The Order of the Phoenix Kidnaps Annabeth Chase
by mystiquewitch
Summary: Annabeth is in England looking for a new demigod, when she comes across a boy who is being attacked, by what she is told are dementors after helping weird poeple show up and takes her to a creepy house, were she learns the boy she helped is the demigod she was looking for, now she has to get him to camp half-blood. REDONE
1. Chapter 1: What the hades is that

Order of The Phoenix Kidnaps Annabeth Chase

disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

Chapter One: What The Hades Was That

Annabeth P.O.V

I was happy when I got the, Iris- message from Chiron, saying I could come back to Camp Half Blood: I had gone to England looking for a powerful demigod that Chiron was told was here. We had just won the war against Kronos; Percy's deal with the gods was going great. Demigod's were coming in from all over the world including Thalia's long-lost brother Jason: I hadn't wanted to go. I wanted to stay and spend time with Percy. But no one else could go. Grover, and the other satyrs were out on doing satyr things, and everyone else was too busy; Percy would have come with me, but he was helping his dad rebuild his kingdom. Chiron hadn't said who told him about the demigod, but I hadn't found him or her.

I sighed, and was about to ask Blackjack to land for I could stretch my legs a while. When suddenly everything went dark the street lamps under us went out and the stars disappeared. Then I saw down below about a dozen rob figures flying around someone. From up here I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl, but from the size looked like a teenager.

"Blackjack take me down there, I need to help that person."

Blackjack flew down and landed on the road. I jumped off and dropped the backpack I had on my back; pulled out my dagger, and ran toward the monsters.

When I got close, I noticed that the one they were attacking was a boy, year or two younger than I was; he had black hair like Percy, and the brightest green eyes. I could see them even in the dark. He was holding out a stick pointing it at them and chanted something I couldn't understand. He didn't see me at first, he was to busy staring at the things his eyes wide with fear and shock. I ran to the nearest one and stabbed it from behind; it disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind nothing, but ashes. That was when the boy noticed me he looked at me with wide eyes.

Then one of the hooded things turned to me and It was like all the happiness was sucked out of me. I had to relive some of my worse memories: from the time I ran away from home, to the time Thalia became a tree; Luke became Kronos, the war. I screamed as I heard horrible things happening inside my head. I dropped to my knees dagger still in my hand the thing whatever it was flew up to me. It lowered its hood, and I heard the boy yell.

"Keep your mouth shut, whatever you do don't open your mouth!"

I looked over at him he looked as scared as I felt. He was surrounded by them; he shouted something and a-silver stag flew out the-end-of-the-looking thing and chased some off. I came out of my shock, and brought my dagger up, and stabbed it sending it to Tartarus.

together me and the green-eye boy worked getting rid of them. Me with my dagger; him with his wand. When we had got rid of all them and we caught our breath, we looked at each other.

"What the Hades was that?" I cried, same time he asked.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" We smiled at each another and laughed

"You answer first." I said, smiling.

" Dementors." He said. I noticed, now that I wasn't fighting he had a thick accent . I raised my eyebrows at him and glanced at his wand. I wanted to know if he was a son of Hecate, and if so way he never came to camp, but right now, I was to worried about what a dementor was.

" I have never heard of a dementor. What are they?" I asked.

He looked at me in surprise. I guess he figured that I should know what they are, since I could kill them.

" Your accent, American right?" He asked

I nodded. He sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair, revealing a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. I looked closely at it and he quickly hide it with his bangs.

"Dementors guard the Wizard prison Azkaban." He began to explain. I gave him a funny look.

"They are soulless, sightless, things that live off of fear and despair and make you relive your worst memories. And if they get the chance they give you what they call a dementor's kiss, which is what that one was trying to do to you." He finished and looked away from me.

"A kiss," I asked. " That thing was trying to kiss me?"

He didn't answer at first. He kicked some of the ashes that laid on the ground in front of him with his foot, and took a deep breath. He acted like he didn't want to answer, before saying very quietly.

"It's when they suck your soul, out off your mouth."

I shivered and was about to say something, when a brown owl came out off nowhere and dropped a parchment envelope at his feet; than flew away. He bent down quickly to pick it up. Then opened it, and lit up his wand; so he could see and begin to read. His eyes widen, then anger crossed his face. He began to frantically look up and down the street, as if more of those things were coming.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. He didn't seem to hear me as another owl had dropped a letter. He threw down the first, to read the next; I picked it up, pulled out a lighter, I had on me, and tried to read it. Which was hard with me being dyslexic. All I could make out was.

It was address to a: James Potter Harry, or maybe James Harry Potter. And that he had to go to a hearing on the 12 for casting a Patronus Charm in front of a muggle; he was now kicked out of some weird school called, Warthogs. I stopped trying to make sense out of it and looked back at the green-eye boy.

He was now reading a third letter. I somehow missed the owl that brought it. When he got done he looked up and seemed startled that I was still there. He saw his letter in my hand; but said nothing about it.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Maybe you should go . I have someone picking me up." He held up his letter as if telling me that's what it said. "I need to get back to the Dursley to pack my things. I still want to know how you did that." He-pointed-at-the-pile-of-ashes. That was once a dementor. "So owl me okay just send it to, Harry Potter, it should find me." He then flatten his bangs once more. As if saying his name would make me stare at his scar

"Owl you?" I asked "What do you mean owl you?"

He looked confused at my question "Um, do you American witches not use owls to mail your letters?"

"Witch!" I screamed outraged "Are you calling me a witch?"

He held up his hands "I didn't mean it as an insult."

"Are you a son of Hecate?" I asked. But, he wasn't listening anymore. He was looking over my shoulder, with wide-eyes. I turned around fearing more dementors, but only saw Blackjack.

"That's Backjack." I told him. Just as there was a loud crack almost like a gun shot. Both me and Harry jumped; suddenly a dozen people were now standing there. Wearing, what looked like black chore robs. And holding brooms

"Harry," said a shabby looking man, that had grey, in his light brown hair and scars all over his face. He came over to Harry. "Why, are you still outside? There might be more dementors around."

"Professor Lupin, what's going on?" Harry demanded. "Can the ministry really kick me out of Hogwarts?" He looked around at everybody. "Who are all of those people?"

"Don't worry, Harry." The Lupin guy said. Putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. " We will explain everything soon, but now we have to get you out of here."

At that moment a guy with a cane, and a weird fake eye stepped forward and looked at me.

"And who you?" He demanded. Making everyone one turn and look at me

"She helped me. " Harry told them. He glanced at the weird eye guy and tighten his hold on his wand, which made me tighten my hold on my dagger. Though I knew I couldn't hurt any of them with it.

"I don't know who she is, but she did that to the dementors." He-pointed-at-the-ashes-on-the-ground, "With that." He-then-pointed-at-the-dagger-in-my-hand. "It was bloody brilliant."

They all looked at me shocked..

"But, you can't kill a dementor." A pink haired girl said.

"She most of used dark magic." The eye guy said

I was about to protest, but Harry did it for me

"She did not." Harry said. "I don't even think she's a witch."

"But ,Harry, muggles can't see dementor." Lupin said. I wondered if he was a professor like Harry called him, way didn't he dress better and what was with the robs. Harry wasn't dressed like that; but his clothes was way to big for him.

"But, Professor Lupin." Harry protested. "She did."

"We can't just stand around here and argue all night." Eye guy cut in.

"What should we do then ?" A women with long black hair asked.

"Harry, go with Remus and Nymphadora to your house. Get your stuff, and you all come back here. " Eye guy ordered.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Mad-eye." The Pink hair girl said.

Harry was about to follow when he looked at me, then to the one they called Mad-eye.

"What about her?" Harry asked. "You're not going to do any thing to her. Are you?."

"I'm going to Obliviate her." He said. Like that was the most normal thing to do.

"Um, you're going to what?" I asked. Backing up; these people were beginning to make me nervous. I didn't know what he ment by obviating me. But it didn't sound to good.

"No, you can't do that?" Harry yelled. He jumped right in front of me, holding out his hands. He seemed to be trying to block me, from whatever that guy was trying to do, which would be kind of funny, if everything hadn't been so serious. Since he was two or three inches shorter than I was. And skinner then any one his age should be.

"Potter, move out-of-the-way." Mad-Eye ordered.

"No, she helped me, and I'm not going to let you just take away her memories. It's not right." Oh so that's what he was trying to do. I suddenly got a little scared

"Harry's right." Lupin guy said.

"No, Mad-eye's right. We can't let her go after witness all this." A guy standing behind everyone said.

"We can't, Oblivate her either. The Ministry will blame Harry." Some guy in a top hat pointed out.

I looked back at Blackjack wondering if I could make it to him, why they were all arguing with each other.

"Fine." Mad-eye snarled. "But we can't let her go either."

"Let's take her with us, let Dumbledore decide." A tall bold black guy said.

"You want to kidnap her?" Harry demanded.

"There is no other way." Another female said. I looked back at Blackjack. I was getting ready to make a run for it. When a familiar voice in my head said.

"Go with them, Harry is the demigod I told Chiron about." The voice I had heard it before, but now I couldn't place it . I knew it was a goddess, and not my mother. But I couldn't figure out which one. I wondered if I was right about him being a son of Hecate, and the voice in my head growled.

"No! He is not a son of Hecate." The goddess sounded insulted "He is my son, if you most know, you nosey little hero. Now go with them, and figure out a way to get my precious Harry to camp Half-blood. You own me after all."

"Fine." I Sighed. Then looked back at Blackjack and mouthed, "Get Percy". I would need his help after all. Blackjack nodded his head then flew off.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked. In a whisper " You can't get away now."

I opened my mouth to answer him, when someone called to him

"Harry, let's go get your things." Lupin said. Harry looked at me then back at Mad-Eye.

"Fine, but nobody better not do anything to her." Harry said. Then he, Lupin, and some other guy walked off down the street. Us who were left behind just stood there in silence. Till the pink haired women decided to break it.

"Wotcher, I'm Tonks." She held out her hand, that wasn't holding a broom and smiled. She kind of reminded me of Thalia. Her hair was even spiky. But it was pink instead of black.

"Annabeth." I said, shaking her hand.

"That old grouch there is, Mad-Eye Moody," She-pointed-to-the-eye-guy . He was watching me with his good eye; while the fake one was facing the inside of his head. Then she pointed at the tall black guy.

"Mr. Silent, back there is Kingsley Shackleblot, Hestia Jones. She pointed-to-the-black hair-women, Emmeline Vance, Daedalus Dingle,( He was the one in the top hat), Elphias Doge, Remus Lupin and Sturgis Podmore is who went with Harry." She smiled when she got through. MY eyes fell on the women named Hestia. I wondered if the gods were honored when someone names their kid after them, or if the find it insulting.

Harry and the other two came walking back. Harry was now carrying a broom and an empty bird-cage . While the two men was carrying a trunk between them.

"About time." Mad-eye grunted. "Who will she be riding with?" He pointed at me.

"Me," Harry spoke up. "I won't have one of you running off with her and Oblivating her." They all seem insulted by that all but The Lupin guy and Tonks who both just smiled. But no one disagreed with him so he came over to me.

"You haven't told me your name." He said

"Annabeth Chase." I told him.

"I'm sorry to get you into all this, Annabeth. But don't worry, I don't think Dumbledore will let them wipe your memories." He got on his broom. "Just get behind me and hold on tight."

I didn't see how getting on this broom, was going to get us anywhere. But I was about to get on anyways, when I remembered something. Telling Harry to hang on. I ran over to get my orange camp-half blood backpack. I hung it on my back, then hopped on behind Harry. I wrapped my arms around his waist and realized he was even skinner than his baggy clothes let on.

"You are a lot taller than me." He said. " So, please, tell me your older than I am."

I laughed at that "I'm seventeen." I told him.

He sighed in relief. "Fifteen." He told me before taking off.

We flew for a while before, Harry spoke to me again. He had to shout to be heard over the wind.

"You never told me how you killed the dementors." He shouted

"My dagger is made of celestial bronze. It will kill monsters, but won't harm humans." I explained.

"Blimey, so because of what your dagger is made of, the dementors are dead?"

"Not really." I said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You can kill monsters, Harry , but they don't die."

"That bloody clears it up." Harry said.

I laughed because that was almost the same thing Percy said to me, when I tried to explain it to him.

"Monsters don't have souls, Harry. You can kill them, but they don't die, they go to Tartarus where they reform."

"So, they come back." Harry asked.

"Yeah, but it can take years." I told him.

"What is Tartarus?" Harry asked

"I'll explain later, Harry." I said "Right now, I think we're here."

Everyone else was now diving towards the ground, so Harry followed them . When we landed in the street, I jumped off Harry's broom. Glad to be off that thing, it was so uncomfortable, and now my legs hurt. I didn't know how they could stand riding on them.

I gasped as Mad-Eye pulled out what looked like a silver cigarette lighter clicked it, and all the lights in the street lamps went out . I looked at Harry, he was looking around and his eyes fall on the old house in front of us.

It was grim-looking, with paint piling and had a black door, that was shabby and scratched, no door knob, Keyhole, or letterbox, but it did have a door knocker the shape of a serpent. The house looked like Ares and Hades had once lived here as roommates. Mad-eye came over to Harry and handed him a piece of parchment .

"Read and remember what it says." He demanded. Harry took the note and before he even looked at it, he pointed to the door.

" Why doesn't that door have a knob?" He asked.

Everyone looked at him shocked. I didn't know what the big deal was. I wanted to ask the same thing. Lupin stepped forward, him and Tonks was carrying Harry's trunk and bird-cage

"Harry, you can see the house?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah." Harry looked confused.

"You haven't read the note yet?" Lupin asked again.

"No, I don't understand what the big deal is." Harry said. ( You and me both Harry.)

"Harry, this house is under the Fidelus Charm." Lupin said. I still didn't understand, but Harry most off, because his eyes got big.

"I never heard of a wizard, that could see though a Fidelus Charm before." Tonks said.

I still didn't get what the big deal was, but before I could think more on it, Mad-eye snatched the note from Harry, and handed it to me.."

"Read and Remember." He demanded.

I looked at the note. It was hard for me to read, but finally I made it out.

_The Headquarters of the order of the phoenix can be fond at Number twelve Grimmauld Place, London_

I didn't know way he was showing me this, but now I had an address I could give Percy when I, I.M. him. Mad-eye let me look at it for a little longer then snatched it a way and set it on fire with his wand.

"Now, lets all get inside before someone sees us." Mad-eye marched up the front steps, and tapped the door with his wand. I heard a bunch of clicks, as if someone was on the other side of the door unlocking a bunch of locks. Then the door opened and Mad-eye pushed Harry inside, then he pushed me in.

"Get in quickly you two." Lupin said. "But don't go to far in and don't touch anything."

Harry and I stepped over the threshold into almost total darkness. in the hall it smelled damp and dusty, with a rotting smell. The others all came in behind us. When Moody closed the front door we were now in total darkness. There was a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned lamps came to life. The inside of the house looked no better than the outside, with peeling wallpaper and a threadbare carpet along the hallway. A chandelier overhead was covered in cobwebs. I could hear something scuttling most likely mice. I hoped anyway. Both the chandelier and a candelabra on a table nearby was shaped like snakes.

"Nice , friendly place they got here." I whispered to Harry. He snorted. I could feel Moody's fake eye on us . I heard footsteps then a chubby women with red hair emerged from a door, painted silver with green trim. She came running over beaming .

"Harry, it's lovely to see you, dear." She whispered. Pulling him in a hug, that I was sure cracked his ribs. " You are way to skinny, you need more food, you're way to perky." I tried not to snort at her, but she reminded me of Demeter, when see goes on about cereal. The red-head noticed me then see looked back to the others .

"Who is she? You shouldn't bring other people here." She said.

"We had no other choice, Molly." Lupin said. "We will explain everything in the meeting."

"Well, he just arrived the meeting started." She said. The people with us begin to head towards the door, the Molly woman came from. She then turned back to me and Harry

"Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them untill the meetings over, then we'll have dinner, but you most keep your voice down in the hall." She told us.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I don't want anything to wake up." She said. I didn't like the sound of that.

"Now come. I will just show you where to go, but I got to hurry. I should be in the meetings." Pressing a finger to her lips she led us tiptoed past a pair of long moth eating curtains, and past a large umbrella stand that looked to be made of some kind of monster up a dark stair case and passed a roll of shrunken heads hanging on plaques.

"This place is so weird." I whispered. Harry agreed with me then he pointed to the shrunken heads.

"They use to be house elves." I wanted to ask what a house elf was, but Molly turned around and put her finger to her lips. She smiled at Harry and shot me a glare.

"Mrs. Weasley, why...?" Harry tried to ask .

"Ron and Hermione will explain everything, but I really got to get back to the meeting." We reached a second landing. " You're, the door on the right. I'll call you when it's over." She then hurried away.

"Yeah, don't let me know anything. " Harry said, under his breath. "I'm just the one he wants dead." Then he blushed as he realized I had Heard him.

"Who wants you dead?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said. We crossed a dingy landing. I opened my mouth to argue but he cut across me.

"I'll explain later, okay." He said. "It's kind a of long-story." I nodded my head. "Right now I'm going in here, and demand my friends tell me way I haven't heard from them all summer." Harry turned the door knob which was shaped like a serpent.

I needed to figure out how to get us out of here, and to get Harry alone. So, I could explain to him about demigods. If someone was trying to kill him. Maybe it wouldn't be too hard to get him to come to camp half-blood with me. When that women called us down to dinner, I'll ask to use the rest room and if I could make a rainbow out of the sink water. I'll, I.M. Percy. Maybe he can bring help.


	2. Chapter 2 Mad at Everyone,but the blonde

Disclaimer: "Don't Own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

Chapter two: I'm mad at everyone, but the blonde

Harry's P.O.V.

When I opened the door I caught a brief glimpse of a gloomy high-ceiled, twin-bedded room, then there was a loud twittering noise, followed by an even louder shriek, and my vision was blocked by a large quantity of bushy brown hair.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed, so loud I was pretty sure she busted my ear drum. "Ron, he's here, Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! I thought it would take a few days before they picked you up. Are you furious with us? I bet you are, I know we didn't send any reply to your letters, but Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't write you, oh we have so much to tell you, and you've got to tell us-the dementors! When we heard -and that Ministry hearing-it's just outrageous, I've looked it up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's a provisions in the Decree for the restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in a life threaten situations."

"Let him breath, Hermione," Ron grinned closing the door, somehow Annabeth had slipped in unnoticed and was now standing in the corner by the door. No one said anything else as Hermione pulled away from me, and there was a whooshing sound as my faithful white owl soared down from somewhere in the room and landed on my shoulder.

"Hedwig!" I cried happily, my good friend clicked her beak and nibbled affectionately on my ear as I stroked her fathers.

"She's been in a right state." Ron said. "Pecked us half to death when we wouldn't write you back." He showed me his index finger of his right hand, which had deep half-healed cuts.

"Oh, yeah," I said, trying not to smirk. "I wanted to know why, that the one summer the Dursley's let me send letters, I never got one back."

"We wanted to write you, mate." Ron said. "Hermione kept saying you would do something stupid, if you didn't get any answers, and keep going on and on, about how you hate things being kept from you. But Dumbledore-"

"Made you swear not to owl." I said, rolling my eyes. "Hermione's already said." The happiness of seeing my old friends was quickly leaving me as anger took over. All of a sudden after wishing to see them or hear from them for a solid month, I wanted them to just leave me alone. No one said anything as I stroked Hedwig and refused to look at either of them.

"He seemed to think it best." Hermione said. After awhile.

"Right," I said, noticing she too had marks from Hedwig, and realized, I wasn't sorry about it at all, if it had been me; I would have found a way to owl them, let them know what was going on.

"I think he thought you were safest with the muggles." Ron said.

"Yeah," I said, raising one eyebrow, a habit of mine. "Have either of you been attack by dementors this summer?" Over in the corner I heard Annabeth snort.

"Well, no-but, that's why he's had people from the Order tailing you all summer." Ron said.

"HE WHAT!" I yelled. And Hedwig flew off my shoulder and to my shock over to Annabeth, where she landed on her shoulder, as she stood there watching us.

"Dumbeldore had me followed all summer, and nobody bothered to tell me, and where was this person when I was being attacked by dementors, if it hadn't been for Annabeth, I probably wouldn't have a soul right now." I pointed over at her and Ron and Hermione's eyes widen in shock that they hadn't even noticed her standing there.

"Well...Mundungus left before his shift was over." Hermione said, taking her eyes from Annabeth and back to me. "Something about brooms fallen off a cauldron. Oh, Dumbledore was so mad when he found out he left, and you were attacked by dementors, but you should have seen Sirius, he was scary he was so angry, Dumbledore even thought it best if Mundungus went home for the night and didn't stay for the meeting, he was scared Sirius would have really hurt him."

"Sirius is here?" I asked. Hermione nodded, well there was one good thing that came out of this, I get to see my godfather. "Well I'm glad he left, if he hadn't, I wouldn't have done magic and I would still be at the Dursely's."

'Aren't you...aren't you worried about the hearing." Hermione asked.

"No," I lied, and begun to walk around the room, I could her Annabeth snickering like she didn't believe me. "So, why's Dumbledore so keen to keep me in the dark?" I demanded. "Did either of you bother to ask?"

"We told Dumbeldore we wanted to write to you." Ron said. "But he was afraid the owls would get intercepted"

"He still could have kept me informed if he wanted too." I said, walking over and looking out the window, I saw lighting flicker across the sky and a sudden roar of thunder made Hermione jump. "You're not telling me he doesn't know ways to send messages without owls."

"He could always send a letter the mortal way." Annabeth said, walking over to stand by me, she frowned at the lighting that kept flickering crossed the sky.

"The what way?" Ron asked.

"I think she means the muggle why." Hermione said. "We thought so too, that he had other ways to send messages I mean, but he said he didn't want yo to know _anything_."

"Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted." I said, watching the lighting flicker across the sky, it was getting closer and more thunder erupted, looks like the weather man was wrong we he said that it wasn't going to rain anytime soon.

"Don't be thick." Ron said.

"Or that I can't take care of myself." I said.

"Of course not." Hermione said.

"So, how come I have to stay at the Dursley's while you two get to join in everything that's going on? " I demanded. How come you to are allowed to know whats going on-"

"We're not." Ron interrupted. "Mum won't let us near the meetings, she says we're too young-"

"So you haven't been in the meetings." I said. "You poor baby, you've still been here," before I knew it I was shouting. "Haven't you, you've been together! Me, I've been stuck in the muggle world without a clue to whats going on." I took a deep breath and brought my voice down some. "And I've handled more than you two put together and Dumbledore knows it. Who saved the sorcerers' stone? I did. Who stopped Riddle? I did. Who had to get past dragons, sphinxes, mermaids, and ever other foul thing last year? Who saw him come back? who fought him? Who did he try to kill? IT WAS ME!"

Ron was standing there with his mouth open at lost for what to say, Hermione looked as if she was going to cry, and Annabeth had turned from the window and was looking at me wide-eyed. As I begun to pace.

"But why tell me anything?" I said. "I don't need to know what Voldemort's up to, oh no. I'm not entitled to know anything, I'm just the one he wants dead, no big deal."

"Harry, we wanted to tell you." Hermione said. "We really did, but Dumbledore.."

"Wouldn't let you write me." I said.

"Well..he wouldn't." Hermione said.

"Couldn't you have just visited him?" Annabeth asked.

"Visited?" Ron asked dumbly. He might be my best mate, but sometimes I couldn't believe how dumb he could be.

No body said anything for a while, and I stopped pacing and sat on the edge of the bed across from Ron and Hermione.

"Well?" I asked, after a while of silence.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. "Well What?" Ron asked

"Voldemort." I said. And Ron and Hermione flinched "What's happening? Where is he? Whats he doing? And what are we doing to stop him?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth looking at me amused I turned to her.

"What?" She shook her head, golden curls bouncing about.

"Nothing, you just reminded me of someone." Annabeth said. I turned back to Hermione and Ron, and raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, we told you we're not allowed in the meetings." Ron said, I groaned and laid back.

"What are these bloody meeting you keep talking about?" I demanded, closing my eyes.

"It's meeting for people in the Order of the phoenix." Hermione answered. I raised up to looked at her.

"The who and the what?" I demanded.

"Order of the Phoenix." Hermione said, glancing at Annabeth in a way that told me she didn't think it a good idea to talk about it in front of her, but went on anyway at the look on my face. "It's a secret society, founded by Dumbledore, they fight against You-Know-Who." I sat back up.

"Who's in it?" I asked.

"Quite a few people." Ron said. "We've met only about twenty, but we think there is more...I know my parents are in it, so is Bill and Charlie, McGonagall, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, and the rest of the ones who picked you up, and a lot more."

"And they won't let you know what goes on in these meeting?" I asked.

"No, the order won't let us in them." Hermione said, nervously. "So we don't know the details-but we've got a general idea-"she added at the look on my face.

"Fred and George have invented Extendable Ears." Ron said.

"Extendabel-?"

"Ears, yeah. Only we've had to stop using them lately because Mum found out, but we got a good bit of use of them. We know some of the Order are following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them, you know-

"Some of them are recruiting members for the order-" said Hermione.

"-and some are standing guard over something." Ron said. "They're always talking about guard duty."

"Couldn't have been me could it?" I said, sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah." Ron said, Annabeth snorted as she walked over and sat by me, the storm outside was still going on, and it was now pouring down rain. I groaned again and laid back down.

"So you didn't hear anything useful." I said. "Like what Voldemort is doing or where he is?"

"He's not doing anything, mate." Ron said."He's laying low, Dumbeldore believe it's because the Minister is still refusing to believe he's back."

"That's just great." I said. Suddenly there was two loud creaks, as Fred and George appeared in the room. Annabeth and Hermione both jumped, the former's hand going to the dagger on her side.

"Stop doing that?" Hermione said.

"Hello, Harry," George said, beaming at me. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones." I snorted and sat back up.

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry," Fred said. "You want to let it out."

"Shut up." I told him, but smiled, and Fred turned to Annabeth.

"And you most be Annabeth." He said.

"How do you know my name?" Annabeth demanded, looking like she was ready to pull out her dagger.

"Heard Lupin telling the Order about you." Fred said. He held up a piece of flash colored strings. "Before it went all fuzzy, I think something most be wrong with them." He sat down by Ron as George walked over and sat by Hermione, then the door opened and Ginny Weasley walked.

"Oh, hi, Harry," Ginny said, brightly, "I thought I heard your voice." she then frowned when she saw Annabeth sitting next to me. She then turned to Fred and George. "It's no go with the Extendable ears, she's gone and put an imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."

"Damn," George said. "No wonder everything went all fuzzy."

"At least we know they still work." Fred said, as Ginny came on in the room and sat on the other side of me.

"So Fudge is still trying to cover up Voldemort being back." I said. "But surely others in the wizardry world knows I'm not lying." The others winced before looking at each other.

"Umm, haven't you been reading the Daily prophet?" Hermione asked.

"Not cover to cover," I said. "If they were going to report anything about Voldemort it would be headline news, wouldn't it."

"They've mentioned you a few time." Hermione said.

"But I haven't seen anything." I said.

"You wouldn't if you've only been reading the front page." Ginny said. "Hermione doesn't mean big articles."

"No, they just slip your name in, like you're a standing joke." Fred said, scowling.

"Like what?" I demanded.

"Well they are writing like you're a deluded attention-seeking person who thinks he's a great tragic hero." George said.

"They slip in snide comments about you." Fred said. "Like if some far fetch story appears they start by saying, it's a tail worthy of "Harry Potter."

"And if someone has a funny accident, they say lets hope he doesn't have a scar on his head or we'll be asked to worship him." Fred said.

"But I don't want anyone worshiping me." I said, reaching up and rubbing said scar.

"We know, mate." Ron said.

"Don't you see." Hermione said. "The Ministry wants you to look like some stupid boy, who's a bit of a joke, who tells ridiculous tall stories because he loves being famous."

"I didn't ask to be famous." I yelled jumping up. "I didn't want to be. VOLDEMORT KILLED MY PARENTS." I screamed out, and Annabeth looked at me shocked. "I got famous because he killed my family and couldn't kill me. Who wants to be famous for that? Don't they think I rather it not happened."

"We know Harry." Ginny said. There was suddenly footsteps coming up the steps.

"UH- Oh," Fred said, and with a creak him and his twin was gone just as Mrs. Weasley poked her head into the room.

"Alright the meeting is over you can come down now." She then turned to Annabeth and smiled. "Oh, Annabeth, dear, I heard how you saved Harry and I just wanted to thank you, and if you need anything come to me."

"Well..I do.." Annabeth made a face like she was embarrassed, but something told me she was faking. "Is there a bathroom I can use?"

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "It's right across the hall here." She opened the door wider as Annabeth got up and when she got to the door, Mrs. Weasley put her hand on her shoulder. "When you're done, dear, we'll be done in the kitchen, it's just off the landing and down through the doors, I had come through when you first arrived."

Annabeth nodded and went on out the door and across the hall, than I heard I door shut as she went in the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I was sitting next to Sirius at a long kitchen table, Sirius was sitting at the end, everyone else was walking around the room helping to make dinner, and Annabeth hadn't come out of the bathroom yet, and even if we were in a basement kitchen, I could still hear the thunder outside as the storm seemed to be getting worse, and lighting kept flashing in the little windows over on the other wall, the storm had come so suddenly, and so bad, it was almost like something had angered the sky.

"That's so weird." Tonks said, as she set the table. "The muggle weather man said we wouldn't get any rain all week." She then tripped over a chair leg and almost fall, but grabbed hold of the back of the chair to keep from doing so, and ended up dropping all the plates, I jumped a little at the suddenly noise.

"Have you had a good summer, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"No, it's been lousy," I answered. For the first time since laying eyes on Sirius something like a grin flitted across his face.

"You should try being stuck here." Sirius said. "Not being able to get out and stretch your legs...No I wouldn't mind a battle with a dementor or two, or get in a few fights, anything is better than being here, except maybe being in Azkaban."

"But...why are you stuck here?" I asked, frowning.

"Because the Ministery is still after me, and my dog form is no good, Wormtail would have told Voldemort what it was." Sirius made a face. "Dumbeldore feels there isn't much I can do."

Just then the door opened and in walked Annabeth, everyone stopped to look at her, then went back to what they were doing. Mrs, Weasley smiled at her.

"Oh, Annabeth, there you are." She said. "Go ahead and have a seat, dinner will be ready soon." Annabeth walked over and sat in the chair next to me.

"So you're Annabeth?" Sirius asked, smiling at her, then looked at me and gave me an approving wink. I rolled me eyes at him. We sat in silence for a while. To break the silence I turned to Annabeth and begin telling her all about the wizardry world, told her what a muggle was, and told her about Hogwarts. Annabeth sat and listened closely, not saying a word.

"Fred-George-NO, JUST CARRY IT!" Mrs. Weasley suddenly yelled. Annabeth, Sirius, and I turned and in a split second later, dived away from the table. Fred and George had bewitched a large cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of butterbear, and a heavy wooden breadboard, complete with knife, to hurtle through the air toward them. The stew skidded the length of the table and came to a halt just before the end, leaving a long black burn on the wooden surface, the flagon of butterbear fell with a crash, spilling its contents everywhere, but mostly on Annabeth, who shirked and backed up. But the bread knife slipped of the broad and landed point down right where Sirius' hand had been.

"FOR HAVENS SHAKE," Mrs. Weasley yelled. "THERE WAS NO NEED-JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY THING!"

"We were just having a bit of fun." Fred said, hurrying forward and wrenching the bread knife out of the table. "Sorry, Sirius, mate, didn't mean to." He looked at Annabeth. Sirius was too busy laughing to even noticed and Mrs. Weasley came running over to Annabeth.

"I'm sorry about my idiots sons." Mrs. Weasley told her, pulling her wand out of her pocket. "Here, dear, let me." She waved it and the butterbear all over Annabeth's stormy grey shirt disappeared. I just noticed what Annabeth was wearing, jean cut off shorts, and a grey t-shirt with a picture of an owl with the number 7 and some kinda accent writing I was somehow able to read what it said: Athena cabin.

"None of your brothers caused this much trouble!" Mrs. Weasley went on. "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate ever few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy-"

She stopped dead, catching her breath with a frightened look whose expression became angry. I looked questionly at Sirius, he stepped closer to me and whispered.

"Percy Weasley has disowned his family." Sirius said, my mouth dropped. "He believes the Ministry about Voldemort not being back, and..." Sirius glanced to Mr. Weasley, "He blames his father for never having much money." I just shook my head not knowing what to say. I always knew Percy Weasley was a prat, but I never thought he would do something like that. I looked to Annabeth whom seem angry for some reason and mutter things like: "That's not what a Percy acts like." I raised my eyebrow wondering if my new friend wasn't a bit on the crazy side.

We all soon sat around the table to eat, I noticed Annabeth just picked at her food, I guess I didn't blam her for being so quite and not hungry, I would to if I was in her shoes. The only sound around the table was the sound of spoons hitting bowls as people ate, and no one spoke into they were about done. Then convertion started up, Tonks and Lupin was chatting with one another, Mr. Weasley and Bill were talking about goblins, Hermione and Ron were whispering to each other, and then casting fearful looks to me, like they thought I was about to start screaming at the whole kitchen,, Ginny had finished eating and was now in the floor playing with Crookshanks. And Mrs. Weasley was talking to Sirius about cleaning out some room tomorrow, he would reply with a scarstic comment.

After a while I got full and pushed my plate away, as everyone else did. Mrs. Weasley let out a yawn and turned to the teens.

"Alright, I think it's about time you kids went to bed." She said. "It's getting pretty late."

"Not just yet, Molly," Sirius said, pushing away his empty plate and looked at me.

"You surprised me, I thought the first thing you'd do was ask about Voldemort." Sirius said.

"I did," I said. "I asked Ron and Hermione, but they said they weren't allowed in the Order so-"

"And they're right." Mrs. Weasley said, sitting up straight. "They are too young."

"And since when do you have to be in the Order to ask questions." Sirius said. "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a mouth. He's got a right to know-"

"He doesn't need to know about all that." Mrs. Weasley said, her voice rising. "He's just a child, he should be worrying about Owls coming up, and getting back on the Quidditch team, he is fifteen years old, it's not a teenager's place to worry about fighting in some war."

Next to me Ananbeth snorted and threw her hand over her mouth, as if she was trying not to laugh, everyone turned to her with their eyebrows raised, into Annabeth took a deep breath and lowered her hand.

"Sorry," She said. "Just thinking about something." She was smiling a little, but Sirius turned back to Mrs. Weasley.

"Who said anything about fighting in a war." Sirius said. "I was talking about telling Harry whats been going on."

"I hope you didn't forget Dumbledore's?" Mrs. Weasley said. Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Which bit?" He demanded.

"The part about not telling Harry more than he needs to know." Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone's head turned from her to Sirius.

"I don't intent to tell him more than her needs to know, Molly." Sirius said. "But as he was the one who witness him come back, _and_ was the one who fought him last june, he has more of a right than most-"

"He's not a member of the Order, Sirius." Mrs. Weasley yelled. "He's just fifteen and-"

"-and he's dealt with as much as the Order," Sirius said. "And more than some."

"No one's denying what he's done!" Mrs. Weasley said. "But he's still-"

"He's not a child!" Sirius said, impatiently.

"He's not an adult either!" Mrs. Weasley said, the color rising in her cheeks. "He's not _James_, Sirius!"

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly." Sirius said, coldly.

"Sometimes I wonder." Mrs. Weasley said. "I wonder if you don't get confuses sometimes and think he is James, sometimes I think you think you have your best friend back."

"Sirius isn't stupid Mrs. Weasley," I spoke up. "Or crazy, he knows who I am, and I don't see what's wrong with Sirius seeing me as a friend."

"What's wrong with it, Harry, he is not suppose to act like your friend." Mrs. Weasley said. "He is suppose to act like a parent to you, and act responsible."

"Are you saying am not a responsible godfather?" Sirius demanded. "You know what, I think sometimes you get confuses on rather or not Harry is your son. And act like you think your his mother."

"I'm as good as." Mrs. Weasley said. "Who else does he have?"

"He's got me." Sirius all but yelled. "I'm the one James and Lily trusted with him."

Mrs. Weasley gave a Snape like sneer. "Yeah, but you haven't always been there have you, being locked up in Azkaban and all." Sirius stood, and gave Mrs. Weasley such a glare I was surprise she didn't hide under the table.

"Molly, you are not the only one at this table that cares about Harry." Lupin said, he then tugged on Sirius's rob. "Sirius, set down." He sat while glaring at Mrs. Weasley. I open my mouth to tell Mrs. Weasley I thought she was out of line, but Lupin gave a slight shake of his head and I closed my mouth and let it drop.

"If I may." Annabeth said, everyone's eyes snapped toward her. "I know this is none of my business, but-" She looked from Sirius to Mrs. Weasley "Keeping Harry in the dark about someone, who I understand wants to kill him, will do more harm than good. He needs to know whats going on, so he can be carefull and not get taken by surprise, if something was to suddenly attack him-like dementors did tonight. If Harry had known something like that might happen, he would have been more careful about walking around at night. He might even take back up with him incase he was attacked, I know, if I knew someone was after me I would take Per-I mean I would take someone with me if I had to go out."

No one said anything, they just stared at Annabeth wid-eyed, then Bill turned to his Mother.

"You know, Mum, Harry's friend has a point." He said Mrs. Weasley glared at him. "I'm just saying." He added with his hands up.

"I get what she is trying to say." Mrs. Weasley said. "But what good could a gang of teenagers have against an attacker or in war?"

Annabeth's eyes suddenly turned stormy looking, and she narrowed them at Mrs. Weasley. "Teenagers can do a lot more than you think." Something in her tone of voice told me she knew what she was talking about. And my eyes dropped to the dagger on her side, and something told me she's had to fend off a lot of attackers in her life. No one said anything for a moment, then thunder roared and everyone but Annabeth jumped. We had thought the storm was long gone.

"Fine." Mrs. Weasley snapped. "Go ahead and tell him, but I'm going to warn you this: do not tell him about-" she let that hang.

Than after ten minutes of arguing about who was going to stay and listen and who had to go to bed, Ginny being the only one that didn't get to stay, Sirius begin to explain everything to me, from the Ministry being gits and ignoring any sign Voldemort is back, to him lying low and not showing himself, they explained how Fudge was also trying to turn the Wizard word against Dumbledore too, and then when Sirius came up on a weapon Voldemort was after, Mrs. Weasley made him stop and we all had to go up to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Chapter three: The blonde gives me some shocking news.

Harry's P.O.V

The next morning I awaken was by Ron telling me to get up, come down stairs and eat breakfast, because after words, Mrs. Weasley wanted me to help with cleaning out the drawling room. Great like I didn't do enough cleaning at the Dursley's. I finally got up and dressed in my cousin Dudley's old clothes. They were even bigger on me, then they were before. I had lost a lot of wight this summer. Not because the Dursley's wouldn't give me food. They hadn't done that since they found out about Sirius, it's the nightmares and guilt over Cedric, I haven't got a good night sleep since before the final task. My dreams go from: Cedric being killed, to a long dark corridor, to some women I never seen before in my life, it lookeds like she's sleeping in a pale of dirt or covered in dirt, couldn't tell which. The dreams about her, have been happening longer, since after the second task in the tournament.

This summer had been completely weird. The Dursleys had acted strange. They seem to been trying to be nice to me. Aunt Petunia had even tried to get me to eat something. And except for the one slip when Uncle Vernon had choked me after finding me hiding in Aunt Petunia's flower bed. He hadn't laid one finger on me. He usually couldn't go one minute without smacking me. That's way I always stay as far as I could away from him. But this summer the Dursleys seem scared of something. And when Uncle Vernon had choked me. Something knocked him off me. It wasn't me doing accidental magic. I can feel when I do magic. I know that wasn't me. It was something or someone else.

"Harry, dear, are you up yet?" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.

"I'm coming." I yelled back down. I still was kinda mad at her, for the way she acted last night, and how she had treated Sirius, I like Mrs. Weasley and everything, but what business, was it of hers what Sirius did.

When I finally made it into the kitchen, the only one still in there eating was Ron.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. Taking the seat in front of him, and pulling a plate in front of me, and started helping myself to food.

"Already in the drawling room." Ron answered his mouth full of food.

"What about Annabeth?" I asked. Last night before going up to her room, Annabeth had told me she had something important she needed to tell me. I wanted to see what is was.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"The girl who was brought here with me last night." I said.

"Oh, you mean the one that looks like she would be Malfoy's sister." Ron said.

"She doesn't look like Malfoy." I rolled my eyes. Last night after going into our room, Ron and I got in this argument about rather or not Annabeth could be a Malfoy. Because of her grey eyes and blond hair. I didn't think she looked anything like a Malfoy. I pointed out that her hair was more of a golden blonde, not a white blonde like Malfoy's. And her eyes were a stormy grey. Not the pale grey Malfoy's was. The pointed out that there was no Malfoys in America or one with curly hair.

"Do do you?" I asked.

"What?" He asked. Still shoving food in his mouth.

"Know where Annabeth is?" I pushed my plate away, and stood up.

"Who?" Ron demanded.

"Never mind." I said, turning and leaving the room.

I tiptoed past the portrait of Sirius' mum. I learned last night when Tonks had knocked over the troll umbrella stand. That you did not want to wake it, unless you liked to be yelled at and called names.

I didn't know where the drawling room was. I figured I would just go into the room that I heard people talking from. I didn't hear any down stairs, so I went up to the first landing. I heard voices from the second door. Ron caught up with me when I was about to open the door, and go in.

"Get full." I joked, opening the door and walked in.

It was a long, high-ceilinged room, with Slytherin-green walls, with silver trim, covered in dirty tapestries. The carpet exhaled little clouds of dust every time someone put their foot down, and the long, moss-green velvet curtains were buzzing as though swarming with invisible bees. It was around these that Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny were grouped, both The Weasley's and Hermione had a bandanna tied around their mouths, holding a bottle of black liquid with a nozzle at the end. On the other side of her Ginny stood, the bandanna hanging around her neck, arms crossed and looking board, on the other side of the room, Fred and George had their wands out and hitting them together like they were sword fighting, both had spray bottles in their pockets, George had his bandanna tied around his arm, and Fred had his tied around his head. I looked around for Annabeth, she sat at a round table, both spray bottle and bandanna sitting on the table in front of her, she had her bag sitting on the floor down at her feet, she was wearing a clean pair of jeans and an orange shirt, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and I noticed she had streaks of grey in the front, and was reading a very old book.

"There you two are." Mrs Weasley said, when she spotted us. "Cover your face take a spray," Mrs. Weasley said, pointing to two more spray bottles of black liquid standing on a spindle-legged table. "It's Doxcide. I've never seen an infestion this bad-_what_ that house-elf's been doing for the last ten years-" I saw Hermione throw Mrs. Weasley a reproachful look, as Ron walked over to pick up a bottle and bandanna, but I refused to, and walked toward Annabeth, they have ignored me all summer, and now they want me to help clean, no way, if Sirius tells me to then I will, but not into, they can keep on ignoring me.

"Hey," I said, smiling at Annabeth as I sat down, she looked up from her book.

"Hey, Harry," She gave me a smile. "Not going to help out?" She nodded toward the others, who all but Fred and George now spraying liquid all over the curtains.

"No," I said, grinning, "De-doxing really isn't my thing?" Annabeth laughed and went back to her book.

"What you reading?" I asked, bending my head so I could look at the title, and even though it was written in some accent written, I could somehow read that it was a very old copy of "Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them."

"Sirius gave it to me." Annabeth explained. "I mentioned to Hermione before you got up, that I was surprised I had never heard of dementors, I ususaly know a lot about monsters, she afford to let me read her copy of this book, and after I told her, I could only mostly read accent greek, Sirius found this in the Black Family library for me. Said I reminded him of an old friend of his."

"Really, who?" I asked.

"I girl name Lily," Annabeth answered.

"Lily?" I asked, surprises, Sirius must have ment the way Annabeth acted reminded him of my mum, because Annabeth looked nothing like her.

"Yeah, did you know her?" Annabeth asked. I nodded not really knowing what to say, yes I knew Lily, she was my mother, but I never got to met her, how where you suppose to explain that to someone.

"Fred, George," Mrs. Weasly called. "Stop clowning around and get over here and help-why Sirius doesn't make that house-elf do his job, I will never know."

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said," Kreacher is really old, he probably can't manage-"

"You'd be surprised what Kreacher can mange when he wants to, Hermione." Sirius said, coming into the room carrying what looked like a bag of dead rats. He looked over saw me sitting and not helping and gave a smirk. "I've just been feeding Buckbeak," He added, in reply to my raised eyebrow. "I keep him upstairs in my Mum's old room." He dropped the bag of rats onto an armchair, then bent over to examine the locked cabinet, which was shaking slightly.

"Well, Molly, I'm pretty sure this is a Bogart." Sirius said, peering through the keyhole. "But knowing my mother it could be a lot worse, perhaps we ought to let Mad-Eye have a look, before doing anything."

"I think that would be best." Mrs. Weasley said. Than a loud clanging bell sounded from downstairs, followed by screams and wails, that made Annabeth jump and her hand go to the dagger on her side, before realizing it was only Sirius' mum.

"I keep telling them not to ring, the bloody door bell." Sirius cried, before hurrying from the room. I could hear him thundering door the stairs along with Mrs. Black's screams, than the deep voice of Kingsley Shackleblot saying.

"Hestia's just relieved me, so she's got Made-Eye's cloak, thought I would leave a report for Dum..." Mrs. Weasley hurried across the room and shut the door. And after a long warning look the other got back to work.

They worked for hours, spraying curtains, cleaning out draws and cabinets, twice I saw Fred sneak dead Doxys into his pocket, for what I didn't know, and decided I really didn't want to know, with them two it could be anything. At one time had sat down in the armchair, only to jump back up with a cry, she had sat on the bloodstain bag of rats. Than after a while the door bell went off again.

"Oh, for Merlin's shake." Mrs. Weasley said, as Mrs. Black started screaming again, she grabbed the bag of rats and went hurrying from the room after saying. "Stay here, I'll bring up some sandwiches." She left the room closing the door behind here. They all dashed over to the window to peep out it and I turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth," I said, she looked up at me. "Last night, you said you had something important to tell me, what is it?" Annabeth glanced over at everyone peeping out the window, then back to me, she closed her book, laid it on the table, and leaned forward.

"Harry," she said, in a real low voice. "What do you know about the greek gods?" of all the things for her to ask, I wasn't excepting that.

"Umm, not too much." I said. "Just the basic they teach in muggle school." Annabeth sighed then told me all about them, and about their half mortal kids, and the camp that is just for them.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me." Annabeth glanced over to the other's again, then back to me.

"Harry, what do you know about your parents?" Annabeth asked. I frowned, and my face turned red.

"Not much." I admitted. "They dead when I was one." So I wouldn't have to bring it up again, I told her all about Voldemort killing my parents, then trying to kill me, and how my mum saved me by giving up her her life for me. By the end Annabeth was chewing on the inside of her cheek looking worried.

"Harry, are you sure that your father's wife was your real mother?" She finally asked.

"WHAT!" I shouted. "How the bloody hell can you ask that?" over at the window the Weasley's plus Hermione looked our way, then after a while of nobody saying anything, Fred walked over to the door and opened it trying to hear what was going on down stairs.

"Shh," Annabeth said. "Don't talk so loud."

"Sorry," I said."You're question caught me by surprise."

"I'm sorry to of had to ask." Annabeth said. "But you see, the gods are real, demigod are real, infact I'm one, my mother is Athena Goddess of wisdom, and you, Harry, are one too."

"Annabeth, you might be a demigod," I said, "But I'm not my parents are Lily and James Potter, and I pretty sure neither one of them was a god, witch and wizard yes, god or goddess no."

"How can you be sure Lily Potter was your mother." Annabeth said. "Do yo have proof, was there someone there when you were born that you can ask."

"Sirius probably was." I said. "He is my godfather and was my dad's best mate."

"Ask him then." Annabeth said. "Because, I know you are a demigod, your mother is one of the greek goddess."

"Hello Kreacher," Fred's voice suddenly said loudly from the door, stopping my reply to Annabeth. I looked over to see the ugliest house elf I had ever seen, wearing nothing, but a loincloth. I got up and walked over to where the rest was, Annabeth followed me, Hermione had explained to her what a house-elf was, and to my surprise she had agreed with Hermione about House-elfs rights, and said she would talk to her friend Grover about them, and then mutter something that sounded like. "He is lord of the wild after all." whatever that meant.

The house-elf had frozen in its tracks, and stopped mumbling things to himself. "Kreacher didn't see young master." He said, turning around and bowing to Fred so low his face touched the floor, and mumbled "Nasty little brat of blood-traiter he is."

"What was that, Kreacher," George asked. "Didn't caught that last bit."

"Kreacher said nothing." Kreacher said, then bowed to George, 'and there's its twin, nasty little beast they are."

I didn't know rather to laugh or feel sorry for the thing, I couldn't tell if he knew we could hear him or just didn't care.

"And the Mudblood is standing there bold as brass." Kreacher said,"Oh what would my mistress say."

"Don't call her a Mudblood." Ginny and Ron demanded.

"Is all House-elves like this?" Annabeth leaned in and asked me.

"No, Dobby was nice," I said, "And so was Winky, before she was given clothes," Annabeth nodded as Kreacher's eye turned toward us.

"And they are new people in the house." Kreacher said. "Who they are Kreacher does not know."

"This is Harry and Annabeth, Kreacher," Hermione told him. "Annabeth Chase and Harry Potter."

"The Mudblood is talking to Kreacher," He said. "Like she is Kreacher's friend, oh what would my mistress say."

"We said not to call her a Mudblood." Ron said.

"It's okay," Hermione said. "He doesn't know what he is saying."

"Don't kid yourself, Hermione." Fred said. "He knows exactly what he is saying."

"Is it true," Kreacher went on. "Is it really Harry Potter, the one that stopped the Dark lord, and the other, she is no witch, but not muggle either." Then to my shock he stepped forward and sniffed Annabeth. "She has a weird smile, one that I've never smelt before, Harry Potter has the smell too, but his magic covers most of it."

I looked up at Annabeth wide-eyes she gave me a I-Told-You-so-look.

"What do you want anyway?" Ron demanded.

"Kreacher is cleaning." Kreacher answered.

"A likely story," said a voice from the door, I looked to see Sirius standing there. Kreacher bowed ridiculously low to him mumbling things. "Stand up straight, and tell me what you are up to."

"Kreacher is cleaning." Kreacher then mumbled. "Kreacher will save it, he will not let the filth destroy the tapestry."

"I thought it might be that." Sirius mumbled, then glanced at an old family tapestry hanging on the far wall behind us. He then looked back down at Kreacher. "If she hasn't put charms on it, it will destroy, now just get out." Kreacher gave Sirius another one of them bows, then he walked out mumbling things, and Sirius slammed the door closed behind him, then walked over to the tapestry, Annabeth and I followed.

The tapestry looked immensely old; it was faded green and looked as though doixies had gnawed it in places; nevertheless, the silver thread in which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show a sprawling family tree dating back to what looked like the Middle Ages. Large words at the top read:

The Noble and most Ancient house of black

"Toujours Pur"

I looked all over it, but didn't find Sirius anywhere, there was a few other guys name Sirius, but none with birthdates new enough to be my godfather.

"You're not on here." I said.

"I use to be." Sirius said, pointing to a burnt out name. "My mother blasted me off after I ran away from home."

"You ran away from home?" I demanded. Sirius nodded.

"I had enough of them all, and their pure-blood mania, and how they were convinced that being a Black practically made you royal...my idoit brother bought into all that though." Sirius jabbed his finger at the very bottom of the tree, at the name Regulus Black. A death date showed he died fifteen years ago.

"He died?" I said.

"Yeah, he was a Death Eater." Sirius said. "And got cold feet about what he was asked to do, and tried to back out so he was killed."

"Oh, sorry," I said, Sirius shrugged.

"What's with the star names?" Annabeth demanded.

"I never did get that myself." Sirius said.

"Here's one that's not a star." Annabeth said. I begin to look it over and saw a name I knew all too well.

"You're related to Malfoy," I demanded.

"All the pur-blood are interrelated," Sirius said. "If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry pure-bloods, your choses are limited."

"Gross, so they marry their family members." I said, making a face. Sirius laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Sounds like the gods." Annabeth mumbled to herself, and I could swear I hear thunder even though the sun was shinning brightly. Annabeth paled a little and mumbled something that sounded like "sorry"

"Hang on, Annabeth." I said. "I thought you said you can only read accent greek."

"I said, I mostly could only read accent greek." Annabeth said. "Besides for some reason I can read this tapestry just fine."

"It would be the magic of it." Sirius said. "It's bewitched so even if you couldn't read, you could still read the names on it."

"That's why I can read it so good." I said, without thinking. Then my face turned read when Annabeth and Sirius looked at me.

"What do you mean by that, Pup?" Sirius asked, I looked down.

"I can't read very well." I answered. "The words on pages and books look all jumbled up to me, that's why I do so bad in potions, it's hard to read the instructions, mostly Snape's handwriting; Hermione thinks I might be dyslexic," I was real embarrassed by the time I got through explaning. It's also why I don't do well with my homework, when it comes to showing the spells in class I do good, but when it comes to writing about them, I can't do it. Hermione was the only one I had ever told. Ron gets mad when she looks over my homework for me, to make sure I have everything spelled right, and refuses to do his because he's just too lazy to do it. Whenever one of my muggle teachers would suggest to the Durselys I might have dyslexia, I got yelled at and hit for being too lazy to read, and trying to make them look bad. That's also why I didn't read the paper front to back, too many words all jumbled together, it would have made my head hurt, just trying to.

"Look there is a Potter on here." Annabeth said, I had a feeling she did it because of my embarrassment, and I was grateful she did, and when I looked to where she was pointing, there really was a Potter, A Droa Black had married a Charlus Potter.

"That would be your great-aunt and uncle." Sirius said. "Your grandfather's brother and his wife. Droa was my father's cousin. I'm surprised their name is still on here, she got disowned like I did, her crime marring a muggle loving Potter. But then again he was pur-blood."

"So we're related?" I asked. Sirius nodded. "Wicked," When I looked at Annabeth she mouthed, "Ask him". I reached out and traced the name Potter with my finger. "Sirius were you there when I was born?"

"No, the first war with Voldemort was in full bloom by then, and I was out doing stuff for the Order." Sirius said.

"What about Lupin?" I asked. Sirius shook his head.

"No, he was off doing a favor for Dumbledore." Sirius said. "In fact, I never really seen your mum when she was carrying you, the rare times I did get to go see James, Lily would always be in bed, she was always real tired and sick, had nothing to do with anybody but James and her mid-wife, into after you were born, mid-wife had her on bed rest, James was scared she would lose you, the pregnancy was hard on her, infact I remember James saying they almost lost both you and Lily during the birth."

"So you didn't see mum give birth to me?" I asked. Sirius shook his head. "Then how do you know she really did?"

"Harry, how can you ask that" Sirius demanded, turning from the family tree and looking at me.

"If no one actually saw her give birth, then how can you be sure?" I demanded. "Or saw her pregnant?"

"She did have a mid-wife." Sirius said.

"She did? Who?" I asked. Maybe I could find this women and prove Lily did give birth to me.

"I don't really remember her name, it was weird." Sirius said. "A Tia something."

"Tia Callida?" Annabeth asked, Sirius looked at her in surprised.

" Yeah, how did you know?" Sirius demanded, narrowing his eyes, Annabeth didn't answer she gasped in surprise and started mumbling things, about owing someone and something about a labyrinth. She then reached up and took my glasses off and studied my face.

"Yes, you do kinda of favor her with your glasses off," Annabeth mumbled to herself. "Got her nose."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" I asked, snatching my glasses out of her hand and put them back on.

"I like to know that too." Sirius said. "And I want to know how you know what Lily's mid-life's name is." Then Sirius turned to me and asked. "And whats with the question about your birth all a sudden."

I took a deep breath and then explained to Sirius about the gods, and Annabeth beginning a demigod, then about the demigod camp, and how she thought I was a demigod, that one of the greek goddess was actually my mother not Lily Potter, I thought Sirius would get angry or blow up at us for talking about his old friends like that, but to my shock he look as if he was thinking it over.

"You know I alway did find it weird that Lily wasn't suppose to have kids, but yet had you." Sirius said. "She went to healer after healer, and they all told her the samething, she would never be able to have kids, but then suddenly her and James announced they were going to have a baby."

"But..but, I have her eyes." I said.

"Harry, Lily wasn't the only person in the word with green eyes." Sirius said, gently. "I think Annabeth is right, and I want you to promise me something."

"Lunch," Mrs. Weasley suddenly announced coming back into the room with a sliver tray full of sandwiches and pumpkin juices.

"What, Sirius?" I asked.

"If you are expelled from Hogwarts, I want you to promise me, you will go to this camp with Annabeth." Sirius said.

"But, I thought if I was expelled I could come here and live with you." I said. Sirius shook his head.

"Dumbeldore won't allow it." Sirius said. "I've already asked, if you get expelled he plans on sending you back to the Dursley's. I will not allow that to happen, if you are expelled, I'll just have to sneak you and Annabeth out of here somehow.

"I contacted my boyfriend last night." Annabeth said. "He's already all his way to get us."

"Good," Sirius said. "Harry, please promise if you can't go back to Hogwarts, you'll go to this camp." I opened my mouth to protest when I suddenly heard a voice in my head.

_"Yes, go to Camp Half-blood," It said. "You belong there, not in this world."_

_"Who are you?" I thought back._

_"I am your mother." She thought. "Once you get to camp I will claim you, though I believe the daughter of Athena standing next to you has already figures it out. When Percy Jackson gets here, leave with him, rather you are expelled or not." _

I sighed and turned to Sirius, "Okay, I'll go to camp with Annabeth." I told him, Sirius sighed and gave me a small hug.

"Good," Sirius said, smiling. "Come on you two let's go eat before Ron eats it all." Sirius said, then turned and walked over to the other, when Annabeth went to pass me, I grabbed her arm.

"Is your boyfriend's name Percy Jackson?" I asked.

"How did you know that?" She asked. "She talked to you didn't she." I nodded.

"Said to go to camp with you and Percy, rather I get expelled or not." I said. "Said I would be claimed when I get there, whats that mean?"

"It's what they call it when one the gods claim their kids." Annabeth said. "With their symbol, by what that symbol is, you know what god your parent is." I nodded.

"You know who she is don't you?" I asked.

"I think I might know, but, Harry, it's not my place to tell you." Annabeth said.

"You two better come on, before it's all gone." Mrs. Weasley called over us. I let go of Annabeth's arm. She patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll all work out." She said, "You're a demigod, Harry, you belong at camp." Then went over and sat next to Sirius and picked up a sandwich, I sighed and put my hands in my pocket.

_"She is right, my son." The voice said. "You do not belong here, you belong at camp Half-blood. Once you get there you most go to Chiron and tell him you'll be needed on a quest soon."_

_"A quest?" I asked._

_"Yes , darling, your help is going to be needed." the voice said._ Then it was gone.

I looked over at Hermione and the others, and already I fault as if I didn't belong in this world, maybe that's why I never really fit in, I'll go with Annabeth and Percy to this camp, and maybe I'll finally find a place I really belong. I sighed glanced one more look at the Black family tree behind me, then walked over and sat on the other side of Sirius.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

A.N. I like to thank everyone who likes my story

Chapter Four: I meet a guy with one eye

Harry's P.O.V.

It had been little over a week now, two days ago I had been expelled from Hogwarts , and my wand snapped , so I hadn't been in a very good mood lately , I didn't care about being expelled , but I missed having my wand. Me and Annabeth were making plans to leave, but we hadn't left , because Percy Jackson hadn't showed up yet. Right now we were all in the family room that was on the main floor. I was sitting on an old fashion sofa, that sat in front of an old fire-place. I had my elbow propped up on the arm, with my head laying on my palm. I had my feet up on the old dusty coffee table, that sat in front of the sofa; the old woman in the portrait that hung above the fireplace, had scowled at me when I propped my feet up. Right in front of the sofa either side of the fireplace facing the sofa were matching chairs. In the chair on the right of me sat Sirius, and on the left was Annabeth.

I looked up at Sirius and Annabeth they kept glancing over at me worried, I hadn't said much since this morning, when everyone but me had got a Hogwarts letter. And my two best mates Ron and Hermione had been made prefects. I didn't really care about that, I was happy for them, but now Ron was acting like he was better than everyone else . Trying to boss all us around, he had stopped when Fred told him he was turning into another Percy Weasley. Them and Hermione were all down in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had them helping her get ready for a party, she was throwing Ron and Hermione.

"I think maybe we should leave tonight." I said "I know Dumbledore gave me into the end of the summer before I have to go back to the Dursley's, but knowing him the closer that time comes, the more likely he is to start having order members stand guard outside, to make sure I don't sneak off ."

"I didn't think of that." Sirius said, then he looked at Annabeth. "Have you heard from your boyfriend yet?"

"No, I don't understand it, Iris isn't letting any of my Massages through , no matter how many drachmas I offer her." Annabeth said. If there was anything I learned about my new friend, it is she hated not knowing things.

"Well, we will have to leave before he gets here," I said, lifting my head. I put my feet on the floor and leaned forward. "I'm sorry, Annabeth , but if we wait much more, we may miss our chance to sneak out."

" Maybe you can wait one more night." Sirius suggested. "Give you time to plan."

"I guess , but we have to leave as soon as possible." I agreed.

"I wish Percy would get here, it would be a lot easer if he was here." Annabeth added. "I hope he is all right."

"I wonder if Hedwig has found him yet." A few days ago, I let Annabeth use Hedwig to send Percy a letter; she was a little doubtful she would find him never knowing Percy , but I have faith in my owl , Annabeth was also shocked to find out she could communicate with Hedwig. Being a child of Athena, and owls are Athena's sacred animal. Hedwig seem to really like Annabeth.

"Hedwig said she would show Percy how to get here." Annabeth said. "She seems to really want to get you away from here."

"I don't blame her." Sirius said, looking around the room with disgust.

"If we don't hear from him before we leave, maybe we can look for him before heading to camp."

Annabeth looked at me thoughtfuly, than shock her head "No, I think it would be best to get you to camp, then I 'll go back out to look for him."

"But I want to help you look." I protested. "If something happened to him I can't help, but feel it would be my fault."

"Just how do you get that?" Sirius demanded.

"Well, if Annabeth hadn't helped me, then she wouldn't have taken, and Percy wouldn't have to come looking for her."

Annabeth looked at me for a second than shock her head amused. "You're worse than Percy."

We sat in silence for a minute, then the door opened and Hermione came in.

"Mrs. Weasley said to tell you it's time to eat." She said, then turned around and left.

"No offense to Ron or Hermione, but I don't really feel like celebrating right now." I said.

"Well then, Pup , you can come back up here after you eat something." Sirius said, standing up.

"But, Padfoot, I'm not hungry and I don't really feel like hanging around a lot of people." While hanging around Sirius a lot this summer, I learned if I wanted to get Sirius to cave in to what I want, all I had to do was to say the name Padfoot. Truth was, I was a little hungry, but I really didn't want to have to go down there, and be around a lot of happy chatty wizards , but seeing the stern look Sirius was giving me. I knew I wasn't getting my way this time. I should have known better, ever since Sirius anciently walked in on me getting dressed, after I took a shower one day, and saw how skinny I was, he made sure I never missed a meal rather I was hungry or not.

"Fine." I sighed, and stood up. I followed behind Sirius and Annabeth down to the basement kitchen. When we walked in we saw a kitchen full of people , all the Weasley's except Charlie and Percy Weasley was here , Tonks , Lupin ,Moody,and Mundungus: Annabeth really couldn't stand him, because she had caught him trying to steal her Yankees cap, nobody but me knew way Annabeth had made a big deal about it.

"How you holding up, Harry?" Lupin asked, coming over to shake my hand. Annabeth had went over to talk with Tonks and Hermione and Sirius had wondered off somewhere.

"I would be a lot better if I still had a wand." I told him. He gave me a knowing smile and a wink.

"Sirius told you didn't he?" I asked.

Lupin smiled even bigger, "I didn't believe him at first, I didn't think James would cheat on Lily , he really did love her."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just shrugged my shoulders. I watched as Sirius carried two plates to a small table that, Mrs. Weasley usually used to prepare food, and he sat both plates down on the table, looked at me and pointed to one of the plates, getting the hint I sighed and me and Lupin walked over to where Sirius was, and sat down. I took one looked at my plate then raised my eye brow at Sirius .

"Sirius , I can't eat all this." I complained.

"If you want to leave this party, you have to eat at least half that." Sirius said.

Lupin gave Sirius a strange look "Sirius, that is a lot of food for one person."

"You wouldn't say that, if you knew how skinny he was under those baggy clothes of his." Sirius said. "So what were you two talking about" He changed the subject.

"Lily and James." Lupin said. " I just remembered how Lily use to believe in the gods."

"Oh, yeah I forgot all about that." Sirius remembered " She always had on that silver neckless with a little silver Peacock."

"Yes, James teased her all the time about it." Lupin said.

"Remember how he use to ask her out all the time."

"Yeah , she hated him at first ,but she came around." They sat there and chatted about old times for a little while, as I sat and listen.

I decided to stay a bit after I ate, to chat with Lupin and Sirius, after about an hour, I got a little tired and went up to bed, as I headed to the room Sirius gave me: it use to be his brother Regulus's bedroom, now it was mine: Sirius had said even though he hated the house, it was still his and that his godson should have his own room in it; as I was walking past the Black family library ,I heard someone in there crying. I stopped outside the door and peaked in,I saw Annabeth in front of an old wardrobe crying over the dead body of a black hair boy. He was on his stomach a sword was sticking out of the small of his back, his head was turned, so it looked like his lifeless sea-green eyes, were staring up at me . I didn't understand what was going on at first, then I looked at the old wardrobe and saw the door open. I thought of the first D.A.D.A. class I had with Lupin and understood. I walked over and knelt in front of Annabeth.

"Hey , Beth." I said, using the nickname I gave her. "It's okay , that's not really Percy , It's just a Bogart, remember the first day you were here, there was one in the drawing-room desk, they show you your worse fear. Annabeth sniffed and looked up at me. Her stormy grey eyes was swimming in tears.

"I know but I am just so worried, Percy should have been here by now." Annabeth said. "I can't help but feel something is wrong."I looked back down at the Bogart pretending to be Percy, and as I looked at, it changed to a dementor. Annabeth and I both stood up and backed a way. I wished I had my wand so I could get rid of it .

"Ridiculous." someone shouted in the doorway, Annabeth and I turned to see Lupin and Sirius standing there.

"You kids okay." Sirius asked. "You got to be careful in this old house, there are Bogart everywhere and worse."

"Why don't you two go on to bed, its getting petty late." Lupin said, putting his wand back in his rob pocket, it had been him that got rid of the Bogart.

"Come on, Shorty ." Annabeth grabbed my arm and led me out past my father's old friends.

"Harry, would you not mention that to Percy, when you finally meet him." Annabeth asked, as we made our why down the hall. Annabeth shared a room with Hermione and Ginny. My room was across from it right next to Sirius'.

"You really most care a lot about him." I said, studying the girl I was beginning to think of as a big sister.

"I can't wait for you to meet him. I know you will like each other." Annabeth said as we reached our rooms. "See you in the morning, Shorty.." Annabeth smirk, as I scowled at the nickname she had gave me.

"Night, Beth." I said, walking in to my room.

I woke the next morning with a strange feeling something was going to happen today. I couldn't get back to sleep, so I got up and dressed, then opened my door as Annabeth was leaving her room.

"Morning, Shorty." Annabeth greeted me.

"Stop calling me that." I snapped. Annabeth just smiled and went a head of me down the stairs, when we got to the kitchen door everyone was just standing around outside he door and not going in.

"Why is everyone just standing around out here?" Sirius asked, from behind me making me jump. I hadn't known he was behind us. He gently pushed past me and Annabeth, and through the others, as we followed Sirius in to the kitchen. It became clear why everyone was standing out in the hall, just staring through the door, because sitting at the table was a guy, his face was hidden behind the Daily Prophet, but something told me he wasn't reading it, he also had his feet up on the table one foot was crossed over they other , a sword was laying across his legs, and Hedwig sat on his shoulder. But I didn't think he was who was stopping everyone from coming in. I figured it was the guy behind him that had them all staying back . He was well over six feet tall, brown hair and one big brown eye right in the middle of his head. He had his arms crossed over his chest ,and glaring at us which was kinda of creepy with only one eye.

"Umm, hello." I said weakly. I looked at Annabeth, she was staring at the two guys in disbelief, but there was also relief in her eyes.

"How did you get in here?" Sirius demanded, then he turned to me "I thought you said Moony told you Dumbledore had posted Order guards outside."

"He did." I defended.

"Don't worry." The boy behind the news paper said, as he folded up the paper and laid it down on the table. "Their injures aren't permanent." He gave us a cocky grin. I heard a gasp and turned in time to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley running out of the kitchen, as everyone else stood there shocked, I hadn't even noticed they had come in. I turned back, and realized I was looking at the boy who had been Annabeth's Bogart last night. He picked up the sword, sat his feet down, and stood up, making Hedwig fly of his shoulder and over to me. He looked at Annabeth and grinned wider.

"Hey, Wise Girl, you miss me." Percy Jackson asked, holding his arms out like he wanted a hug. When Annabeth hadn't immediately ran to him he lowered them ,and his smile faded a little. "Guess not." he teased.

"Percy, just where in the bloody hell have you been?" Annabeth demanded, I turned and looked at her strangely, she had never said that before. The others was just standing there watching them in silence.

Percy raised one eyebrow. "Bloody hell." He asked.

Annabeth hit me on the arm. "I have beeb hanging around Shorty here to long."

"Don't call me that," I said, rubbing my arm and glaring at her.

Percy looked between me and her suspiciously.

"Um , are you Harry?" He asked. Now that I saw him in person I noticed like Annabeth, he two had a strike of grey in his hair.

"Yeah, I'm Harry." I answered, he looked me over with them sea-green eyes, like he was trying to see how tough I was, by checking me out.

I could somehow sense he was very powerful, I remembered Annabeth telling me, that demigods sometimes inherit powers from there god parent, like the children of Hecate could do magic, a child of Hephaestus can make or fix anything, and Percy being a son of Poseidon I wondered what kind of power he had.

"Annabeth." The tall guy with Percy suddenly yelled, like he had just noticed her, and ran forward, shaking the floor as he went, making Hedwig fly from my shoulder. He jumped on Annabeth and gave her a big hug that would have made her fall, if he hadn't been holding on to her; I thought for sure he crushed her.

'Um, Tyson." Percy said, coming forward sword still in one hand, and with the other pride him of my new friend. "Come on, Big guy, we're here to rescue Annabeth not crush her to death." The big guy Tyson blushed.

"Sorry, Annabeth, didn't mean to crush you." He said, I heard someone I thought was Ron behind me snort.

"I'm glad to see you too, Tyson." Annabeth smiled a little, rubbing her side as Percy hugged her, then gave her a quick kiss.

"So , what did take you so long?" Sirius asked, coming into the conversation. Percy looked him over somewhat, the same he did to me.

"And you are?" Percy demanded, narrowing his eyes at him. He kept one arm around Annabeth's shoulder.

"Percy , it's ok." Annabeth said. "This is Sirius Black, he is Harry's godfather, like a guardian." she added to Percy's confuse look. "He had nothing to do with bringing me here." Percy nodded.

"So, he knows all about...?" Percy questioned. Annabeth nodded. "Look , there has been a lot going on."

Percy dropped his arm from around Annabeth's shoulder grabbed her hand, and pulled her toward the table, while he motion for us to follow; we sat down at the table . Sirius sat at the end were he always sat, I was at his right, Annabeth at his left, Percy next to her, and Tyson next to him. Sirius then turned around to the others.

"Alright, you lot, go on, we need some privacy here." Sirius called . Slowly and reluctantly they all left looking suspicious. Hermonie lingered a little longer then the rest, but she too left. Percy nodded a thanks to Sirius before he began explaining .

"Something big is happening." He stated "For start, Zeus and Hera seem to be fighting big time." Annabeth paled and then for some reason looked fearfully at me, before turning back to Percy. "It most be big, Zeus seems really pissed about something, I barely made it here ,non stop lighting storms, big winds, and the night you I. me, lighting struck the statue of Hera that stood outside her cabin at camp."

"What?" Annabeth demanded, her mouth dropping opening.

"Yep, Hera went boom." Tyson put in. Sirius smiled a little at him.

"That's not all that's going on." Percy counted "Something else is happening something big, Zeus has closed Olympus."

"Can he do that?" I asked. I know Zeus is the king of the gods and everything, but didn't Annabeth tell me Olympus was the home of the gods.

"He has and all the other gods are not allowed to have any contact with their mortal kids, I know they don't have much to do with us anyway, but if you remember it had got a little better since the war. only thing they have been doing is claiming the new demigods, when they come to camp, It all started shortly after you left. Before I left, a couple of the gods had somehow contacted their kids with out Zeus knowing."

"How?" Annabeth wondered.

"You know the new head counselor for Aphrodite, Piper McLean?" Annabeth nodded. "Well, two days after you left camp she announced at a counselor meeting, that Aphrodite came to her in a dream, she warned her about something stirring something bad very bad waking up, four days after that, her friend Leo Valdez from Hephaestus cabin, said his dad came to him and said almost the samething, but he also said, something about Zeus not wanting to except that the gods can't beat what ever it is with out the demigods help."

"Wait," Sirius suddenly said, holding up his hands. " What can be so powerful that gods would need help to defeat?"

"That's what I wanted to know, Chiron wouldn't tell us, but I'm sure he at least has a guess of what it is , oh and get this Mr.D has been called back to Olympus, Chiron is now in charge of the camp, and Zeus made my dad stop letting me go down to his kingdom and help out, usually he wouldn't listen, but he said with Zeus in such a weird mood lately he thought best not to anger him anymore right now."

"Tell about the monsters." Tyson told him.

"What monsters." I asked.

"They are a lot more monsters popping up now." Percy said. "And the worse thing is, they don't stay died for long, not even for a couple of minutes and then there back." Percy said.

"Okay you lost me. What do you mean, they don't stay died how, could something not stay dead?" Sirius asked. I then explained everything Annabeth told me about monsters not really dying and how they could come back , but most the time it takes years.

"Has anyone else had one of their god parents talk to them?" Annabeth asked.

"Lue Ellen from Hecate, said her mom talked to her through a potion she was brewing, her face just appeared at the bottom of her cauldron. She warned her of a demigod that would be coming to camp, that would change the fate of everything, and something about him belonging to two different worlds, and when he is claimed well bring more trouble then when it was discovered Zeus and Poseidon broke the oath."

For some reason Annabeth looked fearfully at me again, this time though Percy saw her and gave her a questioningly look, she leaned over and whispered something in Percy's ear, his eyes widen and he looked at me shocked.

"Are you sure?" He demanded. Annabeth nodded her head and Percy cursed, then he stood up.

"We need to get him back to camp, Chiron needs to know about him." I was about to ask what was going on , but didn't get the chance.

" I was told we have a couple of guest." A voice said by the door, we all turned to see none other than Albus Dumbledore, and my least favorite person in the world, Severus Snape.

"Hello , Albus." Sirius said, cheerfully. "Percy and his friend Tyson, is just here to pick up Harry and Annabeth."

"Tell me, Black." Snape sneered, "Do you always let strange people in to order headquarters, maybe the headmaster should find somewhere else to use." He looked Percy over then glanced at Tyson, and sneered in disgust, which seemed to have made Percy mad.

"He didn't let us in we helped our selves in." Percy said. And stop sneering at my brother like that, it's not like you look any better."

Sirius looked at me and mouthed "brother" I shrugged my shoulders, I wondered what Tyson looked like to Snape and Dumbledore. Annabeth had told me about the Mist, so I knew they didn't see a cyclops like I did. We also found out Sirius and Hermione can see through the mist not many people can do that.

"You little brat." Snape sneered. "Don't you talk to me that way." He barely got that out when Tyson slammed his hand down on the table braking it in half.

"Percy is not a brat." Tyson yelled. He would have went for Snape if Percy hadn't stopped him.

"Lets all calm down." Dumbledore held up his hands, then he turned to me "Harry, I'm sorry, but you know you most go back to the Dursley's, now that you can't go back to Hogwarts." He glanced at Percy's sword that he had laid on the table then at Tyson. "Since it seems that some people can get in here I'm afeard you have to go back to the Dursley's today."

"I mean no disrespect sir, but I don't see where it's your place to say where I go." I said. I didn't want to get smart with Dumbledore, but there was no way I was ever going back to the Dursley's.

"Why you little fool," Snape snapped at me. "So, like your father you are, selfish, arrogant, doesn't think anyone matters but your self, can't even see that someone is trying to keep you alive."

"Oh shut up." Annabeth yelled, shocking even Percy "I've only known Harry a little over a week, and even I know he is nothing like that. There is not a selfish bone in his body, Hades he was even ready to blame himself if something had happened to Percy." Percy looked at me and gave me a small grin, I gave him one back, and something told me I had just made a real good friend.

"You need to leave my godson alone." Sirius ordered.

"And you need to stop bringing my dad into ever little thing," I said. "I know you hated each other in school, and I know my dad was a bully, Sirius and Lupin explained it all to me, but my dad grow out of all that when he started dating Lily , and you were a bully to him sometimes along with your Slytherin friends. And how I'm anything like someone I never got to know. You need grow up act your age and stop bringing up someone who has been dead for almost fourteen years. And be a man and pick on someone your own age not little kids."

I have never seen Snape look so mad, he reached in his robs and pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. "How dare you talk to me like that."

"Severus ," Dumbledore warned.

"_Scourgify."_ Snape yelled and suddenly I was choking and coughing on bubbles, as I feel to my knees trying to catch my breath.

"Harry," Annabeth ran over to make sure I was okay. Hedwig flew from out of nowhere and started attacking Snape. Pecking and biting him as he tried to bat her away.

"You bastard." Sirius pulled his wand out and pointed it at Snape, but Dumbledore stepped in between them.

"No, we most not fight among each other." Dumbledore pleaded.

"Not fight with each other." Sirius echoed. "Albus come on, you saw what he did to Harry. He just attacked an under age unarmed wizard."

"I know, Sirius, he had no right to do that." Dumbledore said. As they argued, I felt someone grab hold of my arm and pull me to my feet. I looked to see a pair of sea green eyes looking at me in concern.

"You all right?" Percy asked. I nodded my head, because I couldn't speak, I still had bubbles coming out of my mouth. Him and Annabeth led me over to the sink, Annabeth handed me a glass of water, so I could rinse my mouth out.

"Thanks." I said, my throat was a little scratchy from all the coughing I did. "I want to leave now. I'm not going back to the bloody Dursley's ever, and now that Percy is here there is no reason to stay."

"Harry is right, we need to get to camp as soon as we can and find out whats going on." Annabeth said.

"My stuff is already packed in that bag Sirius gave me. I'll just go get it ." I took a drink of water and sat the glass back down. I turned around and headed for the kitchen door. Annabeth and Percy following me, he stopped to motion for Tyson to come with us. The four of us went up stairs to my room. I grabbed my bag and quickly looked through it everything I packed was there, even my broom; the bag was magical it cold hold anything. Annabeth ran to her room to get her bag, she passed Sirius on the way out.

"Well, everyone is down stairs deciding on the best way to get you to the Dursley's." Sirius announced, grinning a little. "They're all going to be disappointed.

"Who is the Dursleys?" Percy asked.

"My aunt and uncle." I answered. "They don't like me very much." I'm glad he just let it drop, I didn't feel like getting in to all that, and my throat was starting to hurt. (Thanks Snape)

"I got something for you." Sirius walked over to me, and handed me a badly wrapped gift. I opened it to see a small square silver mirror. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Um.., Sirius, you're the one that use to love looking at their self not me."

Sirius laughed and tapped me on the head. "Thats an enchanted mirror, Pup." He said "I have the other one," he pulled it out of his pocket and showed me. "Your dad and I used them to talk to each other when we were in separate detentions, that one was your dad's, as you can tell by the stag on top of it." I looked and at the top of the mirror was a little silver stag. I looked at the one Sirius was holding up at the top of it was a little dog. "Moony has one to if you need to talk to either of us, all you got to do is say one of our names into it. "

"Sirius Black." I said, looking in the mirror. The glass started to moe like little waves, then there was Sirius's face grinning at me.

"Man, that's cool." Percy said, he had come over to look.

"It's also unbreakable.' Sirius said. I put the mirror in the front pocket of my backpack, and hugged Sirius. As Annabeth came back into the room she had her Yankees cap hooked to the belt loop of her jeans.

"I'm going to miss you, pup," Sirius patted my back. Annabeth also gave Sirius a hug.

"Tell Tonks and Hermione I said bye." she told him. Sirius then pulled a third mirror out of his pocket and handed it to Annabeth. " James gave that to Lily after they started dating, I want you to keep it, so if you and Harry ever need help you can call me, you can also talk to each other with them." Sirius turned to me. "Don't worry I'll get Snape back for you." He ran his hand through my already messy hair. "Nobody, hurts my pup and gets away with it , if your dad had been here when he did that, Snape wouldn't be standing right now." I gave Sirius a small smile then turned to Percy.

"So how are we going to get there." I asked. Percy went over and pushed the window open. He gave a big whistle and a black Pegasus flew to the window, it was Blackjack the same pegasus that had been with Annabeth, when I first met her.

"Blackjack," I said, reaching my hand out the window and petting him. Blackjack whimpered, and pushed my hand with his nose. Next to me Percy snorted, I looked at him.

"We should just climb out this window on to the pegasi." Percy said. As he did three more flew up to the window.

"That's a good Idea." Annabeth agreed. "We wouldn't have to try to sneak out past anyone, that way or fight with anybody."

"Sorry, Harry, but you can't go." Someone said, we all turned around to see Albus Dumbledore standing there along with half the order.

"Look, dude, you say you want Harry to go somewhere safe." Percy said. "Well, the safest place for him to go is with us."

Snape stepped forward and sneered. "And just how are you going to do that. You're just like he is, an arrogant little fool."

"You leave Percy alone." Tyson yelled, this time Percy didn't stop him from going after Snape. Tyson lifted him up and slammed him in to the wall, so hard it left a dent in it and he then dropped him to the floor unconscious. Sirius started laughing.

"I like you." He told Tyson.

"I like you to, Siri..Siri." Tyson didn't seem to be able to say Sirius's name.

"Just call me Padfoot." Sirius told him.

"Padfoot, I like Padfoot." Tyson said, giving Sirius a big grin.

"Harry, come on now, you know the Dursley's is the bast place for you." Dumbledore said. "Think about your parents, they died to keep you safe, your mother gave her life to save yours, you know she would want you safe."

"I know she wants me safe, that's why see wants me to go with Annabeth and Percy." I told him, nobody said anything to that, they all just looked at me like I was crazy or something. Then something weird happened . In the bathroom that was in my room, I heard the tub turn on, along with the shower, and the bathroom sink . Then a small wave of water burst through the bathroom door knocking Dumbldore and the order out of the room and into the hall. Annabeth grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the window.

"Come on, Shorty, let's go, while Percy has them all distracted." She climbed out and got on the a brown pegasus.

"Percy did all that with the water?" I asked, climbing out of the window and on to a white one . Percy was the last one out as he got on Blackjack, I heard the water in my bathroom turn off, and we all flew away toward my new destiny. I looked behind one last time to see Hedwig flying to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

Chapter five: We Camp With Giant Spiders

Percy's P.O.V.

We rode all day to get out of London; well after we stopped at some weird bank of Harry's, so he could get some money out of his account, then after getting a bite to eat we took off. Now it was starting to get dark and we were all getting tired, so we decided to land and rest for the night. I wasn't sure where we were, it was some kinda woods, we found a small clearing to camp, and Harry went to collect fire wood, while Annabeth and I cleared a place so we could make a fire.

"I hope it doesn't rain." Annabeth said, looking up at the darkening sky, you could see some clouds rolling in . "We all will get soaked." She then looked at me "Well, almost all of us."

"There is some good things about being the son of Poseidon." I said, walking over to her. I put my arms around her waist. "But, I hope it doesn't storm." I looked up to where Annabeth had been looking. Then I looked down at Annabeth, I was a little taller than she was.

"You know I really missed you." I told her, she smiled and put her arms around my neck and started playing with the beads on my camp neckless. "You really scared me when you told me you were kidnapped." She smiled up at me.

"You scared me taking so long to get me." Annabeth said, giving me a peck on the lips "I thought something happened to you." Annabeth laid her head on my chest, and moved her arms to around my waist. I put my hand under her chin and raised her head so she could look at me.

"You know I would never let anything happen to you, someone has to keep me out of trouble." I joked at the end of my sentence, because we were getting a little to serious.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Your head is full of kelp." Not the first time she has told me that, and most likely won't be the last. My hand moved from her chin to her cheek and I rubbed her jaw with my thumb.

"I love you." I said, and her eyes widen a moment before she smiled. That was the first time I ever told her that.

"I love you too," she said, I could tell she was holding back tears, as I bent down and kissed her.

And of course at that time, Tyson and Harry came walking back with arms full of wood. They stopped when they saw us kissing, and when I looked at them Harry's face was red. I guess we embarrassed him.

"I thought I heard some thunder." Harry told us a little awkwardly, dropping his wood pile and sat down by his bag and started taking out a sleeping bag and a pillow. "I think it was thunder anyways, there are a lot of weird noises back in the woods."

"I smelled monsters." Tyson said, laying his pile down.

"Maybe we should move somewhere else." I said, looking at Annabeth. She was chewing on the inside of her cheek and looking up at the sky. Then towards the woods.

"Did you see anything?" Annabeth asked, looking a little worried

"No, and monsters did not smell close,"Tyson said, stacking some of the wood in a small pile so we could start a fire.

"We should stay here then." Annabeth said, sitting down on a log, and opening her bag. "We will just have to be careful, hopefully they move on, but if we move some place else we might risk running into whatever monsters are out there."

I nodded that made sense. "We'll have to try not to make too much noise." I got down to help Tyson. Annabeth handed me her lighter. I thought I saw a flicker of lighting in the distance. I had hoped Harry was wrong about hearing thunder.

"Maybe, it will pass by."Annabeth said hopefully. As we all sat around our newly made fire.

"Anyone want a chocolate frog?" Harry asked out of the blue. He had brought out a box of some kind of candy he had got back in that weird alley his bank was at.

"They're not real frogs are they?" I asked, after all this nothing would surprise me. Annabeth gave me a strange look and Harry snorted.

"It's just a spell." Harry said, tossing me one, and when I opened it the frog hopped out of the wrapper and off into the forest somewhere.

"You let it get away." Annabeth laughed. I was too shocked to say anything.

"You have to be carefull when you open them." Harry told me, holding up another. "You want another one, they stop moving once you touch them."

I shook my head "Thanks, but I'll pass." I said. I had a hard time believing they were not real frogs.

"I like the cards." Tyson told me.

"The cards?" I asked, watching him stuff a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"They come with cards that have famous witches or wizards on them," Annabeth said, picking up the wrapper I dropped, and pulling out a weird shape card. She took one look at the picture on the front and burst out laughing.

"I can't believe it." She said in between laughter. She held up the card.

"It's... it's," she didn't seem to be able to say who it was. I reached over and took the card, I took one look at the women on the front that was waving: yes the picture was moving, once I got over that , and realized who I was looking at, I felt my face go hot as I blushed.

"Who is it?" Harry asked ,looking between me and Annabeth.

"Nobody," I said, trying to hide the card, but Annabeth snatched it from me and read out loud.

"Circe, Famous enchantress, from accent Greece, lived in Aeaea and was known for transfiguring lost muggle sailors into pigs." When she got done reading it she laughed again.

"It's not funny, Wise Girl." I snapped at her.

"I don't see what's so funny." Harry said, looking confused, I didn't want to tell him, but then Annabeth went into the story of our adventure to find the golden fleece and how we came across Circe, and me being turned into a guinea pig, I was thankful he didn't laugh at me. I let Tyson have her card to add to his collection, Harry had also gave him the cards he already had. I vowed never to eat any chocolate frogs.

"So, what is this camp like." Harry asked.

"I think you well like it there." Annabeth said, then she started telling him all about camp.

"And Chiron is a centaur?" Harry said.

"Yep, you'll like him." I answered "He's cool."

"There is some centaurs that live in the forbidden forest at Hogwarts." Harry said "But there not very friendly."

"What's Hogwarts?" I asked.

"It's the magic school I went to." Harry answered. "The head master is Dumbledore."

"The bearded guy from that weird place?" I asked, Harry nodded. "What's it like?"

"It's the first place that ever felt like home." Harry smiled "There's four houses, Gryffindore, Hufflepuff, Revenclaw, and Slytherin, I was in Gryffindore, You have classes just like any other school; but you don't learn things like math, history and stuff. The classes are Transfiguration, Herbolgy, Potions, and my favorite Defensse against the Dark Arts; That guy Tyson threw, Snape he was the Potions teacher. He hated me from the moment I stepped foot in Hogwarts, just because him and my dad hated each other when they went to school."

"I know how you fee.l " I told him. "There was one time when some people thought I should die just because my dad is Poseidon."

"Have you ever met your dad?" Harry asked ."Annabeth said something about a lot of kids don't ever meet their parent."

"I have a few times." I told him. "Um.. I don't mean to change the subject or anything , but what did you mean when you told Snape, you couldn't be like your dad because you never met him?" Annabeth elbowed me in the ribs, and when I looked over at her, she was shaking her head.

"It's okay, Beth." Harry said. "I don't mind him asking." He looked at me "You see in the wizardry world most go by blood purity;, they are Pur-bloods, which means your whole family is nothing but wizards, they are a lot of wizards that believe you're not worthy of magic, if you're not a Pur-blood, and they well call you a blood-traitor if you are even friends with someone that's not."

Then there is muggle-borns, that's someone that's born with magic that has a muggle family; my friend Hermione is a muggle-born and she gets harassed and teased over it. Then they are half-bloods, they are the children that has both wizards and muggle family members."

"What's, a muggle?" I asked, over a roar of thunder.

"It's what wizards call someone who doesn't have magic." Annabeth answered, she seemed to really be into Harry's story, I guess she was never told any of this.

"Nearly thirty years ago, there was an evil wizard that called himself, Lord Voldemort he began to take over, and people were so scared of him, most still won't say his name, they call him either, You-Know-Who or He-Who-Most-Not-Be-Named."

"He's got this band of followers that call themselves, Death Eaters, Voldemort wanted to control the Wizardry world, and get ride of muggles and muggle-borns, on Halloween nearly fourteen years ago, Voldemort showed up in a place called Godric's Hallow, he had targeted a one year baby, nobody knows why, well maybe Dumbledore, but he's not talking. He broke in their home and killed the father and then killed who he thought was the child's mother, then turned his wand on the baby and performed the curse that had killed hundreds of witches and wizard, not to mention muggles, no one had ever survived the curse, but that night when Voldemort used it on the baby, the spell rebounded off him and hit Voldemort, now weak Voldemort fled and the baby was left with nothing, but a lighting shaped scar on his forehead, and fame he doesn't want."

"You, the baby was you." I said, remembering the cool looking scar on his forehead.

"Yep, that's the reason I have never got to know my dad, he was killed when I was one."

"That's stupid." I said. "Starting a war and killing people just because their relatives may not have magic powers, where is this Volde guy now, is he dead ?"

"I wish," Harry said, for some reason he begin to rub his left arm. "He came back last year. I saw him, but hardly anyone believes me."

"Well, let's go find him and make him go boom." Tyson put in, making us laugh and getting ride of the tension.

When we all finally laid down to sleep, there was still a little lighting and thunder, but it still hadn't rained yet, so I figured the storm was just going over us; we all had sat around the fire chatting way up into the night, but soon we all got sleepy so we decided to call it a night, and snuggled up in our sleeping bags to go to sleep: I had to borrow me and Tyson one from Harry, he had brought extra ones incase they were needed. It seemed he could put anything in that bag of his.

I hadn't been asleep for very long, when rain pouring down woke me up. Not being a wake to well myself to stay dry, I got wet. I sat up as the others woke up the same time I did. The storm had gotten worse, the wind blow and howled, and the thunder was so loud I nearly had to cover my ears.

"I hope the storm stops soon." Annabeth yelled, over the howling wind. As Harry and Tyson made their way over to us.

"I heard something." Harry shouted. "I think something is in the woods coming this way."

"I smell monsters." Tyson announced. I immediately pulled out Riptide and Annabeth pulled out her knife; I kinda felt bad for Harry not having something to protect himself with.

"Harry, if something comes out of the woods stay behind us." I shouted to him. Just as lighting hit something in the woods and the ground shook a little, and there was the sound of a huge crash as a tree fell.

"I'm not hiding behind you." Harry shouted at me. "I can take care of myself." I had to hand it to him, he wasn't scared and looked ready to fight. The wind was now dying down and the rain had slowed, but it was still lighting and thundering.

Soon we heard someone coming closer and few seconds later Annabeth let out a giant scream, as the biggest spider I had ever seen came crawling out of the woods at us.

"It's a Acromantula." Harry said, we no longer had to shout because the wind had stopped howling. " Be careful they are extremely poisonous, oh and they eat people."

"That's nice to know." I said, holding Riptide up as the spider came at us. I swung my sword, but the spider backed a way. It dodged at each one of us and we kinda got scattered about, then I heard Annabeth scream again, and looked in her direction and saw that two more was now coming out of the other side of the woods, and one was coming right at her, but Annabeth was frozen in fear.

I took off running at it, then I took a slide like I was sliding in to home base and slide right up under the thing, and stabbed it in the gut with Riptide; the thing screamed and then burst, and I was covered in monster guts, slime, mud and blood. I got up to go after the other, but Tyson had already took care of it. Having taken both his fist and smashed it like it was a normal size spider.

"Percy, watch out." Harry yelled from somewhere behind me, and I turned around to find myself face to face with one of them.

"You just killed my brother." It said. "You well pay for that."

"You can talk." I said to it. before I raised Riptide, but before I could stab him it knock it out of my hand. I backed up, and tripped over something and fell on my butt.

Then Harry did something that was both brave, stupid, and most likely saved my life, he came running over to me and jumped on the spiders back, and grabbed it around the neck, just as it was about to strike. He began to hit it in the head with his fist. I felt Riptide return to my pocket, but the spider was tossing and moving so much I couldn't get a good shot.

"Harry, catch." Annabeth yelled, she throw her dagger, I thought that there was no way he could catch it, but he did by the blade, he turned it around and stabbed the thing in the neck, it tossed him off as it burst and covered us all in monster slime.

"You okay." I went over to where Harry had landed and asked him.

"Of course I am." He grinned, excepting my hand to help him up. The storm had moved on, and the sun was starting to rise.

"Did you cut your hand?" Annabeth asked him, looking at the palm of his hand, he was bleeding some, but the cut wasn't too bad.

"Just a little." Harry answered. "But I think we should move on incase more come."

"Yeah, we should pack up." I agreed "By the time we get done the sun should be all the way up."

" Come on, Shorty, I'll wrap up your hand." Annabeth said, grabbing Harry's arm and leading him back to our bags.

I watched as she got in Harry's bag, and got out a first aid kit.

"Who put that in there?" Harry asked, looking at it. I had come over, and me and Tyson was packing our stuff up as Annabeth was taking care of Harry's cut.

"Sirius had me to." Annabeth answered. "He took it from the Order."

It didn't take us long to pack, all we had to do was put away our sleeping bags. When I was done, I watched Annabeth wrap up Harry's hand. The first aid kit was like Harry's backpack, more than it seemed possible was in it: bandages, band aids, and little viles full of some kind of liquid. When she closed the lead gold letters on the front read, "St. Mungo's Wizard's first aid kit for home use." though I didn't know how I was able to read what it said.

"Are we ready to go?" Annabeth asked, putting the kit back in Harry's bag.

I called for Blackjack and his buddies and we were all soon in the air.

We made it to New York about dinner time the next day; We hadn't had anymore encounters with monsters so far and only stopped to rest and eat, but it did storm some and we had a lot of wind. I was ready for a shower, I felt so gross, and couldn't have been happier when I caught sight of strawberry fields up a head, but then I felt a little uneasy about the black birds that was coming our way.

"I don't think these are normal birds." Annabeth said, riding up next to me about that time a feather like arrow shot out and sliced her in the arm, she gasped,and grabbed hold of her arm, which was now bleeding, because of my Achilles cures the feathers were just bouncing off me, but Annabeth was getting cut up, so was Harry and Tyson, who both had raised their arms to hide their face.

The weirdest thing was they all seem to be mostly after Harry, who they were not only shooting arrow feathers at , some were also attacking him, and pecking him with their beaks, he had blood running down his face, and his arms. I pulled out Riptide and flew over to him. I knocked some away , but couldn't do much for fear of cutting my new friend.

I heard Annabeth cry out as one cut her face, she now had her dagger out and was doing a good job of stabbing them, and Tyson was now waving his arms around batting at them. He even knocked a few out of the air.

"What is with these bloody birds?" Harry asked, his eyes wide. I had to grin, he sure had a weird way of swearing.

"They guard Ares's temple, I have no idea why they are here." I told him. Annabeth looked at me shocked, she didn't have to be, I had fought with these birds before.

Harry's owl Hedwig came flying out of nowhere and tried attacking the birds. One hit her in the wing she hooted in pain and went falling to the ground.

"Hedwig!" Harry screamed.

"Harry," Annabeth yelled. "For some reason the birds are after you, so take off and get across the border to camp, they won't be able to follow you."

"I can't leave you guys." Harry shouted, then yelled out in pain, as an arrow sliced his side. His shirt became soaked with blood.

"GO!" Annabeth and I both yelled, there wasn't many birds left, but they were still doing a number on him, and the pegasi were whining and Blackjack had a cut on the back of his neck that was bleeding.

"I have an idea." Harry said, as he put down his arms; he had blocked his face with, and got in his bag ignoring the feather arrows that was cutting his face, and to my total shock he pulled out a broom; yes a broom. He then threw his bag on his back and got o on it.

He took off so fast I barely saw him. I watched as he did twist, and turns, and moves I wouldn't even be able to do on Blackjack. Which made him able to avoid the bird's deadly feathers.

Tyson, Annabeth, and I took off after him. He just made it across the border line when he crashed landed. We jumped off our pegasi and ran over to him, demigods had come running to us so they could help, I saw Harry blush as Piper McLean from the Aphrodite, took his hand and helped him up.

"Are you okay." I heard her asked and Harry blushed even more, as he nodded his head. "On, no you're bleeding." She gasped at the blood on Harry's shirt.

"I don't understand." Annabeth said "Why would Ares send his birds after Harry?"

"No, it can't be." Conner Stoll mocked. "Annabeth Chase not understanding something."

"Shut up." Annabeth snapped at him. As both the Stolls snickered at her.

"Dude," Leo Valdez said to Harry. "Where can I get a broom like that."

"Shut up, Leo." Piper told him. "I think something is wrong with him." She was looking at Harry with concern as he swayed a little.

"I think he's lost too much blood." Jason Grace; Thalia's younger brother said, he was looking at the blood on Harry's shirt, when we reached him. Annabeth lifted up his shirt and gasped; the cut was real deep.

"I'll be fine, Beth." Harry said, but he nearly fell over when he said that, and Piper and Jason had to grab his arms to stop him.

"Yeah, you look real great, man." Leo said, sarcastically.

"We should get him to the infirmary, so Chiron can take a look at it." Annabeth said. Piper put one of Harry's arms around her shoulder and Jason started to do the same, but Harry backed away from them both.

"I'm not going anywhere until I find out what happened to Hedwig." He said.

"Do you mean the owl?" Piper asked, pointing over at something. I looked to see a couple of Annabeth's half-sisters having Will Solace from Apollo looking at Hedwig's hurt wing.

"Come on, Harry, she's in good hands, now let's get you fixed up." Annabeth said. Her check was bleeding from the bird's feathers. and she like Tyson had a lot of cuts on her arms and hands, but Harry had gotten the worse of it.

"Yeah, if you don't go now, I'll have Tyson carry you." I threatened him.

"I will carry Harry." Tyson agreed. And he even went over to Harry, as if he was about to pick him up.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Chiron chuckled, as he came walking over. "Hello, there, young Harry, welcome to camp Half-blood." He greeted then begin to exam his cut. "That is pretty deep." He looked up at Annabeth "And it's good to see you, Annabeth, I'm glad Percy was able to save you."

"Hello, Chiron." Annabeth smiled. "It's good to see you too."

"Now, if you well just help your new friend here, up to the infirmary so I could take a look at him." Chiron said.

Before we could move there was suddenly gasps as a glowing symbol appeared over Harry's head, A colorful father that had what looked like an eye right in the middle, it was a glowing hologram of a peacock father. Nobody moved or said anything, they were all too shocked, Chiron even paled a little.

"It is determined." He said, as everyone even me and Annabeth, begin to kneeling as thunder boomed over head.

"Hera," Chiron announced: "goddess of marriage and Queen of Heaven; hail Harry James Potter: Son of the Queen of gods."


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. I just wanted to let you know that Jason, Leo, and Piper will be a big part of the story, and no there is no Rome, I couldn't see a way to fit that in the story.

disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

Chapter Six: I get a new Wand

Harry's P.O.V.

I passed out shortly after I was claimed; I had lost a lot of blood, and had a concussion: from when my head hit the ground when I crashed my broom. I was in and out of conscious for a couple of days, having weird dreams, I don't remember much about them, but they went from dreaming about giants to dreaming about the dirt women.

The first time I woke up, there was a very pretty girl feeding me pudding that tasted like treacle tart, she had chocolate-brown hair, that was cut, short, choppy, and uneven, she looked to be a little shorter than me and thin. I couldn't tell you what color her eyes was, I didn't know if my eyes were playing games with me, or if it was a trick of the light, but they seemed to keep changing color, like that color changing ink Hermione had bought one time, when I first looked, her eyes were brown, then blue, then when she noticed me looking at her she smiled and handed me my glasses they had changed to green.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"My side hurts." I said. Then winced when I moved a little. "How's Hedwig?"

"Do you mean that white owl?" She asked. I nodded then stopped because it hurt my head.

"She's fine." The girl said, shoving another spoonful in my mouth. "The Apollo cabin fixed her up, she is currently resting in the Athena cabin, Annabeth has been taking care of her." She again shoved pudding in my mouth, then sat the rest on the table by my bed. "I don't think we should risk anymore, to much of it can burn you up."

"What is that stuff?" I demanded, giving her a weird look.

'Ambrosia, food of the gods," she answered. "Demigods are able to eat it to help heal their injuries, but too much can kill us, burns us up."

I couldn't really understand what she was saying, but since thinking hurt my sore head, I didn't really try too hard, I'll just ask Annabeth if I remember later, when it didn't hurt my head to think.

"My name is Piper, by the way." she smiled again.

I didn't really register what she was saying as my eyes were closing again, I think she told me her name, as I was falling back to sleep, I couldn't really tell you what she said it was. I think she said her name was Pepper or something like that.

The second time I woke the girl was gone, instead there was a tall blonde guy, with eyes all over his body, I mean he was covered head to toe in eye balls, I know I should have been a little crept out by being stared at by so many eyes, but after all the weird things I have seen in the wizardry world, like dementors to Voldemort's face sticking out of the back of a teacher's head, plus there was Voldemort himself, the way he looked like he had got stuck half way turning into a snake, besides, believe it or not that wasn't the first time I have seen a guy covered in eyes. From the time I was about six to two years before I had started Hogwarts, there was this guy; that looked a lot like the guy that was watching me now, would pop up ever now and then, he wouldn't show up too much, but when he did he never talked, I would chat with him, I would spill everything to him, but he never said a word, when I was through with my chores, I would walk down to the park to avoid Dudley and his gang, then he would show up, if it was the summer he would have an ice cream for me, if it was winter he would have hot chocolate. But right before Hogwarts he just disappeared, I never knew what happened to him or even his name, but I hated when he had left, he had been my only friend back then.

When I woke up the next day and stayed awake no one was there. And I was now on a front porch in a deck chair, there was a glass of something sitting on a table next to me. I figured it was for me so I took a drink it tasted like pumpkin juice. I went to sit it back down when it slipped out of my hand, but with my seeker reflexes, I caught it before it hit the ground.

"Nice reflexes." Someone said. I looked up to see Percy walking toward me. He had on jeans, and a light blue t-shirt, that had a picture of a beach on it, under the picture it read Montauk Beach, he was carrying an orange t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a brown belt.

"Hey, Percy." I smiled at him. "How did I get out here?"

"Argus carried you." Percy said. "Here I thought you would like to shower, before I show you around," he handed me the clothes he had, which I now noticed he also had a towel, boxers, a pair of socks, and a little Ziploc bag, that contained a small bottle of shampoo, soap, toothbrush, and a small thing of toothpaste. "Oh, and Chiron wants to see you."

"Thanks," I said, getting to my feet. I had just realized I still wore the outfit I came here in, which now stinks, and my shirt was covered in dry blood.

"Thank Annabeth, she's the one who got you the clothes, and stuff." Percy said. "Come on I'll show you to the showers."

I took a thirty minute shower, I couldn't help it once I got in there, the water felt so good, I would have taken longer, but I remembered Percy was waiting on me, so I got out, put on the jeans, Percy had said Annabeth guessed at what size to get me, and had got me the smallest she could find, they were size fourteen in juniors, but I still had to use the belt, there were a little baggy, and a little too long they covered up my shoes. Before I put my shirt on I took a look at my side, the cut had healed , and I now had a scar there, to go with my other scars I already had, like the one on my, forehead, and then the two scars on my arm, the one were the basilisk fang went through it, and the one I got back in June when Pettigrew cut my arm. I sighed before slipping the camp-half blood t-shirt on. I then brushed my teeth, then tossed my old clothes in the trash, I didn't tuck my shirt in, because I looked even skinnier when I did, now that I didn't have on Dudley's giant size clothes, you could really see how skinny I was. The shirt I was given was a medium, and it was a little big on me. I took one last look in the mirror, and ran my hand through my wet hair, then carrying my Ziploc bag I went to find Percy.

Percy was waiting for me outside, leaning up against the building. with his arms crossed, he had a frown on his face as he watched some large girl with stringy brown hair fighting with some other kid.

"Ready to go see Chiron?" Percy asked, when he noticed me. I nodded then followed him as he walked off. "I'll show you around after Chiron speaks with you." He was a little in front of me so he had to turn to talk to me, and then stopped so suddenly I almost walked into him. He just stood there a moment looking at me, his mouth hanging open in shocked at how skinny I was, I guess he hadn't noticed while I was in my cousin's old things. I felt my face burn in embarrassment, and looked down.

'Well.. umm.." Percy said, awkwardly, "Chiron is at the big house, it's this way." I had a feeling he wanted to say something about my weight, but held it in.

"Hey, Percy," I said, walking a little faster so I was walking next to him "Do you know how Hedwig is doing?"

Percy sighed slightly like he was glad of something to say in the awkward silence. "She's doing okay," he said "Annabeth is taking care of her," he suddenly smiled. "If you're not careful I think you might loss your owl to her."

I smiled a little at that, it was true Hedwig had taking a liking to Annabeth. Then I remembered something.

"You wouldn't happen to know what happened to my broom and bag?" I asked. Hoping he did.

"I think they were put in your cabin." Percy said.

"My cabin," I asked.

"Yeah, there is a cabin for each god, for their kids to stay in, they use to only be a cabin for the 12 Olympians, but that changed after the war, and now each god has one, you will stay in Hera's cabin, which is cabin two, I stay in the Poseidon cabin, which is cabin three, you will get the cabin to yourself". Percy said.

"You said every god?" I asked. Percy nodded. I was trying to think of some of the Mythology I learned in muggle school before going to Hogwarts, which wasn't much. "But, wasn't Artemis a virgin goddess or something, she didn't like guys." I think it was Artemis anyway my memory of it is kind of fuzzy.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have any children, but her hunters do come to camp sometimes, and they stay in her cabin."

"Her hunters?" I asked.

"Yeah, the huntress of Artemis, they go around hunting monsters, and they swear off guys, and get to be immortal unless they die in battle."

"Oh". I said, I didn't know if I would want to be immortal never to die just living forever as your friends got old, and died in front of you, I didn't think I could do it. "I don't think I could do that, be immortal, while my friends grow old, and die." I wondered how the gods could stand to watch their kids die, I couldn't do it, if I was a god I wouldn't have any demigod kids.

Percy looked at me for a minute then mumbled. "I think Annabeth was right." He was talking more to himself then to me, but still I asked.

"About what?"

"Oh, just that you remind her a lot of me". He said. I looked at him in shock.

"I do?" I asked, wondering what about me could remind Annabeth about Percy, sure he had black hair, and green eyes like me, but he was a head taller than I was, I barely came to his shoulder and he had a slight muscular build.

"She also told me I would like you, once I got to know you and we would become good friends." Percy suddenly smirked. "Come on, Shorty, Chiron is waiting."

"Not you to." I said, following Percy into what he said was the big house.

"Hello, Harry." Chiron smiled up at me, he somehow was sitting in a wheelchair, at a table playing a game of solitaire. "Why don't you and Percy have a seat, there is much to discuss; as we took the seats across from him, he looked down at his cards and sighed. "I do miss Mr.D's pinochle games when he is away, solitaire, just isn't the same." He sat the cards he had in his hand down on the table, then looked back up at us, and his eyes went to the lighting scar on my forehead.

"You know I was surprised to see The-Boy-Who-Lived crash-land his broom at a camp for demigods." He said, picking his cards back up, and flipping one over and frowning.

"The boy who what?" Percy asked, confused. I guess I didn't tell him that part when I told him my story.

I didn't answer him instead I asked Chiron. "How do you know who I am?"

"What? You think the gods don't know about your little wizard world?" He asked amused, he then laid an eight of clovers on top of a nine of hearts then flipped another card over.

"There was a time many years ago, some of the gods choose to have their affairs with witches, Zeus was real fond of them, something about mortals with magic powers turned him on."

"Gross, Chiron," Percy exclaimed, making a face, "I didn't need to know that." I snorted

Chiron choose to ignore Percy's little out burst, and kept talking as if he hadn't said anything.

"For centuries he went for witches over mortals." He stopped talking a minute to lay a seven of diamonds on top of the eight he had laid down a moment ago. "A lot of your well-known wizards were sons of Zeus."

"Like who." I asked.

"Merlin, for one", Chiron smiled at my shocked look, and I believe he even fathered one of the founders of Hogwarts." Chiron went on. "Godric Gryffindore, ".

"Gryffindore was the son of Zeus?" I asked, shocked.

"And, Rowena Ravenclaw was a daughter of Athena, and Helga Hufflpuff was a daughter of Hermes." Chiron told me.

"What about Slytherin?" I asked.

"He was just a normal wizard, that's one of the things that drive him a part from the others." Chiron answered "The pur-blood wizards as they liked to call themselves are just descendants of Hecate's demigod children; sometimes, Hecate has descendants in half-bloods, it depends on if one side of the family was pur-blood, and muggle-borns are just children that Hecate sees worthy of blessing with magic. Why do you think muggle-born are sometime more powerful than pur-bloods, it's because they have magic gave to them by the goddess herself, not magic that has been pasted down through a long line of family members."

"I didn't know that." I said

"I have trained many of demigods who were also wizards, they had a choice they could live in the wizard world or live in our world, most stayed in the wizard world; because the magic makes it a lot harder for monsters to find them, there was some who stayed in both worlds, they went to Hogwarts or some other magic school, and during the summer holiday they came to camp." Chiron said.

"What about my dad?" Percy asked.

Chiron smiled at him. "No, as far as I know Poseidon never had any witch lovers, he liked none magical mortals."

"Anyway, the last known demigod with wizard blood was born back in the 1926, he was a son of Zeus, we have been forbidden to speak his name, as far as I know, he never knew of being a demigod, or of the greek gods, his mother died giving birth to him, and he grow up thinking that her husband, that had walked out on them, had been his father, Zeus was quite fond of him , he was: handsome, smart, and a very powerful wizard. Zeus thought best if he stayed hidden in the magical world, so he could stay safe. " Chiron told us.

"What happen?" Percy asked." I mean for his name to be forbidden."

Chiron's face suddenly darkened, and just for a second his eyes went to my scar again, "He broke Zeus's heart." Chiron answered,

"What?" Percy asked, his mouth hanging open.

"You got to understand, Percy, he was Zeus favorite child, he was even more fond of him then he had been of Hercules, that's way Zeus kept being a demigod from him, he wanted him to have a normal life outside of fighting monsters."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He had become evil, he wanted to rule the world, he thought he had ever right, claimed to be the most powerful wizard of all time, even changed his name, tried to find a way to make his self immortal, and didn't care who he had to kill to get what he wanted, he was as bad as Kronos. I hate to think of what he might have done, if he knew he was a son of Zeus." Chiron said.

"What ever happened to him?' I asked.

"He was thought to have died, little over a decade ago, but for some reason his soul never showed up in the underworld, but then a few years ago a small part of his soul did show up, nobody can figure out how or way the rest of his soul didn't, but Zeus no longer believes him dead; which I'm sure your mother Hera doesn't like, for some reason she really hated him, more than she had ever hated any of Zeus kids even Hercules."

I opened my mouth to ask something, but then there was a loud crack of thunder that made both me, and Percy jump.

"Maybe we should move on to another subject before we all get incinerated." Chiron said, so I decide to bring up the quest Hera had mentioned to me.

"Um, Chiron, before I came here, Hera spoke in my head." I started "She said I was to tell you that I would need a quest soon, that she would need my help."

"Yeah, Annabeth mentioned something about that." Chiron answered, laying down another card.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?" I asked.

Chiron frowned "Sorry, Harry, but I'm not sure since nothing has happened yet."

"But, you do have an idea of what it could be?" Percy asked.

"It could be a number of things, Percy, but yes I do have a few theories, but I wish not to say them right yet, we just have to wait, and see. Train Harry best you can, so he will be ready when time comes." Chiron said.

"Train me?" I asked.

"Yes, young Percy here has agreed to stay at camp a little longer then he normally does, so he can help in your training." Chiron explained.

"Anything to get out of school." Percy joked.

"Now, Harry, do you have your own sword and shield?" Chiron asked.

"My what?" I demanded.

"No, I guess not," Chiron mumbled, and Percy snorted, "Don't worry, we will find you something. Now, Percy, why don't you go ahead and show Harry around, he can begin training tomorrow." Chiron counted.

"Wait, a minute, Chiron." Percy said. "How do we know if we can trust Hera?"

"What do you mean?" I asked Percy. Looking for him to Chiron, I lend forward laying my Ziploc bag on the table, I was playing with the top off it nervously, folding it, and unfolding it.

Percy glanced at Chiron, before answering me, "Well..umm, Harry, you see Hera, she's never really liked demigod heros very much, and has been known to lead them into traps, or even cures them."

"Oh," was all could say, I didn't like the thought that my own mum might be trying to trick me. "Then if she didn't like demigods, why she have one?"

"I have never tried to figure out why the gods do what they do, Harry, but Hera would have had her reasons." Chiron said. Which didn't make me feel any better.

"Meaning you don't know," I said, then felt guilty for snapping at someone who was just trying to help me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." I sighed. "I guess all I am is a bloody accident then."

Chiron laid down his last card, making him win the solitaire game, then reached over and laid his hand on mine.

"You see, Harry, I don't think that's true, " Chiron said. "Hera isn't known for having affairs, in fact as far as I know she has never cheated on Zeus before, and gets real angry when ever Zeus dose."

"Maybe she wanted to show Zeus what it felt like," I suggested. "Merlin knows I wouldn't like being cheated on."

"Perhaps," Chiron said, letting go of my hands and pulling his away. "I do not think that is the case , it seems like to me, Hera knew something was going to happen to her, and needed a demigod she could trust."

"You think she has known all along that she would need my help", I asked.

"It seems you're not the only one she has singled out for help." Chiron said, "do you know how Annabeth recognize, that Hera was your mother after the name Tia Callida was mentioned."

I was going to ask how he knew about that, but then figured Annabeth told him, so instead I shook my head no.

"When Leo Valdez first got here he mentioned an old babysitter of his, when he was little that went by the name Tia Callida, we soon realized that the babysitter had been Hera." Chiron explained. "It seems like Hera has picked out who she wants to go on this little quest of hers, because both Jason Grace, and Piper McLean have had dreams about her, usually only three people go on a quest, but it looks like four will be going on this one."

"So, I'm suppose to sit here, and wait teal I'm needed". I said, not liking that one bet.

"You will be training." Chiron said. "Now, why don't you go ahead, and let Percy show you around."

I would have protested, but I knew a dismiss when I hear one, this guy put me in the mind of Dumbledore so much I almost said yes Professor to him, instead I just nodded my head, and stood along with Percy, and together we left the big house.

"So, how are you taking all of this?" Percy asked me.

"I don't know, it's kind of all confusing," I said. "My birth is the most confusing, but at lest there was a reason I was born, even if it seems I shouldn't have been."

"I know how you feel," Percy told me. "You see back around World war 2, the big three gods, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon, made a pack, not to have anymore demigod kids, but Zeus, and Poseidon broke their oath, in fact it turns out Zeus did twice, anyway, there was one time the gods had voted on rather or not to kill me, and this daughter of Zeus, Thalia, she's a good friend of mine and Annabeth, and a hunter for Artemis."

"Do you think they will want to kill me?" I asked, not really worried about it, after all I was use to people wanting me dead, but then again this was gods we were talking about, not Voldemort, so if they wanted me died then most likely I would be dead.

"Don't worry about it things have changed since then." Percy said.

Percy showed me everything there was to see at camp: first, we passed a volleyball pit, were a few people pointed at me, and whispered, it made Percy scowl, but being use to it. I was able just to ignore them, there was campers of all ages, some were older than me, maybe eighteen to nineteen, some were younger, and some looked about my age, and most of everybody was in an orange camp half-blood t-shirt, a few wore shirts with their favorite bands, some had on shirt that showed what god their parent was. Percy took me though a strawberry field, were kids was picking strawberry's. Percy explained that the strawberries help found the camp, then he took me though a huge forest that took up a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall, and thick, it could rival the forbidden forest at Hogwarts.

"If you come into the woods alone you have to be careful," Percy said. "There stocked with monsters, for kids can train but don't worry they can't come into camp without being summoned." Percy said.

After the woods Percy showed me an archery range, "I suck at archery," Percy told me, then he showed me a javelin range, a sing-along amphitheater, and an arena where he said they held sword, and spear fights, and then he showed me the mess hall, it was an outdoor Pavillion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea, with dozen of stone picnic tables. if Annabeth hadn't already explained that it didn't normally rain here, I would find it weird that it had no roof or walls. Then Percy took me to the stables were he gave Blackjack a sugar cube, before finally showing me to the cabins.

It was rather a bizarre sight, arranged like a greek omega, with a loop of cabins, ever cabin was different. Number four had tomato vines on the walls, and a roof made of grass, seven was solid gold, they all faced a commons area, dotted with greek statues, fountains, flowers beds, and a couple of basketball hoops, (Which somehow made me miss Quddictch all of a sudden) There was twenty cabins in all, and the pair at the held of the field, numbers one, and two looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, with big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front, my eyes fell on cabin two, it was the most graceful somehow, it had slimmer colummns garlanded with pomegranates, and flowers, the walls were covered in images of peacocks, and there was a pile of stone laying in front that looked like it use to be a statue, renumbering what Percy told us when he came to Grimmauld place I realized who this cabin belonged to.

"That's my mum's cabin isn't it?" I asked, pointing at it.

"Yep, and the one next to it is Zeus'." Percy answered, as I watch a blonde haired boy walking out of the cabin.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That would be Jason Grace," Percy answered. "He's the son of Zeus."

"Isn't he one of them that Chiron said would go on the quest with me." I asked. I had hoped Percy, and Annabeth or maybe even Tyson would be going with me.

"Yeah, that's him," Percy told me. "Come on I'll introduce you to him."

"Hey, Percy, if Jason is a son of Zeus, and Zeus is married to Hera, and I'm a son of Hera, wouldn't that make Jason my stepbrother or something?" I asked. Percy stopped, and thought a minute.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Percy smiled, "I never really thought of that before, " Percy counted walking, "You see gods don't have D.N.A, so we really don't count the ones that's not your siblings , but I never really thought about the children of the gods that were married being step-sibblings, you see my dad's immortal wife doesn't have any demigod children, so I never gave it any thought before."

"Well, look here," someone said from behind us. "Another newbie."

I turned around to see a large girl standing behind me, she had stringy brown hair, and wore a XXX large camp-half blood t-shirt, under a camouflage jacket, she was shorter than Percy, but taller than me, and behind her stood three other girls, and two boys, just as big, and ugly as she was.

"Get, lost Clarisse," Percy snapped, hand going in his pocket. I realized this was the big girl who Percy had frowned at earlier.

"Stay out of it, Prissy," The girl Percy called Clarisse said.

"His name is Percy," I snapped at her. I didn't like this girl, she reminded me to much of Dudley, and I didn't like it when people made fun of my friends, and I thought of Percy as my friend now, I owed him, Annabeth, and Tyson, for helping get away from the Dursley's, and getting me to camp.

Percy laid his hand on my shoulder, "It's okay, Harry, she calls me that all the time. Clarisse and I don't really like each other."

Clarisse rolled her eyes at us as one of the other girls mumbled understatement.

Clarisse sneered at Percy before turning to me "You're Harry Potter right?" she asked.

"Yeah". I answered warily.

"Cabin 5 has been given orders to beat you to a pulp," she said, looking me up, and down. "This will be easy."

"Umm, what?"

"Let me guess, orders from Ares," Percy said, stepping a little in front of me. "Well, sorry, but you'll have to go through me to get your hands on Harry."

"And me." Annabeth had come running over, and stood by my other side, but a little in front of me, so I was now in between them, and a little embarrassed, I didn't need them to protect me, and I have never hide behind anyone in my life and I wasn't going to start now.

"Guys, you don't have to try, and hide me." I stepped in between them to get right in front of Clarisse. "Look, I don't know what this Ares god has against me, I haven't even met him, so I'm not going to fight you."

She got right in my face making me take a step back. "You have no choice, Brit," she sneered, then gave me a push making me bump into Annabeth.

"Why don't you get lost." Annabeth told her, she just ignored her.

"Like I told Prissy when he first got here we have an initiation ceremony for newbies." She told me.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." I said, but before I could do anything, Clarisse had me by the neck, and was dragging me toward the loos, making me drop my Ziploc bag, her friends were laughing, and Percy said something I couldn't understand, but I had been in a hold like this by Dudley, I was use to it, and knew how to get free, I kicked her behind the knee, and she went down like she had been stupefy, still having a hold on me I stumbled back, but stayed on my feet. Clarisse looked up at me and growled, she got on her knees and then tried to tackle me like an American football player, but I easily dodged out of her way with my Quidditch reflexes.

By now more kids had gathered a round watching us, as she once again made to tackle me, but I dodged that to. She glared up at me as I smirked down at her.

"I've lived all my life with the biggest bully in England, I know ever bully trick you can come up with, and I know how to avoid them, so your just wasting your time, Clairsse." I told her, which she didn't like very much, she jumped to her feet so fast I was startled a little, that was all she needed to get the upper hand as she came at me again, I didn't have time to move as I was tackled to the ground. I was sure she would break my rips, as she sit on top me with her legs on either side.

"Clarisse, you're taking this too far." Annabeth said.

"Nobody, makes a fool of me." Clarisse yelled in my face, as she punched me.

"You don't need me to look like a fool." I glared up at her, which she didn't like. I tried to get out from under her, but this girl most of weighed more than Buckbeck.

"You're going pay for that." Clarisse said, she punched my face, making my glasses fly off, then one of the big ugly girls with her brought a long spear, which she raised it up.

"Clarisse, stop it now." Percy tried to get to me, but some the guys that was with Clarisse blocked his path, even from the ground I could tell he was holding back some, as not to really hurt the boys, and Annabeth couldn't get free of the two girls who were now holding her back.

"I don't know what you did to my father, but he really hates you," Clarisse said. "That means cabin 5 hates you."

"Join the club," I told her. My lip was bleeding and I just knew I was going to end up with a black eye. "You're not the first to hate me."

She raised her spear, I realized the stupid thing was electric, the only thing running through my mind was, this is really was going to hurt.

"Stop, Clarisse," a new voice yelled, and the girl who had fed me came over, "You don't want to attack Harry."

She most have a way with words because even I believed her, and Clarisse lowered her spear a little.

"That's right," she said in a soothing voice "You don't want to hurt him."

Then Clarisse suddenly shook her head, and glared at her, "How dare you try to charmspeak me, Princess." she stood up as if she was going to go after the girl, she had raised her spear at her, as if by instinct, I raised my hand,

_"Expelliarmus,"_I shouted, and a jet of red light shot from my hand, and hit Clarisse she went flying back and landed hard on the ground, and her spear went flying all the way into the woods, and out of sight.

"You're going to pay for that, Runt." Clarisse jumped back to her feet as I got to my feet, she grasped my shirt, and slammed me into the building behind me.

"Clarisse, let him go." Percy had gotten by the two ugly guys and had made it to us, I didn't see what he did to them, but they were both on the ground, one holding his face, and one holding his head. "Go find your spear or something." He took her hand off me, and gave her a little shove, so he had room to step in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Annabeth had also gotten loose and was by my other side, and she handed me my glasses and I put them on.

"You watch your back, Britt", Clarisse said "I'm not through with you." Then she walked off with her friends. I was still to shocked to move, I looked down at my hand as if I had never seen it before.

"Harry, how did..." Annabeth swallowed, "um.. how did you do that?"

I didn't answer, how could I, I didn't know how I had done that, but after a minute I got over my shock and put my hand down and looked up then winced as I saw everyone still standing there staring at me, mouth hanging open, I was hoping not to stand out here, why wherever I go I'm always the different one, just for once I would like to be normal, the same as everyone else. I just put my head down so I wouldn't have to look at anyone. I should have been use to this by now, at Hogwarts all anyone did was stare at me, like I was something you gook at in a zoo.

My thoughts most of showed on my face because suddenly I heard Percy shouting, "Alright, shows over everyone get back to what you were doing, go on get." I looked up to see everyone walking off. I reached up and wrapped the blood from my mouth, how embarrassing, my first day here and I get beat up by a girl in front of; all the campers, the very pretty girl that had fed me and my two new friends. Percy must think I'm some kind of wimp.

"Harry, are you all right?" Annabeth asked, looking at me with a worried look.

"I'm just fine, Beth." I tried to give my friend a reassuring smile, but I don't think it worked, because she just counted to look at me worried. I suddenly wanted to be alone, for Percy, and Annabeth to stop staring at me like my head was about to fall off.

"I'll see you two later, I'm going to go to my cabin for a while." I said, and before either of them could stop me I walked past them and toward the Hera cabin.

"Harry," Annabeth called after me.

"Let him go, Annabeth," I heard Percy say, "He just has to be by himself for a while."

When I got up to the cabin I noticed the front steps was dusty like no one has ever been inside before, the door was colorful like a peacock, and was changing colors, I took a deep breath before opening it, and going in.

The first things I noticed was the cabin had no windows, the second thing it was cold, I shivered, and hugged my self, I knew right a way I wasn't going to like it in cabin two. I was reminded too much of the chamber of secrets, there was no beds, no furniture of any kind, just a circle of white columns around a central statue of Hera, that was about ten feet tall, she sat on a throne in flowing golden robs, instead of plain white, like the ones outside it was brightly painted a hawk was on her shoulder, and in one of her hands was a lotus topped staff. At her feet a fire burned in a bronze brazier. The most shocking thing in here was a middle-aged guy standing in a corner in was in a postal carrier outfit, leaning against the wall, he was slim, curly black hair. a mailbag was slung over his shoulder.

"Hullo," I said, "Um, I'm not in the wrong cabin I'm I?"

"No, this is cabin two." The guy said, as he got off the wall and stood up straight. "Do you not know who I'm?" He asked smirking at me, and for some reason I suddenly felt like I should check my bag and make sure everything was there. But before I could do anything his phone rang.

"Can't even go one minute." He mumbled, pulling out a phone that glowed blue, two green snakes no bigger than earthworms were writhing around. " I got to answer this just a sec...Hello". He listen, "Well, she is just going to have to wait, I'm in the middle of a delivery right now." He listen again, "I don't care if her daughter is going to have to go back to the underworld soon, she's not going right now, she can wait a day or two, why can't she take the package her self...well she's just going to have to wait..cereal again, just tell her to talk to customer service.. I know she wouldn't like it." with that he hung up his phone.

"Sorry, about that." He said. "But as the messenger of the gods I'm always busy."

"Messenger of the gods?" I asked, "Wouldn't that make you Hermes?"

"You guessed faster than Percy did." Hermes said. "Now the reason I'm here is your mother sent me to make a delivery."

"My mother?" I asked.

"Yes, Hera has two things she wanted me to give you." Hermes said. He went to put the phone back in his pocket when it rang again, but this time Hermes ignored it, and it turned into an electronic signature pad, "Please sigh here." I picked up the stylus, and the little green snakes was now entwined around it, they wriggled around my fingers. It kind of tickled a little.

_"You don't have any rats do you?" a male voice said. _I almost dropped it.

_"George, a female voice scolded, "You are being rude the boy doesn't even know you."_

_"But, I'm hungry." George said._

"Don't you two start" Hermes said, as I handed it back to him, it immediately turned back into a phone, and started ringing. Hermes rolled his eyes.

"_You have made Poseidon mad." the female said. "He has been on hold for ten minutes now, and Aphrodite is calling."_

_"Martha, can't you see he's busy." George said._

_"I'm just letting him know." Martha said._

"Here you are," Hermes handed me a long thin box and a note "The other gift is over there." He pointed to a large bird-cage in the corner that had a tiny gold bird about the size of a snitch.

"I well leave you now, little step-brother," Hermes said. "I'm very busy, say bye to Harry, George, and Martha".

_"Bye, Harry," both snakes say together._

"Bye." I said as light glowed, then Hermes was gone.

I looked down at the long box, it was a little under a foot long and thin it looked somewhat like the boxes in Ollivander's shop.

I opened the note first it was from Hera it read,

_Darling,_

_I know by now you most be confused, but don't worry you'll understand everything soon, as soon as you go on that quest, I will tell you what ever you want to know about your birth, the time is coming soon I can feel it, there is something big about to happen, anyway I sent you the bird, he is a snidget, and his name is Goldie, he was a think you gift from your father to me when you were born, take good care of him for me and the wand in the box is my gift to you it was forged by the Cyclopes, the core is a feather from one of my own sacred peacocks, and it is more than it seems to be, I most go now before Zeus finds out I'm sending this things to you after all Olympus is closed at the moment._

_Your mother Hera._

I looked up from the letter in shock, and went to the little bird in the cage, and smiled I realized were I saw this little bird from. Quddtich through the ages, they use to use them, before they were snitches, they were near instced now, of course his dad would give someone one as a gift, he had been a huge Qudditch nut if he went by what Sirius told him. I looked closer at the little bird it was now sitting on the edge of its food bowl eating bird seeds. I just hoped Hedwig didn't mind me having another bird around.

I folded up the letter and put it in my pocket, then remembered the wand in the box I was still holding, I opened it and my mouth dropped, the wand was made of celestial bronze, the thin handle was covered in little emerald. I took it out of the box it felt weightless, I pointed it over to the corner were my bag was,

"_Accio, bag," _ The bag came flying at me before I could even blink. I smiled I was really going to like this wand, but I wondered what Hera meant that it wasn't all it seems, I look it over, but I didn't find anything, so I just stuck it in my back pocket, and went over the corner were there was a sleeping bag, a pillow, and a couple of covers, my broom was propped up against the wall.

I sat down opened the front pocket of my bag, and got out Sirius' mirror.

"Sirius Black". I said in to it at first nothing happened , and then Sirius was smiling up at me.

"Harry," he greeted, then his smile faded as he looked at my face. "You've been in a fight." I shrugged, "Nice Shiner," I reached up and felt of my eye, then winced. "I was getting worried about you."

"Sorry, I have kinda been out of it for the last few days, are you alone?" I through in the question at the end so he wouldn't ask about why I had been out of it the last few days.

"Yep, just me and Buckbeak up here," Sirius said. I could tell he knew I had changed the subject on purpose, but he didn't press it, "So, how do you like that camp so far."

"I think I'm going to like it here," I said.. "As long as Clarisse stays away from me."

"Who?"

"Clarisse, she's a daughter of the war-god Ares, She did this." I pointed to my black eye, and Sirius started laughing thinking it was funny, that I got beat up by a girl. I then told him what happen. "Sirius, I used magic without a wand, how could I do that?"

"Your magic is in you, kiddo," Sirius said, "Not your wand, or else a muggle could pick up a wand and do magic, if you remember there was a time before there was any wands, wands have magical cores, but they're useless without a wizard's magic. Merlin himself used a staff, some older magical places still do, stuff like that just makes your spells less dangerous, you see wands started being used because wizards spells were to powerful without them, they absorb some of the magic so the spell isn't so powerful, hell wands have been used for so long most wizards now a days can't do magic unless it's accident without a wand, but then your also a demigod so your most likely more powerful than most if not all your normal wizard."

"Did you know Merlin was a son of Zeus?'" I asked Sirius. "So was Gyffindore, Ravenclaw was a daughter of Athena, like Annabeth, and Hufflepuff was a daughter of Hermes.

"The god of thieves, and travelers?" Sirius said. "Explains why her house takes all the ones no one wants."

"He is also the god of messengers, I thought you didn't know anything about muggle greek mythology." I said.

" I don't know much, but your mum..I mean Lily was always talking about it, and telling stories, she was so sure that the gods were real, her favorite was the goddess Hera, she kind of worshiped her, and I already told you about the little silver peacock she wore on a neckless,".

I suddenly frowned at that "Sirius, Hera is my mum, she's the one that claimed me."

"But, I thought Lily always said Hera is the goddess of marriage, " Sirius asked, looking confused. "I wouldn't think she would cheat on her husband, now who was she married to I don't remember?"

"Zeus, so I guess he is my step-father, though he not very happy about me." I answered.

"Something, is not adding up," Sirius frowned even more. "There is something missing here, I thought James would never cheat on Lily like that, and with the goddess of marriage."

"She said I will be told everything soon." I told him, then explained about meeting Hermes, and the bird. he barked out laughing when I told him what kind of bird it was.

"Only James would give a goddess a Snidget." He smiled.

"Look what she had made for me." I pulled out my wand, and showed him Sirius's eyes got big.

"Is that bronze?" He asked. I nodded. "I like to see Fudge try, and snap that wand."

"So, what is happen there any news on Voldemort?" I asked, putting my wand away.

"He still isn't showing the world he's back." Sirius sighed. "He's not doing much of anything."

"I think he is up to something" I said, but before Sirius could answer someone was knocking on his door.

"Sirius,' I heard Hermione voice call, "Lunch, is ready if your hungry."

"I'll be right down." Sirius called, "I better go pup, before Molly comes looking for me." He rolled his eyes at that making me smile, "You need anything just call and I'll be there faster than a snitch."

I"ll be fine, Padfoot, you just worry about staying out of Azkaban." I said. Sirius just waved his hand, then he was gone, so I put the mirror away, feeling kind of lonely, I purposely left out what Chiron said about that son of Zeus, I didn't need my godfather worrying anymore then he already was, and I had a bad feeling on who that son was, and I didn't want to think about it right now.

That night I couldn't get to sleep I tossed and turned, it wasn't because of not having a bed to sleep on I was used to sleeping on the floor, I spent the first ten years of my life sleeping on nothing but ragged old blankets on the floor of my old cubboard, it was the fact I'm a little claustrophobic, after I was giving Dudley's second bedroom, I hated small spaces, I had a fear of being locked back up, and the Dureleys locking me up in my bedroom all the time with bars on my windows didn't help anything, I thought I would never make it through the chamber of secrets, to save Ginny Weasley back in second year, I still don't know how I could stand it, and I could only stand the dorm back at Hogwarts because my bed was by a window, it was a good size dorm, but there was still five beds, and four other boys in there, it made it kinda crap.

I sighed , and rolled over there wouldn't be a big deal if the cabin had windows, it may just be one big room, but it was huge, the fact it had no windows is what bothered me, and there was no ligh.t I couldn't even see my hand, in my dorm, and back in my old room at the Dursleys, I felt better beacues light came through my window, I hated not being able to see not even a bit, if someone was going to attack me. I wanted to be able to see them coming, I tossed and turned some more, but ever time I closed my eyes I felt like I was in the chamber of secrets, and any minute now a gaint snake was going to come out and strike me.

I had couldn't stand it anymore so I got up grabbed my sleeping bag, and my pillow, then went outside, I fix me a bed by the door and laid down to sleep, harpys be damned I wasn't able to spend one more minute in that cabin, I don't care if I did get in trouble, or if I did get eating by a harpy, I wasn't sleeping in that cabin into it got some windows, being outside helped my nerves, and I was able to get to sleep, to the sounds of crickets, and the weird sounds coming out of the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

_A.N. There is a time skip in this chapter it is now December._

Chapter 7 : Hera speaks to us

Harry's P.O.V.

Time seemed to fly by at camp, I would get up in the morning take a shower, than eat breakfast at the Hermes table, since Hera didn't have a table, than spend two hours learning ancient greek from Annabeth, then Percy would train me in sword fighting, along with, Leo, Jason, and Piper, then I had archery lessons with Chiron; like Percy I wasn't very good at it, but Chiron said at lest I didn't get any arrows in his tail. Jason helped me in Javelin lessons, then I would have lunch, then train some more, after dinner we would relax, and hang out, and talk. Leo had taken to calling me, Uncle Harry, jokingly, because his dad Hephaestus was also a son of Hera, which would make us half-brothers, and Leo said that made me his uncle. He did it more as a joke, then anything, he also thought it was funny to point out that I would also be Clarisse's uncle, because Ares is also my half-brother, but un like him, I didn't think it was funny, since she was still bent on beating me to a pulp, and the fact she still hasn't found her spear didn't improve her attitude toward me. I liked all three of them, Jason was pretty cool, and he even agreed we were step-brothers. He wished his sister Thalia would stop by camp so I could meet her. Then there was Piper, she wasn't like any of the other Aphrodite kids, they were all about looks, and breaking hearts, most of them sneered their nose up at me, because of my messy hair, baggy clothes, and glasses; Piper didn't care how I looked in fact she went out of her way to try not to look good herself, and she didn't like hurting other people. I really liked her, she was tough, when she had to be, and loyal to her friends, and kind to people who were nice to her. I liked how her hair was just as unruly as mine, I think I was starting to have feelings for her, she was real easy to talk to, and I could tell her anything, and she wouldn't judge me, she asked me once about my family, and I just spilled everything out to her, how the Dursley's treated me, about my cupboard, then my years at Hogwarts. I was embarrassed about letting it all slip out, I didn't know why I did, I told her stuff that I never even told Annabeth, she kept her promise, and hadn't told anyone.

I really liked it at camp half-blood, it was the first place since Hogwarts that felt like home. I had even talked to Chiron about being one of the year rounders, since I didn't have nowhere to go, he said he didn't see way I couldn't, and would talk more about it after the quest. I liked Chiron he was pretty cool guy, Percy, Annabeth, and I, even started going to the big house when we had free time to play cards with him. Sirius would be happy, after a few months here I gained some weight. Annabeth saw to that, I was now in a size 16 jeans, but I still needed the belt, and had to roll up the bottoms, and they were baggy, but I had no choice 14 had got too small around my waist, even if I took the belt off, and with all the sword fighting, and training; I was beginning to get a little muscular, but of course I still hadn't grown any. Which bugged me since most the kids here were all tailor then me, even some of the girls.

"Hey, there," Piper had come over to me, and sat down. I was by the bank of the lake looking out in to the water, lately Piper has been acting strange, she didn't talk much, and tried to hide that she was worried about something, but I could tell. I had asked her a few days ago what was wrong, she refused to tell me, then avoided me the rest of the day.

"Are you okay, you never showed up for any training today, Percy, and Annabeth are looking everywhere for you." she asked, after a moment of silence.

"I hadn't felt like seeing anyone." I told her, which was true I had got up, and grabbed my dad's old cloak, and have wandered the woods under it. I think everything was finally catching up with me. I missed Hogwarts and all my old friends, I was having trouble with this whole Hera is my mum thing, I thought I could except it all at first , I have good friends here, Leo was a little weird, but he was loyal, and a bit funny. He didn't know, I knew, but he had these cool fire powers, he couldn't get burned, and could make fire do whatever he wanted. I once saw him do it while I was under my dad's cloak, he doesn't know I saw him, and my step-brother Jason was a nice guy, and a real good fighter, he had some pretty cool powers too, like being able to manipulate the air and wind so he could fly, and he could control lighting, and he couldn't be electrocuted. He owned this coin when he flipped it, it turned into a sword, but if it landed on the other side it was a javelin, I also had a couple of friends in the Hermes cabin, Travis, and Conner Stoll, they remind me of George, and Fred Weasley. I only saw them at meal times mostly, I sat by them at the Hermes table. and of course there was, Percy, and Annabeth. and I considered Tyson my friend , but he had left camp to go back to the Cyclopes forges, but not before going around camp happily chanting "Harry is my cousin" And Percy's hell-hound Mrs. O'Leary was cool, she liked me. First time I ever saw her she came running up to me, knocked me to the ground licking all over my face, laughing, Percy had to drag her off me.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Piper asked. "You can tell me."

"I think everything is just catching up to me." I told her. "And I miss my old friends and Hogwarts." By now everyone at camp knew all about me being a wizard, and about the wizardry world.

"I know how you feel ?" Piper said." I miss my dad, but then it's not like I got to see him much anyway." Piper's dad was a famous actor; one Dudley was a huge fan of, even had posters hanging on his bedroom wall. Piper was happy when I told her I wasn't really a fan, and I wasn't really into movies which is true, I wasn't allowed to watch anything at the Dursley's and there was no T.V. at the Burrow. So I never got hooked on watching anything.

"And I don't know what to feel about the Hera thing." I said. " She went through the trouble of having my wand made, and sending me that bird, but then again she left me to live with the, Dursley's when I wasn't even related to them in the first place, and I was only brought here when she needs me." It felt good to get everything out, to have someone to talk to.

"Most of the campers here feel the same way when they first get here." Piper said. "I bit even Percy did, Annabeth had told me once about this horrible step-dad he had when he was little, and how is mom had to struggle, but there both fine now, his mom is even going to school to be a writer, and Annabeth had ran a way from home when she was just seven, her and her dad have kind of a rocky relationship, because he use to choose her step-mom, and her two little brothers over her."

"Annabeth never told me that." I said, a little shocked.

"Annabeth told me about running away when she was seven." Piper said, "but Jason was the one that told me why, his older sister Thalia told him, she ran away from home too, that's how she and Annabeth met. See Harry a lot of kids here have had a horrible life, Leo's mom died when he was just a little kid, and he went from foster home to foster home always running away, into we met at school, then we were brought here together, after we were attacked by Storm Spirits, and Jason's mom gave him up when he was a baby, told his sister he was dead that's way Thalia ran away. their mom was a drunk and Thalia had only been sticking around to take care of Jason anyways. He like Leo has been to one foster home to the next, then he made it to camp, a lot of kids here has had a bad life, but then again you have the worse story I ever heard."

"Thanks." I said, laughing a little with her.

"Now what brought on this little mood of yours." Piper asked, bumping her shoulder to mine.

"You know how I sent a letter to my friends with Hedwig." I asked,

"Yeah."

"Hedwig came back this morning with Ron's letter unopened." I said. I had sent my friends a letter once Hedwig's wing had healed good enough to fly, but last night while I was laying out side my cabin trying to get to sleep, Hedwig had brought Ron's letter back, he hadn't even opened it. I know my owl didn't get lost and come back, because she didn't have Hermione's letter with her.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, but hey you got friends here." Piper reached over and laid her hand on mine, and gave it a squeeze. "What about Hermione?"

"I don't know only Ron's letter came back." I answered.

"Send another ask her to write you back." Piper suggested. She hadn't removed her hand from mine, and I looked down at our hands and turned my mine over, and Piper slipped her fingers between mine, I looked back up at her, and smiled. We stared at each other for a moment. I hadn't even noticed we were getting closer to each other into our lips were about to touch, but suddenly a noise startled us a part, and a red-haired girl I hadn't seen before, came out of nowhere and grabbed hold of Piper's shoulders. Making her drop my hand.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Piper demanded. The girl Rachel's body stiffen, and her eyes glowed green, and she tighten her hold on Piper's shoulders. Piper tried to move back, but Rachel's grip on her was like steel clamps.

"Free me," she said, in an older women's voice, sounding like it was far away, like someone was speaking from an echoing pipe.

"Free me, Piper McLean, or the earth shall swallow us, it most be by the solstice." I tried to get this girl off Piper, but had no luck, "The fiery one is only the first, bow to his will, and their king shall rise, dooming us all. Fee me."

"Let go of her," I demanded. "Are you mad?"

The girl, Rachel finally let go, and backed up looking like she didn't know how she had got here, as Piper passed out, and I had to catch her before her head hit the ground.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her?" I demanded, laying her down and using my cloak as a pillow.

"I didn't do anything?" Rachel yelled back, looking insulted.

"What was all that free me rubbish," I demanded, looking up from Piper to her. I was sitting on my knees by Piper's head.

"I don't know, it wasn't me talking." Rachel said, kneeling down on the other side of Piper, and felt of her forehead.

"What do you mean it wasn't you, it came out of your mouth," I asked, then pushed her hand off Piper. "Don't touch her."

"I was only trying to help." Rachel said.

"I think you have done enough." I told her.

"This isn't my fault," Rachel screamed, standing up and glaring down at me, and I glared right back.

"What's going on?" Percy suddenly came walking up to us, with Annabeth. He looked between me, and Rachel who were glaring at each other, confused. "We heard yelling, and, Harry where have you been all day you missed training."

"Look what she did to Piper." I said, ignoring Percy's question, he hadn't yet noticed Piper laying in front of me.

"What?" Annabeth came running over, and knelt by her, she felt of Piper's cheek with the back of her hand, Percy stood over us. "What happened." Annabeth asked.

"Me and Piper were just sitting her talking when she came out of nowhere, and attacked her." I explained, throwing my hands up. "Yelling free me."

"Did you have a prophecy?" Percy asked Rachel.

"No, this was something else, like something took over my body." Rachel said.

"I don't care what it was, look at Piper." I said. Then pointed at Rachel. "And she did it."

"No, I didn't. " Rachel yelled. "You're just mad because I interrupted you when you were about to kiss her."

"You were about to what?" Annabeth asked. Looking up from Piper to me.

"I am not!" I denied, my face going red. "That's none of your business anyway."

Percy bent down and put one arm under Piper's back, and one behind her knees and picked her up.

"We'll take her to the big house, see If Chiron knows what's going on." He said, and I nodded, but couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Percy was the one carrying her, but with his Achilles thing he was a lot stronger than me, so he was less likely to drop her.

"You don't want to forget this Harry," Annabeth said, holding out my invisibility cloak, she was the only one that knew what it was unless she has told Percy.

Chiron was on the porch of the big house in his magical wheelchair drinking lemonade, when we came up. He told Percy to carry Piper on in and lay her on the couch. Chiron looked her over as Annabeth explained what happened, then he asked me to repeat Rachel's exact words, when I did he looked thoughtful for a moment. by then Leo, and Jason who had seen Percy carrying Piper came in to see what was going on.

"I think it is time for you all to go on that quest." Chiron said, looking from me to Jason, and then Leo.

"What you think it was Hera talking through Rachel?" Annabeth demanded, scowling. I had learned that Annabeth didn't like my new mum very much.

Chiron opened his mouth to say something then froze, I looked around, and everyone, but me, and Jason were frozen.

"What...What's going on." Jason said, he flipped his coin, and it became a sword, and I pulled my wand from my pocket, and pointed it out in front of me.

"I don't know." I answered him coming to stand next to my step-brother.

"Harry, Jason," someone said, we both looked to where the voice had come from, and for a horrible moment I thought the leopard head on the wall had spoken, but a dark mist came from its mouth, and a women in black robs appeared, her face was hooded, and her eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Jason, would you attack your patron or you, Harry, curse your own mother?" the women demanded. "Lower your sword, put that wand away." Her voice echoed in my head.

Still confused about what was going on. I did not lower my wand or did Jason lower his sword.

"Our time is limited, my prison grows stronger by the hour, it took me a full month to gather enough energy to work even the smallest magic through its bonds. I now have little time left, and even less power."

"You're in prison?" Jason asked. "Look, who are you, how are you my patron?"

"You know me," she said, "I have known you since your birth, the both of you."

"Hera?" I asked.

"Yes, I am Hera Queen of the havens, and your mother." Hera said. "And Jason, your father gave me your life as a gift to placate my anger, you belong to me."

"Whoa," Jason said, holding up his empty hand. "I belong to no one." I didn't blame him for getting mad, I would too.

"Wait, you can't just give someone a person's life." I said. "They're not toys." she ignored us both.

"Now it's time to pay your debt." Hera said. "Find my prison, free me, or their king will rise from the earth, and I will be destroyed."

"Wait," I cried. "I have a lot of questions I want answers to." Hera regarded me.

"Do you know the meaning of your full name, Heracleitus?" Hera asked me, chuckling a little whan a scowled at the use of my full name. "I didn't think you would, it is derived from my name Hera and combined with Kleitos, meaning glory, so your name means."

"Glory of Hera." I said, a little stunned.

" Help free me, my son, and you'll get your answers, but I do not have the time now, you two most free me by sunset on the solstice. Only four short days, do not fail me, Jason, and Harry, try turning the handle to the right." Hera dissolved, and Jason looked at me.

"So, Heracleitus?" He smirked. I really hated my real name. I never had told anyone what it was. Sirius had been the only one that knew my full name was Heracleitus James Evan Potter.

"You tell anyone and I'll cures your bum off." I threaten him. He held up the hand that wasn't holding his sword.

"Okay, I won't." He assured me. "It well be a secret between step-brothers, but seriously, Hera most really care for you if she gave you a name that means glory of Hera." I shrugged. I didn't know what to make of any of this. Jason seemed to understand, because he let it drop.

"I do believe Hera may have been taken." Chiron had started talking again as if nothing had happened, then he looked at us, "Why do you two have your weapons out?"

Jason explained what had Happened, and how Hera had just appeared, with me putting in a little.

"So, Hera has been taken prisoner?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," I answered, and Percy came over to where I was standing.

"You said she mentioned turning a handled to the right?' He asked. "can I see your wand a second." I handed him my wand I still had out, he looked it over then stepped back a way from me, and turned the handle to the right, and my eyes got big as it grow into a sword.

I took a closer look at the blade, and there carved in the middle was the Potter family creat, which is a shield that had a P in the middle of it and two wands crossed behind it, and on one side of the shield was a stag, and on the other side was a doe. The handle now looked like the handle of a sword, but still had the emeralds all over it.

"That's pretty cool." Leo said. as Percy handed the sword to me, it felt right in my hand, like it belonged there, not like the swords here at camp that didn't feel right. this one was perfect.

"Well, whoever has,Hera maybe we should think them if they could shut her up."Annabeth said. I was startled by her hateful tune.

"Annabeth," Chiron warned. "She is still one of the Olympians In many ways, she is the glue that holds the gods' family together. If she truly has been imprisoned and is in danger of destruction, this could shake the foundation of the world. It could unravel the stability of Olympus, which is never great even in the best of times. And if Hera has asked, Jason, and Harry for help-"

"Plus," I interrupted Chiron. "I've already lost one Mum, I'm not losing another one." I may not know Hera, or I may not even know yet if I even like her, but she is still my Mother. I can't just let something destroy her.

Annabeth looked my face over. "Fine," she grumbled. "Well, we know Titans can capture gods, Alatis kidnapped Artemis, a few years ago, and in old stories the gods captured each other in traps all the time. But something worse than a Titan?"

"Hera said she'd been trying to break through her prison bonds for a month." Jason told them. I noticed he hadn't said anything about Hera saying he belonged to her, I figured he didn't what them to know so I didn't say anything either.

"Which is how long it's been since anyone has had any kind of contact with their godly parent." Annabeth said.

"So, the gods most know something bad is going on." Percy said.

"Wait if the gods know, Hera has been taken, why don't they rescue her?" Leo asked. "They have a way better chance at saving the queen of the gods then we do."

I sighed turned my sword back into a wand put it in my pocket, then went over and sat on the edge of the couch in front of Piper, I laid my hand on hers, which laid across her stomach. I thought I had seen her move. I guess I was wrong.

"The gods need heros to do their will down her on earth." Rachel said, I hadn't even realized she had followed us here. "Thats right, isn't it? Their fates are always intertwined with demigods."

"That's true." Annabeth said.

"But, why Jason?" Percy asked. "I get why she wants Harry, he's her son, but Jason is a child of Zeus, I thought Hera hated children of Zeus."

"She does." Annabeth agreed.

"There's me too." Leo put in. "Why me and why did she, a goddess babysit me when I was little, it's like she knew she would need me."

"Don't forget Piper", I said, "Hera sent her the same message through, Rachel," I swallowed I really didn't want to have to bring all this up, but it seemed like the only time I would get a chance.

"There is something I've wondered." I said, and everyone looked at me.

"What is it?' Percy asked.

"Why James Potter? I started, most of them expect for Percy, and Annabeth looked confused, "Why did she pick a wizard to father me, if she had me because she knew one day I would need to save her, and why now after fifteen years did she finally have me found, and brought here. I was in the middle of another war right now, Hera told me that wasn't suppose to be my destiny, that she wanted me here, but sooner or later I'll have to go back to help them. I can't just leave them all to be killed by Voldemort." I announced, I didn't expect any of them to flinch at the sound of Voldemort's name, and nobody did, but I did noticed Chiron wrench a little, and started looking up at the ceiling like he expected lighting to come through and strike him.

"I know I have to help with what is going on here first, but I just want to know why she chose my father to have me, is there a reason she wanted a wizard child?"

Annabeth fixed her eyes on Chiron, "Why are you so quiet, Chiron? What is it were facing, and is Harry right to think Hera had some reason to have a wizard for a son?"

The old centaur's face looked like it aged ten years in a matter of minutes, "My, dear, in this I cannot help you. I am so sorry, but what Harry speaks of is a forbidden subject, we're lucky Zeus hasn't destroyed us all for speaking of him."

Annabeth blinked, "what, why, come one, Chiron you have never kept anything from me, what are you talking about, speaking of whom?"

"You're talking about Voldemor.t" I said,"He's the one you told me and Percy about, isn't he?"

"I will be in my office." Chiron ignored me. "I need some time to think before dinner, Harry can you watch Piper, call Argus to bring her to the infirmary, if you'd like."

The centaur turned his wheelchair and rolled off down the hallway, Annabeth's eyes turned stormy, she muttered something in greek, and I didn't think it was anything nice about centures. Percy went over and put his arm around her, to calm her down.

"Well, that was strange." Leo said.

"Yeah what was that about?" Rachel asked."And who did anyone speak of that would make Zeus mad, does anyone know."

" I know." Me and Percy said at the same time, then looked at each other startled.

"What?" Annabeth demanded, looking between us.

"When Harry first got here, Chiron told us that back in 1920 something, Zeus had a son by a witch," Percy explained, he glanced at Jason, before saying, "Chiron said that he had been Zeus's favorite son, Zeus cared about him so much that he made sure he never found out he was a demigod, so he would stay safe. Chiron said it's hard for monsters to find demigods in the wizardry world, something about all the magic, anyway, the son became evil, tried to take over the world, and tried to make himself immortal, didn't care who he had to kill to do it, it broke Zeus's heart, and he forbid anyone from talking about him or even saying his name."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Annabeth demanded.

Percy shrugged. "Never really thought much about it into now."

"And I didn't want to think about it." I said. "Because I think I know who it is."

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Voldemort." I said. "I've gone over this in my head for a while, even if I tried not to, and it all fits, Chiron said this wizard son of Zeus, grow up in an orphanage, so did Voldemort, Chiron said the son of Zeus was born sometime in 1926, so was Voldemort. He changed his name like Voldemort did, he also tried to take over, he was thought to have died around the same time Voldemort lost his powers, but Zeus doesn't think he's dead, and his soul had never showed up in the underworld.

"Okay, who is Voldemort?" Rachel asked, I quickly explained, to everyone that didn't already know about Voldemort.

"So, we should be thankful that he never found out about being a son of Zeus." Percy said.

"Just out of curiosity." Leo asked, "I know this Volde whats it, sounds like bad news, but why should we be thankful he doesn't know about being a son of Zeus?"

"Because, Leo," A small voice said, we all looked to the couch to see Piper watching us, she smiled at me to let me know she was okay and reached up and grappbed hold of my arm to help herself sit up. Annabeth raised her eyebrows at us when she didn't let go instead she slipped her arm through mine.

"Harry has already told me all about Voldemort," she said. "Just think about it Leo, he wants to kill off everyone who isn't a witch or wizard because his dad who wasn't one walked out his mom when she was pregnant with him, she died giving birth to him leaving him to be raised in an orphanage.

"That's right", I said. "It's some what a revenge thing, that he wants to get rid of all the muggles, but he also sees them as weak, and he doesn't like how wizards keep their world hidden, he wants them to come out in the open. Voldemort believes wizard are better than anyone else, he's got followers to, he calls them Death Eaters, they are more like his slaves than anything, they call him stuff like master, and my lord, and his dark mark is burn into their skin on their left arm, and when he wants them the mark burns and they go right to him, so if he wants to rule the world because he thinks wizards are better than everybody else, what do you think he would do if he found out he was also half-god, if he found out he was even more powerful than he thinks he is?"

"Something very bad I"m guessing." Leo said.

"Yes, if he found out he had power like that, he would most likely try to destroy Zeus, so he could rule the gods also, he'll think it's his right." I said. "And if anyone who isn't a god or Titan or something like that has a chance at killing them it would be Voldemort, he is very power-hungry, he told me himself his gone farther than anyone ever has to become immortal, he has already some what come back from the dead once, and people in the wizardry world fear him so much they wouldn't even say his name."

All of us jumped when we heard a horn blow.

"It's time for the camp fire." Annabeth said. "But first what do you mean he has already come back from the dead once."

I explained about what happened in the graveyard, the ritual Pettigrew did to bring Voldemort back, I even showed them the scar on my arm, then I mentioned how a part of Zeus's son's soul had turned up in the underworld years after he was believed to have died around the time I killed the basilisk when the chamber was open, and how in my first year Voldemort possessed a teacher so he could get his hands on the sorcerer's stone.

Annabeth looked thoughtful, then she looked at Percy, "I think we need to speak with someone who knows a lot about death, and the Underworld, and souls, and there is only one person I can think of, well besides Hades himself."

"You mean Nico?" Percy asked. I didn't know who Nico was, but Annabeth nodded.

"You think we could find him, he's not at camp right now." Annabeth asked Percy.

"I'm sure we can." Percy said.

Annabeth turned back to us. "While you guys go on this guest to save Hera, Percy and I will go find Nico and see if we can figure out this whole Voldemort thing."

"Who is Nico?" I asked.

"Nico de Angelo, he's a son of Hades."Annabeth answered. "If anyone knows almost as much as Hades about death, and the Underworld it would be him."

"Yeah, because if Voldemort is who we think he is," Percy said. " We need to destroy him, before he does found out who he really is."

"Hold on," I said standing up, "I can't let you put your life in danger like that, Voldemort is my problem, I'll take care of it my self."

"Harry, you got friends now, you don't have to do these on your own." Annabeth said. "And if Voldemort is as powerful as you say, you're going to need all the help you can get."

"Yeah, Harry, we all care about you let us help." Piper said. "They are just going to talk to Nico, he may have some ideas about what Voldemort did to try to become immortal, they won't be fighting Voldemort."

"I know, but I don't want any of you getting hurt or killed." I said.

"Calm down, Uncle Harry." Leo said. "No one's going to get killed, not yet anyway, and Annabeth's right if Voldemort is as powerful as you say, you can't take him on by yourself."

"Besides, if he is a son of Zeus he's all our problem." Percy said.

"And if you go by what you say, he finds out he is a son of Zeus, he'll want to kill all us won't he." Jason said. "He'll see us demigods as a threat."

"He would." I agreed. "But he most likely would try to get as many demigods on his side as he could, the most powerful ones anyway." I looked over at Percy when I said, that he looked back at me like he knew what I was thinking. "And if they didn't join him he most likely will kill them so they couldn't stop him." I was suddenly fearful for my friend, Percy was very powerful, but I knew he would never join someone like Voldemort, so he would be on top of Voldemort's hit list, if he ever found any of this out, and Jason too, he was powerful, and plus he's a son of Zeus, maybe I shouldn't have come here I may have put them all in danger.

"Why don't we just worry about freeing Hera right now," Jason said. "We'll talk about Voldemort when we get back, we can come up with a plan then on how we all will help fight him."

"Yes," Annabeth agreed with Jason. "We need a plan." I could almost she the wheels turning in her head. "And to come up with a plan we need to find out as much as we can, but right now we better get to the camp fire."

It was the first camp fire I had went to since I had been here, I usually didn't go, but both Piper, and Annabeth wouldn't let up into I went.

The amphitheater steps were carved into the ide of a hill, facing a stone-lined fire pit. fifty or sixty kids filled the row, clusteredninti groups under various banners.

Piper choice to sit next to me rather than to sit with her cabin, Jason sat up front next to Annabeth and Percy, who was sitting together rather than their cabins, but like me, and Jason, Percy had no siblings to sit with, Leo on the other hand had plenty, a bunch of burly looking campers under a steel-gray banner with a hammer emblazoned on it .

Standing in front of the fire, half a dozen campers with guitars, and old-fashioned lyres were jumping around, singing, everyone was singing along with them or joking around, and making s'mores, as the energy level got higher, the flames did too, turning from red to orange to gold.

Finally the song ended with a lot of rowdy applause. Chiron trotted up, he had a spear impaled with toasted marshmallows.

"Welcome everyone, and to any new comers, I'm Chiron." he said. "I hope you all are having fun, but now we have some pressing matters to discuss."

"What about?" someone yelled.

"Some of our campers well be going on a quest." Chiron said.

"Who, and what quest?" a girl asked.

"The people going will be: Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, and Harry Potter." Chiron announced.

"But only three people can go on a quest." Someone under the Ares banner yelled.

"Yes, but more than three has went before." One of Annabeth's half-brothers said, "Annabeth took Percy, Tyson, and Grover, when she went to the Labyrinth, and when Artemis was kidnapped five people went, two hunters, a satyr and two demigods."

A lot of people started to talk, and whisper,..untill a sleepy voice called.

" I'm here, oh...were you taking roll call."

"Go back to sleep, Clovis," someone yelled, as a few people laughed.

"Anyway a major problem has arisen," Chiron said. "And all four well be needed on the quest to solve it."

"What happen." Travis Stoll asked.

"Hera the queen of the gods has been taken." Chiron announced, shocked silence followed that announcement, then whispers, and talking broke out again, and even some campers looked over at me. When everyone had calmed down, Piper stood up and explained about what happened with Rachel down at the lake, then I told everyone about Hera appearing to me, and Jason at the big house. I noticed Jason looked relieved that I didn't mention Hera owning him. Then Leo mentioned when storm spirits attacked him and Piper at the Grand Canyon, before they came to camp, how they talked about having some great mistress.

"So, Jason, Harry, It looks like Hera herself has issued you both a quest." Chiron said. He paused as if he was giving us a chance to protest. My step-brother, and I caught each other eyes and nodded.

"We agree," we both said.

"And Piper, and Leo what about you two, Hera seems to want you to go to." Chiron asked.

Piper took a breath then placed her hand on my knee. "I agree."

"I'm in." Leo called.

"You do know you most save Hera to prevent a great evil." Rachel put in. "To stop some sort of king from raising."

"She has to be saved by the winter solstice." Annabeth told everyone. "If the gods haven't noticed her gone yet, they'll definitely noticed then, and they'll break out fighting and accusing each other of taking her that's what they usually do."

"The winter solstice." Chiron spoke up. "Is also, the time of the greatest darkness. The gods gather that day. as mortals always have, because there is strength in numbers. The solstice is a day when evil magic is strong. Ancient magic, older than the gods. It is a day when things...stir."

The way he made it sound so sinister sent chills down my back. and Piper most of thought so to because her grip on my knee tighten.

"Okay." Annabeth said. "Thank you, captain sunshine."

"Anyways, Harry, and Jason will need a prophecy." Rachel said. She closed her eyes, and swooned. Two campers rushed forward and caught her, a third ran to the side, and grabbed a bronze three-legged stool. They eased Rachel onto the stool in front of the ruined hearth. without the fire, the night was dark. But green mist started around Rachel's feet, when she opened her eyes, they glowed, green smoke came from her mouth.

_"Child of lighting, beware the earth, The giants revenge the seven shall birth, The forge and dove shall break the cage, And a death shall unleash Hera's rage."_

On the last word Rachel collapsed, but her helpers caught her, then carried her over to a corner.

"Something about that prophecy didn't seem normal." Annabeth said. "If breaking Hera's cage will unleash her rage and cause a death...why would we free her, it might be a trap maybe Hera will turn on her rescuers. She's never been kind to heroes."

"Yeah," Nyssa, one of Leo's half-sisters said. "Hera is vengeful. She threw our dad of Olympus, because he was ugly."

"Real ugly," Drew said, snickering.

"Shut up." Nyssa snapped.

"Wait," Percy said "Annabeth, the prophecy said a death well unleash Hera's rage, sounds to me like someone will die and who that person is their death-"

"Will make Hera angry." Annabeth finished, then her and Percy both looked at me, making Piper's hand on my knee tighten its grip even more.

"Maybe Harry should stay here." Annabeth suggested.

"No, I have to go," I said. "Look, you guys may not think much of Hera, after all I don't even know if I like her, but she is still my Mum I have to save her."

"Yeah, we can't just not save the queen of gods." Jason agreed. "Besides aren't you, and Percy the ones always saying this prophecy's isn't always what the sound."

"He's right, they do have double meanings." Percy said.

"It's decided," Chiron said. "Tomorrow morning, Harry, Jason, Leo, and Piper, will leave, and go on this quest, right now I think it's about time we all get to bed."

"Hang on Chiron," Percy said. "Me, and Annabeth are needing permeation to leave camp tomorrow too." A few people snickered at that, and some guys siting not to far from me started making rude jokes, but stopped when Percy glared over at them.

"And what is your reason?" Chiron asked.

"We want to find Nico di'Angelo." Annabeth said. "We got a few things we need to ask him."

"Is this important Annabeth." Chiron asked. "You know how dangerous it is out there right now with all the monsters stirring, and everything."

"We know but it is important." Percy said. Chiron looked from Percy to Annabeth curiously.

"Please, Chiron, we'll be careful." Annabeth pleaded.

"Alright, fine you to have permission to leave." Chiron said."But, try not to take long and be very careful, which reminds me, you best not travel by land any of you."

"Then how will they travel?" someone asked.

"I guess we can use the pegasi or something." Percy said.

"Why don't you all sleep on it tonight I'm sure you will come up with something by morning." Chiron said. " But right now, I think it's time you all went to bed."

As everyone walked off toward their cabins, I afford to walk Piper to hers, we dragged on behind everyone else, so when we reached the Aphrodite cabin all her half siblings were already inside.

"See you in the morning." Piper said, turning to go inside, I grabbed her arm gently and she looked back at me curious.

"Since Rachel interrupted me early." I said laying my hand on her cheek. "This might be the last chance I get to do this." I said then kissed her, I thought she would pull away there for a minute, but then she started kissing me back, and put her arms around my waist and I deepened the kiss, I had one hand on her cheek and one laying on her side, when we finally broke apart we were both breathless, and I heard giggles from inside her cabin, Piper rolled her eyes then looked at me and smiled.

"You're too skinny." She said, squeezing my sides.

"See you in the morning." I bent my head and whispered in her ear, ignoring her comment about my weight, then gave her a kiss on the cheek then headed to my cabin.

_A.N. Yes there is a reason I changed the last of the prophecy around some, and the name Heracleitus really does mean glory of Hera, I wanted Harry to be short from something so I looked up names and found that one and liked what it meant so I so used._


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own, Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

_A.N.I would like to thank everyone who likes my story, and sorry if they are any miss spelled words. or bad grammar, I'm not very good with all that. This chapter might be shorter than my last chapters,but the next chapter should be up soon I have already got it written, I just got to go over it some_

Chapter 8: We start our quest

Piper's P.O.V.

After kissing Harry, I went into my cabin, ignoring all the giggling, and remarks the other Aphrodite kids made and went straight to the bathroom, took a shower, put on my pajamas, then got in my bunk and tried to go to sleep, but found it hard to do, all I could think about was Harry, and my dad, this quest, if I didn't do what they said I would never see my dad again, but I couldn't turn on my friends, I couldn't hurt Harry like that, I cared about him too much, and it wasn't fair to any of them. And I couldn't leave my dad in danger, I didn't know what to do. I felt like crying, but I wasn't really one for crying, I had to be strong.

After what seemed like hours I finally fell a sleep, then the dream came.

I was standing on a mountain top, city lights glimmering below. In front of me, a bonfire blazed. Purplish flames seemed to cast more shadows than light, but the heat was so intense, my clothes steamed.

"This is our second warning," a voice rumbled, so powerful it shook the earth. I have heard the voice in my dreams before, I had tried to convince myself it was all just a dream, but since I found out my dad was missing, I knew it most be all real, and the horrible nightmare I had hoped it was.

Behind the bonfire a huge face loomed out of darkness, I knew it most be connected to an enormous body. The crude features looked like they had been chiseled out of rock. The face hardly seemed alive except for its piercing white eyes, like raw diamonds, and horrible framed dreadlocks, braided with human bones. It smiled which made me shiver.

"You'll do what you're told," the giant said." You'll go on the quest. Do our bidding, and you may walk away alive. otherwise-"

He gestured to one side of the fire. My father was hanging unconscious, tied to a stake.

"You need to let my dad go." I demanded. "He's never done anything to you."

"I'll be watching you." He said.' "Serve, us and we'll let both you and your father live, you have the word of Enceladus, fail me, I've slept for millennia, young demigod. I'm very hungry. Fail and I'll eat well." The giant roared with laughter. The earth trembled. A crevice opened at my feet, and I tumbled into darkness.

I sat up in bed, my heart was racing, and the sun was already coming up, I sighed, and got out of my bunk, and went over to a window, and looked out it. I only have a short time to make up my mind on what to do, I couldn't lead my friends into a trap like they want me to, but if I didn't they will kill my dad.

Maybe I should just tell someone about my dream, and about my dad being kidnapped, I'm sure I could get Harry to help me, but if I asked, him I would be putting him in danger too.

I looked out the window, Chiron was standing in front of the Athena cabin talking to Annabeth, and Percy, I looked down at my watch it wouldn't be too much longer into the breakfast horn blow, in fact I could hear some of the others in my cabin stirring, and I heard someone go into the bathroom.

I tried to glance over to the Hera cabin to see if Harry had stirred any, but I couldn't see too much of it from here, but I did see Harry, he was walking toward the Hephaestus cabin with Jason, they were talking, and both had bags hanging on their shoulders.

I guess I could tell my friends about my dreams, and Harry, I didn't know what to call Harry after we had kissed last night, were we more than friends now. I hoped, because I really liked him, he was kind, sweet, loyal, and good-looking, even if he was a little skinny, and wore glasses, and his messy hair just made him look hotter, and I loved his smile, and last night, I found out he was a good kisser.

I watch them go into the Hephaestus cabin, then pulled away from the window, Jason, and Harry was most likely going to make sure Leo was getting up, he liked to sleep in, and more than once Percy has had to chase him out of bed for training. And we would be leaving soon, so Leo had to be up we still had to find a way to go.

I quickly got dressed, in jeans, a camp shirt, and my hiking boots, I got out my bag, and packed what I would need on this little trip, by now the whole cabin was a wake, and Drew came over to me as I was looking around for my snowboarding jacket.

"I would wish you good luck, but that won't help anything." Drew said, she has hated me ever since I first stepped foot in camp ."You do know, that most people don't come back from a quest."

"Shut up, Drew," I snapped at her, finally finding my jacket, and grabbed it, as the horn blow for breakfast.

"I saw you kissing Harry Potter last night." Drew snickered.

"That's none of your business." I said, zipping up my bag.

"But, Piper, even you can do better than him." Drew said."He's so ugly, with his baggy clothes, and he never brushes his hair, then there's his glasses," Drew kept naming off things she thought was wrong with Harry, as she headed toward the door. "And there's that awful scar of his." She was at the door now and turned to look at me.

"You don't actually think Harry Potter is good-looking do you? " she asked.

"Drew, just shut up." I snapped at her. I could feel my face going red. She was making me so mad, she had no right talking about Harry.

"Oh, my gods you do." Drew said, she mockingly put her hand over her heart. "Oh, isn't that cute." Then went out the door, before I could say anything back to her, or smack her like I felt like doing.

When I finally made it to breakfast I wasn't in a very good mood, I had already been in a bad mood, because of my dream, then Drew had to run her month and make me feel worse.

I looked over to the Hermes table, Harry was sitting across from the Strolls like he always did, they most of been telling some joke, because Harry was laughing at them. He glanced up and saw me, and smiled, I smiled back at him suddenly feeling better.

After breakfast I met up with, Harry, Leo, Jason, along with Annabeth, and Percy, who were both ready to leave on their little hunt for the son of Hades.

"We'll both be riding on Blackjack." Percy said, "You guys could probably use some pegasi too."

"Do you know where you can find this Nico kid ?" Harry asked.

"No, but I know some places we can look," Percy said. " I just hope we don't have to go to the Underworld."

"What about you guys?" Annabeth asked. "Do you have any plans how you're going to find where Hera is being held?"

"Well, me, and Jason has been up since four coming up with a plan." Harry said, he looked at Jason "Tell them your idea."

"I thought first we should find the god Boreas and grill him for information." Jason said.

"He's name is Boreas, what is he the god of Boring?" Leo asked, interrupting Jason.

"Leo, you shouldn't make fun of a god," Annabeth scowled. "They are very easily insulted." Both Jason and Percy were trying to hide their snickers from her, and Harry was smiling a little.

"Anyway, " Jason went on before Annabeth could lecture Leo farther. "I thought we should find the storm spirits that attacked, Leo, and Piper at the grand canyon."

" You mean Dylan and his buddies?" I asked. "Why do we need to find them?"

"We need to find out who they are working for." Harry was the one who answered.

When I got my first up close look at him, I saw his eyes were back to their normal bright green, not like the dull green they had turned yesterday, when his friend had sent back his letter; being around Harry most of the time for almost four months. I learned to tell what mood he was in; by the color of green his eyes were, normal moods, they were a bright green almost an emerald color, which was most of the time, but if he got upset about something, like he was yesterday, or worried they would turn a Peridot green, if he was mad, they turned to a dark forest green, if he was in a joking mood or happy, which wasn't very often they were like looking into two sparkling emeralds, one of my favorite things about him was his eyes, no mater what green they were, they were pretty.

"Whoever the storm sprite's mistress is." Jason said."Is most likely the one who either, has Hera or the one who had her kidnapped. I know this is a lot to do in just three days, but we have to do it."

Annabeth nodded her head. "Sounds like a good plan if it goes right, and if I was you, I would try Canada for Boreas that was where he last was, Quebec I think."

Leo whistled, "so, all we got to do is find some boring god, fight evil storm spirits name Dylan; whose teeth are way too bright, then find out who their boss lady is, then free Hera, and all in just three days, sure that's so possible."

"There's also giants." I said. "The prophecy said something about a giants revenge."

"Hold on!" Leo said, throwing his arms up. "You said giants, like more than one, why can't it be just one giant who wants revenge?"

"I don't think so." I said, "I remember in some of the old greek stories, there was something about an army of giants."

"Piper, is right," Annabeth said."The gods had to fight an army of giants once before, they needed Hercules to help defeat them."

"Great." Leo said. "Of course it's an army, we can so beat them, there is no way were going to get killed."

"We'll be fine, Mate." Harry said, "I've had worse odds and came out alive."

"Anyway," Annabeth said. "The giants, well there are a lot of giants in the myths, but if I'm thinking of the right ones they're bad news, they're almost impossible to kill. They could throw mountains and are related to the Titans, they rose from the earth after Kronos lost the first Titan war, and tried to destroy Olympus."

Harry was about to say something, but shouting was heard coming from the border.

"What's going on?" Percy demanded, as someone came running over.

"There's some kind of weird flying creatures at the border trying to get in." It was one of the girls from the Demeter cabin, I think her name was Katie.

We all took off running toward the border, when we got there I saw some of the most beautiful creatures, a little bizarre but still pretty, they had the body, hind legs, and tail of a horse but had front legs, head, and wings of what looked like a giant eagle, their beaks were the color of steel, and brightly orange eyes, there was four of them; each a different color, one was a stormy grey, one was a bronze color, one was an inky black, and one was a pinkish roan color, each had thick leather collars around their necks, like they were someone's pets, and three had chains dangling from them as if they had been chained up.

"Well ,what are we waiting for lets take them out?" Clairsse walked forward carrying a spear she had to borrow from camp. She was headed toward the biggest one, the stormy grey one, followed by her cabin and Percy had uncapped Riptide, and took a step forward, but Annabeth grabbed his arm, and stopped him, he looked back at her questioningly, but she just shook her head.

"No, don't hurt them." Harry suddenly ran forward and stood in between the Ares cabin, and the horse things. he had thrown down his bag.

"The are just hippogriff," He said. "As long as you show them respect, they won't hurt you. Oh and don't call them ugly." He added as an after thought.

"Are you insane?" Clairsse demanded. "Show them respect please, how would some beast know you showed it respect."

"You bow, of course." Harry said, and everyone started to laugh at him. and a couple of them mockingly bowed at each other.

"Harry, do you happen to know these hippogriff?" Chiron asked.

"Yes sir," Harry answered. "Hera most of sent them, they're our ride to save her." Harry was now petting the grey one's beak, and it closed its eyes like he was enjoying it, he most of knew it, because he hadn't even bowed to it like he said you had to.

"Hold it." Leo called out. "You want us ride these hippothings."

"It has to be why they're here." Harry said. "Those three belong to my friend Hagrid, looks like they broke free," he looked up at the grey one, "but what I don't get is, Buckbeak is suppose to be with Sirius." Harry patted it on the head, "How did you get away?"

"You all can do what you want," Clairsse said. "But there is no why I'm bowing to some beast." She got up in Harry's face. "I still say we take them out." Buckbeak pounding the ground with his front talons and looked as if he ws getting ready to defend Harry if he had to.

"No!" Harry cried, "like I said unless you disrespect them they wouldn't harm anybody."

"And like I said I'm not bowing to some ugly beast." Clairsse growled. she should have listened to Harry, the moment she said that Buckbeack stood on his hind legs, and brought its sharp talon down and if Harry hadn't grabbed Clairsse's arm and jerked her out-of-the-way she would have been badly injured.

That was all it took for some of the campers, mostly the Ares cabin, who had taken a step back, to open fire, arrows shot out toward Buckbeak and Harry held his hands out and yelled.

_"Protego,"_ The arrows just bounced off as if they were hitting an invisible shield.

"Hold your fire!"Chiron called out, when an arrow barely missed Harry, as his spell wore off.

"I say they need to be destroyed," someone from Ares called out.

"No." Harry said, I felt bad for him.

"Lets all calm down." Chiron said. "Harry do you really think Hera sent them to you?"

"Why else would they come here?" Harry asked. he was petting Buckbeak again. "Don't worry Chiron they're safe to ride."

"Safe," someone called out."It tried to attack Clarisse."

"No, Harry's right," Annabeth stepped forward some, but stay out of reach from the hippogriff. "Unless you anger them, they won't hurt you."

"I don't see you going near them," someone said.

I rolled my eyes, and walked forward, "here hold this for me." I handed Harry my bag, and went up to the pinkish one, it stared down at me with them creepy orange eyes, I took a breath then bowed, but kept my head up, so I could watch it. I could hear people laughing at me, and after what seemed like forever, the hippogriff bent its scaly front legs, and gave me a unmisakable bow. I heard a few people gasped in surprise.

"You did it, Piper." Harry said, smiling real big. "You can pet her now." Harry came over and took my hand, and put it on her beak, and I pet her like Harry had done the other one and she closed her eyes enjoying it, I smiled up at Harry, he smiled back at me.

"Do you know her name?" I asked him.

"Sorry, but I don't think Hagrid ever mentioned it." Harry answered. "Maybe you can think of a name for her."

"Yeah, maybe." I said. "What are you doing?" I asked, because Harry had pulled out his wand and pointed at the chain on the hippogriff collar..

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt her". he said, then took a breath, and said._ "Relashio"_

The chain broke, and fell to the ground.

"There now the chain won't bug her." He smiled, I smiled and looked up at the hippogriff.

"Umm, how about I call you Belle?" I asked, "It means beauty." The hippogrff batted my hand with her head and I laughed.

"I think she likes it." Harry grinned.

Jason went over to the bronze one, and he bowed like I did, and it bowed back, and Jason glanced up at it startled, then smiled, and started petting it.

"Well, why not?" Leo went over to the last one, he bowed, but at first the hippogriff backed a way from him nervously, and Harry went over to them.

"Um, Leo, maybe you should back away a little," Harry told him,then turned to it. "What's the matter big guy, Leo won't hurt you?" Finally after a while the hippogriff, bent its front legs, and bowed to Leo. Harry used the same charm to get the chain off it's collar, then he went to Jason's and did the same.

When Harry was done he came back over to me. he reached up, and pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Piper, is something wrong?" He searched my eyes, and face, but I just couldn't bring my self to tell him, what if they were watching me now, and killed my dad or Harry thought I would turn on him, so I just sighed, and shook my head.

"Are you sure, you've looked kinda down lately." He told me. "And you seemed worse this morning."

"I'm just fine." I lied. "I didn't get much sleep you know, because the quest and everything. Don't worry, so much."

"You know you can tell me anything, right." He said, once again I nodded. He looked a round at what everyone else was doing, most everyone, besides us and Chiron had went back to what they had been doing before, Leo was still petting his hippogriff, Jason was already seated up on his, and Annabeth and Percy were petting Buckbeak.

Harry turned back to me, and lowered his voice, "Are you made at me for kissing you last night?" He asked, he didn't lower his voice enough, because Percy turned and looked at us, and Annabeth was trying to pretend she didn't hear him.

"No, Harry, I'm not mad at you, if I didn't like it, I wouldn't have kissed you back." I told him, he looked relieved. "Don't worry about me, how you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess." Harry said "I told, Sirius about our guest he wants us to becareful, I think I worried him even more than he already was."

I got to meet Harry's godfather, through the magical mirror he had, he seemed like a pretty good guy, I could tell he cared about Harry a lot, and thought of him more as a son, then he did as his best friend's son.

"How's Sirius doing"? I asked.

"He's going crazy being lucked up in that old house all the time." Harry answered. "I wish Dumbledore will just give him something to do, anything before he does something crazy."

"Sirius, seems like a smart guy, Harry, I doubt he'll do something that gets him thrown back into that wizard prison." Harry had told me all about that awful prison, and I couldn't image anyone wanted to go back there.

"Yeah, maybe." Harry said, he looked doubtful. I felt bad for him, after all he's been through, I didn't think he could take it if Sirius did get caught. I reached out and robbed his arm, he had on a thin orange camp half-blood jacket. It was pretty cold outside of the border. I'm glad I had already put my jacket on.

"Alright if you all are going to leave you should do so now." Chiron had spoken up, and Annabeth and Percy came over to Harry.

"We're leaving now you guys be careful okay". Annabeth gave Harry a short hug, then gave one to me.

Percy patted Harry on the back then whispered something in his ear, I don't know what, but Harry blushed, smiled and shook his head, then Percy smiled, and patted him on the back again. "You guys take care, me, and Annabeth have decided to come find you once we talk to Nico. "

"I'm taking my mirror with me so if you need us for anything at all you call, got it." Harry nodded, Annabeth and Percy said a few more things then left as Percy whistled for Blackjack, and they climbed on him and flew away.

"You guys coming or do you want us to go with out you." Leo called, him, and Jason were both on their hippogriffs ready to go.

"You stay close to me." Harry told me, then he gave me a kiss on the cheek, before walking back over to Buckbeak. I climbed on the newly named Belle and we all flew off together.

We flew for a while, heading north, It was like my hippogriff had heard what Harry had said, because she made sure to keep next to him and Buckbeak. I didn't mind I wanted to keep Harry close to me as much as Harry wanted me close to him, Annabeth had warned me that Harry's luck was about as good as Percy's, so I need to keep an eye on him. I also decided to keep my dream to my self for now, I didn't need to worry Harry with my problems right now.

"We're here." Jason yelled, bringing me out of my thoughts, I hadn't even realized we had flown that long, I looked down and below me there was a city sat on a cliff overlooking a river, the plains around it was dusted with snow, but the city glowed warmly in winter sunset.

"Tell me that's Quebec not Santa' workshop," Leo shouted, pointing to a castle in the middle of the town.

"Yeah, that's Quebec city. I told him, shouting to be heard, he was on my left side. "One of the oldest cites in North America founded in sixteen hundred or so."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"I read sometimes," I said shrugging.

Harry half smiled. "Then what's that castle in the middle?"

"A hotel I think." I told him, He nodded, than started rubbing his scar, like it hurt him or something.

"No, way!" Leo shouted, but as we got closer Leo saw that I was right. The entrance was busting with doorman, valets and porters taking bags, sleek black luxury cars idled in the driveway.

"The north wind leaves in a hotel." Leo said, but I wasn't paying attention to him, I was watching Harry, who was still rubbing his scar, I was about to ask if he was alright when Jason yelled.

"Heads up, guys, we got company."

I looked below me and saw rising from the top of the tower were two-winged figures with nasty looking swords, our hippogriffs didn't like them very much they had stopped in midair.

"I don't like this." Jason said. "They look like storm spirits."

I had to agree they did a little, but they were much more solid than Dylan and his friends had looked. They almost looked like teenagers, except for their icy white hair and purple wings. Their bronze swords was jagged like popsicles, they favored in the face, like they were brothers, one was the size of an ox with a bright red hocky jersey, baggy sweat pants, and black leather cleats. He looked as if he got beat up a lot, both eyes were black and he had missing teeth.

The other one looked like an eighties reject, his white hair was in a long feathered mullet, he wore pointy toed leather shoes, designer pants that were way to tight and a god-awful silk shirt, with the top three buttons open, and he also had this real bad case of acne, and was even skinner than Harry, they pulled in front of us swords at the ready.

"No, clearances." Ox grunted.

"What," Harry demanded, he had stopped rubbing his scar, and covered it with his bangs.

"You have no flight plan on file." The mullet explained,his french accent was so bad it most of been fake, "This is restricted airspace."

"Destroy them." Ox showed off his missing teeth. Jason summed his sword, and Harry pulled out his wand.

"Hold on." Leo cried. "Show some manners boys, can I at least know who is going to destroy me?" He put his hand in the tool belt he had around his waist and pulled out a hammer, so I put my hand on the dagger I had on my side, Annabeth had given it to me out of the Athena cabin's weapon shed ,when I first got to camp. It once belonged to Helen of Troy.

"I'm, Cal." Ox grunted. He looked proud of himself.

"That's short for Calais." Mullet explained. "Sadly my brother can not say words with more than two syllables."

"Sounds like Dudley," Harry snickered.

"Pizza, Hocky, destroy," Cal shouted. Harry, and I shared a look.

"I am Cal. Cal repeated. "This is my brother Zethes."

"Wow," Leo said, "That was almost three sentences, why to go." Cal looked pleased with himself.

"Idoit, they make fun of you." Zethes said, "I'm Zethes, but the lady there." He winked at me making Harry scowl. "Can call me anything she likes, perhaps she would like to have dinner with the most famous demigod , before we destroy you."

I gaggled, but Harry glared at him and said. "Sorry, but I don't think Annabeth would like it if she went out with Percy."

"I meant me." Zethes sneered at him.

"That's a horrible offer. I said. "But no thanks."

"Why not, we are very romantic us Boreads," Zethes said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Boreads," Jason asked "Do you mean the sons of Boreas."

"We are our fathers gatekeepers." Zethes said. "So, you understand, we can not have unauthorized people in his air space, on hippogriffs, scaring the silly mortal people." I looked down and saw a few people looking up at us and pointing, I wondered what they saw I knew with the mist they didn't see us as we were.

"You know what hippogriffs are?" Harry asked.

"Of course we do." Zethes said,."And we know all about wizards too." He glanced at Harry's wand. Which he still had out, but he no longer had it pointing at anyone, instead he held it as if he was ready to twist it in to a sword if he needed to.

"We do not like them," Zethes said. "Wizards are too full of them selves, which is sadly why unless this is an emergency landing, we will have to destroy you painfully."

"Sorry, mate, but you'll have to get in line for that." Harry said. "I already have one lunatic out to kill me painfully, so take a num...,but Harry didn't finish what he was saying, he suddenly put his hand on his scar, and cried out in pain.

"Harry, buddy you alright?" Jason asked, looking worried, but Harry just shook his head, his eyes closed tight, you could see the pain on his face., I wished I could reach out to him, but was un able while on a hippogriff.

"Harry, are you okay?" I shouted. "Please answer me." He sacred me as he hissed out almost like a snake.

"What is wrong with your friend?" Zethes demanded.

"I don't know," I snapped at him.

"It doesn't matter anyways, we still have to destroy you painfully." Zethes said. "This is not an emergency."

"Wait," I cried, "it is an emergency, can't you see our friend is sick." I said, hoping they would let us land before Harry fell off Buckbeak.

"Awww!" Cal looked disappointed.

Zethes looked Harry over he wasn't crying out anymore, but he still rubbed his scar.

Zethes looked back at me , "How does the pretty girl decide this is an emergency, then?"

"We have to see Boreas. It's totally urgent! Please ?"I forced a smile, which was killing me, I hoped my charmspeaking would help, I did noticed that Leo looked like he was starting to believe me and Jason was even nodding his head.

"Well I hate to disappoint you, lovely lady, but you see, my sister, she would have an avalanche if we allowed you." Zethes said.

I glanced back over at Harry, he had stopped rubbing his scar he had put his bangs back over it , but he looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Please, can't you see his sick," I was probably making it out to be worse than it was, but if it worked then that was good.

"Don't you know who he is?" Jason put in. "He's the only demigod son of Hera, you know who Hera is don't you?"

"Of course I know who Hera is." Zethes snapped. "Who doesn't know the queen of the gods," then he looked back at me, "Is he really a son of Hera?"

"Yes," I said, "You don't want to be responsible if anything happens to her only mortal child, do you?" I said, hoping that he would fear Hera enough to let us land or at least stop wanting to destroy us, because right now Harry didn't look like he was up for a fight.

Zethes pondered the problem. Then gave me a wink that looked more like he was having a some kind of facial seizure, t "Well, you're pretty, I mean right, a sick child of Hera, I guess could be an emergency."

"Destory them later," Cal offered, which was probably as close to friendly as he got.

"It will take some explaining." Zethes decided. "Father has not been kind to visitors lately. But yes, come sick people follow us."

The Boreads sheathed their swords, and pulled smaller weapons out from their belts, at least they looked like weapons. Then they switched them on, and I realized they were flashlights with orange cones, like the ones traffic controllers use on runways, Cal and Zethes turned and swooped toward the hotel's tower.

I suddenly wasn't to eager to follow them, but Leo didn't seem to mind.

"I love these guys," He yelled. "Follow them?"

"I guess," Jason said, wary. "We're here now, but I wonder why Boreas hasn't been kind to visitors."

"Pfft, he just hasn't met us." Leo whistled. "Come on my faithful hippogriff after those flashlights." He patted the inky black hippogriff, before taken off. "You need a name." I heard him say to it.

As we got closer, I begin to worry we would crash into the tower. The Boreads made right for the green gabled peak and didn't slow down. Then a section of the slanted roof slid open, reveling an entrance easily wide enough for all four of us and our hippogriffs to fit through, the top and bottom were lined with icicles like jagged teeth.

"This can not be good," I heard Harry say speaking for the first time since his headache, I was a little relieved that he was talking again. I agreed with him, but we had no choice now but to follow the Boreads in.

We landed in what must have been the penthouse suit, but the place looked like it had been hit by flash freeze. The entry had vaulted ceilings forty feet high, huge draped windows, and lush oriental carpets. A staircase at the back of the room led up to another massive hall, and more corridors branched off to the left and right. But the ice made the room's beauty a little frightening. When we slid off our hippogriffs, the carpet crunched under our feet. A fine layer of frost covered the furniture.

The curtains didn't budge because they were solid and the ice-coated windows let in weird watery light from the sunset. Evan the ceiling was furry with icicles. As for the stairs any who tried to climb them would fall and break their neck.

"Guys," Leo said,"fix the thermostat in here, and I would totally move in."

"You like this place you should see Hogwarts." Harry told him, then he frowned, "but I don't like it here." He looked around. "This whole place reminds me of dementors." He shivered, and pulled his wand back out. I didn't blame him, Harry had told me all about dementors, but I guess he hadn't told Leo because he looked confused.

"What's a dementor?" He asked. Harry looked at him and shook his head.

"Never mind." Harry said, and when Leo went to open his mouth, Harry said, "mate, believe me you don't want to know." Leo closed his mouth and shrugged.

"I don't like it either." Jason said, he looked uneasily up the stairs, "something feels wrong up there."

The hippogriff began to wine and whimper they shook their wings as forst started to form on their feathers.

"It's okay, buddy." Harry went over to Buckbeak "I know it's a little cold in here." He pointed his wand at him and said something I didn't hear and the ice melted instantly, he then went to the other three hippogriff, and did the same, before coming back to us.

"What did you do"? Jason asked.

"Just a little warming charm." Harry answered, "It'll keep them warm while we're here, I can cast a warming charm on any of you if you're cold."

"No..no..no," Zethes marched over. "You must stop it with that wizard magic, you can not do that here, it's unnatural."

Harry's eyes flashed angry, turning to that forest green they did when ever he got mad. He pointed his wand at Zethes, but Jason grabbed hold of his arm.

"Right now is not the time to lose your cool." Jason whispered. "We need to get information from Boreas fighting with his sons won't help us any."

Harry sighed, but nodded lowering his wand. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little moody after.." Harry tapped the bangs that covered his scar and Jason nodded in understanding.

"What happen up there on that hippogriff anyway?" Jason asked him. Harry shook his head.

"Just a headache, I get them sometimes." Harry answered, and I frowned. "Don't worry about it." Jason gave him an unbelieving look. "I'll explain later, okay." Jason reluctantly nodded his head.

"Stop!" Zethes suddenly yelled, he was looking at Leo who had brought out a piece of matel and looked like he was making something from it. Zethes and Cal suddenly drew their swords and glared at Leo.

Leo raised his hands. "Okay...what'd I do, stay calm guys. If it bothers you that much, I'll put it away." He dropped, what ever he had been working on back down in his toy belt.

"Who are you?" Zethes shoved the point of his sword against Leo's chest. "A child of the south wind, spying on us?"

"Leave him alone." Harry went over and stood by Leo he pointed his wand at Zethes.

"What! No," Leo said. "Son of Hephaestus, friendly blacksmith, no harm to anyone."

Cal growled. He put his face to Leo's. "I small fire." He said. "Fire is bad."

"Oh," Leo said, eyes wide. "My clothes are kind of singed, and I've been working with oil and-"

"No," Zethes pushed Leo back at sword point "We can smell fire, demigod, I assumed the wind had blown the small from somewhere, but now we're inside, out of the air and I still smell fire..on you."

If it hadn't been like three degrees in the penthouse my buddy Leo would have been sweating, I guess I wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

"Hey, look I don't." He looked around at us. "Guys little help." He looked next to him at Harry. "Mate, how about a little help here."

"You two need to back off." Harry said, eyes turning forest green. "Before you find out just why wizards are so full of them selves."

"Look," Jason pulled out his gold coin, but didn't flip it. "There has been a mistake. Leo isn't a fire guy. Tell them Leo. Tell them you're not a fire guy."

"Um..."

"Leo doesn't have to tell them anything." Harry said. "It's none of their business." I had a feeling whatever Leo was hiding Harry knew, and from the look Leo shot him, he hadn't known Harry knew. I was also kinda started by how angry Harry was acting, it wasn't like him. I needed to step in before Harry starting throwing hexes.

"Zethes," I smiled at him. "We're all friends here, put your swords down and lets talk."

"The girl is pretty." Zethes said. "And of course she can't help, being attracted to my amazingness, but sadly I can not romance her at this time."

"Are any time", Harry said, glaring at Zethes, and for a split second I could have swore I saw a flash of red in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came, it most have been a trick of the light.

"Destory theim, now." Cal asked his brother.

Zethes nodded, "Sadly, I think-"

"No," Jason insiste,d he sounded calm enough, but I figured he was about two seconds away from flipping his coin. "Leo. is a son of Hephaestus, Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite, Harry is a son of Hera, and, I'm the son of Zeus."

Jason's voice faltered, because both Boreads looked at him.

"What did you say?" Zethes demanded. "You are a son of Zeus?"

"Um, yeah," Jason said, "That's a good thing right?"

"Destory" Cal asked.

"No," Zethes said. "If he is a son of Zeus, and Mr. Wizard there." He pointed at Harry, who seemed to have calmed down."Is a son of Hera then they could be the ones we've been watching for, yes I should have realized it when the pretty girl said who is mother was."

"Watching for?" Leo asked, "Like in a good why?"

A girl's voice said. "It depends on my fathers will."

We all looked up to the staircase, at the top stood a girl in a white silk dress, her skin was unnaturally pale, the color of snow, but her hair was a lush mane of black, and her eyes were coffee brown, she would have been pretty if she didn't look so cold.

"Father will want to see the ones called Jason and Harry." The girl said.

"Then it is them." Zethes asked.

"We'll see," the girl said. "Bring our guest." Leo stepped forward to come with us.

"Not you, Leo Valdez." she said.

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"You can not be in the presence of my father," the girl said. "Fire and ice, it is not wise."

"We're going together or none at all." Harry and Jason said at the same time.

The girl tilted her head, "He will not be harmed, Jason Grace." she said, ignoring the fact Harry had spoken too. "Unless you make trouble. Calais keep Leo Valdez here, guard him, but do not kill him."

Cal pouted. "Just a little?'

"No!" the girl snapped.

"I can stay with him." I offered. Leo shook his head.

"It's okay, you guys." He said. "No sense causing trouble if we don't have to go ahead, you to Piper, I'll be fine."

"Listen to your friend." The pale girl said. "Leo Valdez will be perfectly safe. I wish I could say the same for you son of Zeus," she again ignored Harry. "Now come king Boreas is waiting."

Harry looked back at Leo. "I'll be fine, Uncle Harry, no need to worry about me you go a head, I'll just keep the hippogriffs company while you all are gone.

Harry nodded then reluctantly followed us to the stairs glancing back once at Leo, who gave him a small wave.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

_A.N. Here is the next chapter hope you all like it_

Chapter 9: We meet Boreas

Jason's PO.V.

I didn't want to leave Leo, but I was starting to believe that hanging out with the hockey ox dude might be the least dangerous option in this place. As we climbed the stairs Zethes stayed behind us, his blade drawn, somehow Harry had gotten in front of me walking next to Piper.

I was starting to believe there was something going on between those two. They didn't know it, but I saw them kissing last night. I liked Piper and everything, we even had a thing for each other when she first got to camp back in June, but we realized we made better friends and nothing really came of it, but Piper was a child of Aphrodite, I just hoped she was as different then the rest of the Aphrodite kids at camp as she seemed, because my step-brother has been through enough, he didn't need to be hurt anymore.

He doesn't know that I know all about his life at the Dursley, I have had dreams about him since he got to camp, I knew about the cupboard, the little food he got, his uncle smacking him around, his aunt making him do all the cooking, and most the cleaning and all the yard work, I even dreamed about what happened to him in that graveyard, I couldn't believe he had made it out of that alive.

I sighed and looked up, that ice princess had turned around looking at me again, ever once in a while she would turn back and look through the gap between Harry and Piper at me, and give me a smile, but there was no warmth in her expression. She regarded me like I was an inserting science specimen she couldn't wait to dissect; If these were Boreas's kids I wasn't sure I wanted to meet Daddy. He was supposed to be one of the friendliest of the wind gods, I guess that meant he didn't kill us as fast as the others. I hope my idea didn't leave my friends in a trap. I just hope I can get us all out of this if things went bad.

I watched as Piper slip her hand in Harry's, he looked at her and smiled.

"Are you sure your okay?" she asked him, he nodded, and gave her hand a squeeze, at the top of the stairs the ice princess looked back at me again, than her eyes dropped to Harry and Piper's hands, her smile faded and suddenly they both let go of each others hands like they was burned. Both their fingers were smoking with frost.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Harry demanded.

"Warmth is not a good idea here," the princess advised.

"You're barking mad." Harry told her, he grabbed Piper's hand and lifted it to his face, to make sure it wasn't hurt, then he let go of it.

"I would watch what you say," the ice princess narrowed her eyes at him. "Especially when I am your best chance at staying alive, now this way."

"If she's our bast chance at staying alive." Piper whispered. "I'd hate to see our worse." I couldn't help but agree with her, and Zethus poked me in the back with his icicle sword and we followed ice princess down a massive hallway decked in frosty tapestries.

Freezing winds blew back and forth, I had a lot to think about while riding that hippogriff here, I got a shock when I could hear its thoughts, it had explained that its mind was enough like an eagle's for me to understand it. He also told me that his name was Brownie, that's what Hagrid, whoever he was, had named him, and if I wanted I could change it, maybe I would if I could think of a new name.

Anyway I had thought a lot on the way here, and I know each one of my friends was keeping something from each other: Piper is not acting right, Leo is hiding something that I now believed has to do with fire, and now I know Harry is keeping a secret too, but a least he said he will tell me later, now I just had to get the others to come out with it too, if we were going to survive this little quest they couldn't keep secrets from each other.

"Hey, mate." Harry said. "You still with us." I looked up to see I had falling a few steps behind them, and Harry had stopped to wait for me to catch up, Zethes once again poked me in the back, and I half jogged up to catch up with Harry.

"Sorry about that." I told him as we fell in step with each other, Piper was a little a head of us now. "Just thinking." Harry nodded, but didn't ask what I had been thinking about. With all the things he's been through, I decided I was going to be someone he can count on, no matter what, and when this is all said and done. I vowed we would be more like brothers, then step-brothers, that's what he needed was family.

When we finally reached the end of the hallway, we came up to a set of oaken doors carved with a map of the world in each corner was a man's bearded face, blowing wind, all the wind gods were winter blowing ice and snow from every corner of the world. And the ice princess turned and looked at me again her brown eyes glittered.

"Why does she keep looking at you, like you're a present she's been told she has to wait to Christmas morning to open?" Harry asked me.

"I've me wondering the same thing myself." I answered. "It's starting to creep me out."

"This is the throne room." She said. "Be on your best behavior, Jason Grace. My father can be chilly, I will translate for you, and try to encourage him to hear you out. I do hope he spares you. We could have such fun."

"I don't think we have the same definition of fun." I mumbled to Harry, but out loud I said. "We're just here for a little talk, we'll be leaving right afterward."

The girl smiled. "I love heros so blissfully ignorant." Then her eyes flicked to Harry. "And wizards are even worse."

"Well, how about you enlighten us." Piper said, her hand was now on her dagger. "You say you will translate for us, and we don't even know who you are. What's your name?"

The girl sniffed "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you don't recognize me, even in ancient times the Greeks did not know me well, I am Khione, daughter of Boreas, goddess of snow."

Next to me Harry snorted, she gave him such an evil glare, I was surprise he didn't back up or try to run, but I guess he was use to evil glares, because he just looked back at her not even batting an eye.

"You should not believe that makes me weak, Wizard." Ice princess snapped, then she stirred the air with her fingers, and a miniature blizzard swirled around her, big fluffy flakes." Harry just rolled his eyes. "Now come. " Khione said. The doors blow open and cold blue lights spilled out of the room. "Hopefully you survive your little talk."

If the entry hall was cold the throne room was like a meat locker, mist hung in the air. I shivered and my breath steamed. A layer of snow-covered the floor so we had to step carefully, all around the room was life-size ice sculpture warriors, some in greek armor, some med-evil, some in modern camouflage and some were wearing weird robs and held out what looked like wands, they were all frozen in various attack positions, swords raised, wands out, guns locked and loaded.

"Aurors," Harry gasped. I looked at him he was looking at the robed sculptures.

"What." I asked.

He pointed at one of them. "They're wearing Auror robs." He said.

"What's an Auror?'" Piper asked.

"A dark wizard catcher." Harry said. "I guess you can say they're something like a wizard cop, that's what I use to want to be when I left Hogwarts. I don't like these sculptures." Harry looked unnerved. "Something is not right about them, that one there."

He pointed at one that was in a corner, behind where Zethus went and stood. I hadn't seen it, and wondered how I could have missed it, it was the weirdest one here; wearing a different kind of robs then the others, it had hooded robs that was on its head that was pointy like a wizard hat, and had a skull looking mask on its face, it's wand was pointed straight out like it was about to hex someone.

"It's dress like a Death Eater." Harry said, almost whispering.

"You mean one of Voldemort's followers." I asked, remembering what he had told us last night. Harry nodded not taking his eyes off the sculpture pretending to be a Death Eater. At least I thought they were just sculptures, but when I tried to walk between two greek spearmen, they moved with surprising speed, their joints crackling and sparing ice crystals as they crossed their javelins to block my path.

From the far end of the hall a men's voice rang out, in a language that sounded like French, and the ice guards uncrossed their javelins.

"It's fine." Khione said." "My father has ordered them not to kill you just yet."

"Brilliant," Harry said.

"Keep moving," Zethes ordered, this time he gave Harry a push.

We kept walking into we came up to a man sitting on an ice throne, he was dressed in a white suit and had dark purple wings that spread out to either side, his long and shaggy beard was encrusted with icicles. His arched eyebrows made him look angry, but his eyes twinkled more warmly than his daughter's. He spoke in french again, and Khione went to say something, but Piper stepped forward and curtsied than said something back to him in french, our names was the only thing she said I could understand, but the king seemed to understood everything, because he smiled and said something else.

"Piper, you can speak french?" I asked. Piper looked at me and frowned

"No, why?" she asked.

"Because you just did." Harry answered.

"No, I didn't." Piper said.

"Yes you did," Harry argued back."I spent enough time around Fleur Delacour, last year to know what french sounds like when I hear it." Harry told her, mentioning another girl probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, because Piper narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who's Fleur?" Piper demanded. Harry looked at her, and seemed to understand his mistake.

"It's nothing like that, she's just a friend." Harry said.

Before Piper could say anymore the king spoke again and Piper turned to him and nodded, he laughed and clapped his hands.

"He said, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite." Piper explain. "So naturally I can speak french the language of love. I had no idea."

"I know how you feel." Harry mumbled. I wondered what he meant by that.

Then the king said something that made Piper pale, "The king says... he says."

"Oh, allow me." Khione said. "My father says he has orders to kill you."

"Kill us." Harry said. "Why and whose orders?"

"Because," the king said. "My lord Aeolus has command." The king rose and approached us.

"I will speak your langue, because Piper McLean has honored me in mine, I have always had a fondness for children of Aphrodite, as for you two, Jason Grace, and you Heracleitus Potter, Aeolus would not expect me to kill a son of Zeus or the first ever demigod child of Hera without first hearing you out."

"Aeolus is the master of the wind." I said, "Why would he want us dead."

"You are demigods." Boreas said. "Aeolus's job is to contain the winds, and demigods have always caused him headaches. They ask him favors. They unleash winds and cause chaos, the final insult was the battle with Typhon last summer, the giant storm Typhon when the gods defeated him, he did not die quietly. His death released a host of storm spirits. Aeolus has to imprison them, it can take centuries and the gods do not help or did they say sorry for the inconvinced, he can not take it out on the gods they are powerful and his bosses, so he takes it out on their children."

"That's bloody fair." Harry said.

"Life as a demigod is not always fair." Boreas told Harry, Who glared at him.

"I didn't think it would be." Harry said. "Not as a muggle, not as a wizard, and not as a demigod, nothing about my life has ever been fair."

"But you're going to listen to us first right." I said, cutting off Harry before he lost his temper. "Once you hear about our quest."

"Yes, yes." the king agreed. "I have been told to hear you out, before destroying you, but I'm only obligated to listen, after that, I'm free to pass judgment as I like, I may or may not kill you."

"Gee, thanks." I said.

"Do not thank me yet." Boreas smiled. "Sometimes we keep demigods for our amusement as you can see." He gestured to the ice statues.

"You mean they're all demigods." Piper asked.

"No, not all, some are mortals, and some or wizards." Boreas said. Khione stepped forward and put her icy fingers on my neck.

" My father gives me such lovely presents," she murmured in my ear. "Would you like to join our curt."

"What!" Zethus said, "if she gets the boy, then I want the girl. Khione always gets more than me."

"Nobody is getting anybody."Harry said, then he took a step in front of Piper, as if he was trying block her, as Khione purred and stroked my neck. There was a loud pop of electricity and Khione was flew back, and skidded across the floor.

Zethus laughed. "I'm glade you did that, even though now I have to kill you."

"Stop!" Harry shouted. "Nobody is killing anybody, and nobody is going to keep anybody, we are on a quest for my Mother, Hera queen of the gods, so unless you want to feel her raft you will let us go."

The king studied Harry, "This is quit interesting, a son of Hera and a son of Zeus working together, not to mention the son of Zeus is on a quest for Hera she hates children of Zeus, tell me about your quest."

All three of us told him our story how Hera was taking, how we wanted to find the storm spirits so we could find her.

"I know of these storm spirits and the one they serve you would be better off staying here as statues." The king said. "A lot if things are strring, monsters no longer stay in Tartarus, and souls no longer stay in Hades, Olympus has every right to fear."

"So you'll help us? I asked.

"I did not say that," the king scowled.

"Please, your majesty." Piper said, stepping out from behind Harry. "If you tell us where the storm spirits are, we can capture them and take them to Aeolus, and you can look good in front of your boss, and he might pardon the demigods."

"She's pretty." Zethes said. "I mean she's right." I wished he would stop mentioning how pretty Piper was, before Harry attacked him. If he said one more time how she was pretty or how he wanted to date her, I didn't think I would be able to hold my step-brother back.

"She dares charmspeck a god." Khione yelled."Father froze her now."

"No," Harry said. "You can't go around frozen everyone that comes along." He ran his hands through his hair. The motion made the king glance to his forehead.

"What is that on your head?" He demanded. "Move your bangs back show me." Reluntcluy Harry reached up and pushed his bangs back from his forehead, and showed them his lighting shaped scar, the king's eyes widen as he stared, Zethes jumped back so far he bumped into the icy Death Eater making it fall to the floor and break into hundreds of little pieces, and Khione moved from me and went to Harry.

"The-boy-who-lived." she said. "Father, please, I must have him for my collection, you now how I love famous people, and in the wizard world no one is more famous than him." She stroked the back of Harry's neck with the back of her hand, which sent shivers down his back, he took a step forward to get a way from her.

Now Piper was the one I might have to hold back, if I went by the look she was giving, Miss Ice princes, but I had no idea. What was going on, and why they called Harry, The-boy-who-lived.

"Are you crazy?" Zethes demanded. "He survived the killing cures, nobody has ever done that, and he weaken, He-who-must-not-be-named."

Harry rolled his eyes "You can't even say Voldemort." Zethes flinched at the name. "Aren't you like a god or something."

"But, You-know-who, is just so evil." Zethes said. "And he won't' die."

Suddenly the king burst out laughing. "Out of all the wizards to be Hera's son it would be you, oh I see what she is trying to do, this should be very interesting to watch."

"Dose that mean you will let us go." Piper asked, hopefully.

"My dear." Boreas said. "There is no reason for me to kill you. If Hera's plan fells, which I think it will, wizard don't work well with those who are not wizards, they think too highly of them selves, they believe they're above everyone else, they will see demigods as a threat and want to destroy or tame them, yes I see what Hera is wanting, but wizards can not be trusted." He looked Harry in the eyes, "You should know that better than anyone."

" Um, Harry what is he talking about?" I asked him. "Why did they call you The-boy-who-lived?"

"I'll explain later," Harry told me. "But this Hera's plan thing I have no idea, and most likely he won't tell us either."

"Oh, who I'm I to interfere in Hera's plan." Boreas said. "I have a reputation as a helpful wind god, unlike my brethren I've been known to fall in love with mortals. Why, my sons Zethes and Calais started as demigods."

"Which explains why they are idiots." Khione growled.

"Silence," Boreas said. "Now I never have the chance to be in the center of things, and now I do, so I'll let you go on your guest, you will find your storm spirits in the windy city Chicago, if you capture the winds you should gain safe entrance into Aeolus curt, be sure you tell him you captured them on my orders."

"Okay," I said. "So Chicago is where we'll find this lady who has Hera."

Boreas smiled "The one who controls the winds is in Chicago, but she is only a severnt, if you succeed against her and take the winds to Aeolus, only he has all the knowledge of the winds, if any one could tell you who has Hera, it would be him, now go demigods before I change my mind, Zethes escort them out safely."

When we got back into the entrance hall, Leo was waiting for us by his hippogriff, he looked unharmed, he was fixing the collar back on it, he had taken it off and somehow added little metal spikes going all around it.

"You may have fooled my father, girl." Khione said. "But you do not fool me, Harry Potter, I'll see you as a statue yet."

"You know, you remind me a lot of this wizard I went to Hogwarts with." Harry told her,."His name was Draco Malfoy, and he was a spoiled little prat, who went around threating everyone, just like you."

Khione's eyes flashed pur white for once she was lost for words, and she turned around and went up the steps, then disappeared in a swirl of snow.

"You should be careful my sister never forgets an insult." Zethes warned. Harry just waved away his warning, then jumped the last three steps and went to join Leo by the hippogriff, I guess he was just as eager as I was to leave this place and get out of Quebec as fast as we can, before Boreas did decide to change his mind.

Zethes looked at Piper. "Be careful, pretty lady," he said. "Many things are stirring, monsters don't stay dead." He looked over at Harry, who was now talking to Leo and pointing to the hippogriff collar. "Be careful, it is not safe to be traveling with The-boy-who-lived."

"What, you mean because of Voldemort." Piper asked, what Zethes said about Harry seemed to startle her.

Zethes flinched. "Do not say that name," he said. "But, no, that's not it, I can sense evil inside him."

"What." Piper looked mad. "Harry is not evil, how could you say that?"

"I did not say he was evil." Zethes said. "I said there was evil inside him."

"Man, that doesn't even make sense." I said. "Come on, Piper, let's go." I wasn't going to stand here, and listen to this guy, or demigod, or, whatever he was talk about my step-brother like that.

"You two okay?" Harry asked, when we got up to him and Leo. "What took you so long." Piper and I shared a look silently agreeing not to tell Harry what Zethes had said about him.

"We're fine." Piper smiled at him. "Zethes just warning about monsters stirring and all that stuff . Harry nodded, though he looked like he didn't believe us. Then he started rubbing his scar again.

"Harry, are you alright?" Piper reached out and pushed Harry's bangs back looking at his scar.

"I'm fine." He almost hissed the words, Piper took a step back startled, and then I saw it again, like before, I had thought it was a trick of the light, but it happened again, and like before it was gone as quick as it came, the glimpse of red in his eyes.

"Piper, I'm sorry." Harry said. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Harry, I'm worried about you." she told him.

"I'll explain about my scar later." Harry told her, "But now, I'll just like to get out of here."

Piper nodded then went to her hippogriff, and I claimed on mine, we all took off leaving Quebec behind us. I don't know what it was, but there was something about Harry's scar that made me feel uneasy.


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

Chapter 10: Where's Tyson when you need him

Leo's P.O.V.

I was sure Piper, and Jason were hiding something that Zethes had said, I didn't know what, but whatever it was I was sure it had to do with Harry, and speaking off Harry, I didn't know how he knew, but I was sure he knew about my fire ability, I was going to have to find away to get him alone, and ask, or even beg him not to tell anyone. I knew I shouldn't keep it from my friends, but Nyssa had said that Hephaestus kids with that ability always ends up burning whole cities down, I was going to have to be careful.

I patted my hippogriff on the back of his neck, I decided to call him, Torch, The name seemed to fit.

About two hours after leaving Quebec, we stopped to eat, it was than Harry explained why his scar had hurt him, I felt bad for him, I couldn't imagine how it would feel being connected to someone like that. We also talked over what to do next, and it looked like we would be going to Chicago, to hunt down storm spirits, so after we ate it was back up in the air. We couldn't be on the ground for very long anyway.

As we flew, I suddenly started feeling, colder, and it suddenly got more dark, to my left I heard, Harry say.

"No, it can't be," and when I looked to him he pulled out his wand, and he had a scared look on his face, as he looked around him. Than to Harry's right I heard,Piper scream. I craned my neck to see what was wrong.

And in front of her was this thing in a rob, it was leaning in on her, and she was leaning back so far she was about to fall off her hippogriff, then Harry pointed his wand at it, and yelled something, and out of the end of his wand came a silver stag, and the thing flew away.

"Holy, Hephaestus, what was that?" I yelled at him, Harry looked at me after he saw that Piper was alright.

"That, Leo," Harry said. "Was a dementor, and we need to get out of here, I think they might be more."

Not long after he said that over a dozen of them came at us.

Harry kept shooting silver stag after silver stag at them, and Jason got out his sword, and Piper, who seemed to have recovered from her first attack, had pulled out her dagger, so I reached in my tool belt, and pulled out a screw driver, that happened to be made of celestial bronze and stabbed it, which everyone got close to me, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry abandon throwing spells at them and twist his wand into a sword, and begin to stab them like we were.

There was just too many we had to get away, and our hippogriff were getting scared and were starting real back, I heard Piper scream again and looked in time to see her fall. Harry reached to grab her but that just resulted in her pulling him with her, Jason jumped off after them, and before I could think of anyway of helping them, Torch suddenly reeled back and throw me off to.

"Not, cool." I screamed on the way down, a hand reached out and grabbed me. It was Jason, he was trying to control the air to keep us up, I saw that he had Piper, but I didn't see Harry anywhere.

"Hey, man where's my uncle?"I demanded, a pained look crossed his face, and Piper, looked to be holding back tears.

"I couldn't catch him." Jason said. "He was falling too fast."

"Oh, don't worry, Jas," I tried to comfort him. "I'm sure, he's alright."

"We're falling, like forty feet, Leo." Piper said. "How can he be okay, remember the prophecy, a death will unleash Hera's rage, Annabeth was right, Harry should have stayed at camp."

We all fell silent, as Jason was trying to get us on the ground safely, but then a big gust of wind blow, and we went falling down, right throw a glass roof. We landed right on the top of a metal staircase, we slammed down on it hard.

"Piper, Leo, you two alright?" I heard Jason somewhere to my left.

"Man, that hurt." I called back to him. "But, I'm in one piece."

"What about you, Piper?" Jason said, no answer. "Piper."

"I'm fine." I heard her squeal out, she sounded like she was in a lot of pain. "I think my ankle is broken."

"Just stay where you are, Piper." Jason said. "I'm coming over to you." I heard mental crack as Jason stood up, I opened my eyes, I had them closed since we landed, and I looked up, there was snow falling through the broken roof, the sun was coming up making the glass look like it sparkled, I rolled over to my side off my back, and then stood up, and I caught sight of Piper, and Jason, she was sitting at the top of the stairs, and Jason was pulling what looked like a lemon square out of a Ziploc bag and handed it to Piper.

"Leo, you sure you're not hurt anywhere," he asked. Looking up at me. I took a step forward and I stepped on something, and heard a crack, I looked down to see what it was and found a pair of round black glasses. I picked them up and realized they were Harry's glasses, I broke them in half when I stepped on them.

"I just stepped on Harry's glasses." I told them, looking around to see if I saw Harry.

"What?" Piper called. "Do you see him anywhere?"

Then I saw him, he was laying on his stomach, his head turned facing me, his eyes were close, and there was blood running down his head, and a little pile of blood on the floor next to him.

"Found him." I called, and instead off walking over to Piper, and Jason, I walked over to him. I got on my knees beside him, and gently rolled him over, and let out a big sigh,, I could see his stomach going up, and down as he breathed. I put my head to his chest to make sure. I could hear his heart beating.

"He's a live." I called to them.

"Thank the gods." I heard Jason say.

"Help me up, Jason." Piper demanded, as I looked Harry over I couldn't see anything wrong other than his bleeding head.

"You can't move on that foot." Jason was telling Piper.

I pushed Harry's hair back to see how bad he was cut, and it wasn't good, the side of his head was covered in so much blood from where he was laying in it, I couldn't tell where the blood was coming from, and he was really pale from losing so much.

"Guys, Harry doesn't look so good." I let them know.

"Come on, Jason." Piper said. "I have to see him."

"Fine." Jason said. I heard the sound of metal as Jason helped Piper up.

I pulled a wash cloth out of my tool belt, and a water bottle, I poured some water on the cloth and begin to wash some of the blood off his head, so I could see how bad his head was cut. Then jumped silently when Piper cried out, and there was the sound of someone falling.

"Piper." Harry moaned, moving his head from side to side .

"What's going on." I said, looking over at them in time to see Jason helping Piper back up.

"Piper stumbled and fell." Jason explained.

"Just help me over to Harry." Piper said. With in seconds, Jason was helping Piper to sit on the other side of Harry, she laid his head in her lap, not caring about all the blood, and grabbed the cloth from me, and starting washing off the side off Harry's head.

"Oh, gods that deep." Piper said, as she got most the blood off and I saw she was right the cut on his head was really deep, and blood just kept pouring out of it.

"We have to sew it up somehow or his going to bleed to death." Jason said.

"How about some ambrosia." Piper said. Jason went back over to Piper's bag and came back with the lemon square, Piper took them, and I helped Jason raise Harry's head, so Piper could put a piece in his mouth, she rubbed his throat to get him to swallow, then we laid him back down.

"The cut closed some, but it's still bleeding pretty bad." Piper said. "Think we should give him some more?"

"We can't, Piper, too much well burn him up." Jason said.

"We got to do something." Piper said. I looked through my tool belt then brought out some needles, thread, and a flash light.

I threaded the needle, then handed Jason the flash light, with our shadows falling over Harry it was a little hard to see his cut, so if I was going to do this I needed more light.

"Here, point that at his cut and make sure you don't move." I ordered. "And Piper hold Harry's hair back, and keep his head still."

"What are you going to do." Piper demanded.

"I'm going to sew him up." I answered, I took the cloth from her, and cleaned his cut off, then held it closed with one hand, and with the other I sewed it up.

"We need a bandage or something to cover that." Jason said.

"I reached back in my belt and pulled out some bandages, and duct tape. I cover his cut with a piece of bandage, then put duct tap over it.

"That should help keep him from bleeding." I said.

"I hope so," Jason said. "But I'm sure, Harry would rather you didn't use his head to play dress-maker."

"Very funny." I said. Rolling my eyes.

"Where are we?" Piper asked, she wasn't looking at either of us, she was looking down at Harry and running a hand through his hair, the part that didn't have blood caked on it. He looked as if some color was returning to his face, but what he really needed was a doctor or at least someone who knew how to help him. It would not be a good thing if Harry died on us, he was my friend/uncle or whatever, but he was a good guy, cool, and kind; I liked him, and didn't want him dead, and Jason was starting to think of the guy as a brother, and with the way Piper was acting she would be crushed, not to mention he's a good friend of Percy Jackson, and if Harry died and for some reason Percy blamed us for not saving him, will I didn't want to think of what he could do to us.

"I don't know where we are." Jason said, he looked around and his eyes fell on a logo that was on the wall I looked over to see a large red-eye with the stenciled words: MONOCLE MOTORS, ASSEMBLY PLANT 1.

"Closed car plant." I said, "My guess, we're in Detroit."

"Did either of you see where Harry's bag went?" Piper asked, "Or his wand?"

"I don't know about his bag, but his wand, which is a sword at the moment is laying over there." Jason said, pointing toward the right of me, I looked and laying about five feet away was Harry's wand/sword.

Harry moaned, and moved his head. "Where... Piper." He choked out, but his eyes didn't open, but they did move like he was turning to open them.

"I'm fine." Piper told him. "Just rest."

Harry's eyes flew open, and he looked around wide-eyed.

"Dementors." Harry choked out.

"They're gone, babe." Piper said. "No, don't move." Harry had tried to sit up, "You've hurt your head pretty bad, Leo had to sew it up."

"Were...were any of you hurt?" Harry asked, but his eyes were closing back, and he was trying to fight to stay awake.

"We're fine." Jason said. "Don't worry about any of us."

"My head hurts." Harry's eyes closed again, and this time he didn't open them back up.

"We need to find Harry's bag." Piper told us, going back to playing with his hair. "He's got this mirror in it..."

"Wait," I interrupted her. "I know you're an Arophdite kid and ever thing, but isn't it a bad time to start worrying about your looks."

Piper glared at me, "It's a magic mirror idiot." she snapped. "Annabeth has one too, Harry's godfather, Sirius gave them to them, if we can find his bag, then we can get a hold of Annabeth with it, maybe she knows what to do about Harry's head, because the thread isn't going to hold for long, and she might be able to tell us how much ambrosia we can take, before it burns us up, something we should have asked before we left camp."

"Calm down." Jason told her. "I'll go see if I can find it."

"And I'll go outside and see if Torch or any of the other hippogriff are around." I said, getting up then going down the stairs. I went out side and looked around, but I couldn't find any off them.

Havey snow was now coming down, I heard flipping of wings, and looked up to see Torch landing in front of me. I smiled and ran to him.

"Hey, buddy." I patted him. "Have you seen any of our friends"? I asked talking about the other hippogriff. I sighed and summons fire to warm my hands that were getting cold. I couldn't keep that little ability from my friends for much longer, Harry already knew about it. When he woke up, I was going to have to ask how he found out, I was so sure I had been careful with it.

I had been the first one since 1666, when London had burned down, if people knew no one would want me around, I wouldn't be welcomed back to camp. I had to shake my self from these thoughts. I had hippogriff to find.

The next hippogriff I found was Buckbeak, I found him on the other side off the building. He was munching on a dead rat when he looked up as he heard me coming I almost got sick from the sight of it hanging out of his mouth.

It took me almost an hour to find the bronze one, Jason had been riding, but I couldn't find Piper's anywhere.

I was heading back to the factory when I heard a crash that sounded like two dump trucks slamming together. Metal crumpled and groaned, the noise echoed across the yard. I knew that my friends most be in some kinda trouble, and with Harry as badly hurt like he was, this wasn't good.

I reached into my bag, and pulled out a three-pound club hammer with a double-face head the size of a baked potato, and went running toward the warehouse.

I stopped at the door and tried to control my breathing, I took a deep breath, and peeped inside, I could make out a catwalk above, the dim shapes of heavy machinery along the assembly line, but no movement. No sigh of my friends, I almost called out, but something stopped me something that was wrong, then realized it was the smell something smelled wrong, like burning mortal oil, and sour breath, something not human was in that factory I was certain. Somewhere on the factory floor, Piper's voice called out,

"Leo, help!"

But I held my tongue, I knew, Piper wouldn't have willing got off the catwalk and leave Harry by himself in the shape he was in, plus, Piper's ankle was hurt it would be hard for her to do.

I slid inside, and ducked behind a cargo container. Slowly, gripping my hammer, I worked my way to the center of the room, hiding behind boxes and hollow truck chassis. Finally I reached the assembly line. I crouched behind the nearest piece of machinery-a crane with robotic arm.

Piper's voice called out again. "Leo." Less certain this time, but very close. I peeked around the machinery, On a conveyor belt sat a truck chassis, and clustered around it were three dark shapes the size of a forklifts, Nearby, dangling around from chains on three other robotic arms, were three smaller shaps-and two of them was twisting around as if they were alive.

"Told you it was nothing," One of the forklifts size shaps rose and I realized it was some kind of giant. The other one most likely a giant too called out in Piper's voice "Leo, help," then it changed into a masculine snarl. "There's nobody there, No demigod could be that quite, eh"

The other monster, "If he knows what's good for him he ran away, or the girl lied about another one, let's go cook."

A bright orange fire light sizzled to life -an emergency flare, I ducked behind the crane, and my foot hit something, I looked to see Harry's backpack laying there, I took another look up, and realized the three smaller things dangling from the crane arms weren't engines. They were Jason, Piper, and Harry. Piper, and Jason hung upside down, tied by their ankles cocooned in with chains up to their necks, Piper, and Jason were flailing around trying to get free, they were both gagged, but looked unhurt, but Harry looked even worse did before, He just hung there not moving, he had even more blood on his head, which had come back open, I could see the thread hanging from it, and blood was dripping down from his cut on to the floor, for some reason he had been left unchained, I guess, it was because he was out cold.

On the conveyor belt, the bed of the unfinished truck was being used as a fire pit, a big metal pole was suspended over the flames which meant this was a cooking fire, but the most terrifying of all were the cooks. Three massive humanoids gathered around, they were standing stoking the flames. The largest one crouched with his back to me. The other to were each ten feet tall, with hairy muscular bodies, one of them wore a chain mail loincloth, {something I could've went without seeing}, and the other one wore a ragged fuzzy toga made of fiberglass insulation, other than that the monsters looked to be twins, each with a brutish face, and one eye right in the middle of their foreheads, the cooks were Cyclopes. (where's Tyson when you need him)

The worst was they were planing to cook my friends for dinner. I was terrified, I could hardly think. I had to do something I just couldn't let them eat my friends, and If I didn't do something soon, Harry was going to bleed to death. I slipped off my backpack, and started to quietly unzip it, as one walked over to Piper, who squirmed and tried to head-butt him in the eye.

"Can, I take the gag out now, I love it when they scream." He said, he had asked the third cyclops who must have been the leader. who grunted, so he took that as a yes, and removed the gag from Piper's mouth.

Meanwhile, I found what I was looking for in my pack: a stack of remont controls. The robotic crane's maintenance panel should be easy to find, but how to without being seen was the problem. I moved my foot and knocked Harry's bag over, the top which didn't zip, but only had a button to keep it close, popped open, and his silver cloak fell out. I had seen it before, he once said it was the only thing he had that belonged to his dad, which is why I thought he held on to it, but maybe that wasn't the only reason, when it fell out, it fell on my foot, and my foot was now gone. I picked it up and threw it around my shoulders, and my whole body disappeared.

"Sweet." I whispered, then tossed it over my head.

Like I thought was easy to find the crane's control panel, and I slipped a screwdriver from my belt, and got to work, I had to be sure not to make any noise the head cyclops was only twenty-feet in front of me.

The cyclops in the toga poked at the fire.

"Scream girl." the one in the loincloth snapped at Piper. "I like funny screaming."

"Mr. Cyclops, you don't want to kill us." Piper said to it. "It would be better if you let us go." loincloth scratched his head and turned to his friend.

"She's kind of pretty, Torque, maybe I should let her go."

"I saw her first, Sump, I'll let her go," Torque growled, then they started fighting and arguing over Piper, something I didn't think Harry would like very much if he was awake. Thinking that made me glance up at Harry, and I had to stop my self from crying out, because his eyes were open and he was watching the Cyclopes.

"Fools." The third cyclops yelled, making Harry close his eyes, and I realized he must have been awake along.

"She's Aphrodite spawn," the cyclops said, and I realized she was female, "She is charmspeaking you." She stumped over to Sump, and pushed him aside, then started yelling about how stupid he was.

"I should've thrown you in the streets when you were babies, like proper Cyclops children, maybe you wold of learned something and, now stroke that fire, Torque, and Sump you idiot, my case of salsa is in the other warehouse. Don't tell me you expect me to eat these demigods without salsa."

"Yes, ma, I mean no ma." Sump said.

"Then go get it." she picked up a truck chassis and slammed it over his head, Sump crumbled to his feet, I was sure it killed him, but he managed to push the chassis off his head, and got to his feet and ran off.

Now was the time, while they're separated, I finished with the second machine and moved toward the next, but Harry's cloak caught on something, and for a slip second my feet showed, thank gods the Cyclopes didn't see me, but I'm pretty sure Harry did, because when I looked up at them again Harry was staring right at me, then he closed his eyes so the Cyclopes wouldn't see him awake.

I forced myself to get back to work, if I was going to beat these monsters, I would have to do it before Sump came back with the salsa, I was running short on time, and the last part was the trickiest, from my tool belt I summoned some wires, a radio adapter, and a smaller screwdriver and started to build a universal remote. Harry's cloak was getting in the way so I took it off. I wanted them to see who kills them anyways.

"I thought Cyclopes made weapons for the gods." Jason asked, speaking for the first time since he got chained up. "I thought you were good guys." I guess he got that from the way Tyson acted, he was the only cyclops we had meant into now.

"I'm good at eating people." female cyclops said, "good at smashing, and good at building things, but not for the gods, that's our cousins the elder Cyclopes, they think they're so much better because they are a few thousands years older." she turned back to Torque "Now go slay the raven hair boy first, before he dies on his own, I like my meat fresh."

"NO!" Piper screamed. "No, please." As Torgue walked toward Harry.

"Oh," the female Cyclops said, "Do you have feelings for the boy?"

"You keep away from my brother." Jason yelled at Torque, but he just ignored him, and begin to unhook Harry.

"Your brother," the female said. "You two don't look like brothers."

"Please, you don't want to kill him." Piper said, "He's a wizard, he wouldn't teast very good."

The female Cyclops laughed. "You think you're the first one to try that," she turned to her son who now had Harry thrown over his shoulder and was carrying him back to the fire. "You remember, that wizard in the weird robs, and wearing a mask that looked like a skull?"

For some reason Piper went pale. "Skull mask you say."

"Yes, said he was so full of magic potions that it would poison us" female Cyclops said."Then he tried to threaten us with someone he called the Dark Lord."

"I remember him," Torque said, laying Harry down on the ground."It was only about a week ago, he had a some kind of accent, and was looking for a boy."

"Did he say who?" Jason asked. I didn't know what Jason, and Piper was getting all worked up about, I guess they knew something I didn't.

The wires sparked in my hands and the Cyclopes froze and turned to me, Torque picked up a truck, but before he could throw it, Harry held up his hand and whispered something and a jet of red light shot from his hand and hit the truck, and it went flying through a wall making a loud crashing sound.

"Torque, you fool! female "Can't you throw?" I guess she hadn't noticed the red light that came out of Harry's hand.

I stood up, Torque barreled toward me. I frantically gunned the toggle on my makeshift remote. Harry staggered to his feet, he may have been awake, but looked as if he was going to black out any minute, but yet he still had a determined look on his face, as he raised his arm in front of him, and held out his hand .

_"Incarcerous"_ He yelled and thick robs came out of thin air and wrapped around Torque, who was caught by surprise and he fell to the ground, before he could recover a robotic hand grabbed him by the leg and hurled him straight up. The ceiling was too dark to see what happened, but judging by the loud clang, he hit one of the grinders, he never came back down, because he disintergrated.

The female cyclops screamed in rage, "My son...you...you," she turned to Harry. "This is all your felt, you were suppose to be out of it. Harry staggered and almost fell. I guess using his magic was taking a lot out of him, but he still looked scary, with the dry blood on his face and head, and the glare he was giving the mama cyclops, if he was glaring at me like that I would run.

Then Sump came walking in carrying a case of salsa. "Ma, I got the extra-spicy-"

He never finished what he was saying, I spun the remote's toggle, and the second robotic arm whacked Sump in the chest, the salsa exploded, Sump went flying backwards, knocking him into my third machine, and the third crane's arm slammed down on the flour, and he exploded into dust.

Two down, and one to go, Harry was staggering over to where Jason and Piper was hanging, as the last cyclops lucked her eyes on me.

"You busted my boys," she yelled. "Only, I can bust my boys."

Harry bumped a table knocking some metal things to the floor, she turned around and narrowed her eye at him.

"This is all your felt," she screamed, then went at him, Harry raised his hand and said.

"_Stupefy,"_ she looked stunned for moment then just shock it off, and walked closer to Harry, who was now having a very hard time staying on his feet. I punched a button, and two remaining arms swung into action, she caught the first one and tore it in half. The second arm smacked her in the head, but that only made her madder, she grabbed it by the clamps, and ripped it free, she swung it like a baseball bat, It missed Piper by an inch. Then she let it go-spinning it toward me, and I yelped, and rolled out-of-the-way, and it demolished the machine next to me. I looked to Harry in time to see his eyes roll in to the back of his head and he collapsed to the floor.

"HARRY!" Piper yelled.

I was on my own with an angry mother cyclops, which I wasn't going to beat with a remote and a tool belt.

She stood twenty-feet from me now next the cooking fire.

"Anymore tricks demigod?" she demanded, I glanced up at an engine block suspended on a chain, if only she would take one more step forward, the one link on the chain, my senses somehow told me there was metal fatigue.

"Heck, yeah I have tricks." I raised the remote control. "Take one more step, and I'll destroy you with fire."

She laughed at me, "Cyclopes are immune to fire, idiot, but if you wish to play with flames." she scooped up red-hot coals with her bare hands, and flung them at me, they landed at my feet.

"You missed." I said, she just grinned and picked up a barrel next to the truck, I just had time to read the word kerosene on the side, before she threw it. The barrel split right in front of me, spilling it everywhere, coals sparked, and I closed my eyes.

"No!" Piper and Jason yelled, as a fire storm erupted around me. When I opened my eyes I was bathed in flames swirling twenty feet into the air. The kerosene burned off, dying down to small fiery patches on the floor.

Piper gasped and Jason said "Leo."

Mother Cyclops looked astonished. "You live." she took that one step forward I had been wanting her to take. "What are you?"

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," I told her. "And I warned you, I'm going to destroy you with fire." I pointed one finger in the air and summoned all my will, I had never tried to do anything so focused or intense before, I shot a bolt of white-hot flames at the chain suspending the engine above her head, aiming for the link the that looked weaker than the rest, fire died down and nothing happen. mother Cyclops laughed.

"Nice try son of Hephaestus, it's been many years since I've seen a fire user, you'll make a spicy appetizer."

I heard someone whisper something, I looked to see light fly from Harry's hand, hitting the same link that I had, with the fire, and spell was too much for the chain sanpped and the engine block fell, deadly and silent.

"I don't think so." I told her, she didn't even have time to look up. smash no more mommy Cyclops. I looked at Harry who was out of it again. I to felt completely drained I hadn't used that much power before, and it took me a long time to get Piper and Jason down from their chains, Piper immediately ran to Harry.

When Jason had given her bag back after finding i,t she poured a little nectar into Harry's mouth, his cut closed a little more, and he groaned, and his color came back to his face, but this time he didn't wake up.

"Harry's going to kill me when he comes too." I said, as I once again sewed up Harry's head, this time though, it wasn't as bad as it was before, with him having drunk nectar on to of the other he had alrady taken, but it still needed sewed together, so it wouldn't start bleeding again.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"You know that silver cloak that belonged to his dad?" I asked Piper and Jason both nodded. "If you put it on it makes you invisible just like Annabeth's cap, that's how I moved around without being seen, but it was laying by me when I caught fire." I looked to were his cloak should have been burned up and saw it laying there the silver sparkling in the sun light.

"No way." I said, going over and picking it up.

"Most be fire-proof." Jason said, as I smelled it.

"That's weird it don't even small like kerosene." I said.

"Speaking of fire." Jason said. "Have you always been able to you know?"

"Yeah," I said, walking over to grab Harry's bag. "Sorry, I never told you."

"Sorry," Jason said. "You saved our lives, that was awesome."

"Harry, helped." I said, giving his bag to Piper, for she could hold on to it. Jason had already got his sword, and turned it back to a wand, and put it in his pocket to give back to Harry once he woke.

"Yeah, but you did just as much if not more than Harry did." Jason said. I smiled then frowned, when I noticed the ground at Piper's feet.

"They're forming again." I said. "Look." I pointed at the ground, and Jason stepped away from the dust, but Piper stayed sitting by Harry's side.

"How's that possible, Annabeth said it took a long time for them to reform."

"No body told the dust that." I said. I watched as it collected into piles, then forming a shape.

"Boreas said something about monsters not staying in Tartarus." Jason said. " The earth yielding up horrors, or something like that."

"Come on guys we need to get out of here." I told them, "The hippogriff are just outside, but maybe Harry should ride with someone so he don't fall off, and Piper will has to ride with someone, I never found hers, she most of kept flying when we all fell.

"Harry can ride with me into he wakes." Jason said " Piper can ride on Buckbeak for now.

"What about calling Annabeth?" Piper asked, she had taken a little silver mirror from Harry's bag.

"You can do that when we get far from here." Jason said. "Harry's cut isn't that bad anymore, and we have to get out of here before they reform."

Piper nodded, and stood up, "How long do you think we have?" she asked putting Harry's mirror in her front pocket, I just noticed that the top of her jeans, and the bottom of her jacket were covered in Harry's blood, she was able to wash it off her hands with a water bottle I had pulled from my belt, but there was nothing we had she could get it off her jeans, and jacket with.

"I don't know how long we got." Jason said. "But we need to go now." With that me and Jason carried Harry outside, I was surprised how light he was, as we got him up on Jason's hippogriff, he climbed on be hind him, and once, Piper got on Buckbeak, and, I got on Torch, we took to the sky again, if all went will, next stop would be Chicago.


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer: I don't own Percy or Harry

Chapter 11: We go down a drain

Harry's P.O.V.

My body felt smooth, powerful and fleible, I was gliding between shing metal bars, across dark cold stone..I was flat against the floor, sliding along on my belly..it was dark, yet I could see objects around me shimmering in strange, vibrant colors I was turning my head at first glance the corridor was empty but no...I man was sitting on the floor ahead, his chin drooping on to his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark...I put out my tongue..I tasted the man's scent on the air..he was alive but drowsy...sitting in front of a door at the end of the corridor...I longed to bite him but I must master the impulse I had more important things to do. The man moved and opened his eyes he saw me I had no choice now, and I went to dodged at him.

My dream suddenly changed.

"No, you don't need to see that, my son." said a voice women's voice."Now come speak with me." I wanted to speak with her, but I wanted to know what happened to that man, I wanted to know if he was all right, I had a feeling I knew him, if only I could go back to the other dream.

"Believe me that was something you don't want to see, now come speak with me." My thoughts floated from my body, I could still hear shouting, and a deep voice calling someone's name, but it all seemed to be happening on another plan of existence, it was getting farther, and farther away, into I found myself in an earthen cage. tendrils of trees roots, and stone whirled together, confining me. outside the bars, I could see the floor of a dry reflecting pool, another earthen spire growing at the far end, and above us, the ruined red stones of a burned out house.

Next to me in the cage, a women sat cross-legged in black robs, her head covered by a shrud. She pushed aside the veil, revealing a face that was proud and beautiful, but also harden with suffering.

"Mum?" I asked, "I mean, Hera."

The goddess smiled at me, "I am your mother, you may call me mom if you wish," she held her arms out. "Welcome to my prison."

"Wha about Mr. Weasley, I have to tell Sirius, so he could contact Dumbledore." It now came to me who that man in my dream was, and Voldemort's snake, was about to attack him, but Hera raised her hand cutting me off.

"The mortal will be just fine," Hera said. "Someone else was there he can help him," she gestured at the tendrils of her cage. "There are worse triles to come, the very earth stirs against us, and please do not mention that man to me."

"Who, Sirius? I asked.

"No, child," Hera answered. "I mean, Dumbledore."

"You're a goddess." I said, looking around the cage and not liking the fact I was trapped in a cage, even if it was just a dream. "Why can't you just escape?"

Hera smiled sadly. Her form began to glow, until her brilliance filled the cage with painful light. The air hummed with power, molecules splitting apart like a nuclear explosion. If I had really been there in flesh, I would've been vaporized, everything around us should have been destroyed, but when the light died, her cage hadn't even budged. Only Hera looked different-a little more stooped and tired.

"Some powers are even greater than the gods,' she said. "I am not easily contained. I can be in many places at once. But when the greater part of my essence is caught, it is like a foot in a bear trap, you might say. I can't escape, and I am concealed from the eyes of the other gods.

"Then why the bloody hell did you come here?" I demanded. "How did they even catch you?"

Hera sighed. "I could not stay idle. Your step-father Zeus, believes if he can withdraw from the world, and thus lull our enemies back to sleep. He believes we Olympians have become too involved in the affairs of mortals. In the fates of our demigod children, especially since we agreed to claim them all after the war. He believes this is what has caused our enemies to stir. That is why he closed Olympus."

"But you don't agree?" I asked.

"No," she said. "Often I do not understand my husband's moods or his decisions, but even for Zeus, this seems paranoid. It is so unlike him, I believe he is hiding from the fact his son is back, ever since he got his powers back last year, Zeus has not been his self."

"His son is Voldemort isn't it?" I asked. Hera patted the ground in front of her.

"Have a seat my darling, I have something I wish to tell you before I grow to weak."

I looked down at my mother for a minute before I shook my head.

"What if I say no, what if I don't care what you have to say, I want answers to my questions, I want them now, not when me and my friends save your neck."

"Harry, we do not have time right now," Hera started, but I cut her off.

"Then make time." I snapped, rage flash through Hera's eyes, but I didn't give her a chance to speak

"Do you know what I've been through since I left camp, My scar has hurt me none stop, some snow goddess wanted me as her icy new toy, I've been attacked by dementors, "I've fallen of a hippogriff right through a glass roof, I've almost been eaten by Cyclopes, and right now I'm out cold from a bad head injury, all because I'm trying to save you, so you owe me." I told her.

The rage in her eyes softened, and she nodded her head, with what might be concern on her face.

"Your head will be fine, it might hurt a while, we don't have too much time, and there is something I wish to tell you before you wake up, so I can't tell you the full story, but I will tell you about your birth, that's what you really want to know isn't it."

"Yes."I said. "I need to know if there's a reason I was born, and why you needed me to be a wizard."

"Yes, I had reasons." Hera said. "James and Lily was the most powerful wizard around at that time that I could trust with my plan, yes I needed a wizard child, I needed a demigod child that was as powerful as the big three's children, I couldn't have that unless the father was a wizard."

"So, you just used my dad." I interrupted, my temper rasing "What did you do to get him to cheat on his wife, everyone I know says he was madly in love with her, and how could you do that to her, she was one of your followers."

"You need to calm your self down." Hera said. "If you want to know you will not speck to me like that." I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Now, did I ever say I had an affair with your father, no I did not." Hera said, totally confusing me. "I'm the goddess of marriage, Heracleitus, I don't go around sleeping with ever mortal or immortal I come across like the other gods do, I can control myself."

"But, then how?" I asked.

"There our others ways, I got pregnant with Hephaestus without sleeping with Zeus." Hera said. "Even mortals have ways of having children without it involving sleeping with someone."

"So, how did you, you know get pragnant with me?" I asked my face going red, at where this was going.

"I didn't." Hera said. "I never carried you."

"Okay, I'm confused." I said. "Aren't you my mum?"

, "I'm your biological mother," Hera said." But I used a surrogate mother to have you, I couldn't risk Zeus finding out what I was doing, you and your surrogate mother would have been in danger, and of course your father."

"James Potter is really my dad." I said. "So, does that mean Lily was the surrogate mother, that's way I have her eyes."

"Yes, darling." Hera said. " I magically put one of my eggs in Lily, and I'm sure you don't went to get into how James got her pragnant."

I made a face, "No, you can keep all that to your self." and Hera chuckled.

"I had it all planed out." Hera said. "I choice Lily because of a few reasons, one she was my most devoted follower, her, and James were very faithful to each other, you were to grow up in a happy home; to two loving mortal parents, I knew Lily would be a good mother, she was to raise you and be your mortal mother, and I was to be your immortal mother, you were to grow up happy, and loved, but you would also grow up knowing the truth, and know that I am your real mother, and then when the time came you would go to camp half-blood."

"but, if you needed I powerful demigod, why didn't you just use one of the other powerful demigods?" I asked "Didn't you say something about owing Jason's life?"

Hera sighed. "I have always been known for my jealous nature, so when I learned Zeus was once again fooling around with Thalia's mother, I knew another child would come from it, and I got a little jealous, and decided to have a demigod child of my own, after all who better to save me then my own son."

I looked down. "So, I was just born because you would need saving?" Hera reached out her hand, grabbed my chin and lifted my head up.

"Yes, you were born because I would need you, but don't think that I don't care for you." Hera said.

I snorted "Sure, you do."

"I do, son." Hera said, and to my surprise Hera looked sad. "Harry, I know you have had a hard life, that's something I never wanted." Hera paused and picked up a rock, it was about two sizes bigger then a snitch, grey and kind of sparkled. "I admit, that at first, I saw you as nothing more than someone who was to save me someday, but after being around, Lily the whole nine mouths, and holding you after you were born, I couldn't help, but care for you, there was only one other goddess who knew of what I was doing, and that was your sister, my daughter, Eileithyia, goddess of childbirth, and midwifery, the divine helper of women in labour, she delivered you."

"Then way were you never there, why wait into now to have me claimed, you could have brought me to camp sooner." I demanded.

"Gods are not allowed to get too involved in their kid's lives." Hera said. "But that didn't keep me away." Hera looked down at the rock in her hand.

"Did you know gods, and goddess can take different forms?" Hera suddenly asked, then a bright light shined, and when it faded, sitting across from me was Mrs. Figg, and my mouth dropped open.

"You're, Mrs. Figg?" I asked, as light shined, and Hera was now back to her normal self.

"It killed me not to be able to do anything about the Dursley's, I made up a cranky old lady, and had Argus to help keep an eye on you, but if I did too much Zeus would have taken notice, that doesn't mean I didn't in some way help you when your life was in danger; when you were in the forbidden forest your first year, I was the one that led that centaur to you when you were about to be attack, then when you were back in there your second year, I was the one that had that Weasley boy's car come to you when you were about to be ate by giant spiders, I sent the phoenix to you down in that chamber, I even helped you in the graveyard, I tricked Thanatos the god of death to let some of Tom's victims out of the underworld for a while, I knew that death is the only thing Tom fears."

"You mean, they were really there?" I asked. "It wasn't the reverse spell effect, like Dumbldore thought?"

"That old fool doesn't know half as much as he thinks he does." Hera scowled.

"Oh," I said, "What was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked, I needed time to think about all this, and I didn't think I could handle anymore right now.

"I wanted to warn you about, Tom he knows you're in America, but he doesn't know why or where, he has sent Death Eaters looking, he is trying to find a way to lure you back to London," Hera sighed. "I didn't want you to be apart of that war anymore. Tom has done something to his soul, something that we don't even speak of, he's nothing more than a monster now, Zeus no longer claims him as a son."

"What did he do?" I asked.

Hera shook her head, "It's too long to explain right now, we don't have much longer, you most hurry my son my keepers approach, and you begin to wake. I will not be strong enough to appear to you again not even in dreams."

"But way did you even come here?" I demanded.

" A voice told me to come here," Hera said. "Gods do not have what you might call a conscience, nor do we have dreams; but a voice was like soft and persistent, warning me to come here, so I slipped away from Zeus without telling him, and I came here to investigate." Hera explained.

"And it was a trap?" I asked

My mother nodded, "Only to late did I realize how quickly the earth was stirring I was foolish, I was taken captive by the giants, and my imprisonment started a war, The gods can only defeat them with the help of the greatest living heros, and the one whom the giants serve she can't be defeated, only kept a sleep."

"I don't understand." I said.

"You will soon." Hera said. "And beware of Chicago, Jason's most dangerous mortal enemy waites there, if he is to die it would be by her hand."

"Who?" I asked, Hera didn't answered, but kept talking, "If you need help finding my prison, your step-sister can help, if Jason can't remember the place"

"You mean Jason's sister Thalia?" I asked, Hera nodded took my hand and placed the rock in it. 'You will end up taking a detour, and then you'll have to get to me quickly this should help."

"A rock?" I asked.

"You're a wizard, Harry." Hera said, almost sounding like Hermione did in my first year. " All you got to do is remember the spell portis."

"Portis?" I asked. "What's that do?"

"You'll see, I most go now though I grow weaker, Hera put a hand on either side of my face, and lend forward and kissed my scar, she then whispered in my ear so soft I could hardly hear, "Please, be careful, my son." Then Hera was gone and I was waking up.

I groaned then opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was that I was on the back of a hippogriff that wasn't Buckbeak, and someone was behind me holding on to me.

The second thing was my head felt like I had been hit with a bludger.

"What's going on." I asked.

"Hey, man how do you feel?" Jason's voice asked from behind me.

"My head hurts." I mumbled.

"Well, you did hit it pretty hard." Jason said. "You should have seen Piper, she was freaking out, you have a nasty cut that Leo has had to sew up two times." I reached up and felt the side of my head, and it was sticky with dry blood.

"How is Piper?" I asked, trying to look her way, but it was hard to see because I didn't have my glasses on."

"She's fine." Jason said, he let go of me. "If it hadn't been for you and Leo we would all be dinner by now."

"Leo, did most of it." I told him, which was true. "Where are we headed?"

"Chicago", Jason answered. "We still have to catch the storm spirits."

"I had a dream about Hera." I told Jason about my dream, and about Hera saying his mortal enemy was in Chicago.

"I can't think of who that would be." Jason said, after thinking a minute, "As far as I know, I haven't made anyone mad, well not that mad anyway."

"Annabeth was right." I said. "Either the gods or the demigods can't win without each other, and Voldemort had done something to his soul, she didn't say what, but she said he is nothing more than a monster now."

"Oh, Styx," Jason cursed. "That's not good, so Voldie really is a son of Zeus."

"Yep," I nodded.

"Gross." Jason suddenly said, after a long silence, "I just thought of something, that would make him my half-brother."

"I feel bad for you, mate." I told him, rubbing my eyes. "What happen to my glasses?"

"Oh, I forgot." Jason said, then I felt him move like he was getting in his pocket. "Leo gave them to me, for when you woke up." He reached around me and handed me my glasses.

"Is that duct tape?" I asked, my glasses had been taped together.

"Yeah, well, Leo kinda stepped on them." Jason said. I nodded and put them on, it's not like the first time I've worn taped up glasses, and once my head quits pounding, I'll just use Reparo on them and fix them.

We flew west and we both fell silent, my head was staring to feel a little better, at one time I looked over at Piper who smiled at me, glad to see me fully a wake. I don't know how long it was into we flew through a break in the clouds and below us, glittering in the winter sun was a city, at the edge of a massive lake. A crescent skyscrapers lined the shore. Behind them, stretching out to the western horizon, was a vast grid of snow-covered neighborhoods and roads.

"We made it to Chicago." Jason announced, loud enough for everyone to hear. I thought about what Hera had told me about Jason's worse mortal enemy would be here, if he was going to die she would be the one to do it, I just had to make sure who ever she was didn't get near my step-brother.

"One problem down." Leo yelled. "We got here a live. Now how do we find the storm spirits?"

I saw a flash of movement, at first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, and it was kind of hard to see, the thing I saw were real small, and fast, and dark., the thing spiraled toward the skyscrapers, weaving, and changing shape.

"Is that one?" I asked Jason, pointing to it.

"Yeah." Jason answered then yelled to the others, "Lets follow that one."

I felt like we would lose them, the wind thing could move faster than my firebolt.

"Speed up", Jason urged the bronze hippogriff. The storm spirit dove into the grid of downtown streets. We tried to follow, but it was hard to do with four hippogriff, but after a few minutes, Jason spotted them again, zipping through the streets with no apparent purpose-blowing over pedestrians, ruffling flags, making cars swerve.

"Oh great!" Piper suddenly yelled. "There's two."

My girl was right, a second one blasted around the corner of the Renaissance Hotel and linked up with the first. They wove together in a chaotic dance, shooting to the top of a skyscraper, bending a radio tower, then diving back down to the street, watching them was starting to make me dizzy.

"They do not need anymore caffeine," Leo said.

"Or sugar." I yelled over to him, making him smile.

"Or, chocolate." Leo yelled back, and we both started laughing. I don't know what put me in a joking mood all of a sudden, but it felt good to laugh.

"Guys, " Jason said. "Lets stop goofing around."

"I guess Chicago's a good place to hang out." Piper said."Nobody's going to question a couple more evil wands."

"More than a couple." Jason cried. "Look."

We flew over a wide avenue next to a lakeside park. Storm spirits were converging-at least a dozen of them, whirling around a big public art installation.

"Which one is Dylan?" Leo asked. "I want to throw something at him."

The Storm spirits swirled together into a single funnel cloud and scattered across the fountain, kicking up a waterspout, They got to its center, popped off a drain cover, and disappeared underground.

"Did they just go down the drain?" Piper asked. "How are we supposed to follow them?"

"Maybe we shouldn't." Leo said, and I agreed with him, the way I was claustrophobic and couldn't even sleep in my own cabin because there was no windows, I was not looking forward to having to go down a drain to follow some wind/storm spirit things.

"I mean that fountain thing is giving me seriously bad vibs." Leo counted. "And aren't we supposed to, like beware the earth?"

I still agreed with Leo, I really didn't want to go down a drain, but we had to follow them to find my mum, and it was now only two days into the solstice.

"Lets land in the park," Jason suggested. "We can check it out on foot."

So all of us did as he suggested, landing in an open area between the lake, and the skyline, and that was the first time I noticed that Piper was on Buckbeak, and not the pinkish hippogriff she had been riding. The first thing she did when we slid off; was come over to me, and throw her arms at me in a hug

"How's your head?" she demanded, looking at my sewed up cut.

"I'm fine, my head hurts some, but I'm okay." I tried to assure her. She handed me my bag then took my hand as we walked over to join Jason, and Leo. The sign said we were at: Grant Park.

"I bet this place is pretty in the summer time." Piper said, I agreed with her, but right now it was nothing, but a field of ice, and snow, with salted walkways, and the wind coming off the lake was bitter cold.

"What happened to your hippogriff?" I asked her.

"We couldn't find her after we fell off," Piper explained. "Guess she just kept flying."

Piper took a step, and flinched letting go of my hand, "Ah."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your ankle?" Jason asked her.

"What's wrong with her ankle?" I demanded, kneeling down in front of her, and looking at it, her ankle was swollen, and all bruised up.

"Piper hurt her ankle when she fell"" Leo told me.

"What," I said."Jason, you said she wasn't hurt." I stood back up.

"No, I said she was fine." Jason said. "And I kind of forgot about her ankle."

"I'm fine, Harry." Piper said, shivering and hugging herself. "I took some ambrosia, but I gave you the only nectar I had."

I frowned at her. "You shouldn't off done that, you should have taken it."

"You were hurt worse, then I was." Piper said. "You needed the nectar more than I did."

Then I noticed all the blood on her, "Is that..."

"Your blood." Piper said. "Yes it is." I reached in my pocket for my wand, I didn't think I had enough energy to do magic without it right now, but my wand wasn't in my pocket.

"I lost my wand." I said, trying not to panic.

"I got it." Jason said, and he pulled it out off his pocket and handed it to me. "You dropped it when you fell."

I took it and pointed it at Piper's clothes, trying to think of the cleaning spell I've seen Mrs. Weasley use.

_"Tergeo," _ I said, the name of the spell coming to me, and the blood on her clothes vanished, then I pointed the wand to my head, and did the same spell, and cleaned the blood off.

Piper smiled at me, and said thanks.

"Let's get somewhere out of the wind." Jason suggested.

"Down the drain." Piper said and I shuddered, and it had nothing to do with the wind or cold. "Sounds cozy."

We headed over to the fountain, a plaque, read crown fountain. All the water had emptied out except for a few patches that were starting to freeze. We stepped to the center of the pool. No spirits tried to stop us. The drain hole was big enough for a person, and a maintenance ladder led down into dark gloom. I shivered at the thought of having to go down there, and felt a little sick.

"Hey, man you alright you look a little pale?" Jason asked. I looked over to see he was talking to me.

"Yeah,, I'm fine." I told him, and took a deep breath. This was the only way to find my mum, I could do this, if I could go down the chamber of secrets I should be able to handle a muggle drain. "I just don't fancy going down there."

"Join the club." Leo snorted.

Jason went down first, Leo soon followed him, then I helped Piper onto the ladder. I looked down the hole, I just hope we didn't have to be down there to long, I barely made it through the chamber, and it was a lot bigger then the drain.

_"You don't have to go down there." A voice said,_ I looked around, but didn't see anyone._ "Down, here."_

I looked down, and jumped a little there in the snow was a face of a women, she looked to be made of dirt.

"Who are you?" I asked.

_"In away, your mother, I'm the first mother,"_ she said, and I realized her voice was in my head._ "You can walk away now, while they're all down there in that drain, your hippogriff is right over there, just jump on and fly away, you don't have to go down in that deep dark in closed space, I know you don't like them."_

"Shut up." I told her, it was bad enough without her reminding me about it in detail.

_"Do not oppose me, just hop on Buckbeak fly away, go back to your little wizard world, and let my son Porphyrion rise and become king."_

"You're mad," I told her. ""I'm not going back to people who don't want me, who call me a liar, I have friends here." I glanced down the hole my friends had went down.

_"You think you can trust the daughter of Aphrodite, no, she'll turn on you just like everyone always does." she said._

"She wouldn't do that." I snapped at the face.

_"No, isn't she hiding something from you now," _ she said._ "If you don't want to go back to the wizard world you can always join my side, a powerful demigod such as yourself would be most welcomed, or you can choice to go down the drain have your heart broke by Piper McLean, she'll be the reason for your death._

"Shut the bloody hell up." I yelled, my temper rasing.

"Harry." Piper's voice came up from the drain. "Are you okay? Who you yelling at?"

_The women started laughing, "Oh dear, you inherited your mother's temper."_

I picked a ball of snow up off the ground and throw it at the face.

"Voldemort's already in my head I don't need you to." I told her.

I heard someone claiming back up and then Jason's head pop up out of the drain.

"You okay?" He asked. "We heard you shouting." I glanced back down, but the face was gone, I really hoped I hadn't imagined the whole thing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said walking to the hole, "I'll explain when I get down there." Jason nodded, then disappeared down the hole, so I could climb down. I braced myself, thinking I would climb down into a room that was very dark, and so small I could hold my arms out and touch both sides of the walls, but it wasn't as bad as I thought, it didn't even smell as bad as a sewer would. I still didn't like it though, it might not be as small as I feared, but it was still small, and underground. I hoped I could handle it.

The ladder had dropped into a brickwork tunnel running north and south. The air was dry, and warm, with a trickle of water on the floor.

"Who were you yelling at?" Piper asked me, once I jumped the last step of the ladder.

I explained to them about the face I saw, and what she had said, only leaving out the parts about Piper, and my fear of in closed spaces.

"Don't worry, Uncle Harry, you're not going crazy." Leo said. "I've seen her too."

"Yeah, who ever dirt women is, she just trying to get us all fighting, and stop trusting each other." Jason said. What Jason said made a lot of sense, and I didn't believe her about Piper anyway.

"Are sewers always this nice?" Piper asked, as I took her hand.

"No," Leo said. "Trust me."

Jason frowned at him "How do you know?"

"Hey, man I ran away six times." Leo said. "Believe me I slept in some pretty weird places, okay, now, which way do we go?"

Jason tilted his head like he was listening to something, then pointed south. "That way."

"How do you know?" Piper asked.

"There's a draft blowing south." Jason said. "Maybe the spirits went with the flow."

It wasn't much of a lead, but it made sense to me, so we all went south.

"I thought you were dead." Piper said, quietly after walking a while. "When you fell I mean, it was like forty feet."

"I've fallen fifty feet of my broomstick once." I told her, letting go of her hand, and put my arm around her shoulder, she put hers around my waist. "But then again Dumbledore did magically slow me down."

"You did what?" Piper demanded. I chuckled.

We then walked in a moment of silence together, then Piper broke it.

"Harry, I was wondering."

"Yeah, Piper, what is it?" I asked.

"What are we?" I gave her a funny look, "I mean, me, and you, what are we to each other, we've held hands, we've kissed."

"And we're now walking in a sewer arm and arm." I said, trying to keep my mind off how in closed I was starting to feel, I really wanted to get out of here.

"Yeah," Piper said, laughing a little. "So are we a couple?"

"I was hoping we were." I said, it's a good thing it was dark down here, because I was sure I was blushing. "I mean if you want to be my girlfriend."

"I do." Piper said. "I mean if you want to be my boyfriend."

"I do." I answered. "But if Voldemort found out you would be in danger."

"Harry, you have feelings for me right?" Piper asked.

My face got even redder. "Yeah, I do."

"Then wouldn't I be in danger rather were together or not?" Piper asked,."If he finds out who he really is, then we're all going to be his targets anyway."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you". I told her. "Or any of my friends I've made at camp."

"You worry too much." Piper told me. "I'm not going to let Voldemort run me off."

After that we both fell silent, as we walked deeper in the sewer. Then Piper stumbled, and nearly fell, but I caught her

"Stupid ankle." She said.

"Let's rest." Jason said, from ahead of us. "We can all use it. We've been going none stop for over a day, Leo you got anymore food in that belt?"

"Chef Leo is on it." Leo said. I helped Piper to sit down on a brick ledge next to Jason, and then I sat on her other side, and took off my bag, while Leo shuffled through is pack.

I opened my bag and looked through it into I found what I was looking for, then pulled out a black leather case that had gold letters on the front that read: St. Mungo's Wizard's first aid kit for home use.

"Brilliant," I said. "I knew I never took it out of my bag at camp." I looked through it but the only thing I could find that would help Piper's ankle, was a pain relieving potion, and some bruise healing paste. I uncapped the vile, and handed it to her.

"Drink that," I told her, "it's a pain reliever, It tast nasty if you're not use to it, I've taken it so much I'm use to it, the only other thing I found to help with your ankle was a bruise paste, there's a book of heeling spells, but it's too risky if you don't know what you're doing, believe me I know, and it doesn't feel good when you must have a whole bone in your arm grown back over night."

"And how would you know that?" Jason asked, watching Piper take a drink of the potion, and she gagged at the taste, then handed the now empty vile back to me.

"Second year at Hogwarts," I said putting Piper's leg in my lap. "We had this Professor who thought he knew everything, even though the only thing he knew was how to do curl his hair." I untied Piper's boot, and she flinched when I took it off.

"Anyway, I had my arm broken when a bludger hit it during a game of Quidditch, and he thought he could heal it even though I told him I much rather go see Madam Pomfrey the school nurse, but he tried to heal it himself, but only manged to remove all the bones from my arm."

"Och." Jason said, as I rubbed the paste on Piper's ankle.

"Yeah, I think Piper would rather keep the bones in her leg." I said, now slipping her boot back on. and tieing it.

"I would." Piper agreed taking her foot off my lap, and laying her head on my shoulder.

A few feet away, Leo lit a small cooking fire. He hummed as he pulled supplies out of his pack, and tool belt.

In the fire light Piper's eyes seemed to dance, I loved how they kept changing colors: without anything to do now, I was beginning to feel claustrophobic, I rubbed the back of my neck, and begin to bounce my leg, so much Piper had to raise her head.

"Harry, are you okay?" Piper asked, looking at me.

"I'm fine." I said rubbing my legs and bouncing my knees up and down.

"You're claustrophobic aren't you?" Jason asked, looking around Piper and watching me. "That's way you got so pale up there, Harry you should have said something, Buddy, we could have figured out another way to follow the spirits.

I shook my head, "There is no other way, and besides we don't have time to fool around, I'll be okay, I've had to go underground before, it was bigger then down here, but as long as a basilisk doesn't come around the corner, I'll be fine."

"A what?" Piper asked.

"Never mind," I said, putting my head in my hands, and Piper started rubbing my back.

"It's because your family kept you lucked up isn't it." Jason asked, I looked at him startled, "The reason your claustrophobic"

"How did you know about that," I demanded.

"I dreamed it," Jason said. "I've had dreams about you ever since you came to camp."

"Oh," I said my face going red, "Yeah, that's the reason," I looked down. "So you know everything about my life, my cupboard, Uncle Vernon locking me in my room, the bars on my windows."

Jason nodded, "I even saw what happened to you in the graveyard, how did you save that?"

I shrugged."Hera helped." I said, then explained what I hadn't to him before, about how Hera said she had helped me.

"Wow." Jason said.

"All this time I thought it was some kind of spell, but it had been my mum." I said, still not knowing what to think of that, did she do it because she cared or because she would need me, either way I couldn't help but think I should be grateful, but I also couldn't help, being confused, there was a part of me that couldn't care less, I did have, Sirius, and my friends, but I also knew, that deep down I wanted her to care, I needed her to care.

I put my head back in my hands, and Piper begin rubbing my back again.

"Harry," Jason said, after a moment of silence. "You don't have a cupboard," I looked at him confused, "You said, you were locked up in your cupboard, it wasn't your cupboard, got it."

I smiled and nodded understanding what he was trying to say, Jason was a good guy, he was starting to feel more like my real brother.

"Bingo." Leo announced. He came walking over with four plates stacked on his arms like a waiter. The food looked good too, pepper, and beef taco with chips, and salsa. I have never had tacos before, that was something the Dursley's wouldn't eat, and you didn't see food like tacos at Hogwarts.

"Leo?" Piper said, in amazement. "How did you-?"

"Chef Leo's taco garage is fixing you up." Leo said, "And by the way it's tofu not beef, beauty queen, so don't freak just dig in."

It all tasted great but I could only eat one of the two tacos Leo had gave me, and just a little of the chips, being down here for so long was really getting to me now. Jason, and Leo joked around while we ate, and when we were done, Piper without saying a word laid down, and used my lap as a pillow and went to sleep. I looked up to Jason, and Leo, they were both trying not to laugh.

We sent in silence for a while drinking lemonade. Leo had made with water, and powdered mix.

"Good, huh?" Leo grinned.

"You should start a stand." Jason told him.

"Harry," Leo said. "How did you know about my fire ability?"

"I saw you doing it back at camp. I said. "When I was under my invisibility cloak."

"That thing is so cool." Leo grinned. "How come you never told us about that?"

"I don't really know," I said, running my hand through Piper's hair. "Habit, I guess."

"It's cool anyway." Leo shrugged.

"You guys get some rest too." Jason told us "I'll take first watch."

Leo cleared away the plates then laid down on the ground and went to sleep, but I stayed up, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep down here I could hardly stand sitting.

It seemed like an eternity into Leo, and Piper woke up, and we finally broke camp, and stared down the tunnel. It twisted, and turned and seemed to go on forever, and I thought we would be down here forever, but then we came up on a polished steel elevator doors, each one engraved with a cursive letter M. Next to the elevator was a directory, like for a department store.

"M for Macy's." Piper guessed. "I think they have one in downtown Chicago."

"Or Moncle Morters still." Leo said. "Guys, read the directory, it's messed up." Like most demigods I was dyslexic, and being down here just made it worse, so Piper read it off for me."

Parking Kennels Main entrance Sewer Level

Furnishings, and café M 1

Women's fashion and Magical Applances 2

Men's Wear, and Weaponry 3

Cosmetics, Potions, Poisons & Sundries 4

"Kennels for what?" Jason asked, after Piper was through reading it off.

"Monsters." I suggested.

"What kind of store has its entrance in a sewer?" Piper wanted to know.

"And who sells poisons." Jason asked.

"Severus Snape would, if the person who brought it promised to use it some on me." I said.

"And what does sundries even mean." Leo asked "Is that underwear or something."

I snorted and began to shuffle from foot to foot, by now I was ready to leave my sewer prison.

Jason took a deep breath, "When in doubt start at the top." He looked at me. " You think you can handle being in an elevator?"

"If it gets me out of here, I will try." I said, truth was I wasn't looking forward to being in that elevator with three other people anymore, then I was to going down a drain, but if it gets me out of the sewer, I was willing to get on it, and hope I don't almost panic like I did in the lift at the ministry when Mr. Weasley took me to my hearing, and it was magically expanded to fit a lot off people.

The doors opened and we all got on and I didn't know if it was my imagination from being in such a small space with three other people or what, but as the doors closed and we started going up, I got this feeling that getting on the elevator, and going up to the weird department store was something we would regret.

_A.N. In case you're wondering way Hera doesn't like Dumbldore, because, she feels his two involved in Harry's life, and she blames him for what happened to Lily, and James, that will be explained later, beside I think Hera seems like someone who wouldn't like Dumbledore anyway._


	12. Chapter 12

disclaimer: I don't own, Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

Chapter 12: We shop for storm spirits.

Piper's P.O.V

I knew Harry wasn't doing any better in the elevator did he was in the sewer, he kept shuffling his feet back,and forth, and rubbing his arms, poor guy, I was almost as glade as he was when the elevator stopped and the doors opened on the fourth floor, and the secant of perfume wafted into the elevator. Harry got out first his wand in his hand, Jason followed with his sword.

"Guys." Jason said. "You got to see this." I got off the elevator, and stood next to Harry, and my mouth dropped.

"I don't think this is a Macy's" I said. The department store looked like the inside of a kaleidoscope. The entire ceiling was stained glass mosaic with astrological signs, around a giant sun. The daylight streaming through, washed everything in a thousand different colors. The upper floors made a ring of balconies around a huge central atrium, so we could see all the way down to the ground floor. Gold railings glittered so brightly, they were hard to look at.

"What is it with people and no windows? Harry complained.

"There isn't any doors either." Jason said.

He was right, beside for the elevator we just got off, the only way off the floor was two sets of glass escalators that ran between the levels.

"No doors doesn't seem right to me." Harry said. "The Dursley's may not have took me anywhere, but shouldn't there be an emergency exit somewhere or a door that leads to a stairway."

"Yeah, they should be." Leo said. "Every place that has elevator usually has a stairway in case of fires."

This whole place was just weird, I mean the merchandise was just bizarre, normal stuff like t-shirts, and shoes, mixed in with armored manikins, beds of nails, and fur coats that seemed move.

"I really don't like this place." Harry said, "I can sense magic."

"Hey, guys." Leo called he had stepped up to the railing and looked down. "Check it out."

We went over and looked In the middle of the atrium a fountain sprayed water twenty feet into the air, changing colors from red, and yellow to blue. The pool glittered with gold coins, and on either side of the fountain stood a gilded cage, like an over-size canary cage. Inside one, a miniature hurricane swirled, and lighting flashed, somebody had imprisoned the storm spirits.

"I'm telling you there is something weird about this place." Harry said. "I can sense magic, strong magic, and I don't like it."

"You can sense magic?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I've been able to since my first time in the wizardry world, I could sense magic in all the wizard shops, it was strongest in Ollivanders wand shop." Harry said.

"May I help you?" A voice said, making all of us, but Harry jump, as a women just appeared in front of us. She wore a black dress with diamond jewelry, and she looked like a retired fashion model, about fifty years old.

She smiled, even though she was old, she was still gorgeous in that surreal supermodel way. Her dark hair swept over one shoulder, her long nails were painted red, and looked more like talons than hands, she crept me out.

"I'm happy to see new customers. How may I help you?" she greeted.

Leo glanced to Jason like all yours, I rolled my eyes at that.

"Um," Jason started. "Is this your store?"

The women nodded, "I found it abandoned, I decided it would be the perfect place. I love collecting tasteful objects, helping people, and offering quality goods at a reasonable price".

She spoke in an accent I couldn't place where from.

"Are you new in America." Jason asked.

'I am...new." she said. "I am Princess of Colchis. My friends call me your Highness, now what are you looking for?"

I poked Harry in the ribs he looked at me and I nodded to the storm spirits.

"Um, ma'am." Harry said, she took her eyes off Jason, and looked at Harry, her eyes flickered to his forehead for a split second, and I could tell my boyfriend was uncomfortable with that.

"You know the storm spirits you got down there in the cage." Harry said. "Well, we've been tracking them down so could we have them?"

"Oh, you want to see the inventory," The princess said. "I would love to show it to you, but first may I have your names."

I didn't think it was a good idea to give our names to a stranger.

"Ma'am, I don't think..."Harry started, but Jason talked over him.

"That's Piper, and Harry," Jason said, 'that's Leo, and I'm Jason."

The princess glanced her eyes on Jason, and for a moment her face literally glowed, blazing with so much anger, I could see her skull beneath her skin. Then the moment past and the princess was normal again.

"Jason, what an interesting name." She said. "I think I will have to make a special deal for you. Come children let's go shop."

Harry grabbed my arm, and pulled me aside.

"Did you see what her face just did?" He asked, I nodded.

"It was freaky." I said.

"See's some kind of witch," Harry said,."I can sense her magic, and I don't like how she looked at Jason, in my dream, Hera told me, that Jason's wores mortal enemy was in Chicago, if he was to die it would be her to do it."

"Come on we have to figure out a way to get the spirits, and get out of here." I said, I grabbed Harry's hand and led him back to the others, than let go, after the way the snow goddess acted, I wasn't going to risk this princess freaking out just because I was holding my boyfriend's hand.

The princess gestured toward the cosmetics counter. "Shall we start with some potions."

"Cool." Jason said.

"Guys," I tried. "We're here for the spirits, if this princess was really our friend-"

"I'm more than a friend, dear," she said. "I'm a sales women, don't worry we'll make our way down to the first floor."

Leo nodded eagerly, "Sure, yeah! That sounds okay, right Piper?"

I glared at him, "No, actually it's not okay."

"Of course it's okay," the princess said, and Leo acted as if I never said anything. She put a hand on Leo, and Jason's shoulder, and steered them toward the cosmetics. "Come a long boys."

"This is going to be hard." Harry said. "I think see might have put them under a spell or something."

"Here is the finest assortment of magical mixtures anywhere." the princess was saying.

The counter was crammed with bubbling beakers and smoking vials on tripods. Linning the display shelves were crystal flasks, some shaped like swans or honey bear dispensers, the liquids inside were ever color, from glowing white to poka dotted. And the smells, gross, somewhere alright, but most smelled real nasty.

"Snape never taught any potions like that in class." Harry said, looking at them with disgust.

The princess pointed at a bloodred vile. "This one will heal any disease."

"Even cancer?" Leo demanded, "Leprosey, hangnails?"

"Any disease, sweet boy." The princess said, and this vile." She pointed to a swan shaped container with blue liquid inside, "Will kill you painfully."

"We're not here to look at potions," Harry said. "We're wasting time...".

"Oh, there is always time for shopping." The princess interrupted Harry, her voice seemed stronger, she came over to him, and rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand. Something I didn't like.

"You need the storm spirits to save your mother, right?" the princess said. "You're a rare hero you know, Harry Potter, you don't come across many heros who do their heroic deeds for others, and not for the glory, fame, and riches that comes with it," the princess said. "You want the storm spirits, you'll get them, for a good price, you'll do anything to save your mother wouldn't you, you'll pay any price right, because that's the kind of hero you are."

Harry stared back at her in the same trance Jason, and Leo were in, my only ally in this place, was now under her charmspeak.

"I'll pay any price." Harry said, nodding his head, then blinked like he couldn't believe he just said that.

"We'll decide a price soon, but for now why don't we continue shopping."

"More shopping first." Harry agreed, and the princess beamed.

"Harry," I called to him, "We got a job to do remember." I tried to put all my power into my words, to snap him out of his trance.

"A job to do." Harry said. "Sure, but shopping first, okay."

"The prices can be tricky," the princess said. "I love helping people, honestly I do. And I always keep my bargains, but sometimes people try to cheat me." Her gaze drfied to Jason. "Once, for instance, I meant a handsome young man who wanted a treasure from my father's kingdom. We made a bargain, and I promised to help him steal it."

"From your own dad?" Harry still looked half trance, but the idea seemed to bother him.

"Oh, don't worry," the princess said. "I demanded a high price, he was to take me away with him, he was good-looking, dashing, strong..." the princess looked at me, "I'm sure you can understand how one might be attracted to such a hero," her eyes gazed over to Harry before looking back at me. "I wanted to help him, no matter what I had to do or who I had to sacrifice." She gave me a knowing look, I got this creepist feeling that the princess could read my mind and somehow knew about my battle with either saving my dad or helping my friends. Her story also seemed familiar, it sounded like one of the old greek myths I had read with my dad.

"At any rate," she went on. "My hero had to do impossible task, and I'm not bragging when I say he couldn't have done them without me."

"Sure you're not." I snorted.

"I betrayed my father to win the hero his prize, and he cheated me of my payment."

"Cheated," Jason frowned.

"That's messed up," Leo said.

Her highness patted his cheek affectionately. "I'm sure you don't need to worry, Leo, you seem honest. You would always pay a fair price wouldn't you".

Leo nodded his head eagerly. "What can I buy, I'll take two."

"Um, Leo," I tried. "I don't think you know what you're saying, I don't think her price is money," I looked at the princess, "we're only here for the storm spirits, then we have to go."

"Go," Harry said, for a minute it looked like my words had some effect on them. Harry, Jason, and Leo seemed confused.

"Now, boys," the princess asked Harry, Leo, and Jason. "Would you like to see more."

"Sure," Jason said.

"Okay," Leo agreed.

"Okay, then we can set a price for the spirits." Harry said.

"Excellent," the princess said. "You'll need all the help you can get if your going to make it to the Bay Area."

My hand went to my dagger. When I was asleep down in the sewer, I had another dream, about that mountaintop, where Enceladus was keeping my dad, it was where I was supposed to betray my friends, and boyfriend.

"The bay area?" I asked. "Why the bay ares?"

The princess smiled, "Well, that's where they'll die, isn't it?"

Then she led us to the escalators, Jason, and Leo still looking excited to shop, but Harry looked like he was trying to fight out of his trance. That gave me a little hope.

I corned the princess once we stepped off the escalators, the three boys had went off somewhere.

"You want them to shop for their deaths don't you?" I demanded.

"Mmm," the princess blow dust off a display case of swords. "I'm a seer dear, I know your secret, and your cute little Harry will die at the end of your quest no matter what you decide."

"What do you mean Harry will die anyways?" I demanded, my heart suddenly racing.

"Why, dwell on such sorrow," the princess said. "The boys are having fun."

Leo was trying on a raccoon hat, it's tail twitched, and its little legs wiggled frantically, Jason was ogling the man's sportswear,and Harry was looking through wizard robs, they all had daze looks on their face, like they were in some kind of evil spell, but Harry still looked as if he was trying to fight it.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I told you," she said. "I'm the Princess of Colchis."

"Where is Colchis?" I asked.

"You mean where was Colchis?' the princess said. "It is no more, lost eons ago."

"Eons?" I asked. "How old are you?"

"A lady should avoid asking or answering that question," the princess said. "My patron brought me here, she doesn't just let through anybody just those with special talents, such as me, and she insists on so little- a store entrance that must be underground so she can, monitor my clientele; and a favor now, and then. In exchange for a new life? Really, it was the best bargain I'd made in centuries."

My only thought was to run, but how to get the others to agree.

"Why does this look so familiar?" Harry called over to me, he was in front of a rack labeled, distressed clothing, he was holding up a set of robs that was black, and yellow, and had a small hole almost like a cigarette burn on the front were your heart would be, and when he turned them around, I saw in piling faded letters on the back the surname, Diggory.

I didn't know anyone name Diggory or if Harry had known someone named Diggory, maybe if I talked to him, I could bring him back around, without another word to the princess, I walked over to him.

"Harry. please listen to me." I said, He looked up at me. "She's charmspeaking you, you fought it at first, fight it again."

"Fight it." Harry said.

"Yes, you have to fight it so we can get out of here." I said. "You need to help me, with Jason, and Leo."

Harry just stared at me blankly, but I could tell by his eyes, he was fighting it, so I grabbed either side of his head, and kissed him, he pulled back at first, but then returned my kiss.

"Good, thinking." Harry smiled when we pulled apart, and I knew he was out of her spell. "I kept trying to fight it, but her charmspeaking is a lot stronger than the Imperius Curse." He looked down at what he was holding, his smile dropped at once, and his eyes widened.

"I need to have a word with the princess." Harry said, he marched over to her, and held the robs up to her face.

"Where did you get this?" He demanded, in a low dangerous voice, that's one thing about Harry, he may be a sweet quiet boy, but he had one hell of a temper. I could feel the magic rolling off of him, and the princess must have too, because she took a step back.

"My patron, gave it to me," she said. "Along with the rest of the distressed clothing."

"I know who you are." Harry said. "Ever since you came up to us, I had this weird feeling, I've seen a younger picture of you somewhere, and now I realize who you are, you're Medea, you are known for betraying your father, for a muggle hero, and then, when he fall in love with someone else you killed your two sons, and then the hero's new wife."

"Oh, lets not get into all that." Medea said, but I saw anger in her eyes. "Excuse me, I have to help my last two customers." With that she walked toward Leo, and Jason.

"How did you guess who she was. I asked. Harry, gave a little smirk.

"I use to have her chocolate frog card. He said."That's how I have seen a younger picture of her."

"Oh," I said, I knew what chocolate frogs were, Harry had gave me one once, I didn't eat it, but I did keep the card, it had been one of Harry, he hadn't even known he had a card. Leo loved them though, but like me they crept Jason out, and about a mouth after he came to camp, the Stoll's had gotten hold of Harry's whole box, and let all the chocolate frogs loose on the Demeter cabin's grass roof, to say they were angry would have been an understatement, and Harry feeling like it was partly his fault for letting them get hold of them, had climbed on their roof, and used some kind of vanishing spell to get rid of them, and he now has put some kind of spell alarm on his cabin to let him know when someone goes in without him knowing, you must have a password to enter without him with you. A password that besides Chiron, only, Annabeth, and Percy knew. He didn't know me Jason, and Leo all that well when it was set.

"What do you mean you use to have her card?" I asked.

"I throw her card away." Harry said. "What it said she had done bothered me," he looked at the robs in his hands with a look I couldn't read, it was like: sadness, anger, and guilt, all in one, then he sighed and laid them down on the rack next to him. "Come on, we have to get Leo, and Jason, and get out of here."

I followed him toward our friends, who were now going to the second floor.

"No way is that an armored forge?" Before me or Harry could stop him, Leo jumped off the escalator and ran over to a big oval oven.

"You have good taste," the princess said. "This is the H-2000, designed by Hephaestus himself. Hot enough to melt Celestial Bronze, and now over here this golden throne is one of my finest luxury items. Hephaestus made it as punishment for his mother, Hera. Sit in it, and you'll immediately be trapped."

Leo took this as an order and went up to the throne, and Harry had to grab his arm, and pull him back, before he sat down.

Medea turned to Harry, "Would you like to try it out dear?" she asked. "It did belong to your Mother once."

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Harry said.

As we moved on I grabbed Jason by the arm, and Harry smacked him across the back of his head.

"Och," Jason cried, rubbing his head. "What did you do that for?" he demanded.

"Snap, out of it!" I told him.

"Snap out of what?" He asked

"She's charmspeaking you, Mate." Harry told him.

Jason knit his eyebrows. "She seems okay."

"She's not okay." I said. "She shouldn't even be alive."

"Remember what Boreas told us." I asked. "Soul no longer staying in Hades, it's not just the monsters."

"Childern." Medea was back with Leo in tow. "If you please we will now see what you came for, it's what you want, yes."

We followed them down to the storm spirits, I was tempted to pull out my dagger, and take on Ms. Princess myself, I did have Harry to help if I needed it, but with, Leo and Jason under her spell, I didn't know who's side they would be on, it could turn into a three on two, and under a spell or not I couldn't risk one of us hurting the other.

"There, we can barter for the storm spirits, and make a fairprice, then you can go in peace." Medea said.

"Name your price." Leo said.

"Name your price." the princess chuckled. "perhaps not the best haggling strategy, my boy, you asked to buy my storm spirits, that you attacked."

"Who attacked us." I said.

Medea shrugged. "As I said, my patron asked for small favors, you want the spirits to give to that tyrant Aeolus, oh the price will be high."

Jason and Leo looked ready to agree to anything I had to let them know who she was.

"Harry's right you are Medea." I said. "You helped the original Jason steal the golden fleece, you're the most evil villan in greek mythology, guys we can't trust her.

"What were we doing again?" Leo asked.

"Boys!" Medea said."Did you know this fountain here is magical. If a dead man was thrown in, even if he was chopped up, he would pop back up fully formed, stronger, and more powerful than ever."

"Really," Leo said.

"She's lying," I said. "She did a trick like that before, she got a king's daughters to chop him up, so he could come out of the water heathy and young, but he just dead."

"Ridiculous," Medea said. "Leo, Jason, my price is so simple, all you two have to do is attack your friend Harry, it's okay if you kill him all we have to do is throw him in the fountain here."

"Guys, don't listen to her." I said, as both them turned glaring at Harry. I had never before felt so helpless.

"Attack, Harry." Leo said.

"Isn't that what you want?" Medea asked.

"No, you don't want to guys, Harry is your friend." Jason and Leo took a step toward Harry, but Harry didn't step back, he stood his ground, and held his hands out.

"Attack, Harry." Jason blinked. "But, he's my step-brother, why would I attack him."

"Didn't he take your girl." Medea said. "You liked Piper first didn't you, then Harry came a long and took her."

"That's right." Jason narrowed his eyes at Harry, who gave me a questioning look.

"He also gets all the attention." Leo said. "Just because Hera's never had a demigod kid before."

"Stop!" I pleaded, as Jason pulled out his sword, and Leo took out a hammer.

"Let them go at it." Medea said." I'm doing you a favor, let it happen now, and you will make your choice, Enceladus will be pleased, you can have your father back today."

"You work for Enceladus."

"Me work for a giant." Medea laughed. "No, we simply work for the same patron. A patron you cannot begin to challenge. Walk a way, child of Aphrodite, save yourself, and your father will go free."

I really wanted my dad back, but I couldn't stand to lose Harry either. I had to do something. I looked down at my dagger I had pulled out, it shook in my hand.

I looked up again, Harry was now backed up to the wall, he held up his hand and said something, and Jason's sword went flying out of his hand, and he then did the same to Leo's hammer. That just seemed to make them madder, they jumped on Harry, and begin to hit him.

"Stop!" I ran over to them and tried to pull them off. "Harry is your friend." I said. "You don't want to hurt him, Medea has you under a spell, hurt her."

Then suddenly a light glowed around Harry, and all three of us was throw back.

Jason sat up and shook his head, he looked at Harry, "Did I just beat you up?" Harry glared at him as he stood, he's lip was busted, and he had a little blood running down the side of his mouth, so he reached up and wipped it off, and a bruse was beging to form on his jaw.

"What's going on, why I'm I on the floor?" Leo asked. Harry glared at him also.

"How did you?" Medea asked, looking at Harry with wide eyes. "She wasn't kidding when she said you were powerful."

Medea then sneered, "I'll just have to collect payment another way." She pressed one of the tiles on the floor, and the building rumbled. Jason swung his sword at her, (Harry had summoned it for him) and Medea dissolved and reappeared at the base of the escalator.

"You're slow hero." Medea laughed. "Take your frustrations out on my pets." The bronze sundials at either end of the fountain swung open. Two snarling gold dragons crawled out from the pits below, each the size of a camper van.

"So, that's what the kennels are for." Leo said.

"Brilliant." Harry said, pulling out his wand and twisting it into a sword. "Never had any good luck with dragons."

The dragons spread their wings and hissed, one turned its angry orange eyes to me.

"Don't look them in the eye," Jason said. "They'll paralyze you."

"Thats good to know." Harry said.

"Indeed." Medea was now riding the escalators up watching like she was having fun. "They have been with me a long time, sun dragons, you know, gifts from my grandfather Helios, they pulled my chariot when I left Corinth, and now they will destroy you ta-da!"

The dragon lunged. the boys charged to intercept it. I was amazed how the boys fearlessly attacked, like they had worked as a team for years.

Medea was now almost to the second floor.

"Oh, no you don't!" I yelled and ran after her. When she saw me she started climbing in earnest. she was quick for a very old lady. I climbed at top speed, but still couldn't catch her, and Medea didn't stop at the second floor she hoped on the next escalators and continued up.

Of course she would be going for the potions. I could hear the battle raging down below, and Leo was calling out something, while Jason, and Harry was trying to keep the dragons attention, and then I heard Harry calling my name.

I grabbed a shield from a manikin on floor three, and continued to climb, when I got to the top floor, I was breathing hard, and two late, the old witch had reached the potions. Medea grabbed the swan-shaped potion, the blue one that caused painful death. I threw my shield as she turned it hit her in the chest, she stumbled back, crashing over the counter, braking vials, and knocking down shelves. When she stood her dress was stained in a dozen different colors, many of the stains were smoldering, and glowing.

"Piper," Harry called, running up behind me. "You all right?" I nodded my head.

"Fool," Medea wailed. "Do you know what so many potions mixed together will do?"

"Kill you." I said in a hopeful voice, the carpet began to steam around Medea's feet. She coughed, and her face contorted in pain or was she faking.

"Jason, help." I heard Leo yell, and both me, and Harry looked down one of the dragons had Leo pinned down on the floor, and was baring its fangs, ready to snap, but Jason was all the way across the room fighting the other one.

"We got to help him," Piper said.

"By the time we make it down there it will be too late." Harry said, frowning in thought. "I got it." Harry twisted his sword back into a wand, then pointed it at the dragon pinning down Leo and yelled out.

"_Wingarddium Leviosa," _the dragon roared as it was lifted off the ground, and Harry gided it across the room, then let it down in the pit it came from, then Jason had the other case him across the room into he got right in front of the pit then jumped out-of-the-way, then the dragon not being able to stop fell down into the pit knocking down the other one that had been making its way back up, then Leo ran over to the fountain, and pressed the marble tile, closing the sundials. They shuddered as the dragons banged against them, trying to get out, but for the moment they were contained.

"You have doomed us all." Medea yelled. "We have only have seconds before this concoction consumes everything and destroys the building." Harry looked up to the stain glass ceiling. then over at Leo and Jason who had made it up here to where we were.

"You guys duck under a tabl.e" Harry ordered, they both listened with out question. He then took his bag off and got in it he pulled out his broom.

"What is that?" Medea said, looking at Harry's old silver cloak that had dropped out off his bag with fear.

"A cloak." Harry said, putting it back in. "Hold this." He handed his broom to me. then pulled me to his chest. "Keep your face berried in my chest, and whatever you do don't look up." He put one arm around me, and held up his wand.

Medea said. "I've seen that cloak before."

"_Expulso," _ Harry yelled, ignoring Medea and the ceiling blow apart glass flow everywhere. Harry used his arms to cover me, barrying his face in my hair, not caring if the glass hit him, as it rained down in multicolored shards, I barley heard Harry's small gasped over the sound of glass breaken as it cut him, wind howled as it came in from the now broken ceiling.

Harry turned to Jason who had crawled out from under a table and stood up. He had cuts on his neck, hands and his jacket slevees had some cuts in them. "You think you can bring Leo?" He asked taking his broom from me, Jason nodded, he grabbed Leo around the waist, and used his ability to fly them up to the ceiling where he held out his arm like he was superman, and shot out so fast he was hard to tell they were people. about that time the whole floor burst into flames.

"Get on!" Harry told me, hopping on his broom. I climbed on behind him and held on tight to his waist.

"I will not be abounded again." Medea yelled. "Take me with you, Piper you want to stop the death that a waites your boyfriend, take me with you, you guys can't do this quest without me." I was tempted, I really didn't went Harry to die, but before I could do or say anything, Harry looked over at Medea and said.

"You think you're the first so-called seer to predict my death, Sybil Trelawney has predicted my death since I was thirteen, and I haven't died yet. " then he shot up toward the ceiling as Medea screamed in rage behind us. He then did a turn, and headed down to the bottom floor, he headed toward the cage with the storm spirits, held out his hand and said a spell, then grabbed the cage, and headed at top speed toward the ceiling, we had just made it out through the broken roof, and up into the sky when the department store exploded behind us.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

Chapter 13: My friends turn to gold

Jason's P.O.V.

When our feet touched the ground we climbed on our hippogriff, and took off. This time Harry got on Buckhead with Piper, she sat behind him holding on to his waist. Buckbeak had the storm spirits dangling from his talons: I could tell they were talking, but I couldn't hear they were saying.

I was angry with myself, I couldn't believe how easy it was to fall for Medea's charmspeaking, and if it hadn't been for Harry's quick thinking, we most likely would be going up in flames with Medea's department store. I was supposed to be helping Harry led this quest. I wasn't doing a very good job so far.

We flew on into the night. The snow begin to fall harder, and I'm pretty sure I could feel ice in with it. It was getting colder, and I hugged myself trying to keep warm. I looked to my right at Leo, he had his arms in the slevees of his coat, trying to keep warm. Then I looked over at Harry, and Piper, she had her face barried in his shoulder to keep the wind from hitting it, and Harry had his sleeves covering his hands.

"Hey, guys." I called over to them. Harry turned and looked at me, but Piper didn't bother to lift her head. I wondered if she was even awake.

"Why don't we find somewhere to land for the night?" I asked. "The snow and stuff is getting to hard to fly through" Harry turned, and asked Piper something she nodded her head. I guess she was awake.

"Okay, we'll find somewhere to land." Harry called over to me.

I nodded then turned to Leo. "Hey, Leo, we're going to land for the night, it's getting too hard to fly." Leo nodded his head.

We all flew toward the ground. Buckbeak was about to reach the ground first. When there was a loud popping noise, and sparks flew, Buckbeak threw Harry, and Piper off him, to the ground, he then dropped the storm spirits and flew off. Good thing they hadn't been that far up, and the snow had soften their landing. Bad thing the noise scared mine, and Leo's hippogriff, and threw us off too, before flying away.

"Well, wasn't that fun." Leo said, getting to his feet.

"Dose, anyone know where we are? " I asked.

"Omaha, Nebraska." Piper said. She wrapped both arms around, one of Harry's aems, and shivered. "I saw a billboard, when we flew in, but I don't know what this mansion is, and I swear when we were landing it looked like...,"

"Lassers." Leo finished for her. Then he took what looked like a large screw out of his tool belt, and threw it toward the top of the fence. Immediately a turret popped up from the brick wall and a beam of pure heat incinerated the screw.

"Some defense system." I whistled. "How are we even alive?"

"The spirits most of took the full blow of it." Piper said. I looked over to where the storm spirits landed. They were all in one piece, zooming around in their cage."

"So, what now." I asked, "The main gate is locked, and I'm guessing I can't fly us out of here without getting shot down."

"I guess the same goes for flying, me, and Piper out of here on my broom." Harry said, looking longly up at the sky, he loved flying on that broom so much; I had a hard time remembering he wasn't a son of Zeus too. I looked up at the sky, and not for the first time wondered why my dad hadn't ever zapped Harry out of the sky. Not that I wanted him to.

Leo looked up at the walkway that lead to the big white mansion. "Since we can't go out, we'll have to go in."

I would have been killed like five different times if it hadn't been for Leo.

First it was the motion-activated trapdoor on the sidewalk, then the lasers on the steps, then the nerve gas dispenser on the porch railing, the pressure-sensitive poison spikes in the welcome mat, and of course the exploding doorbell.

Leo deactivated all of them. It was like he could smell the traps, and he picked just the right tool out of his belt to disable them.

"You're amazing, man." I told him. While he examined the front door lock.

"That's me, Leo the Amazing." Leo joked. "Front door is unlocked."

Piper stared at the door in disbelief. "It is? All those traps and the doors unlocked."

"Maybe they thought with all the traps it didn't need to be locked." Harry guessed.

Leo turned the knob. the door swung open easily. He stepped inside without hesitation.

The house was dark inside, and from the echos our footsteps made, I could tell the entry hall was enormous, even bigger than Boreas's penthouse; but the only illumination came from the yard lights outside. A faint glow peeked through the breaks in the thick velvet curtains. The windows rose about ten feet tall, spaced between them along the walls were life-size metal statues. As my eyes adjusted, I saw sofas arranged in a U in the middle of the room, with a cemtral coffee table and one large chair at the far end. A massive chandelier glinted overhead. Along the back wall stood a row of closed doors.

"Where's the light switch?" My voice echoed through the room.

"Don't see one." Leo said, he held out his hand, and tried to lit a flame, but nothing happen. "For some reason I can't use my fire."

_"Lumos", _the end of Harry's wand lit up a little, but Harry looked at it and frowned. "My lumos spell is usually brighter than that."

I didn't doubt him one bit, since coming on this quest, I've seen just how powerful Harry is. It was kind of scary, that such a short skinny boy could have so much power.

"Why isn't any of your powers working right?" Piper asked. She had let go of Harry's arm when we came in.

"Well, if I knew that, beauty queen, I'd tell you. Leo said.

"Don't call me that." Piper scowled, "So what do we do now, should we explore?"

Leo shook his head. "After all the traps outside, bad idea."

"Leo's right." Harry said. "It could be dangerous."

Looking around, I didn't see a comfortable room to hang out in. I imaged all kinds of vicious things just lurking around in the dark.

"They're right." I said. "We're not separating again. Not like in Detroit."

"Oh, think you for reminding me of the Cyclopes." Piper said. "I needed that." Harry put a comforting arm around her, then glred at me.

"It's a few hours until dawn." I said. "Too cold to wait outside, let's bring the cage in and make camp in this room. Wait for daylight; then we can decide what to do."

"Leo, stay in here with Piper." Harry said. "Jason, and I can bring the cage in. I bewitched it, so it's light, and I don't want one of us left alone, and there is no need for us all to go back out in the cold."

"You two be careful." Piper said. She gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips, then he followed me outside.

The snow was now coming down so hard we could hardly see, but we did reach the cage without too much trouble.

"Jason, there is something I wanted to talk to you about." Harry said.

"Look, Harry." I said. "If you're talking about what Medea said about me, and Piper, nothing really happened between us. We just like each other for about a week, before we decided we made better friends."

I took my eyes off Harry in time to walk right into something, "Och," I cried holding my head.

"What?" Harry asked, concerned. _"Lumos," _His wand tip lit up real bright this time, and he shined it in my face. I looked away, the light hurt my eyes.

"Sorry," Harry lowered his wand.

"I ran into something." I said. Harry shined his wand in front of me, and I saw what I had run into, a large gold statue of a Pegasus. It was weird, the statue had a look of fright on its face. It's gold eyes were wide, and it's wings opened wide like it was trying to fly away.

"Looks, kinda like Blackjack." Harry said, frowning at the statue, he reached up with his free hand and traced a long scratch that was on the statues' face, right under its eye. Almost looked as if someone took a sword to it.

"A little, if Blackjack was gold." I said. "Kinda weird place to put a yard decoration, so close to a walkway. Wonder way I hadn't noticed it walking in." We started walking again.

"We were to busy watching Leo disarm all the traps, and wasn't paying too much attention." Harry said "By the way, Piper had already explained you, and her to me; I didn't want to talk to you about that, there was something else. Medea said something about Piper's dad, I think he's in trouble, but Piper won't talk to me about it."

"I don't know what I can do." I told him, as we grabbed on to either said of the cage, and begin to carry it toward the house.

"I want to help her if her dad is in trouble, but if she won't open up to you, she sure isn't going to tell me anything." I told him.

Harry sighed, "I know, I can't help but think by helping us she's putting her dad in more danger; I think she was supposed to turn on us or something."

"Harry, if your worried that she will." I said. "I don't think Piper is like that."

"I know, she wouldn't do that." Harry said. "I would trust Piper with my life."

His words sent cold chills down my back. It had nothing to do with the Piper part, but him mentioning his life. I remembered Rachel had said something about a death unleashing Hera's rage. And Piper doesn't know this, but I was close enough to hear Medea tell her that Harry was going to die at the end of this guest. There was no way I was going to let that happen.

We got the storm spirits in, Leo told us he checked the room over, and didn't find any traps in it. So we all made our selves comfortable. Since Leo wasn't able to use his fire, we ate mostly snacks. Well me, Leo, and Piper ate mostly snacks; Harry refused to eat anything.

Leo had pulled about four flashlights out of his tool belt, and had sent them around so we could have little light, we couldn't see the whole room, but at least we could see some.

I laid down on one of the couches, feeling a little sleepy, Leo copied, and laid down on another one. It only took a few minutes for him to start snoring.

Harry said he would take first watch, and went over, and sat in the door way looking out to the other room. I was laying there thinking about our next move, and how we now only had one day left to save Hera. I didn't know what time it was, but it was either early morning or real late at night. I was almost a sleep when I hard Harry speak in a low voice.

"I thought you were a sleep." He asked someone.

"No, I can't seem to fall asleep." Piper answered.

From where the sofa was sitting and the way I was laying I could see her set down by him, and lay her head on his shoulder. I couldn't see that good in the dark, but something told me they were holding hands.

"Piper, if something has your dad." Harry said. "I want to help you get him back."

"Harry, please I don't want to talk about it." Piper said.

"Fine," Harry said. They sat there without talking for a while, before, Piper spoke again.

"Harry, how did you know those robs back in Medea's store?" Piper asked.

"They belonged to someone I went to Hogwarts with." Harry answered. "He's dead now, and it as my fault."

"How?" Piper asked. rasing her head and looking at him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said.

"If you do, you might feel better." Piper said. "I'm sure it wasn't really your fault."

"It was my fault." Harry said. "You remember I told you about the Triwizard tournament."

"Yeah." Piper answered. "Isn't that the tournament that helped Voldemort kidnap you." I shivered at Piper's question; I didn't like the thought of Voldemort getting his hands on my brother. That's what Harry was to me now, there was no longer any step to it.

"Yes," Harry said. "You remember the third task, I told you about how when I touched the triwizard cup, it transported me to Voldemort," Piper nodded. " I didn't mention that I wasn't the only one. Cedric Diggory, he was the other Hogwarts champion, He was in his last year at Hogwarts; well liked, got good grades, a lot of the girls thought he was cute, and he was a nice guy; had a lot of friends."

Harry stopped swallowed then went on. "We had reached the cup at the same time, I told him to go ahead and take it, because he had helped me with a clue in the second task; he told me to take it, because I had warned him about the dragons in the first task, so then I," Harry choked, like he was trying not to cry.

"I suggest to take the cup together, either way it was still a Hogwarts win. He agreed, and the moment we touched the cup we were transported to the graveyard where Voldemort was, and Cedric was killed right after we landed." Harry stopped for a moment then went on.

"Voldemort, didn't even think about it, just told, Wormtail to Kill the spare, and Wormtail did; killed Cedric, and if I hadn't told him to take it with me he would still be alive."

"Harry, it's not your fault." Piper said. I saw movement in the dark as Harry brought his knees up and laid his arms on his knees, then laid his head in his arms. I saw his shoulders shake. I think he was crying, Piper rubbed his back, and was whispering in his ear. Into Harry raised his head back up, and wipped his eyes.

"Who's Wormtail?" Piper asked. After a moment of silence.

"A rat face bastard." Harry spat and I jumped a little at the hate, and venom in Harry's voice. "He use to be one of my dad's best mates; A no talented git, who got made fun of in school, into my dad befriended him, and welcomed him into his small group of friends. They stayed friends through out Hogwarts, then as adults. He was at my dad's wedding. When my parents went into hiding he was one of the only ones who knew where they were hiding." Harry stopped took a breath then went on. "Their house was under this charm; called the fidelius charm: that is were you put this charm around the place your hiding, and hide the secret of the location in a person's soul; they're called the secret keeper, you can't find or see it, unless told by the keeper." Harry shook his head. "Wormtail, was my dad's secret keeper, he wanted, Sirius to do it, but he thought Wormtail would be a better one, nobody would ever think, Dad would use a weak thing like him, instead of the guy who was like his brother."

"I guess I can see where Sirius was coming from," Piper said. "Use the one people think your less likely to use."

"Yeah, but do you know what that two-face git, did?" Harry demanded. Piper shook her head. "He went right to Voldemort, and told him where my dad, and Lily was."

Piper gasped, and I saw her cover her mouth with her hand.

"That's what Boreas was talking about, when he told me; that I more than anyone should know you can't trust wizards, my dad had been betrayed be a guy who had been one of his best friends since he was eleven."

"Oh, Harry." Piper begin rubbing Harry's back again.

"He also killed a dozen muggles, framed Sirius, and faked his death; and most people think his dead, and that my godfather is some cold-blooded killer." Harry laid his head back in his arms.

"Wormtail and Voldemort killed Cedric not you, Harry." Piper told him. "So, stop blaming yourself. It's not going to bring him back, all you're doing is hurting yourself, and worrying everyone who cares about you." Piper ran her hand through Harry's hair.

"I care about you a lot." She said. "And it's killing me to see you hurting yourself this way. I may have never got to meet Cedric, but if he was as good of a guy, as you say he was; then do you think he would blame you, would he want you to blame yourself?"

Harry shook his head. "Then stop." Piper told him. "You need to let everything you been through go. Let yourself heal, and be happy, you more than anyone has a right to be happy." She took a breath, "Harry, you have good friends now, a girlfriend, you can finally be happy, if you would let yourself."

I suddenly felt like I was ease dropping, and shouldn't be hearing any of this, so I turned over, and closed my eyes, and trid to block out their voices.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to sun shining in my eyes. I sat up and rubbed them. I looked to the sofa Leo had slept in, expecting to see him laying there, but instead, I saw Piper, and Harry snuggled up together, sleeping peacefully. They were both facing me, Harry had his arm around Piper's waist, and holding her hand, while his other arm was under Piper's head, like she was using it as a pillow. Harry looked more at peace they I ever saw him.

"They make a cute couple, don't they." Leo said, sitting down next to me. "I woke up around four, and it took me and Piper to talk Harry into getting some sleep, Jason I don't think that boy has slept any since we left camp." The seriousness in Leo's voice startled me, he usually jokes about everything.

I watched as Piper stretched, yawned, then slid out from under Harry's arm, and sat up.

Her hair was mashed to the side of her head, and Leo had opened his mouth, most likely to say something about Piper's hair, when we heard footsteps; then a door opened at the far end of the room, and a pudgy man in a white bathrobe stepped out with a golden toothbrush in his mouth. He had a white beard and one of those long, old-fashioned sleeping caps pressed down over his white hair. He froze when he saw us, and the toothbrush fall out of his mouth. He glanced into the room behind him, and called,

"Son? Lit, come out here, please." The old man said. "There is strange people in the throne room."

His shout woke Harry up, his eyes flew open, and filled with panic, and alarm when he saw Piper wasn't next to him anymore. He sat up so fast and pulled out his wand, I barely saw it.

"Harry, you all right?" Piper asked him, and when he saw her, he lowered his wand, and relief filled his eyes. He nodded his head.

"Who, shouted?" Harry asked, Piper nodded her head toward the old man, Harry looked over just as a young man charged in the room; dressed in pajama pants with a sleeveless t-shirt that said: Cornhuskers, and held a sword that looked like it could husk a lot more than corn. His ripped arms were covered in scars, and his face was framed by dark curly hair, would've been handsome if it wasn't sliced up.

Lit looked us all over, then he zored in on me like I would be the biggest threat, and stalked toward me swinging his sword overhead. Harry immediately ran in front of me, and held out his wand.

"Hold on." Piper stepped forward, trying for her best calming voice. "This is just a misunderstanding! Everything's fine."

Lit stopped in his tracks, but he still looked wary.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" the old man asked.

"Let's all put down our weapons." Piper said. "Harry, why don't you lower you wand."

"Not into he puts down his sword." Harry said. Piper gave me a pleading look, so I patted Harry on the back.

"It's okay, bud." I told him. "Besides we are in their house."

Harry reluntcly lowered his wand. Piper gave Lit a, _sorry about that smile._ Which Harry didn't seem to like. Lit huffed and sheathed his sword.

"You speck well, girl- fortunately for your friends, or I would've run them through."

"Appreiate it." Leo said. "I try not to get run through before lunchtime."

"Boyfriend," Harry corrected, and Lit looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm her boyfriend."

Lit looked him over taking in his tapped up glasses, his dirty, and now ripped camp jacket, and his messier then usual hair, then snorted. "Yeah, right." And if Piper hadn't grabbed Harry's arm, he would jumped over the coffee table, and attacked Lit.

The man in the bathrobe sighed, "Well, since you're here, please sit."

Lit frowned, "Your Majesty-"

"No, no, it's fine, Lit," the old man said. "New land, new customs. They may sit in my presence. After all, they've seen me in my night-clothes. No sense observing formalities."

"Yeah, Litty." Harry said, in a mocking voice, one I have never heard him use before. "No, sense for formalities."

"Harry," Piper said, shocked. I guess, his temper wasn't the only thing Harry had inherited from Hera.

"Boy, I'm two seconds from running you through." Lit said.

"Looks like someone has already run you through." Harry said, nodding to a bandage that I hadn't noticed. It went from the bottom of Lit's neck to down past the inside of his shirt. And one of the cuts on his face looked fresh.

"Why you little-" Lit said, he raised his sword.

"You want to fight me." Harry interrupted what Lit was saying. He began to raise his wand, but Piper grabbed his arm.

"Harry, stop this right now." Piper demanded.

"Lit," the old man warned. "No need for fighting right now," he turned to us, and did his best to smile, though it looked a little forced. "Welcome to my humble home. I'm King Midas."

"Midas?" Leo said, "Like _The_ Midas, shouldn't you be dead?"

We all sat down on the sofas now, why the king reclined in his throne; I was sitting by Harry on one of the sofas, since Piper after glaring at Harry, choice to sit next to Leo; I guess she didn't like this new jealous side Harry was showing. He was now in a bad mood from having Piper mad at him, he sat with his arm on the sofa arm and his head in his hand.

After a moment of awkward silence Piper sat forward. "What our friend means, your Majesty, is that you're the second mortal we've seen who should be-sorry-dead. King Midas lived thousands of years ago."

Lit stood behind the throne, both hands on his sword, glancing at Piper, and flexing his muscular arms. I just thanked every god on Olympus that Harry didn't see him; he was to busy staring at a gold statue with his mouth sightly open, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I glanced to the statue that had Harry's attention.

The statue was of a boy, maybe about seventeen or so, he had a sword in his hand and looked like he was ready for a fight, with his sword held out like he was slicing some monster, or someone; I frowned the statue put me in the mind of someone, but being solid gold, it was hard to place who it looked like.

"Interesting," Midas was saying, and he gazed out the windows. At the brilliant blue skies and the winter sunlight shined on the gold Pegasus in the yard, it was almost blinding.

"You know." The king went on. "I think I was dead for a while. It's strange. Seems like a dream, doesn't it, Lit?"

"A very long dream, Your Majesty." Lit anaswered

"And yet, now we're here. I'm enjoying myself very much. I like being alive better."

"But how?" Piper asked. "You didn't happen to have a...patron."

Midas hesitated, but there was a sly twinkle in his eyes. "Dose it matter my dear?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry staring out the window, at the gold Pegasus, then back at the gold boy with the sword; his eyes widen and he begin to look around at every statue. I lend over, and whispered.

"Okay, what is it with that statue?" He lent closer so no one could hear

"It looks like, Percy." I looked closer than frowned even more, that's who the statue looked like. I knew he reminded me of someone.

"I don't know too much about muggle stories, but King Midas, was the only unnormal story Uncle Vernon, use to tell Dudley when he was little; I think he liked the idea of all that gold. Anyway isn't he the guy who could turn anything to gold by touching it?" I looked from him to the statue, to the Pegasus out the window, back to Harry. "See any that look like Annabeth?" He asked.

"You boys like my statues." King Midas said. We looked from each other to see everyone staring at us, "It's amazing what gold can still buy. He fished a remote control out of his bathrobe pocket. "Such excellent toys you have in this country."

Piper tried for another diplomatic smile.

"So...you don't know how you got here?"

"Oh, well, yes. Sort of." The king said. He frowned. "Why did we pick Omaha, again? I know it wasn't the weather."

"The oracle." Lit said. Mean while I was looking around to see if I saw any gold Annabeths, I didn't, but there was a statue behind the sofa Piper and Leo sat on. That looked like Nico di'Angelo. I may have only seen him once, but I remember what he looked like; the statue even had that weird sword in it hands, and a ring on its finger that looked like a skull. I was starting to get a bad feeling.

"Yes," The king went on, I wasn't paying too much attention to him. "Apparently I was mistaken. But this is a rather nice house, isn't it? Lit, it's short for Lityerses, by the way, horrible name, but his mother insisted, Lit has plenty of wide open space to practice his sword play. He has quite a reputation for that. They called him the Reaper of Men back in the old days."

"Oh," Piper tried to sound enthusiastic. "How nice." Harry scowled, as Lit gave Piper a smile, that to me looked more like a cruel sneer.

"About these gold statues." Harry begin, but the kings eyes lit up, and he interrupted Harry.

"Oh, you're here for gold, my boy? Please, take a brochure."

I looked at the brochures on the coffee table. The title said:_ Gold: Invest for eternity. _Next to me Harry suddenly paled.

"Um, you sale gold." He asked. "Do, you ever sale any of your statues?"

"No, no." The king said. "I make gold, In uncertain times like these, gold is the wisest investment, don't you think? Governments fall. The dead rise. Giants attack Olympus. But gold retains its value!"

Leo frowned. "I've seen that commercial."

"Oh, don't be fooled by cheap imitators!" The king said. "I assure you. I can beat any price for a serious investor. I can make a wide assortment of gold items at a moment's notice."

"But..." Piper shook her head in confusion. "Your Majesty, you gave up the golden touch, didn't you?"

The King looked astonished. "Gave it up."

"Yes," Piper said. "You got it from some god-"

"Dionysus." the king agreed. "I saved one of his satyrs, and in return, the god granted me one wish. I chose the golden touch."

Harry snorted, "You could have had any wish, and you pick that. To touch stuff and turn it to gold, you were a king didn't you already have enough gold?"

"You can never have enough gold!" Midas said. "And what may I asked you would have wished for? If you were granted one wish by a god what would it be." Harry blushed and looked down. I could have swore I heard him whisper very quietly, "Family."

"See." The king said, as if Harry's silence conformed he would have wished for gold to.

"But, you accidentally turned your own daughter to gold." Piper remembered. "And you realized how greedy you'd been. So you repented."

"Repented!" King Midas looked at Lit incredulously. "You see, son? You're away for a few thousand years, and the story gets twisted all around. My dear girl, did those stories ever say I'd lost my magic touch?"

"Well, I guess not. They just said you learned how to reverse it with running water, and you brought your daughter back to life."

"That's all true. Sometimes I still have to reverse my touch. There's no running water in the house because I don't want accidents"-he gestured to his statues-"but we chose to live next to a river just in case. Occasionally, I'll forget and pat LIt on the back-"

Lit retreated a few steps back. "I hate that."

"I told you I was sorry, son. At any rate, gold is wonderful. Why would I gave it up?"

"Well..." Piper looked truly lost now "Isn't that the point of the story, that you learned your listen."

Midas laughed. "My dear, may I see your backpack for a moment? Toss it here."

Piper hesitated, but then dumped all the things out of her pack and tossed it to Midas. As soon as he caught it, the pack turned to gold, like frost spreading across the fabric. It still looked flexible and soft, but defiantly gold. The King tossed it back.

"As you can see I can still turn stuff to gold," Midas said, "That pack is magic now, go ahead- put your little storm spirit enemies in there."

"Seriously," Leo was suddenly interested. He took the bag from Piper and held it up to the cage. As soon as he unzipped the backpack, the cage doors shuddered. The door of the prison flew opened, and the winds got vacuumed straight into the pack. Leo zipped it up, and grinned, "Gotta admit. That's cool."

"You see?" Midas said. "My golden touch a cures? Please life isn't a story girl. Honestly, my daughter Zoe was much more pleasant as a gold statue."

"She talked a lot." Lit offered.

"Exactly! And so I turned her back to gold." Midas pointed,and there in the corner was a golden statue of a girl with a shocked expression as if she was thinking, _"Dad."_

"That's horrible!" Piper said, but I was looking at the statue next to the daughter. It was a girl with curly hair, a dagger in her hand, and a shocked, mixed with anger expression on her face. I elbowed Harry in the side, and nodded to her. Harry looked, and I saw anger flash in his eyes, as they turned that dark green color, they always seemed to be when ever he got mad.

"Nonesense, she doesn't mind. Besides, if I'd learned my lesson, would I have gotten these?"

Midas pulled off his oversize sleeping cap, and I didn't know whether to laugh or get sick. Midas had long fuzzy grey donkey ears."

"Oh, wow," Leo said. "I didn't need to see that."

"Terrible isn't it?" Midas sighed "A few years after the golden touch incident, I judged a music contest between Apollo and Pan, and I declared Pan the winner. Apollo, sore loser, said I must have ears of an ass.

"I'll be sure to high-five Apollo if I ever meet him." Harry said, standing up. I could fill the magic coming from him. It made the hair on my arms stand up.

"Now tell me, _your Majesty,_ the reason you turned my friends to gold." He nodded over to the gold Percy. Piper, and Leo looked confused at first then they looked to where Harry nodded, and Piper's eyes widen.

"Oh, you know him." Midas said. "He didn't like that Lit here had taking a likely to the girl he was with. Then his friend," Midas nodded to the gold Nico. "A son of Hades, he tried to banish us back to the underworld. I couldn't have that could I? Then the son of Poseidon got all mad for me turning his friend to gold, and had a fight with Lit, Lit was losing; I couldn't have my son killed so I helped him."

"I was not losing." Lit denied.

The King snorted, "He had you down with in seconds." The king turned back to us. "He was the one that gave Lit that." he pointed at the long bandage on Lit's neck.

"Reaper of men, you say." Harry raised his eyebrow, I could tell he found it quite amusing that Percy was the one that did the number on Lit.

"Then the girl with them." Midas said, "I gave her a choice, she could either be turned to gold or marry Lit, she answered by slicing his face, so I had to turn her to gold too."

"Annabeth loves Percy." Harry said. "She wouldn't just go and marry someone else because his turned to gold, and you had no right turning any of them to gold." His voice was getting louder. "You can't go around turning everyone that comes along gold."

Lit snorted. "To bad we couldn't do the same to those blasted hunters."

"Hunters." Harry and I both looked at each other. Thalia had been here.

"Girls from Artemis." Midas scowled.

"When was this?" I demanded.

Lit shrugged, "A few days ago? I didn't get to kill them, unfortunately. They were looking for some evil wolves, or something.

Midas scratched his donkey ears."Very unpleasant young ladies, it was just a day before your other friends came by, They absolutely refused to be turned to gold. I don't have time for those who are not serious investors."

I glanced at my friends neverusly, maybe we should leave while we could, and sneak back later to help Percy, and Annabeth, my friends seemed to understand.

"Well," Piper said, managing a smile. "It's been a great visit. Welcome back to life. Thanks for the gold bag."

"Oh, but you can't leave!" Midas said. "I know you're not serious investors, but that's all right! I have to rebuild my collection."

Lit was smiling cruelly. The King rose, and Leo, and Piper moved away from him.

"Don't worry," the king assured them. "You don't have to be turned to gold. I give all my guests a choice-join my collection, or die at the hands of Lityereses. Really, it's good either way."

Piper tried to use her charmspeck. "Your Majesty, you can't-"

Quicker then an old man should've been able to move, Midas lashed out to touch Piper, but Harry being quicker then the king, rushed over, and through his arm over hers, so Midas garbed Harry's arm instead, and the son of Hera was now a glittering gold statue.

"Harry," Piper sounded heartbroken, since he had his back to her, Piper moved around in front of him, and touched his cheek. "How...How could you?" Piper shouted. like an idiot I just stood there in shocked silence, and didn't notice in time, Midas laying his hand on Piper's back, into I was staring at a gold Piper.

Leo tried to summon fire, but he'd forgotten his powers wasn't working. Midas reached for his hand, but Leo jumped back out of reached, and ran behind the gold Percy statue; he brought a hammer out of his tool belt and held it up as if he was ready to smack Midas's hand with it if he came near him.

"No, way man. " Leo said. "There will be no gold Leo for you."

Midas smiled, "Gold trumps fire, I'm afraid." He waved around him at all the gold curtains and furniture. "In this room, my powers dampens all others: fire...,even charmspeak, and yes wizard magic too."

I glanced back at the gold Harry and Piper, it was a sad-looking statue, her hand was still on Harry's cheek, and the heartbroken look was still on her face. They were facing each other. Harry's left arm was down at his side, and his right held out his wand. It looked like someone carved a sculpture of heartbroken lovers out of gold.

"Just two more trophies, to collect." Midas said."Don't worry, it's not painful, ask Lit."

That gave me an idea. "I choose combat. You said I could choose to fight Lit instead."

Midas looked disappointed, but shrugged. "I said you could die fighting Lit. But of course, if you wish." The king backed a way, and Lit raised his sword.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Lit said. "I am the Reaper of man!"

"Come on Cornhusker." I summoned my weapon. thankful it came up a javelin.

Lit charged.

The guy was fast. He slashed and sliced, and I could barely dodge his strikes, but my mind was in a different mode-analyzing patterns, learning Lit's style, which was all offense, no defense.

I countered, sidestepped, and blocked. Lit seemed surprised to find me still alive.

"Why, aren't you dead yet?" Lit demanded. "Where did you learn to fight?"

I nodded my head at the gold Percy. "He's the one that trained me to fight."

Lit's eyes widen like he couldn't believe his luck, I took advantage of his surprise, and spun my heel around, smacked Lit in the chest with the but of my javelin, and sent him toppling into daddy's throne.

"Oh, dear," Midas said "Lit?"

"I'm fine," Lit growled.

"You better help him up," I told Midas.

"Dad, no," Lit cried.

Too late. Midas put his hand on his son's shoulder, and suddenly a very angry-looking gold statue was sitting on Midas's throne.

"Curses!" Midas wailed. "That was a naughty trick, demigod. I'll get you for that."

He raced forward, and I dodged, but the old man was too fast. Leo came running over, and kicked the coffee table into the old man's legs, and knocked him over, but Midas wouldn't stay down for long.

I glanced back at the sad lover statue that was my brother and his girlfriend, then over to the Percy statue, then Annabeth. Anger washed over me. I was a son of Zeus. I could not..no..would not fail my friends.

I felt a tugging sensation in my gut, and the air pressure dropped so rapidly my ears popped, Midas must have felt it too, because he stumbled to his feet and grabbed his donkey ears.

"Ow!" What are you doing?" he demanded. "My power is supreme here!"

"Dude, did you have to make my ears pop?" Leo asked.

Thunder rumbled. Outside, the sky turned black.

"You know other good use for gold." I asked.

Midas raised his eyebrows, suddenly excited. "Yes?"

"It's an excellent conductor of electricity."

I raised my javelin, and the ceiling exploded. A lighting bolt ripped through the roof, connected with the tip of my javelin, and sent out arcs of energy that blasted the sofas to shreds. Chunks of ceiling plaster crashed down. The chandelier groaned and snapped off its chain, and Midas screamed as it pinned him to the floor. The glass immediately turned to gold.

When the rumbling stopped, freezing rain poured into the building. Midas cursed in Ancient Greek, thoroughly pinned under the chandelier. The rain soaked everything, turning the gold chandelier to glass, Piper and Harry were slowly changing too, a long with the other statues in the room.

"Come on we got to get out of here," I told Leo, we gathered all our things, plus Harry, and Piper's stuff. "You'll have to help me carry our friends out of here."

About that time Percy fully changed back, he swung his sword, as if he was still fighting, then stopped, saw, me and Leo, and looked surprised.

"When did you guys get here?" He asked. Then looked up, as he felt the rain. "And why is it raining?"

"Never mind that." I told him. "Help us get our gold friends out of here, before all these angry gold guys with swords comes too."

Percy looked around, and his widen when he saw his friends, and girlfriend gold. He turned Riptide back to a pen, put it in his pocket, and went start to the gold Annabeth. He lifted her up, as me, and Leo each grabbed one end of Piper.

"You can't leave me like this." Midas cried. Percy sat Annabeth down, grabbed a cover, and through it over Lit. Then looked down at Midas.

"You have something on your face." Percy told him. The rain had slowed some.

Midas, reached up to wipe his face off. In doing so he turned his self to gold.

Percy started laughing, "The rain will turn him back soon, but it's still funny. Teach him to turn my girlfriend to gold."

"Come on, Percy, let's get out of here." I said. "I think these guys will want some quality time with Midas, when he turns back."

"Percy," A voice said. We all turned to see Annabeth back to herself. No more a gold statue.

Annabeth came out of her daze, and ran over to Percy and threw her arms around his neck. He patted her on the back.

"I'm fine, Wise Girl." Percy told her. "He turned you gold too." They gave each other a kiss, then pulled a part one someone said.

"Get a room." We all turned to see Nico di' Angelo no longer gold. "Now where is Midas, I want to banish him back to the underworld."

"Will that even do any good?" Leo asked. "They'll just come back."

"We don't have time anyways." Percy said. "Sorry, Nico, but we need to get out of here."

"Piper, " I heard Harry's voice. I turned to see him no longer gold, and looking, at Piper, as if the world had just come to an end.

"It's alright, buddy." I told him. "She'll turn back, everyone else did."

Harry looked around at everyone we knew ,that had been turned to gold. Then turned his attention back to Piper.

"Then why is she not turning back, Jason." Harry demanded. He glared at me as if it was my fault his girlfriend was a gold statue.

"She had better turn back or I swear on my father's grave, I'll kill Midas." Harry growled.

"Wow, calm down, man." Percy walked over to Harry. "Here way don't we go dip her in the river. Okay, don't worry, I'm sure Piper will be fine." He looked to Nico like he could conform what he just said.

"She's not dead." Nico said.

"And how would you know?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Annabeth said. "This is Nico di' Angelo, the son of Hades we told you about."

"I can sense when people die." Nico explained."And she's not dead."

"You sure?" Harry asked. Nico nodded, and Harry sighed.

"Look, sorry I snapped at you." Harry told him, and Nico looked surprised, as Harry held out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you, Nico."

Nico di'Angelo had a shock look on his face, as he shook Harry's hand.

"You're the first person to seem glad to meet me." Nico told me.

"Well, why wouldn't I be glad to meet you?" Harry asked, suddenly smirking down at Nico. "I'm always glad meet someone shorter than I am."


	14. Chapter 14

disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

A.N. I should warn you that this chapter has a bit of violence in it, not much, and it's not gruesome or anything. And Harry might seem a little out of character. Just thought I should warn you.

Chapter 14: Harry fights the first werewolf.

Piper's P.O.V.

I woke up cold and shivering. I had this weird dream, of a guy with donkey ears running around chasing me, screaming you're it! Then I remembered what just happened.

"Oh, gods." I said. my teeth chattered. "He turned me to gold!"

"You're okay now." Jason leaned over and tucked a warm blanket around me.

I blinked, trying to figure out where we were. Next to me, a campfire blazed, turning the air sharp with smoke. Firelight flickered against rock walls. We were in a shallow cave, but it didn't offer much protection. Outside, the wind howled. Snow blew sideways. It might have been day or night. The storm made it to dark to tell.

I looked around, and sitting by the fire was: Leo, who was going through his pack, Percy, and Annabeth, snuggled together under a blanket. And there was some kid. I think was Nico di'Angelo. Then it hit me someone was missing.

"Harr..y," I managed. "Whe..re is, Harry?" Jason and Leo glanced at each other, before Jason turned back to me.

"He had to step outside for a minute." Jason said. Then I realized way he would go out there in that.

"Why did you pick a cave to stay in?" I demanded. "You know how Harry is. Now look he's out there in all that."

"Annabeth, tried to stop him from going out." Percy said. "I did too, but he said he needed air."

I shivered and wrapped the blanket around me more.

"Piper, there was nowhere else to go." Jason said. "I did think of how Harry would handle being in a cave, he said he would be alright."

"I can't help, but think I'm missing something here." Percy said.

"Harry's claustrophobic." Jason explained.

"Oh," Percy said. "I didn't know that. Sometimes I get a little claustrophobic, if I'm shut up to long. I think it has to do with my ADHD."

"It's nothing like that, man." Leo said. "Harry is really claustrophobic. When we had to stay down in a sewer back in Chicago; I thought he was going to have a panic attack or something."

"Harry has a good reason." Jason said under his breath. I looked toward the cave entrance. Still no sign of Harry.

"That's it, I'm going to go look for him." I tried to get to my feet, but Jason stopped me.

"No way." Jason said. "You've got a hurt ankle, and hypothermia."

"Jason, and I are the only ones, that didn't get the precious metal treatment." Leo said. "The others came around faster than you. Percy came around first. He had to dunk you in the river, and hold you under water for about five minutes, before you came back completely. Harry was having a fit the whole time, mumbling death threats and cursing. He tried to dry you off, but...it's really really cold."

"Harry also put a warming charm on you, but it doesn't seem to be working." Annabeth said. "And we risked all the nectar we could, and Harry gave you a potion. I think he called it a Pepper-up potion."

I looked back to the entrance still no sign of Harry.

"You know? I think I'll go look for him." Percy stood up; wrapped the blanket him and Annabeth had been sharing around her shoulders, and walked toward the exit. But didn't get far, because at that same time Harry came in. His face red with cold, and his hair was almost completely white with snow.

"I was just coming to look for you." Percy told him. "Jason had to hold Piper down, to stop her from coming out there looking for you." Harry looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Jason didn't have to hold her down." Annabeth said. "Percy's exaggerating, but she did try to come looking for you."

Harry smiled, and made his way over to me. I held open my blanket for him to join me. He took it, sat behind me with his leg cross, I crawled into his lap, and he wrapped the blanket around both of us. He leaned up against the wall of the cave, as I lend back into his chest, and we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Are you okay." I asked him.

"Forget about me." Harry said. "You're the one that's sick." He felt of my forehead like he was checking my temperature, then kissed my cheek.

"I'll be fine." I told him.

"Hope so." Harry said. "I can't lose you."

"Where are we?" I asked. After a moment.

"Pikes Peak." Jason said. "Colorado".

"But that's, what-five hundred miles from Omaha?" I asked.

"Something like that." Jason agreed. "I harnessed the storm spirits to bring us this far."

"They didn't seem to like it." Percy said. "Went faster than we wanted, and almost crashed us into the mountainside, before we could get them back in the bag." He had sat back down by Annabeth. The blanket back around both them. Annabeth turned into Percy's side with her arms wrapped around his waist, and Percy's arm was wrapped around her shoulder.

"Yeah, won't be trying that again." Jason said.

"Why are we here?" I turned sideways so I could lay my head on Harry's chest. He tighten his hold on me. His body heat was warming me up.

"That's what I asked." Leo said.

Jason gazed into the storm as if watching for something. "There was this glittery wind trail thing, I followed it until I couldn't see it anymore. Then-honesty I'm not sure. I just felt like this was the right place to stop."

"It was," Annabeth said."Aeolus's floating palace should be anchored, above us right at the peak. This is supposed to be one of his favourite docks."

Leo broke out his cooking supplies, and started frying burger patties on an iron skillet.

"Now, that Piper's awake and Harry' back." Percy said. "Nico, why don't you tell them what you told us."

I had forgotten Nico was here. He was so quiet, with a black blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He had on black jeans, black shoes; and since he didn't have the blanket closed in front, I could see he was wearing a black t-shirt, with a picture of a skull that had red rose stuck in its mouth.

Nico stuck the point of his black sword in the ground and leaned on the handle. His dark hair was hanging in his eyes. The more I looked at him, the more he favored Harry. If you gave him green eyes. and take away his Italian features. He had the same pale skin, the same messy black hair. He was just as thin as Harry. And he made the same brooding look, Harry did when ever he was thinking of something he didn't like. He clicked his skull ring against the top of the sword handle. Which was kinda nerve-wracking.

Nico sighed and looked at Harry. "Percy told me about Voldemort and how he came back. He said you were wanting to know how he did that."

"Yeah, isn't it suppose to be impossible to come back from the dead?" Harry asked.

"Suppose to be, yes, impossible, no." Nico shook his head. "There have been a lot of people; mostly some hero, that escapes the underworld, sooner or later they always get caught and taking back. But, Voldemort never died in the first place, so he was never in the underworld. His a wizard like you right?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Annabeth also mentioned something about a piece of his soul showing up in the underworld." Nico continued.

"Yeah," Harry said. "And Hera came to me in a dream. She said, Voldemort done something to his soul that made him nothing more than a monster, but she didn't explain what he did."

Nico sighed, "You just conformed what I thought he did. My father will not be happy to hear this."

"What do you think he did?" I asked. Nico laid his sword down. The wind howled and whistled. More snow fall.

"In the fields of punishment they are many people who have done a lot of horrible things. Some are not well-known of. Only the ones whose story have become a myth or legend." Nico paused before going on." I got curious one day, and took a little walk in the fields of punishment."

"You what?" Percy asked.

Nico shrugged like it was no big deal. "I was curious on what those people did to get in there."

"Man, you're weird." Percy decided.

"Do you want me to tell Harry what I know or not?" Nico snapped.

Percy held up his hands. "Sorry, go on." I could tell he was holding in laughter.

Nico glared at Percy for a second before turning his attention back to Harry. "What I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Fish Face."

"Hey, no need for name calling, Death Boy." Percy said. Nico ignored him.

"You would be surprised by what a lot of those people did to have to spend eternity in punishment; but one that stood out the most was what this one guy did. He was a dark wizard from ancient Greece. He did a lot of bad things in his life. Some of the most known were creating the basilisk, and being Parselmouth."

For some reason Harry stiffen.

"What's a Parselmouth?" Leo asked.

"That's what they call a wizard who can speak to snakes." Harry said.

"Really, that's cool" Leo said.

"Not really, " Nico said. "If you're a Parselmouth, you're labeled a dark wizard."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Nico here spends more time talking to the dead then he does the living." Percy said.

"What?" Nico demanded. When we all gave him a funny look. "You can learn a lot of things from the dead." He looked at Harry. "By the way Cedric doesn't blame you."

Annabeth raised up. "Harry, what's he talking about? Who's Cedric?"

"Lets just get back to what we were talking about." I said. Because I knew Harry wouldn't want to go into all that.

"The wizard's name was Herpo the foul." Nico said.

"Herpo the foul" Leo snickered.

"He's not in the Fields of Punishment for making basilisk, or talking to snakes." Nico went on. "He's in there for being the first wizard to successfully create a Horcrux."

"A what?" I asked.

"A Horcrux is a receptacle in which a dark wizard has hidden a fragment of their soul for the purposes of attaining immortality." Nico explained.

"A what for what?" Leo asked.

"A Horcrux." Nico said. Slowly as if he was talking to a two-year old. "It's a term used to refer to any abject where a person has concealed part of their soul. It's purposes is to protect the given half of the soul, from anything that might happen to the body it belongs to. As long as the Horcrux is kept safe. The person it belongs to, will continue to exist even if their body is damaged or destroyed."

"But," Jason said. "How would you make something like that?"

"It involves very advanced, very dark magic." Nico said. "The spell-caster must split their soul into fragments, so that one fragment can be implanted with in the Horcrux. While the other retained in the body."

"How could someone split their soul?" Harry asked.

"In order to split your soul you have to commit murder." Nico answered. The howling wind outside made it all seem that much creeper.

"What?" Nico demanded. At the look everyone was giving him. "I told you, the guy who did this is in the Fields of Punishment. Look a lot of people don't know this; but to commit an act so sinister as to kill someone in cold blood, it rips apart your soul. So, say you're a dark wizard and knew the right spells and had already killed someone before it wold be easy to make a Horcrux."

"Why are you telling us this?" I asked.

"He thinks that's what Voldemort did." Percy answered. "Everything, Harry has said about Voldemort, and everything Nico has told us about Horcrux, it all points to Voldemort making one."

"I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immorality." Harry said. They all turned to stare at him.

"What?" Percy asked, looking at Harry as if he had lost his mind.

"He said that to me." Harry explained. "Voldemort said that to me in the graveyard last year."

I raised my head to look at him. Harry was frowning in thought. He had that brooding look on his face Nobody said anything they just watch him.

"Bloody hell." Harry suddenly cursed. "He made more than one, that's what he meant. He most have more than one Horcrux."

"Bloody hell.'" Leo echoed Harry. Now laying buns on the skillet to toast.

"No kidding." Percy said.

"That'll be hard." Jason said.

"What will?" Leo asked.

"Well, before we can destroy Voldemort: we'll have to somehow find out how many Horcrux he made, then what they are, then where they are." Jason said.

"Then find out how to destroy them." Percy continued for him. "I'm guessing, me running Riptide through one won't work."

Nico snorted, "No it won't".

"Well, someone has already destroyed one." Annabeth said. "If there was a part of his soul that ended up in the Underworld, then one had to have been destroyed."

"The way they talk it was back in my second year at Hogwarts when that happened." Harry said."I would have been twelve."

"I would have been fourteen." Percy put it in for no reason. "That was around the time we fought Atlas."

"And about the time, I was down in the Chamber of Secrets fighting a basilisk." Harry said.

"You fought a basilisk?" Leo asked.

"The diary," Harry whispered, his eyes going wide.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I might have been the one who destroyed that Horcrux." Harry said.

"What makes you think that?" Annabeth asked.

"That year, my mate Ron Weasley's little sister Ginny, had written in this old diary, that once belonged to a Tom Riddle. She found it in one of her used school books her mum had brought her. Anyway the diary possessed Ginny. It made her open the Chamber of Secrets; and set loose a basilisk on the school. In the end it dragged her down to the Chamber, Ron, and I went down there to save her; but Ron got stuck in the tunnel leading to the Chamber, so I had to go ahead by myself." Harry paused to think.

"What happened next?" Annabeth asked.

"The diary ended up being Voldemort's old diary, Tom Riddle is his real name." Harry explained.

Leo suddenly started laughing. We all turned to him, wondering if he had gone crazy.

"Sorry," He said. When he noticed us looking. "It's just, I can't believe, this big bad, so-called Dark Lord." He stopped to take a breath, he was trying real hard to not laugh again. "Kept a diary."

Now Percy was laughing. "Yeah, since when do Dark Lords keep diaries?"

"It was his from when he was sixteen." Harry said. "Before he became Voldemort."

"So, what's that matter?" Percy asked. "Boys, don't have diaries." He studied Harry's face. "Do you keep a diary, Shorty?"

"No, you git." Harry scowled. He hated when, Percy or Annabeth called him Shorty.

"See," Percy said. "Boys, don't write in dairies."

Annabeth hit Percy on the back of the head, which seemed to hurt her hand more than Percy's head.

"Gods, you're such a kelp head." Annabeth said, rubbing her hand. "Stop fooling around, this is important."

"What, Voldemort writing in a diary?" Percy asked.

"No, fish face." Nico said. "But the fact the diary might have been a Horcrux is. Now shut up, and let, Scar-Head finish his story."

"Hey," Harry said. "Why call me names? What did I do?"

"You think I forgot your shorter than me comment." Nico smirked.

"Alright." Jason said. Before anymore names could be called. "Harry, just continue your story."

"Well," Harry thought a second like he was trying to remember where he left off.

"When I finally reached Ginny, she was out cold laying at the feet of this giant statue of Salazar Slytherin. When I went up to her, this sixteen year old Voldemort stepped out, he said he was a memory, that came out of the diary." Harry looked at Nico. "A memory can't do that, can it?"

"No," Nico said. "A memory can't possess someone either. A Horcrux, usually don't. They can influence you, but you have to get really attached to it before it can take full control over you."

"Ginny did get attached to the diary." Harry said. "When she wrote in it, the thing wrote back. She started telling it everything: from her brothers picking on her, to all her school things being bought second-hand, how she didn't think I..."- Harry suddenly stopped. "The point is, Ginny did get attached to it. She was just an eleven year old kid; it would have been easy for Voldemort to get into her head. When I got to the chamber he had been draining the life out of her. He ordered the basilisk to kill me. I stabbed it with the sword of Gryffindore. One of its fangs went through my arm. I used that to stabbed the diary, it screamed, and ink poured out of it. Then Tom Riddle was gone, and Ginny woke up."

"It was a Horcrux alright." Nico nodded. "And if it was a sixteen year old Voldemort, that means he was sixteen when he made that one."

"He killed someone in cold blood when he was only sixteen." I said.

"He would have still been in school." Annabeth said.

"Wonder who he killed." Leo asked, flipping over the buns.

"His dad." Harry said. "I mean the muggle he thought was his dad. He told me once. That the only good use he ever got out of him was killing him or something like that."

"That's awful." I said, snuggling farther into Harry.

"But how do you kill the damn things?" Jason asked.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure, I killed the diary with a basilisk fang."

"Good thing they're easy to get." Percy said. "All you have to do is kill a basilisk."

Annabeth glared at him. "Do you have to be sarcastic about everything?" Smiling, Percy shrugged.

"I haven't found out, how you kill them yet." Nico sighed. "Well, besides basilisk fangs, apparently."

"You know, we're not going to figure it out right now." Leo said. "How about we change the subject. All this talk about splitting souls, and killing people is starting to creep me out."

"Leo's right, lets just concentrate on the quest we're on now. We'll talk more about Voldemort after it's done." Jason agreed.

"Tell us about your quest so far." Annabeth said. "What has happened? have you found out anything?"

I closed my eyes as Jason told them about our quest: he told them about how fast the Cyclopes reformed, about Medea coming back from the underworld, running into dementors; everything up tell we found them. When he was done, Harry told them everything Hera told him in his dream.

"How the hell are we suppose to stop the giants, when Zeus has closed Olympus, the gods aren't even suppose to talk to us." Percy said.

"The gods hate needing humans to help them." Nico said. "They like when humans need them, but not the other way around. Things will have to get a lot worse, before Zeus admits he made a mistake closing Olympus."

Everyone stared at Nico.

"What?" He said. "We all know it's true."

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "But that was almost an intelligent comment." Nico glared at him.

"I'm not surprised." Annabeth said. "Not many people know about the Giant War. The gods don't like to talk about it."

"Of course they don't." Percy scowled. "What all-powerful god, wants to admit, they needed a mortals help to beat an enemy, It's embarrassing."

"There's something else." Harry said. "When I talked to my mother, she mentioned something about Zeus, not acting like his self. That he was unusually paranoid. Hera also said, she had went to the ruins, because a voice had told her to, a voice speaking to her in her head. That makes me wonder, if someone's influencing the gods like they influenced, Medea."

"Oh, man," Percy said. "That wouldn't be good."

"But who would be that powerful." I asked.

"Probably, the women the giants work for." Harry said. "Hera said, she can't be beat, only kept asleep."

I shuddered. I have had similar thoughts, that some force we couldn't see was manipulating things behind the scenes, helping the giants. Maybe the same force was keeping, Enceladus informed of our movements.

I tighten my grip on Harry's waist, and barred my face into his chest. My conscience was starting to get to me. All the quilt I had held since last week. Since the giant Enceladus sent the first dream about my dad, was about to kill me.

I knew my friends would want to help. Harry had even said he would walk in to a trap to save him, he didn't even know my dad, he would do it for me. We had talked about it on Buckbeak, before we got to Midas's mansion. Well Harry talked about it. I refused to say anything about it, or admit my dad had been taken.

I looked around at all my friends. Leo was now passing out burgers. Percy, and Annabeth were snuggled up against the cave wall, eating theirs. Nico sat quietly nibbling on his. Jason was taking a bite out of his; Leo reached Harry one, then me. I looked at it and frowned. I felt like crying, but I wouldn't let my self, I wasn't too big on crying.

"Don't worry, Beauty queen, yours is tofu." Leo said. That made me want to cry even more. I sat up away from Harry. I was still in his lap; but I moved up enough from him, that he now had room to eat. I didn't eat though. I just stared at my burger.

Harry had a right to know. So did the other, but mostly Harry, he's been so good to me, he helped me with my hurt ankle, he covered me to stop the glass from cutting me, back in Medea's store. Hell he even turned to gold for me; and how did I repay that, by getting turned into gold anyways.

I looked up at Harry. He was taking a bite out of his burger, and snorted at something Jason said to him. I made up my mind right then and there.

I sat my plate down, and tugged on the front of Harry's jacket. He looked down at me, and frowned in concern. I guess I looked as awful as I felt.

"I need to tell you something." I told him. He sat what was left of his burger down next to my untouched one. And gave me his full attention.

"I don't want to hide anything from you anymore." I told him. I didn't care that everyone else had gone silent, and was most likely listening to me. I wanted them to know too.

I looked right into Harry's eyes. "A week, before we got this quest." I swallowed. "I got this dream vision a giant, telling me my father had been taken hostage. He told me I had to coöperate, or my dad would be killed."

"Enceladus?" Percy asked. I wondered how he knew, but I didn't take my eyes from Harry when I nodded my head to answer him.

"You mumbled his name when you were out of it." Percy explained.

"Damn," Annabeth cursed. "He's one of the worse giants. You see the giants was designed to fight and destroy a particular god, Enceladus was made to fight Athena, his not like the other giants. He's clever, and he can breathe fire,."..she would have went on if Harry hadn't shot her a _shut-up-now-__look_.

"Go on, love." Harry said. "What happened next?"

"I went to some Hermes kids, and got a cell phone off them. I tried to reach my dad, but all I got was his personal assistant, and she told me not to worry; I could tell by her voice something was wrong. To get my dad back, I had to sabotage this quest. Then after we stared the quest, Enceladus sent me another warning: He told me he wanted you three dead. He wants me to lead you to a mountain. I don't know exactly which one; but it's in the Bay Area, I could see the golden gate bridge from the summit. I have to be there by noon on the solstice, tomorrow. An exchange."

I could no longer look Harry in the eyes, so I looked down, and barred my head in his chest. He put his arms back around me.

"Merlin, Piper, I'm so sorry." He said.

"No kidding." Leo said. "You've been carrying this around all this time, Piper we could help you."

I raised my head, and glared at him. "Why don't you all yell at me or something, I was ordered to kill you."

"Aw, come on," Jason said."You saved us all back at Medea's department store. Like Harry told me back at Midas's, I would trust you with my life."

"Same here." Leo said, "Can I get a hug too." He opened his arms out like he was waiting for me to hug him.

"You don't get it." I snapped. "I probably just killed my dad telling you this."

"I doubt it." Percy said. "The giant hasn't gotten what he wants yet, so he still needs your dad for leverage. He'll wait until the deadline passes, see if you show up. He wants you to divert the quest to this mountain right?"

I nodded uncertainly.

"So, that means Hera is being kept someplace else." Percy reasoned. "And she has to be saved by the same day."

"So, you would have to choose-rescue your dad, or rescue Hera." Annabeth said. "If you go after Hera then Enceladus takes care of your dad."

"But if she goes after her dad, Enceladus isn't going to let them go." Nico said. "She's obviously one of the seven in the great prophecy."

"And Harry is obviously one two." Annabeth said, thoughtfuly."Why else would Hera claim him now. Right when all this started."

I turned back around so I was facing everyone, and leaned my back up against Harry's chest, and he put his rms around my shoulders.

"Do you know what I think?" I asked. "I think the seven sitting in this cave, is the seven of the prophecy. So, we have no choice. We have to save Hera, or the giant king is unleashed. That's our guest. The world depends on it. And Enceladus isn't stupid. He'll know if we change course and go the wrong way. He'll kill my dad."

"He's not going to kill your dad." Harry said. "We'll save him".

"We're your friends, Beauty queen." Leo said. "We're not going to let your dad die, we just have to make a plan."

"Would help if we knew where this mountain is." Annabeth said. "Maybe Aeolus can tell us: The Bay Area has a bad reputation for demigods. Old home of the Titans, Mount Othrys, sits over Mount Tam, where Atlas holds up the sky. I hope that's not the mountain you saw."

I shook my head, "I don't think so. This was inland."

Jason opened his mouth to say something, but Harry held up his hand.

"Let me up, Piper." He said. I crawled out of his lap, and he stood and walked to the cave entrance, and listened.

"What is it?" Percy asked, and went over and stood next to him.

"I heard something." Harry whispered.

Percy listened, "Wolves, they sound close."

"Maybe, you should get away from the entrance." Annabeth said, standing; she pulled out her dagger.

Percy and Harry looked at each other, and nodded. Harry twisted his wand into a sword, and Percy clicked his pen into Riptide. They backed up some. Then held their swords out as if they planed on protecting all of us.

Jason, and Nico immediately stood, pulling out their own swords. Then Leo got out his hammer. They went up and stood on either side of Harry and Percy.

"Annabeth, go stand by Piper." Percy said. Annabeth looked ready to refuse then saw how serious the guys were acting so she came over, and helped me to my feet. I also pulled out my dagger.

Harry turned around and looked at both of us. "You girls stay behind us, we'll protect you."

Annabeth opened her mouth, most likely to tell him she could protect herself; but at that moment just outside the firelight at the entrance of the cave. We saw a pair of red glowing more wolves edged into the firelight.-black beast bigger then a great-dane, with ice, and snow caked on their fur. Their fangs gleamed, and their glowing red eyes looked disturbingly intelligent. The wolf in front was almost the size of a horse, his mouth stained as if he just made a fresh kill.

"Dude, they are some huge wolves." Leo said.

"No, not wolves," Harry said, he was trying to keep his voice steady. But I could tell he was a little scared.

"What do you mean not wolves." Jason asked.

"They're not normal wolves." Harry said. He took another step back real slow, the others followed his lead, and did the same.

"They're werewolves." Harry said. "I didn't see any full moon." Though he seemed a little shaken, he was holding up his sword getting ready to fight. "Whatever you guys do, don't get bit."

Then Jason stepped forward, and said something to it in latin, and to my surprise the alpha wolf curled his lips. The fur stood up along his spin. One of his lieutenants tried to advance, but the alpha wolf snapped at his ear. Then all the wolves backed into the dark.

"Dude, I got to learn latin." Leo's hammer shook in his hand. "What'd you say to it?"

"Whatever it was, it wasn't enough." Percy said. "Look!"

The wolves were coming back, but the alpha wolf wasn't with them. They didn't attack. They waited-at least a dozen now, in a rough semicircle just outside the firelight, blocking the cave exit.

"I've never seen werewolves act like this." Harry said. "Usually they attack you right away, and I've never none of them in a pack before."

Then I saw the silhouette of a man coming through the storm, wading through the wolf pack.

"Stick, together," Jason said. "They respect a pack. And, Percy, Harry, no crazy stuff you two, and we're not leaving anyone behind, so the others can get away either."

I got a lump in my throat. I was the weak link in our pack. No doubt they could smell my fear, I might as well be wearing a sign that said: Free Lunch. I hoped they just ignored me and Annabeth. I didn't want my boyfriend turning into a werewolf just to save me or to be eaten by one either.

The wolves parted and the man stepped into the firelight. His hair was greasy and ragged, the color of firelight soot, topped with a crown of what looked like finger bones. His rubs were tattered with fur-wolf, rabbit, racoon, deer, and several others I couldn't identify.

"What do you want?" Percy demanded.

The wolf man looked at Harry, "Tell your friend, to mind his tongue, wizard, or he'll be my first snack."

I frowned how had he known Harry was a wizard. If only I could remember who this man was, and how to defeat him.

The wolf man studied our group. His nostrils twitched. "So, it's true." He mused. "A daughter of Aphrodite, a son of Hephaestus, a son of Zeus; and a wizard, the first ever mortal child of Hera no less, all together on a little quest. But I didn't know of the others. He sniffed the air.

"A son of Poseidon, a daughter of Athena, and a son of Hades. I thought I smelled death." He looked at Nico as if he was nothing more than a bug to squash.

"Leave him alone." Harry told him, and Nico looked at him, like he was surprised that someone had just stuck up for him.

Wolf man looked back at Harry. Then suddenly stepped forward, and sniffed him. Making Harry take a step back.

"Wow, talking about invading someones personal space." Leo said.

The wolf man tilted his head. "Interesting, you've been around one of my kind recently, not exactly one of my kind, a newer wolf, one of the lone wolves, who runs without a pack, a slave of the moon. The scent is a few months old; but still there, and enough to tell me you're friends with this wolf." He sniffed again, "You also smell of dog."

"Never mind that." Jason said. Though he did give Harry a questioning look, which Harry ignored. "I want to know who told you about us."

The man snarled- perhaps a laugh, perhaps a challenge.

"Oh, we've been patrolling for you across the west, demigod, hoping we'd be the first to find you. The giant king will reward me when he rises. I'm Lycaon king of wolves. And my pack is hungry."

The wolves snarled in the darkness. Leo dropped his hammer and slipped something else from his tool belt - a glass bottle full of clear liquid.

I raked my brain trying to place the wolf guy's name, I've heard it before.

Lycaon glared at Jason's sword. He moved each side looking for an opening, but Jason's blade moved with him.

"Leave," Jason ordered. "There's no food for you here."

"Unless you want tofu burgers." Leo offered.

Lycaon bared his fang.

"Not into tofu?" Percy asked. "Can't say I blame you."

Lycaon ignored him and kept his attention on Jason.

"If I had my way." Lycaon said with regret. "I'd kill you first, son of Zeus, your father made me what I am. I was the powerful mortal king of Arcadia, with fifty fine sons, and Zeus slew them all with his lighting blot."

"He wouldn't have if you hadn't done what you did?" Annabeth said.

"You know who this clown is, Wise Girl?' Percy asked.

"I do," Annabeth said. "Lycaon invited Zeus to dinner, but the king wasn't sure it was Zeus. So to test his powers, Lycaon tried to feed him human flesh. Zeus got outraged-"

"And killed my sons!" Lycaon howled. The wolves howled with him.

"So, Zeus turned him into a wolf." Annabeth said. "They call werewolves, lycanthropes, named after him, the first werewolf."

"So, if it wasn't for him, there wouldn't even be any werewolves?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I guess you can say that." Annabeth said. "He's known as..."

"The king of Wolves." I put in. "An immortal, smelly, vicious mutt."

"I will tear you apart, girl" Lycaon said.

"You go near her and I'll tear you apart." Harry warned. All our friends turned and looked at him in surprise.

Lycaon looked at Harry then laughed, "You think you can take me on, go right ahead and try, I'll tear you to pieces, then let my wolves have your girl." He licked his lips, "We love the taste of Aphrodite children."

I couldn't see Harry's face, but I could picture his eyes turning forst green, as he took an angry step toward Lycaon, but Percy grabbed hold of him.

"Calm down. " Percy said. "He's just trying to piss you off, don't let him get to you. Lay one hand on him, and those wolves will most likely attack you."

"I don't care." Harry said. "He says one more word about Piper and I'm tearing him apart."

"Come on and try, wizard." Lycaon said.

"Stop it," Jason said. "Lycaon, you said you wanted to kill me first, but...?"

"Sadly, Child of Zeus, you are spoken for. Since this one"- He waggled his claws at me-"has failed to kill you, you are to be delivered alive, one of my compatriots has asked for the honor of killing you herself."

"Who?" Jason asked.

The king snickered. "Oh, a great admirer of yours. Apparently, you made quite an impression on her, she'll take care of you soon enough, but only you are needed left alive, your friends I'm afraid, are dinner."

At that moment. I knew I was going to die, but I wasn't going to die standing back here hiding behind my friends, and boyfriend. I was going to die fighting.

I looked at Annabeth; we nodded at each other. Both thinking the same thing; and walked over, or I more like limped over and stood by Harry, while Annabeth stood by Percy. They looked at us, but didn't say anything.

"You're not killing anyone, wolf man." Percy said. For some reason, Harry flinched at the wolf man part. "Not without going through me."

Lycaon howled, and extended his claws. Percy slashed at him, but Riptide passed straight through as if the wolf king wasn't there.

Lycaon laughed. " Bronze, gold, steel-none of those are any good against my wolves, son of Poseidon."

"Silver, " Annabeth cried. "Werewolves are hurt by silver?"

"We're fresh out of sliver." Percy told her.

Annabeth pulled something from her pocket, a little silver mirror that looked like the one Harry has. She tossed it toward Lycaon like, you would a frizzbe, the mirror caught Lycaon on the cheek, and he stepped back holding it, and howling in pain. It left a charred smoking gash down his cheek.

The wolves leaped into the firelight, headed straight towards, Annabeth, Percy stepped in front of her.

"That's just fine." Lycaon said. His wolves stopped in their tracks, and growled. "I don't want the daughter of Athena anyway." His glowing red eyes found me. "I want the daughter of Aphrodite, her children always teast, so sweet."

"That's it." Harry threw his sword down, and tackled Lycaon out the cave entrance. I could hear them fighting and yelling outside.

"Harry!" I screamed and ran after them. The wolves following, along with my friends.

When I got outside. I saw Harry, hold out his hand and send a cures at Lycaon, he yelped in pain. Then charged at Harry, who moved out-of-the-way. Snow was coming down so hard you could hardly see what was happening.

Harry, now dodged at Lycaon knocking him to the ground. They were rolling around fighting, Harry kept throwing punches, and the wolf man kept trying to claw him.

I looked around, they were all having their own little battle with the wolves: Leo had thrown his little bottle. Which had been full of gasoline. When ever a wolf got close to him, Leo set it on fire. Jason had turned his sword into a javelin, and was using it to bat away at the wolves that tried to attack him. Annabeth was slashing at one with her knife, though it wouldn't do any good. Nico had summoned an army of skeleton that were fighting the wolves for him.

Percy was doing a good job taking down the wolves he was fighting. He rolled under them, and whacked wolves with the flat of his blade. Knocking some out cold. With his Achilles cures they couldn't hurt him. I watched as one bit his arm; its teeth shatter, but left no mark on Percy.

I looked back at Harry, just as Lycaon pounced on him. Knocking him to the ground. Harry yelled out a curse, and Lycaon went flying off him. Harry got up, pulled something out of his back pocket; and advanced on Lycaon. Who got back to his feet. Harry raised whatever it was he got out of his pocket; but Lycaon caught his arm, and Harry dropped it then tripped over something and they both went tumbling down the mountianside. And out of sight.

I took off running after them, I stopped to pick up what, Harry had dropped. It was a small penknife, its blade was open, and when I picked it up. I noticed it was made of silver.

I ran toward the direction they had went. The sounds of the wolves, and my friends fighting faded behind me. My ankle was killing me, and I was really cold, but I kept going into I saw them.

Harry had his back to me, Lycaon was in front of him. Harry sent spell after spell at him, but Lycaon had learned to just move out-of-the-way.

Harry was doing a good job fighting him, using all the moves Percy had taught him this past summer. He rolled, and flipped. At one time he elbowed Lycaon on the side of the head. Then Lycaon got the better of him, and pounced on him, knocking him down.

Lycaon got on top of him, and howled, bared his teeth, and was about to rip apart Harry's neck.

I ran forward ignoring my ankle, I raised Harry's knife, and stabbed Lycaon in his left shoulder-blade. He howled in pain, then back-handed me in the face sending me flying. I landed hard on my back in the snow.

Lycaon jerked the knife out. There was a hole in his rubs, and blood was coming out his shoulder-blade. He slammed the knife on the ground, and stocked toward me.

I tried to move, but my ankle was killing me, and the snow was slippery.

I screamed when Lycaon slashed my leg with his claws; ripping my pant leg to shreds; my leg was now pouring blood with three long gashes.

Lycaon knelt by my feet; took his paw, and raked it across my wounds. Then licked my blood off.

"Like I said." Lycaon said. "Aphrodite children always teast so sweet." He then grabbed my leg, and bared his teeth bringing his mouth toward it.

"No, wait." I tried my best to charmspeak him. "You don't want to hurt me."

Lycaon tilted his head. "You know, maybe I won't, I could use a female in my pack. Maybe I'll just turn you."

I screamed, and tried to kick him, but he grabbed my hurt ankle, and squeezed. Making me cry out in pain.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt that much." Lycaon said. He licked some of the blood off my leg. Then bared his teeth ready to bite me; when Harry came up from behind him, grabbed a hand full of Lycaon's hair, and jerked his head back.

"I warned you not to go near her." He snarled. His frost green eyes flashed angrily in the dark. He brought his other arm around and he slashed across Lycaon's throat with his knife. Lycaon howled in pain, and knocked Harry away.

Harry most not of cut him deep enough, because he was just more angry now. He turned to Harry; who was getting back to his feet. And growled at him.

Snow was falling, the wind was howling. And Lycaon was now stocking toward my boyfriend, with murder in his eyes. He got on all fours like a dog, and was getting ready to pounce.

Then a ripping sound cut through the wind -like a piece of tearing cardboard. A long stick sprouted from the side of Lycaon's neck; the shaft of a silver arrow. The wolf man writhed in pain.

More arrows, came flying our way. Lycaon got up to his feet, and looked around in confusion. An arrow flashed toward Lycaon again, but this time the wolf king caught it in midair. Then he yelled in pain. When he dropped the arrow, it left another charred, smoking gash across his palm. Another arrow caught him in the shoulder, and the wolf king staggered.

"Cures them!" Lycaon yelled. He growled. I could hear his wolves howling, as if as if they felt his pain.

Harry took advantage of all of this, he made his way to Lycaon, kicked him behind the knee. and Lycaon fell on his back.

"This is for Remus Lupin." Harry growled, dropping down on the ground, and plunged his knife in Lycaon's chest: right into his heart. He made the most awful howling noise; gripping at the knife and screaming in agony.

Lycaon stopped trying to get the knife out, and reached up, and slashed Harry across the chest. He gasped, grabbed hold of his chest, and stood up out of Lycaon's reach.

Lycaon glared up at Harry, and said. "The underworld no longer holds us, I'll be back, and I'll rip your heart out."

"I'll be waiting." Harry sneered.

The wolf king yelled out writhing in pain. Howled one more time, then melted into a puddle of a shadow. Nothing was left, but Harry's penknife, and Lycaon's rubs, and crown of finger bones.

Harry and I stared at each other for a moment, then he dropped to his knees by me. and looked fearfully at my leg.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry." He said. "I should have got to you sooner. Please tell me, you didn't get bit."

I shook my head. Then checked his chest. I sighed in relief when I saw his wounds weren't much more than just scratches, his clothes got the worse of it.

"I would have got to you sooner, but I got stuck in the snow." Harry explained. "It was wired, It was almost like the ground was trying to swallow me."

"It's okay." I said. "You got to me in time."

Harry looked my wound over and flinch. "I was so scared, when I saw him going toward you, and I couldn't move." He took off his now sherded,jacket, and ripped off a big piece. Then tied it around my leg. "I thought for sure he was going to kill you."

"Harry, I'll be fine." I told him. "Stop, worrying about me so much."

Harry looked up the mountainside. "Do you think you can walk?" He asked. "We need to get back to the others, make sure they are all okay. Plus my first aid kit is in my bag, back in the cave."

"If you help me I should be able to." I told him. "But I would like to know who was shooting those arrows." I looked to the direction the arrows had come from. Harry glanced that way too.

"Who ever it was helped us." Harry said. He looked back at me leaned in and kissed me.

We broke apart when we heard more wolves, but it was different then Lycaon's wolves-less threatening, more like hunting dogs on the scent. Then a white wolf came running our way, followed, by more wolves.

"It's okay." Harry said, lying his hand on my leg. "There just normal wolves

The wolves tilted their heads and studied us with huge golden eyes.

A heartbeat later, their masters appeared: a troop of hunters in white-and-gray camoflage, at least half a dozen. All of them carried bows, with quivers of glowing silver arrows on their backs.

Their faces were covered with parka hoods, but clearly they were all girls. One, a little taller than the rest, crouched down and snatched up the arrow that had wounded Lycaon's hand.

"We've been following that demon's trail for over a week." She growled. "And just like that you kill him."

"Hey, he was going to kill us." Harry defended.

"I'm not complaining." The girl laughed.

Harry reached over, and picked up his knife wiped it off in the snow, then shut it.

"Where did yo get that knife?" I asked him.

"It was a christmas gift from Sirius, last year." Harry told me. "It can unlock any lock, or undo any knot." He snorted. "I hadn't even noticed it was made of silver, I took it out of my bag, and put it in my pocket; right before I left the cave, when you were still knocked out. I just had this feeling I would need it."

The girl lowered her hood, she had spiky short black hair, with a tiara across her bow. Her face had a super-heathy glow to it, like she was a little more than human, and her eyes were brilliant blue.

"We tried to get down to you sooner, but we started sinking in the ground, like we were walking on quick sand." She said. "It was all most as if the earth was trying to stop us from helping you two.

I started shivering, and I wasn't really feeling good. The girl got down beside me. and pulled down the piece of Harry's jacket, then grimaced at my wounds.

"You haven't been bit have you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Phoebe," the girl turned to her friends. "You're needed over here."

One of the girls stepped out of the crowd, and made her way to us.

"Phoebe is a healer, she'll be able to treat your wounds." The girl explained. "You also have hypothermia, and a hurt ankle."

Harry got up, and moved out of Phoebe's way, so she had room.

"What about you?" The girl asked, looking at Harry's ripped jacket, and shirt. "Do you need to be healed?"

"No, I'm fine." Harry told her looking down at his ripped up clothes. "My clothes got the worse of it."

The girl looked at his orange jacket, and orange t-shirt. "You guys from camp Half-blood?" She asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. "There's five more of us up there." Harry said, pointing up the side of the mountain . "They were fighting Lycaon's wolves, when we got separated."

The girl looked that way. "We'll find them." She said. "What's their names? Maybe I know them"

"Well," Harry said. "There is Leo Valdez."

The girl shook her head. "Don't know him."

"Nico di'Angelo". Harry went on.

"I know him." The girl nodded.

"Annabeth Chase." Harry said, and the girl gasped.

"Annabeth's a good friend of mine." She said, looking up the mountain again. "That means Percy Jackson's up there two. Right?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "A long with, Jason Grace."

"Jason," The girl yelped. "Is he okay?"

"When I last saw him he was." I told her.

"I hope he's still okay." The girl said. "He's my little brother." She add, to our questioning look.

"You're Thalia?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Thalia answered. "Who are you?"

"My name's Harry Potter." Harry told her. "I'm your step-brother."


	15. Chapter 15

disclaimer: I don't own either Harry or Percy.

Chapter 15: We get blowed away.

Harry's P.O.V.

"Hold on." Thalia raised her hands. "I don't know what kind of joke or whatever you're trying to pull. But I know I do not have a step-brother. My mom never got married, and she's dead now. So there is no way, I could have a step-brother."

I waited while, Thalia explained how she couldn't have a step-brother. I guess it hadn't dawned on her, that her dad had a wife.

"Thalia," I said. After she got done. "I wasn't talking about your mum." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Then who?" She asked, confused.

"Your dad Zeus." I said "He's married right?"

"Yeah, to..." She stopped and her eyes widen. "You're, not saying..." I nodded my head. "Hera doesn't have demigod children, she hates demigods. No way are you Hera's kid."

I sighed, and stuck my cold hands in my jean pockets. I hated when someone reminded me Hera hated demigods. It made it even harder to believe, that my mother cared about me; something I really wanted to be true.

"He's telling the truth." Piper spoke up. She was still sitting on the ground. That hunter girl, Phoebe was looking at her wounds. "I was there when Hera claimed him."

"Hera claimed you?" Thalia asked. She shook her head then screamed out. "What a hypocrite."

"Excues, me." I said.

"I mean Hera." Thalia explained. "She always went around bashing the other gods, for having affairs, and a bunch of demigod children, and here she is with a demigod kid of her own. How hypocritical is that?"

"Look," I said. Suddenly feeling defensive of Hera. "It's not what you might think, but that's a long story. I don't feel like getting into it. "We have to find the others. Make sure they're okay."

"What were you all doing out here anyways?" Thalia asked.

"We're on a quest." I explained. " Me, Piper, Leo, and Jason. Is on a quest, to save Hera." I quickly told her about our quest, and how the other three joined us; about how Piper's dad had been taken by a giant.

I usually don't open up, and tell people my business. Whenever I had one of my adventures with, Hermione,and Ron, back at Hogwarts. We always kept what we're doing to our selves. But there was just something about, Thalia that said she would get the answers she wanted no mater what.

"So, some giant has taken Hera?" Thalia asked. "And another has Piper's dad?" I nodded. "I can take you all to Aeolus, I know where he is, but we need to find the other's first."

I hugged myself, and started shivering. The snow had slowed some, but now It seemed colder, and I no longer had a jacket, and not much left of a shirt.

Thalia watched me a second, frowning. She looked at my bare arms, my shredded shirt; then looked down at my jeans. That was wet from the snow, and covered in both Lycaon's and Piper's blood.

Finally she sighed, and said. "Come with me." I followed Thalia, as Phoebe lead Piper in the other detraction.

While Thalia, and I had talked, the hunters had set up a bunch of tents. She led me inside one, that was obviously for her. She got in a large duffel bag, and started pulling out white-and-gery camouflage clothes.

"We always carry extra stuff with us." Thalia said. She looked me over once then went back to her bag. She finally stood back up, and came back over to me.

"Here." she handed me, a pair of camouflaged pants. Along with a matching t-shirt, hoodie, and a parka. "Put those on, I'll go see how your friend is doing."

"Girlfriend." I corrected. Thalia raised her eyebrows at me, then snorted like she knew why; I had found it so important for her to know that. If I told the truth. I didn't really like that my girlfriend was led off by herself with the hunters. I didn't know how they went about recruiting girls, but they better not try to get Piper to join them.

The pants she gave me anyone can wear. Boy or girl. But it was still embarrassing, that pants; that had been kept for girls, were too big for me. I had to take the belt out of my old pants and put it on. I didn't care that the hoodie was big on me. It would keep me warmer that way. And after I put the parka on; I stopped shivering.

I found Thalia and Piper in a much bigger tent then the other one. Piper was dressed in the same thing as me. And I had to admit she looked good in it. I was glad to see she looked much better. She was no longer pale, and her fever was gone. She sat in a bean bag chair; in front of a kerosene heater. Drinking a cup of hot chocolate. When she saw me, she grinned real big. Merlin, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Cho Change had nothing on her.

"How, are you feeling?" I asked.

"Just fine thanks to Phoebe." She answered. "She even healed the gashes in my leg." She lifted up her pant leg. Her wounds were no longer bleeding, and was closed. She had scars on her leg though, but they looked like she had them for years. Not from wounds she had just got.

"No more broken ankle either." Piper counted. Wiggling her ankle to prove it.

"Good." I bent down and kissed the top of her head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Phoebe scowl.

"Hey, Harry, come here." Thalia said. She was standing in front of a table looking at a map. I helped Piper to her feet. Then we both walked over to her. I saw the map she was looking at was of where we were at now.

"Where did you fall from?" Thalia asked. I looked then pointed to the mountainside Lycaon and I had come rolling down.

"We'll go that way than." Thalia said. "More than likely we'll run into them coming our way, looking for you guys."

"If they're okay." I mumbled.

"Don't worry." Thalia said. "Knowing Percy the way I do, they're all just fine."

"I know Percy won't let anything happen to any of them." I said. "But I still would like to see for my self."

"I know how you feel." Thalia nodded. "If you all are ready, we can go. We'll find, Annabeth, and the others, then I'll take you to see Aeolus." Thalia turned to Piper. "You think you can make it?"

"Yeah," Piper smiled. "Phoebe's a real good healer, I feel like I can run ten miles."

Thalia looked at me. "She's pretty tough for a Aphrodite kid, I like this on."

"She's not like any of the other Aphrodite daughters we've come across." Phoebe said. Then she looked at me. "I told her she would make a great hunter, the way she put up a fight against Lycaon. Lady Artemis would gladly welcome her."

I opened my mouth to comment, but Piper laid her hand on my arm, and I changed my mind, and let it go.

"Lets just get going." Thalia said. Probably, trying to avoid a fight.

It was hard to keep up with Thalia, I couldn't believe how fast she could move in the icy snow; going up the side of a mountain. The snow had started to come back down hard. We could barely see.

It seem like we had climbed up the mountain forever, into we saw light up a head. People were heading our way with a bronze sword that was shining like a flash light. When they noticed us, the one with the sword lifted it up; making light shine right in Thalia's eyes.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice demanded.

"For Zeus's shake, Water boy," Thalia yelled. Covering her eyes with one of her hands. "Put your damn sword down?"

"Thalia?" Percy asked, coming to stand right in front of her.

"No, it's the queen of Troy." Thalia said. "Who else would it be? Sometimes I wonder if Annabeth only goes out with you to make her look smarter."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Percy grumbled.

"Oh good you found Harry, and Piper." Annabeth said, seeing us standing there.

"What happen with Lycaon.?" Jason asked.

"Harry killed him." Piper announced. I could hear the pride in her voice. It made me blush.

"Yo, what?" Leo asked. His mouth hanging up.

"If the hunters hadn't showed up, and started shooting arrows at him..." I tried to explain.

"Don't be so modest." Piper interrupted me. "Yes, the hunters did help, but you defeated Lycaon by yourself." Piper then explained what happen, and how I stabbed the wolf king with Sirius's knife. I started feeling uncomfortable with all the prise.

"How are you feeling, Piper?" Annabeth asked. When Piper was done.

"I'm fine now." Piper assured her.

Percy handed me my bag, then pulled my wand out of his back pocket, and gave it to me. That was when he got a good look at what I was wearing. He raised one eyebrow at me.

"Um, Harry," Percy said. "Is there something you need to tell us?"

"Shut up." I snapped, my face going red, Jason and Leo laughing wasn't helping anything.

"Leave him alone, Seaweed brain." Annabeth told him. But she too was holding back a smile.

"Harry told me about your quest." Thalia told them. "I said I'll show you guys to Aeolus."

"Cool, so you're coming with us." Jason asked.

Thalia shrugged. "Since Harry took care of Lycaon for me, I have nothing else to do. Might as well. I don't get to see you too much little bro, So I should be able to stand you a bit before you get too annoying. Percy however, is already annoying me."

"Very funny." Percy said. "Glad, you're in a pick on Percy mood."

"Lets get going." Annabeth said. I had a feeling she was trying to avoid a fight.

Thalia was once again left everyone behind, running up the mountainside, like she did this everyday. Percy, and Annabeth was the only two that was able to keep up with her.

My foot caught in a tree root, and I would have fell on my face if Piper hadn't grabbed my arm.

"Listen, Piper, I've been thinking." I told her. "About your dad and Hera." I took a breath. "I don't see way we can't save them both." I fingered the rock in my pocket. This had must be what Hera had been talking about when she said I would take a detour, before saving her.

"Harry, I don't see how." Piper said.

"Look, not all of us have to go." I explained. "Why don't we split up, half go to Hera, buy us sometime. We could go save your dad, and then meet up with the others after."

"I don't know, Harry." Piper said. But she had hope in her voice. "We don't even know where my dad is."

"We don't know where Hera is either." I said.

Piper thought a minute. "We, have to see what the others think first."

I nodded. That was true, we had to get the others to agree, but I think they will.

Up a head, Leo hadn't notice Thalia had stopped, and he slammed right in her and nearly sent them both down the side of the mountain, fortunately Thalia was light on her feet. She steadied them both, then pointed up.

"That," Leo choked. "Is a huge rock."

We looked near the summit of Pikes Peak. Below us the world was blanked in clouds. The air was so thin, I could hardly breathe. Night had set in, but a full moon shone and the stars were incredible. Stretching out to the north, and south, peaks of other mountains rose from the clouds like islands-or teeth.

But the real show was above us. Hovering in the sky, about a quarter a mile away, was a massive free-floating island of glowing purple stone. It was hard to judge its size, But I figured it was at least as wide as a Quidditch stadium and just as tail. The sides were rugged cliffs, riddled with caves, and every once in a while a gust of wind burst out. At the top of the rock, brass walls ringed some kind of fortress.

The only thing connecting Pikes Pike to the floating island was a narrow bridge of ice that glistened in the moonlight. Then I realized the bridge wasn't exactly ice, because it wasn't solid. As the winds changed directions, the bridge snaked around-blurring and thinning, in some places even breaking into a dotted line like the vapor trail of a plane.

"We're not seriously crossing that." Leo said.

Thalia shrugged. "I'm not a fan of heights, I'll admit..."

Percy snorted interrupting Thalia. "That's an understatement."

Thalia glared at him.

"Percy," Annabeth warned. "What Thalia was trying to say is, if we want to get to Aeolus's fortress, this is the only way."

"Is the fortress always there?" Piper asked. "How can people not notice it sitting on top of Peaks Peak?"

"The Mist." Thalia, and Percy said at the same time.

"Still, mortals do noticed some days," Annabeth said. "Pikes Peak looks purple. People say it's a trick of the light, but actually it's the color of Aeolus's palace, reflecting off the mountain face."

"It's enormous." Jason said.

"You should see Olympus?" Percy said.

"You're serious?" Jason said. "You've been?"

All three eldest demigods grimaced as if it wasn't a good memory.

"We should go across in two different groups. The bridge is fragile."

"That's reassuring," Percy said.

"Yeah," Leo said. "Uncle Harry, can't you bring out your broom, and fly us across."

"What?" Thalia laughed looking at Leo, like he was crazy.

I shook my head. "No, it's two windy up there, we would be blown out of the sky." I said. "Besides, I'd only be able to fly one at a time; it would take too long. And stop calling me Uncle."

Now, Thalia gave me that-_ your-crazy-look._

"Harry's a wizard." Annabeth explained. "He's got this flying broom."

"You're joking right." Thalia asked. Looking genuinely afraid, at the idea of flying around on a broom. Then she got her expression under control. She most be more scared of heights then she let on.

"Maybe we all don't have to go across." I said. Everyone turned and looked at me. "I have this idea about how we could do both. Save, Piper's dad, and Hera."

"What's your idea?" Annabeth asked.

"I thought, maybe we could split up," I said. "No, hear me out." I add, because more than one of them opened their mouth to protest.

"If we were to split up," I counted. "Half of us could go save , and the other half can go where Hera is, so they can buy us sometime."

"That's actually a good plan." Annabeth nodded. "Bu, all of us would still have to go across. To find out where Hera is."

"I hadn't thought of that." I said. Then my eyes landed on Thalia and widen when I remembered something. "Wait, when I talked to Hera in my dream, she mentioned, that either, Jason or Thalia knew were she was being kept."

Everyone looked from Thalia to Jason. They both shrugged.

"I don't have a clue." Thalia said. "Did you get a good look at the place?"

I explained what the place looked like, and her eyes widen when I talked about a burned out old house.

"Styx," She cursed. "I know exactly where that is."

"Where?" I asked.

"That's where my mom abandoned Jason, and told me he was dead." Thalia said.

"Well, where's that at?" Percy asked. Thalia explained it to us.

"I guess, we'll go with Harry's plan then." Annabeth said. "We split up, We just decide, who goes with who, and who goes where."

"Piper, and I are going to save her dad." I said. Annabeth nodded like she expected it.

"I'll go with you too." Annabeth said. "Hera and I don't really see eye to eye. So I rather Harry be there when I meet up with her."

" I can take the hunters to Hera." Thalia answered. I got the feeling she was mostly doing it to avoid going across the bridge."I'll have to show where it is anyway." (That to I guess.)

"I'll go with you." Jason told her. "I'm sure they can find their way there. Harry, and I were in charge of this guest, so I should go with you if Harry is going with Piper."

"That makes sense." Percy nodded. "I'm going with Annabeth."

"I think I'll go with Jason." Leo said. "I don't think me and an icy bridge would get along to well."

"What about you, Nico?" Percy asked. He had been so quite, and hadn't said a word since we meant back up, that I had forgotten he was even here.

Nico looked from Percy to Thalia, like he was trying to decide.

"Gods, don't seem to like me very much, being a son of Hades." Nico said, looking to the bridge. "But I think I will still stick with Percy, rather than having to travel with the hunters. He looked at Thalia "No offense."

She just waved it away.

"Alright we should get going now." Thalia said. "You go have your chat with Mr. Wind, and we'll go to Hera."

"You guys be careful." Annabeth told her. "We'll see you soon."

Thalia, Jason, and Leo headed down the mountain. The rest of us looked at each other.

"Well, let's go visit Windy." Percy said, motioning to the bridge.

We all begin to climb. Annabeth and Percy was in front, Nico walked a little ways behind them; Piper and I, was at the end. It was hard to climb up the icy bridge; I kept slipping.

But finally we made it to the safety of the top. But we still had to climb the cliffs of the floating island. To me that was even harder than the ice bridge. At one time Annabeth slipped, and if Percy hadn't grabbed her arm, she would have fell to her death.

After what seemed like forever, we finally got to the top of the island. Bronze walls marched all the way around the fortress grounds, though I couldn't imagine who would possibly attack this place. Twenty-foot-high gates opened for us, and a road of polished purple stone led up to the main citadel-a white-columned rotunda, Greek style. There was a cluster of satellite dishes and radio towers on the roof.

"That's bizzarre," Piper said.

"Guess you can't get cable on a floating island." Percy said.

We walked down the road to the steps of the place. We passed through the front doors into a white marble foyer decorated with purple banners that read: OLYMPIAN WEATHER CHANNEL.

"Hello!" A women floated up to us. _Literally_, floated. She was pretty in that elvish way, I associated with nature spirits at Camp Half-Blood-petite, slightly pointy ears, and an ageless face that could have been sixteen or thirty. Her brown eyes twinkled cheerfully. Even though there was no wind, her dark hair blew in slow motion. She had a white tablet computer in her hand.

"Are you from Lord Zeus?" she asked. "We've been expecting you."

I tried to respond, but I realized the women was see-through like, Nearly Headless Nick, but her shape faded in the fog.

"Are you a ghost?" Percy asked.

Right away I knew he had insulted her. The smile turned into a pout. "I'm an _aura_, sir. A wind nymph, as you might expect, working for the lord of the winds. My name is Mellie. We don't have_ ghost."_

"Sorry," Percy said. I could hear Nico snickering at him.

"He didn't mean nothing by it." Piper said. "My friend just mistook you for Helen of Troy, the most beautiful mortal of all time. It's an easy mistake."

Mellie blushed. "Oh...well, then. So you are from Zeus?"

"Er," I said. I looked to, Piper she nodded at me encouraging. "Um, we're on a quest to save Hera, and Umm, I guess you can call Zeus my step-dad."

"Excellent! Please, right this way." She led us through some security doors into another lobby, consulting her tablet as she floated. "We're out of prime time now, so that's good," she mused. "I can fit you in before his 11:12 spot."

"Um, okay," I said.

The lobby was a pretty distracting place. Winds blasted. Doors blew open and shut by them selves.

An ugly creature fluted past. She looked like a mix between an old woman and a chicken on steroids. She had a wrinkled face with black hair tied in a hairnet, arm like a human plus wings like a chicken, and a fat feathered body with talons as feet.

"Isn't that a harpy?" I asked Percy, remembering the ones at camp.

"Yep." Percy nodded.

"They're spirits of violent gusts. Nothing like us aurai" Mellie said. She looked at Percy and batted her eyelashes. "We're gental breezes." She gave him a flirty smile.

I could hear Nico laughing softly as Percy turned scarlet.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "So," she prompted. "You were taking us to see Aeolus." I could hear anger and jealousy in her voice.

I saw Mellie wink at Percy, before leading us through a set of doors like an airlock. Above the interior door, a green light blinked.

"We have a few minutes before he starts," Mellie said cheerfully. "He probably won't kill you if we go in now. Come along!"

"Well, isn't he nice?" Percy asked.

The central section of Aeolus's covered in silver. Television equipment floated randomly-cameras, spotlights, set pieces, potted plants. And there was no floor. Nico took a step, and almost fell into the chasm, before I grabbed his arm, and pulled him back.

"Thanks," He mumbled. "Hey, Mellie. A little warning next time."

"Oh, my," Mellie gasped. "I'm so sorry." She unclasped a walkie-talkie from somewhere inside her robs and spoke into it: "Hello, set? Could we get a floor in the main studio, please? Yes, a solid one. Thanks."

A few seconds later, an army of harpies rose from the pit-three dozen or so, all carrying squares of various building material. They went to work hammering and gling-and using a lot of duct tape. In no time a floor snaking out over the chasm.

"Is that safe.?" Annabeth asked

"Oh, it is!" Mellie assured her. "The harpies are very good."

Piper gripped my hand as she followed me across. Amazingly the floor held. Mellie led us toward the middle of a chamber, where a loose sphere of flat-panel video screens floated around a kind of floating control center. A man hovered inside, checking monitors.

At the far end of the sphere was a silky blue backdrop like a cinema screen, with cameras and studio lights floating around.

The man in the center was talking in an earpiece. He had a remote in his hands and was pointing them at random screens.

Mellie floated toward him. "Ah, sir, Mr. Aeolus, these demigods-"

"Hold it!" He held up a hand to silence her, then pointed at one of the screens. "I want to see this."

"Um, sir." Mellie said. "These demigods..."

"Yes..yes..." Aeolus said. "Which of you is the son of Zeus?"

"Sir, he's not with us." Annabeth said. "We kind of got separated."

"Not with you." Aeolus said. "Damn, I thought Zeus was sending him to renew my contract."

"Lord Aeolus." Percy said, stepping forward. "We brought you these storm spirits."

"Did you?" Aeolus said. "How nice?"

Annabeth nudged him, and Percy offered the bag. "We hope you will accept them and stop-you know-ordering demigods killed."

Aeolus laughed. "Demigods killed, did I order that?"

Mellie checked her tablet. "Yes sir, fifteenth of September."

"Oh, pish," Aeolus said. "I was grumpy. Rescind that order, Mellie, and um who's on ground dirty-Teriyaki?"-Teri, take the storm spirits to cell block Fourteen."

A harpy swooped out of nowhere, snatched the golden bag, and spiraled into the abyss.

"Sorry about that kill-on-sight business." Aeolus said " You know I remember now. It was almost like a voice in my head telling me to."

I tensed. "A voice telling you to."

"Yes, how odd?" Aeolus said. "Mellie, should we kill them?"

"No, sir." Mellie said. "They just brought us the storm spirits, which makes everything all right."

"Of course." Aeolus laughed. "Wait, it's time! I'm on."

Aeolus flew off toward the blue screen as a newscast music played.

A voice blared from floating speakers: "And now, weather every twelve minutes! Here's your forecaster for Olympian Weather-the-OW! channel-Aeolus!"

Light blazed on Aeolus, who was now standing in front of a blue screen.

"Hello, Olympus! Aeolus, master of the winds here, with weather ever Twelve! We'll have a low-pressure system moving over Florida today, so expect milder temperatures since, Demeter wants to spare the citrus farmers!" He gestured at the blue screen. It was now a map of the US.

"Along the eastern seaboard-oh, hold on." He tapped his earpiece. "Sorry, folks! Poseidon is angry with Miami today, so it looks like that Florida freeze is back on! Sorry, Demeter. Over in the Midwest, I'm not sure what they did to offend Zeus, but you can expect winter storms. Boreas himself is being called in."

"This is stupid." Percy grumbled. "We're wasting time. We haven't found anything out."

"Well," I said "We found out, St. Louis, has offended Zeus, and your dad's pissed at Miami."

Percy looked at me for a second then started laughing. Making me laugh a long with him. Mellie scowled at us, and put her finger to her lips. Telling us to be quiet."

"And that's the weather," I heard Aeolus say once we stopped laughing. Then Aeolus turned his attention back to us.

"So, you brought me some rogue storm spirits," Aeolus said. "I suppose...thanks! And did you want something else? Demigods always do."

"We just want information," Piper said. "We hear you know everything."

"Well...thats true, of course." Aeolus said. "I know your dad's in serious trouble." He held out his hand, and a photo of Piper and some guy; most be her dad. Fell into his hand.

Piper took the photo. Her hands shaking. "This-this is from his wallet."

"Yes," Aeolus said, "All things lost in the wind eventually come to me. The photo blew away when the earthborn captured him."

"The what?" Piper asked.

Aeolus waved away her question, and looked at me.

"As for you, Heracleitus Potter." Aeolus said."I know that your heart's most desire, is to have a home and family that want and care about you."

My face turned red as everyone turned to look at me.

"Something you thought you had found in the wizard world, but they like everyone else. Only cares if it's good for them." Aeolus opened his hand. And a solid fiery red feather fell into it.

My eyes got big. "Is that.. what I think it is?"

"What is it?" Percy asked, looking from me to the feather.

"The phoenix feather from your snapped wand." Aeolus handed the feather to me. "The wand the world you still wish to save, snapped when they threw you out of it."

"I wasn't thrown out." I snapped. "I was..."

"Kicked out of Hogwarts." Aeolus said. "You might as well been thrown out of the whole wizard world. It's not the first time they have turned on you is it? The first time would be when you were left on a door step as a baby. Damning you to a life of being locked up in cupboards, beaten by an over wight uncle,and being treated like a slave. Doing all the cleaning, and cooking, since you were six. Food you weren't allowed to eat." He glanced down at the father then looked back up at me. "I believe they allowed you bread and water and sometime if they were in a good mood they threw in a piece or two of cheese."

By now my face was red. All my friends were looking at me wide-eyed. Piper took my hand, and gave it a squeeze.

Piper glared at Aeolus. "Stop it." She snapped at him. "Leave him alone."

Aeolus ignored her. "You have saved this wizard world. How many times now? And still they turn on you the moment you speak the truth, you're better off leaving that world to Voldemort, and be happy being a demigod."

I looked down at my feather. Aeolus was wrong. I still had people in the wizard world that cares about me. And not just because they need me: Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, The Weasleys they all cared.

"Are you going to tell us what we want? Or not?" Nico snapped at Aeolus. "If not stop wasting our time."

Aeolus looked at Nico, then smiled."Well, if it isn't the son of Hades. He look back at me with a smirk on his face. Like he knew some big secret that I didn't.

"Did you know you have a family member right in this room with you. A bit descent, but family all the same. As for the Potter bloodline; it's not as pur-blooded as your world might think. It so happens that, James Potter's great-great-grandfather was..." Aeolus stopped talking and started tapping his earpiece.

"Forget about your bloody earpiece." I snapped. "Tell me who my dad's great-great-grandfather was. And who this family member is?"

"I never hear from him." Aeolus said. Ignoring me."Oh, well, never mind. Hades wishes me not to tell you."

"Hades," Nico asked. We looked at each other.

"Nico is right, we're wasting time here." Percy said. "Are you going to help us or not?"

"Ah, yes." Aeolus said. "You wanted information."

"Yes," I said. "We need to find the lair of Enceladus."

"The giant? Why wold you want to go there? He's horrible! He doesn't even watch my program!"

Piper held up her photo. "Aeolus, he's got my father. We need to rescue him, so we can go rescue Hera."

"Yeah, " Percy said. "And if we save her, she'd be really grateful to you-

"And Zeus might promote you," I said. Hoping I wouldn't get struck by lighting for saying so.

Aeolus eyebrows crept up. "A promotion-and all you want is the giant's location?" I was a little surprise, by his sudden mood change. It was like our prevision conversation never happened.

"And if you can get us there too." Percy said. "That would be great."

"Oh he can do that." Mellie said. "He often sends helpful winds..."

"Mellie, quiet!" Aeolus snapped.

"Sorry, sir." Mellie paled.

Aeolus tilted his head as if he was thinking. Then I realized he was listening to voices in his earpiece.

"Well...Zeus approves," Aeolus mutted. "He says it would be best if you wait into the weekend, because he has this big party planed."

"What?" I yelled. "I'm not waiting into the weekend to save my mother, just so Zeus can throw a bloody party."

"Ow! Aphrodite yelled at him." Aeolus went on. "She reminded him, that the solstice starts at dawn. She wants me to help you, and Athena agreed. " Aeolus listen "Oh, my that's shocking, Poseidon just agreed with Athena." Aeolus tapped his earpiece. "Hades, just ordered me to help his son, and Harry."

We all looked at each other wondering if Aeolus was really hearing the gods or if he should have been the god of lunatics, instead of the winds.

"All right." Aeolus said. "You'll fine Enceladus on Mount Diablo."

"I remember that place!" Piper said. "I went there with my dad. It's just east of San Francisco bay."

"Now...as to get you there-" Aeolus's face suddenly went slack. He bent over and tapped his earpiece as if it was malfunctioning. When he straightened again his eyes were wild. "She hasn't talked to me in centuries. I can't-yes yes I undrstand."

He swallowed, regarding me, as if I suddenly turned into a giant cockroach. "I'm sorry, son of Hera. New orders. You all have to die."

"Who's orders?" Percy demanded.

Mellie squeaked. "But-but sir! Zeus said to help them. Aphrodite, Athena, Poseidon. Even Hades."

"There are some orders that transend even the gods, especially when it comes to forces of nature."Aeolus flicked his wrist, and far below us, a cell door opened into a pit. Storm spirits were screaming out of it, spiraling up towards us, howling for blood.

"Even Zeus knows the order of things, and if she is waking-by all the gods-she cannot be denied."

We all pulled out our weapons. Mellie the aura yelled."NO!"

She dived at our feet just as the storm spirits hit with a force like a hurricane. The five of us fell into the pit, and Aeolus screaming above us Mellie you're fired.

"Quick," Mellie yelled. "Son of Poseidon we need some hurricane force winds, or you're all going to die."

suddenly Percy had winds swirling around him like his own minture hurricane. He grabbed Annabeth's hand, then my arm. I grabbed hold of Piper. She grabbed Nico.

Group hug." He yelled. We all huddled together. Mellie grabbed hold of Percy's shoulder. She channeled his hurricane winds so our fell became more of a tumble into the nearest open chute. We slammed into the tunnel at a painful speed. Mellies robs blowing around her. The storm spirits were screaming into the tunnel behind us.

"Can't hold them." Mellie warned. "But I'll try to shield you, do you one more favor."

"Thanks Mellie." Percy said. "Hope you find a new job."

She smiled, and then dissolved, wrapping us in a warm gentle breeze. Then the real winds hit shooting us in the sky so fast I blacked out.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry or Percy

Chapter 16: We all get make overs

Piper P.O.V.

I was having the most wonderful dream. I was back at camp sitting by the lake. It was a warm night the moon was up, and I was wrapped in Harry's arms.

"Wonderful night." Harry said. I leaned back into him.

"The stars are so beautiful." I said pointing up to them.

"You're beautiful." Harry told me. I looked up at him, and he lowered his head, and was about to kiss me.

Then my dream changed-are maybe I was dead in the Underworld-because I was back in Medea's department store.

"Please let this be a dream," I murmured. "And not my eternal punishment."

"No, dear," said a women's honey-sweet voice. "No punishment.

I turned, afraid I'd see Medea, but a different women stood next to me, browsing through the fifty-percent off rack.

The woman was gorgeous-shoulder-length hair, a graceful neck, perfect features, and an amazing figure tucked into jeans and a snowy white top.

The woman was elegant without trying, fashionable without effort, stunning without makeup. Yet as I watched the women's appearance changed. I couldn't decide the color of her eyes, or the exact color of her hair. Then I remembered I have seen her in a dream before.

"Aphrodite," I said. "Mom?"

The goddess smiled. "You're only dreaming, my sweet. If anyone wonders, I wasn't here. Okay?"

Aphrodite held up a turquoise dress. I thought it looked awesome, but the goddess made a face. "This isn't my color is it? pity it's cute. Medea really does have some lovely things here."

"This-This building exploded." I said. "I saw it."

"Yes," Aphrodite agreed. "I suppose that's way everything's on sale. Just a memory, now. And I'm sorry to pull you out of your other dream. Much more pleasant, I know. By the way you have good taste."

I snorted. "Drew, doesn't think so."

"Don't pay Drew no mind." Aphrodite said. "Your sister doesn't understand the value of a fixer upper."

"Fixer upper." I cried, indignantly. I suddenly felt like slapping my mother, but I didn't think it would be a good idea. Her being a goddess, and all.

"Oh, don't be offended, my sweet." Aphrodite said. She held up a guy's dark green crewneck long sleeve shirt. "Yes, he would look real handsome in this." She nodded to herself. "As I was saying, don't be offended. Your little wizard, could be very handsome. If he would fix himself up. I mean with his parents, he was bound to have been gorgeous."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, James Potter was very handsome." Aphrodite suddenly got a dreamy look on her face. " He knew the real meaning of true love. And then there's Hera, besides me she's the most beautiful goddess. And the witch that carried him, Lily. She was very pretty herself."

"Oh," I said. "But looks isn't everything, and I like Harry because his kind, and sweet. Very loyal. He'll do anything for the people he cares about."

"Oh, my." Aphrodite cried. She put her hand over her heart. "My dear, you got it bad."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Love, my sweet." Aphrodite smiled. "You're very much in love with one, Harry Potter."

"I wouldn't say that." I said, blushing. "I do care very much for Harry. But I don't think I've known him long enough to be in love with him."

"Harry loves you." Aphrodite said. "You two were meant to be together. Just like Percy, and Annabeth."

"Do you really think Harry loves me?" I asked.

"I'm the goddess of love, my sweet." Aphrodite said. "I know these things." Aphrodite moved to the next rack.

"Unfortunately, you have other trails to face." Aphrodite gestured around the department store. "Medea will be back, along with many other enemies. The Doors of Death have opened."

A cold feeling settled over me. "You mean the sleeping women, don't you. She's manged to open a new entrance from the Underworld. She's letting the dead escape."

"And not just any dead. The worst, the most powerful, the ones most likely to hate the gods." Aphrodite said. "This sleeping women as you call her, had a special relationship with Tartarus, the spirit of the pit. It was only a matter of time before she begin to wake. Hera somehow knew this would happen one day. Why do you think she did what she did?"

"Umm, What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm talking about how she had her own demigod child." Aphrodite explained. "How she went about doing it, without no one knowing. And she had a very powerful witch carry him for her. And one of the most powerful wizards father him. Not to mention said wizard was a descendant of Hades

"So, that's what Aeolus was trying to say. James Potter was Hades's great-great-grandson." I said "But why would Hera choose a descendant of Hades to father her child?" I asked.

Aphrodite winked at me. "You're a smart girl, Piper you can figure it out. Lets just say it had something to do with the ability the Potter bloodline inherited from, Ignotus Peverll.

"Who?" I asked.

"The son of Hades, the Potters descended from." Aphrodite said. "He had two older brothers, all sons of Hades. James Potter had the ability, though he only ever found out about part of it. Harry does too. He just has to find out how to use it."

"What ability?" I demanded.

"You'll find out when Harry does." Aphrodite turned from the rack, and faced me."Right now I wish to speak about your father."

"What about him?" I asked.

"He acts very confident, Piper, but he walks a fine line between two worlds. He's worked his whole life to deny the old stores about gods and goddess. Now he's been captured by a giant. He's living a nightmare. Evan if he survives...if he has to spend the rest of his life with those memories, it will shatter him. That's what our enemy hopes for. She will break him and break your spirit."

"But what can I do?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend is a wizard isn't he?" Aphrodite asked. "Just ask him, he knows all to well of a little spell that can help."

"You're talking about a spell that can take away his memories?" I asked. "I can't do that. Besides, Harry wouldn't. You don't know him like I do. He's not the kind of person that would do that."

"He will if you ask him." Aphrodite said. " Like I said Harry loves you. He would do anything for you, Piper. He would go to the Underworld and back for you." Aphrodite looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I suddenly had a cold feeling run down my back. "He would even die for you."

"A lot of people underestimates how great the power of love really is. My children get laughed at, they are dismissed as conceited and shallow. My point is that love is the most powerful motivator in the world. It spurs mortals to greatness. The noblest, bravest acts are done for love. Just asked your Harry, His surrogate mother dead to save his life. That made a magical coniction that stopped Voldemort's killing cures from killing him. Love is powerful, Piper. It can bring even gods to their knees. You see my children could be quite powerful, you could be quite powerful. Only the most, stubborn, powerful, strong, and determind, will survive to win this war."

"That's way Hera made sure her son would be powerful." I guessed.

"Exactly." Aphrodite agreed. "Like I said, the other Olympians underestimates how smart Hera really is. She didn't only seek out the most powerful wizard to father her son. She also made sure she choice the most stubborn, and determine. So those traits could be passed to him. And believe me no one was ever more stubborn or determine then James Potter. Did you know he had chased after Lily Evans for four years. She always turned him down. Into she finally said yes when they were seventeen ."

"You're saying he chased after the same girl from the age of thirteen into he was seventeen?" I asked. "Did he ever go out with anyone between then."

"No," Aphrodite smiled. "You're a very lucky girl, Piper. Once a Potter man gives their heart to someone, they never take it back, considering who they are descended from is shocking."

"But who is this enemy you talked about." I asked.

"Piper, you're much more than just a pretty face." Aphrodite said. "Which is way, Harry loves you so much, and you already know who is awaking the giants, and has the power to open the doors into the deepest parts of the earth."

"Gaea," I said. "The earth it's self. That is our enemy."

I was hoping Aphrodite said no. But no such luck.

"She has slumbered for eons, but once she wakes. Even in sleep she is powerful, but once she wakes...we will be doomed. You most defeat the giants before that happens, and lull Gaea back to sleep. Otherwise the rebellion has only begun. The dead will continue to rise. Monsters will regenerate with even greater speed. The giants will lay waste to the birthplace of the gods. And if they do that, all civilization will burn."

"But Gaea? Mother earth?"

"Do not underestimate her." Aphrodite warned. "She is a cruel deity. She orchestrated Ouranos's death. She gave Kronos the sickle and urged him to kill his own father. While the Titans ruled the world, she slumberd in peace. But when the gods overthrew them, Gaea woke again in all her anger and gave birth to a new race-the gaints-to destroy Olympus once and for all."

Aphrodite nodded. "Now that you know what will you do."

"Me?' I clenched my fists. "What am I suppose to do? Put on a pretty dress, and sweet talk Gaea into going to sleep."

"I wish that would work." Aphrodite said. "But no, you will have to find your own strengths, and fight for what you love." Aphrodite's looked at me with a mixer of pity, and sadness.

"I most warn you not to be too devastated about Harry, it must happen. If your going to stop Voldemort."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "What's going to happen to Harry?"

My vision dimmed.

"You must wake soon, my child," the goddess said. "I do not always agree with Hera, but she was right to have a wizard son. Zeus has tried to keep each world apart, since his son went bad, but Gaea will soon get that son on her side, and it will take both worlds working together to save civilization." Aphrodite took a breath." I have a daughter in the wizard world. She's a little weird, well for a daughter of Aphrodite anyway, but you'll like her when the time comes for you to meet."

"So, Hera's not the only one?" I asked.

Aphrodite nodded. "And not just me. Athena has two sons, who were blessed by Hecate to do magic, along with another witch, who is a little strange, also is a demigod. When you make it back to camp, tell Chiron, both of us wish for those children brought there. Now I most go. I hope you like the clothes I picked out, and Harry's new glasses."

"What clothes?" I asked. "And tell me what's going to happen to Harry?"

"Just remember what I said about love. It can do anything. You just got to use your voice."

My dream faded to black.

I woke at a table at a sidewalk café. The air was crisped but not too unpleasant to sit outside. College kids sat around us chatting happily. People walked by, and bicyclists past. The street was lined with trees, and blooming azaleas as if winter was a foreign concept here.

In other words: I was in California.

My friends sat in chairs around me-all of them with their hands calmly folded across their chest, dozing pleasantly. And all in new clothes.

I looked down at myself.

"Mother." I yelled out louder than I meant to. I made Nico flinched, and bump his knee on the table, and then all of them were awake.

"What?" Harry demanded pulling out his wand. "Who yelled?"

"Falling!" Percy grabbed the table. "No-not falling. Where are we?"

Harry blinked. He focused on me, and his mouth dropped open. "What are you wearing?"

I was probably blushing. I was wearing that turquoise dress I had seen in my dream, with black leggings and black leather boots. I had on my favorite silver charm bracelet, even though I left it at home in LA, and my old snowboarding jacket. I took out Katoptris, and judging from my reflection in the blade, I got my hair done too, it was a lighter brown, almost dark blonde, long and silky looking, with a layered cut.

"It's nothing." I said. "it's my-" I remembered Aphrodite telling me not to mention we talked. "It's nothing."

Percy grinned. "Aphrodite strikes" He laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh too much, Sea Monkey." Harry said. "Have you looked at your self."

"What...oh" All of us had been given a make over. Percy was wearing: a long sleeve button up shirt, dark blue skinny jeans; converse sneakers, and a denim blazer. Which he made a face at, and immediately took it off. And his hair had been neatly combed. I had to admit he looked good. But if he hated the blazer so much, I wondered what his reaction will be when he finds out; Aphrodite lighted his hair to a brown, and put blonde highlights in it.

Annabeth started laughing at him. Percy went to glare at her, and his head did a double take. Making her look down at her self.

Annabeth looked as gorgeous as any Aphrodite kid. In a sleeveless, low cute, dark blue mini dress, black stockings, black leather boots, and a stitched leather jacket. A silver owl hung on a long chine around her neck, and one side of her hair was pulled back with a small silver comb that had diamonds in the handle. Her hair was no longer unruly, and all over the place. But laid down her back in elegant curls.

"I hate dresses." Annabeth complained. Pulling the top of the dress up some. "This dress is too low-cut."

"Where is my hair?" Nico demanded. We all turned to him. His long shaggy hair had been neatly cut short. He was running his hand threw it over, and over. Like he was hoping it would suddenly grow back.

"Forget your hair, look at your clothes." Percy told him.

Aphrodite had chosen for him. A faded black western denim shirt, black jeans, black boots, and a black leather jacket.

"At least she gave you black clothes." Harry snickered.

I finally looked at him worried about what my mom did, but he looked hot. In that dark green crewneck shirt, loose-fitting black jeans, a black deimn jacket, along sneakers. Aphrodite had also gave him a pair of silver glasses. Thankfully she left his hair alone. He just wouldn't be Harry without the messy hair.

He noticed me looking, and I nodded to his clothes, he looked down and sighed.

"She at least could have let me keep the hoodie." Harry said. I smiled at him.

"Stop laughing at me." Percy said to Annabeth. Who seemed to find his hair funny. "Dose my outfit really look that bad?" He pulled on the legs of his jeans. "I can't stand skinny jeans, they bug my legs."

Annabeth shook her head. "No, I think you look cute in that outfit." She pulled out her mirrior."That's not what I'm laughing about." She handed him the mirror. He took it looking confused.

When Percy saw himself in it his mouth drop. "What in Poseidon's sea did she do to my hair?" He yelped. "I happened to like having black hair. It made me look like my dad."

"Calm down," Annabeth said, taking her mirror back. "When we get done with this quest, you can always dye it back."

"Anyway," I said "How did we get here?"

"Mellie." Annabeth said. "Those winds shot us halfway across the country. We would've been smashed flat, but Mellie's soft breeze cushioned our fall."

"And she got fired for us." Percy said. "We suck."

"Ah, she'll be fine." Nico said.

"Anyone want coffee?" I asked "I'm getting me one."

"Um," Annabeth said. "but-money? our packs?"

I looked down, our packs were at our feet, and everything seem there. I reached in my coat pocket, and felt two things: one, I still had Harry's mirror, and one I didn't expect. A wad of cash. I left the mirror in my pocket, and pulled out the cash.

Percy whistled. "Allowance? Piper I would say your mom rocks, but..." He tugged on his hair.

"Stop that." Annabeth slapped his hand.

It didn't take long to figure out where we were. The menus said "Cafe Verve, Walnut Creek, CA." And according to the waitress, it was 9:00 A.m. on December 21, the winter solstice, which gave us three hours into Enceladus deadline.

We didn't have to wonder where Mount Diablo was, either. We could see it in the horizon, right at the end of the street.

Here we were back in California supposedly my, home with sunny skies, mild weather, laid-back people, and a plate of chocolate chip scones with coffee. And only a few miles away, somewhere on the peaceful mountain, a super powerful giant was about to have my dad for lunch.

Harry must have sense what I was thinking, because he reached over, laid his hand on mine, and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. Then gave me a small smile. I suddenly thought of what Aphrodite had told me. "Don't be too devastated with what happens to Harry."

I wanted to know what she was talking about. I don't think I can handle it if he gets killed. I thought about what she said about love. And I realized, even though I've only known Harry a few mouths. I loved him. Very much. I didn't want to lose him. I just got him. It wouldn't be fair. I suddenly felt tears falling down my cheeks.

"Hey," Harry reached over and pulled me into a hug. "We'll save your dad." He wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Guys." I said, pulling away from him. "There's something more you need to know."

It was tricky, because I couldn't mention my mom; but I told them I figured somethings out in my dreams. Though I think Annabeth at least figured out I had talked to my mom. As I told them about Gaea being the real enemy.

"Gaea?" Percy shook his head. "Isn't that Mother Nature? Doesn't she like, have flowers in her hair and birds singing around her and deer and rabbits doing her laundry."

"Percy," Annabeth shook her head. "That's Snow White."

"And she wants Voldemort to join her." Harry asked. This time I reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Isn't Gaea, like asleep or something?" Percy asked.

"But she talked to me." Harry said. "How can she be asleep."

"Even in her sleep, part of her consciousness is active- dreaming, doing little things like causing volcanoes to explode and monsters to rise. Even now she's not fully awake. Believe me you don't want to see her awake." Annabeth explained.

"But she's getting more powerful." I said. "She's causing the giants to rise. And if their king comes back-this guy Porphyrion-

"He'll raise an army to destroy the gods," Percy said. "Starting with Hera. It'll be another war, and Gaea will wake up fully."

Annabeth nodded. "Which is way it's a good idea to stay off the ground as much as possible."

"Unless your me." Percy said. "Then your doom either way. Can't stay on the ground, because of Gaea. And can't go to far up in the sky without Zeus zapping me with his master blot."

"At least you got the ocean you can go to." Nico said. "All I got is the Underworld. And isn't Gaea, married to Tartarus."

"Yes." Annabeth said. "After she talked Kronos into killing his dad, she got with Tartarus."

"Wait," Harry said. "I thought Tartarus was a pit in the Underworld."

Annabeth shook her head. "We're, talking about the spirit in the pit. The one it's named after."

"Oh." Harry said. "This Mythology stuff can be confusing."

"Don't worry." Nico patted him on the shoulder. "If you're a descendent of Hades, like Aeolus was trying to say. I'll teach you all about the Underworld."

Harry gave him a weird look.

"It'll be even worse if Volemort joins her." Harry said. Turning his attention back to me. "Then she'll have his Death Eaters on her side. Which is bad enough, but she'll also have, the giants from the wizardry world, demetors, and werewolves, because all this foul things are on Voldemort's side."

"So, it would be a good idea if we find, and destroy his Horcruxes, before that happens." Nico said.

"First we got to save Piper's dad." Harry said.

My heart started sinking. First, I'd been asked to betray my friends. Now they were trying to help me rescue my dad even though they knew they were walking into a trap. The idea of fighting a giant had been scary enough. But the idea that Gaea was behind it- a force more powerful than a god or Titan..Not to mention Enceladus will be angry, that the wrong demigods were with me.

"Guys," I said. " I can't ask you to do this. It's too dangerous."

"You're kidding right?" Nico asked.

"Of course we'll help you." Harry said. "I don't care how dangerous it is." I tried not to flinch when he said that, but I think Annabeth noticee, because she was studying my face.

"Yeah."Percy stood up. "Lets go kick some giants but."

I looked back at, Harry. He looked determined. I didn't know if Aphrodite was right about Harry being in love with me. But I knew I was in love with him. Harry saw me looking at him, and gave me a smile. I smiled back. I was not going to lose him.

_A.N. In case you're wondering, NO Voldemort will not be a descendent of Hades too. I know he was surppose to be descended from one of the Peverells_, _But in my story he isn't, and Ignotus may not go as far back in the Potter bloodline, as he does in the book, but that's how I wanted it._


	17. Chapter 17

Don't Own Harry or Percy

Chapter 17: Percy destroys a mountain.

Harry's P.O.V.

We flagged down a taxi. After Piper did a little charm speaking he let all of us catch a ride. Nico sitting in the front seat. Percy, Piper, Annabeth, and I where in the back seat. Piper was in the middle, between me, and Percy. I was on the right side, Percy on the left; with Annabeth in his lap.

I had hoped the cab could take us all the way to the top, but no such luck. The cab made lurching, grinding sounds as it climbed the mountain road, and halfway up we found the ranger's station closed, a chain blocking the way.

"Far as I can go," the cabbie said. "You sure about this? Gonna be a long walk back, and my car's acting funny. I can't wait for you."

"We're sure." I didn't mean to snap at the cab driver. But now that we were this close, I was getting more, and more nerveus. I may have face Voldemort, but fighting a giant was one thing I have never done. The giants in our world might not be worse than Voldemort, but we're talking about giants that were born to destroy gods. I didn't think Voldemort had anything on him. Plus Piper's dad was on the line. I had to save him.

We all got out of the cab. Annabeth kept pulling down the bottom of her dress, while complaining that it was too short. Then she would pull the top up, saying it was too low-cut. I guess she wasn't one for showing off her body. But I thought the dress looked nice on her. And going by the way Percy kept staring. He did too.

The moment our feet touched the ground they started sinking.

Piper handed the driver a few hundred dollars from her wad of cash. "Keep the change." she told him. "And get out of here. Quick." The driver said no more as he drive off.

"Look." Percy said. He pointed at the cab's wheels. They were sinking into the road like quick sand. The road was hard packed dirt no reason it should be soft.

"Gaea." Annabeth voiced what we were all thinking.

The view of the mountain was amazing. The whole inland valley around Mount Diable was a patchwork of towns-grids of tree-lined streets and nice middle-class suburbs, shops and schools. All normal people living normal lives-the kind I have never knew. My life wasn't normal even before I found out I was a demigod. Hell my life wasn't even normal before Hogwarts.

I put my hand in my jean pocket. Aphrodite had transferred the rock Hera gave me to my new cloths. Along with Sirius's knife, and the phoenix feather. I guess this was what Hera was talking about when she said I would take a detour.

I looked at my friends. Only Piper seemed as nervous as I was. I guess the others were use to this whole demigod thing.

Percy seemed the calmest. He was rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. He had "forgotten" the blazer back at the café, and was getting ready for a battle.

It was getting harder to move. My heels had gotten completely embedded in the dirt, and I couldn't move.

"Hey, guys." I called. "Can I get a little help."

Percy came over and lifted me up like I was just a Harry Potter action figure instead of the real thing. Then sat me back down.

"Dude," He said. "I wouldn't gain anymore wight if I were you."

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes at my friend.

"Gaea, must be stronger here." Annabeth said.

We kept on moving. By now all of us were covered in mud almost up to our knees.

Nico pointed toward the peak. Drifting across the summit was a plume of smoke. From a distance it looked like a cloud, but it wasn't. Something was burning.

"Smoke equals fire." Percy said. "We'd better hurry."

I thought I was in good shape with all the Quidditch I'd played, but climbing a mountain when the earth wanted to make a snack out of you was a whole other story.

I took off my jacket, and put it in my pack. I liked it. I didn't want to lose it. The air might have been crisp, and cool. But having the jacket off made it a little easier to move.

It seemed like we had walked for hours, when Percy finally crouched down behind a wall of rock. He gestured for all of us to do the same. I crawled up next to him. Annabeth was on his other side. Piper was next to me, and Nico next to her.

Just over the ridge where we were hiding, in the shadow of the mountain's final crest was a forested depression about the size of a football field, where the giant Enceladus had set up camp.

The giant was so large and horrible I didn't want to look at him. He was thirty feet tall-easily as tall as the tree tops.

I was sure he could see us. But he seemed intent on the weird purple bonfire.

From the waist up the giant appeared humanoid, his muscular chest clad in bronze armor, decorated with flame designs. His arms were completely ripped. Each of his biceps bigger than me. His skin was bronze, but sooty with ash. His face was crudely shaped, like a half-finished clay figure, but his eyes glowed white, and his hair was matted in shaggy dreadlocks down to his shoulders, braided with bones.

I ran a hand throw my hair. "And I thought I had bad hair." I said. Next to me, Percy snorted.

From the waist down, he was even more ugly. His legs were scaly green, with claws instead of feet-like the forelegs of a dragon. In his hands, Enceladus held a spear the size of a flagpole. Ever so often he dipped its tip in the fire, turning the metal molten red.

"We need a plan." Annabeth said. I could almost hear the wheels turning in her head. I swear if she had bushy brown hair, I would think she was Hermione

"I got it." Percy said.

"No," Annabeth said, without even hearing what he had to say. "You're not running in there by yourself, and attacking him."

"How do you even know that was what I was going to say?" Percy demanded.

Annabeth gave him a look that clearly said._ "I-know-you-too-well."_

Percy sighed. "Fine! it was what I was going to say."

"Look." Piper choked a sob.

Just visible on the other side of the bonfire was a man tied to a post. His head slumped like he was unconscious, so I couldn't see his face. But there was no one else it could be.

"Dad." Piper cried. I rubbed her back.

"Don't worry, baby." I told her. "We'll save him. No matter what."

Piper gave me such a startled devastated look. That there for a minute I felt like she was worried I was the one going to die.

"Why can't we do what, Percy said?" Nico asked. "Not him attacking by himself; but all of us running in. There's only one of him, and four of us."

"Has it escaped you that he's thirty feet tall." I said.

"We need a better plan then that." Annabeth said. Then she suddenly gasped. "That's it." She felt in her pockets for something. Then got in her pack. She sighed when she pulled out her Yankess cap.

"Harry, do you have your dad's old cloak with you?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," I got in my bag and pulled it out.

Nico saw it and his eyes widen. "Where did you get that?" He asked.

"I inherited it from my dad." I told him. "Why?"

Nico stared at it for another minute. Then tilted his head as if he was listening to someone. "Never mind." He then shook his head.

I would have pressed the subject, but we didn't have time.

"What's your idea?" I turned back to Annabeth.

"Let Piper use your cloak, I'll put my cap on, and while you three distract Enceladus, Piper and I will sneak around, and free her dad." Annabeth explained.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." I said handing my cloak over to Piper, she took it with shaky hands.

"Please, be careful." She told me. I was startled by the desperation in her voice.

"You're the one that needs to be careful." I told. "You, and Annabeth." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth searching Piper's face. As if she thought Piper was keeping something from us.

I helped Piper throw the cloak on, gave her a peck on the lips, before she covered her head. Percy did the same with Annabeth, before she disappeared under her cap.

They took off together, going around. Us guys got out our swords, and marched toward the giant.

"Hey, Athena, what-a-be." Percy yelled. As we marched up to him.

Enceladus stopped chanting at the flames. He turned toward us and grinned, revealing fangs like a saber-toothed tiger.

"Well," The giant rumbled. Looking each of us over. "Only one of the demigods, I was hoping for, but hey, I can't complain she brought me two children of the big three."

"_She,"_ I said knowing he was meaning Piper. "Didn't bring you anybody. We're here to save her dad."

"And send you back to Tartarus." Nico added. He hit the ground with his sword, and bones flew from the dirt, and started to form skeletons. I know that should have freaked me out, but it didn't bother me. I almost felt like I had seen someone do that before. I shook that thought out of my head. I had to focus on the fight right now.

The giant glared down at us then sudden laughed. "This is going to be fun." He clapped his hand like a two-year, that was being entertained by a talking to toy. Percy, and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, big ugly." Percy shouted at him. "Let the movie star go."

Enceladus laughed more. He opened his mouth wide, and his teeth begin to glow.

"Scatter!" Percy yelled.

Percy, and I dove to the left as the giant's blew fire- a furnace blast so hot Norbert would have been jealous. Nico had dived behind a bulldozer. His skeletons attacked Enceladus. Who just swatted them away like they were nothing more than paper dolls.

Then Percy raised his sword. and charged at the giant. I followed him. But before we got very far. Enceladus slammed his spear against the ground. The entire mountain shook.

The shockwave sent me sprawling . I blinked momentarily stunned. I saw Percy staggering to his feet on the other side of the clearing. Nico was also thrown backwards, and was now getting to his feet.

The giant bellowed, "You might be under Death's cloak, Piper McLean, but I know you're there."

Percy looked at me and mouthed "Death's cloak." I shrugged I didn't know what he was talking about. All I knew the cloaked belonged to my dad.

Enceladus turned and blew fire at a line of bushes to my right. Piper threw off my dad's cloak, and ran into the clearing. The underbrush burning.

"Don't throw fire at her." I demanded. I stepped forward ready to charge the big ugly giant, but Percy grabbed my arm.

"Hold on there, Romeo." Percy said. "You can't charge him, right now we need a plan." I scowled at him. He just chuckled like he found it amusing. Then begin looking around. I think he was worried about Annabeth.

Enceladus laughed. "I'm happy you've arrived. And brought me my prizes!"

My gut twisted. This was the moment Piper warned us about. We played right into Enceladus's hands.

The giant most of read my expression, because he laughed even louder. "That's right, son of Hera. I didn't expect you to stay alive this long. Where is the son of Zeus, and the son of Hephaestus, did they not make it?"

I just glared at him, and didn't answer. Less he knows the better. Let him think Jason, and Leo didn't make it.

"Doesn't matter." Enceladus waved his huge hand. "By bringing you here, Piper McLean has sealed the deal. You're the one Gaea wants dead the most. If she betrays you, I'm good as my word. She can take her father, and go. What do I care about a movies star."

I could see Piper's dad more clearly now. He wore a ragged dress shirt and torn slacks. His bare feet were caked with mud. He wasn't completely unconscious, because he lifted his head and groaned. He had a nasty cut down the side of his face, is long black hair was matted and tangled and he looked thin, and sickly."

"Dad!" Piper yelled.

Mr. McLean blinked. He looked around. "Pipes...Where..."

Piper drew her dagger and faced Enceladus. "Let him go."

"Of course, Dear," the giant rumbled. "Swear your loyalty to me, and we have no problem. I'll even throw in your other friends. Since you didn't bring the others, only Harry Potter most die"

Piper looked back at me, and our eyes locked on each other. She once again had that devastated look on her face. As if she believed I was going to die. She looked back at her dad. Then back at me. Like she was trying to decide who was more important to her. My heart sunk. No, she wouldn't.

"He'll kill you," Percy yelled. "Don't trust him."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of Mr. McLean's hands drop, like some invisible person was untying him.

"I will keep my bargain with you, Piper McLean. It's a part of my plan!"

"Don't listen to him." I yelled. Piper looked at me. I suddenly understood something in her eyes. She had no intention of making a bargain with the giant. She planed on fighting. That's why she looked so devastated. She was afraid of losing both the guys she loved more than anything. Her dad, and me.

Enceladus roared-a call so loud it echoed down the valley and was probably heard all the way down to San Francisco.

At the edge the woods, half a dozen ogre-like creatures rose up. I realized with nauseating certainty that they hadn't been hiding there. They'd risen straight out of the earth.

The ogres shuffled forward. They were small compared to Enceladus, about seven feet tall. Each one of them had six arms-one pair in the regular spot, then an extra pair sprouting out the top of their shoulders, and another set shooting from the sides of their rib cages. They wore only ragged leather loincloths, and even across the clearing I could smell them. I was suddenly wishing I could jump in a shower.

I stepped toward Piper. "What-what are those things?"

Her blade reflected the purple light of the bonfire.

"Gegenees." She answered.

"Um, English, please." I said.

"The Earthborn," Piper explained. "Six-armed giants who fought Jason-the _first_ Jason."

"Very good, my dear!" Enceladus sounded delighted. "They used to live on a miserable place in Greece called Bear Mountain. Mount Diablo is much nicer! They are lesser children of Mother Earth, but they serve their purpose. They also have a score to settle with heroes. Especially anyone named Jason."

"Yay-son!" the Earthborn screamed. They all picked up clumps of earth, which solidified in their hands, turning to nasty pointed stones. "Where is Yas-son? kill Yas-son!"

I was suddenly glad Jason hadn't come with us.

Enceladus smiled. "You see, Piper, you have a choice. Save your father, or ah, _try_ to save your friends and face certain death?"

Piper stepped forward. Her eyes blazed with such rage, it shocked me, even the Earthborn backed away. She radiated power and beauty, but it had nothing to do with her clothes or her makeup.

"You will not take the people I love," she said. "None of them."

Her words rippled across the clearing with such force, the Earthborn muttered, "Okay, Okay, sorry," and begun to retreat.

"Stand your ground, fools!" Enceladus bellowed. He snarled at Piper. "This is way we wanted you alive, my dear. You could have been so useful to us. But as you wish. Earthborn I will show you Jason."

Enceladus pointed to where Mr. McLean should have been hanging, but Annabeth had some how gotten him down, and he was nowhere in sight. Then I realized she most of hide him under my dad's cloak.

Enceladus bellowed in rage. "You can not fool me. I was born to destroy Athena herself, and take her place."

"We know this already." I cried. "So can we skip the history lesson? History class always put me to sleep." I heard Percy laughing at what I said.

"Fine!" Enceladus yelled so loud the ground shook. "Earthborn, I give you Jason." Enceladus now pointed at me with a nasty smile on his face. The Earthborn started walking toward me swinging their arms all six of them.

"Yay-son, Yay-son." They cried. Throwing the clumps of earth at me I was able to dodge most of them. The ones I didn't I simply blocked with,_ protego_.

"No!." Piper called, and to my shock she jumped in front of me.

I looked to Percy and suddenly all four of us knew the game plan. When that happened, that we could read each other so well. I didn't know.

Percy charged Enceladus, Piper and I went for the Earthbron. I ran down the line of them slashing with my sword. Cutting off arms, legs, and heads. Piper stabbed at some with her dagger. Nico was slamming his sword on the ground yelling, he banished them to Tartarus.

At one time I held out my hand toward the bonfire, and yelled a spell. And burning logs flew toward the Earthborn; I dropped them on top of two of the Earthborn they melted back into the earth-hopefully to stay.

I heard a scream, and looked to see one of the nasty orges had got hold of Piper. She seem to have dropped her knife and he was holding her up by all six arms. I felt rage. No one messes with my girlfriend.

I took of running toward them. I jumped on the back of one that was knocked down, I used him to jump in the air, and slash the head off the one that had Piper with my sword. He dropped her and turned to dust.

"You okay." I asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine." She picked up her dagger, kissed my cheek, then we both ran back into battle.

Somehow we got separated again, but I couldn't think too much about, because it seemed like the more we killed the Earthborn, the faster they come back to life. I ran past Nico, he had stopped the banishing thing, and was slashing at them with his sword. He looked ready to drop.

I felt something hit my head, I feel down, and standing over me was the biggest Earthborn there. He was also the nastiest of the bunch. He had extra muscles, and uglyest face I have ever seen. (Well besides Snape)

"You die, Yay-son!" He cried. Then scooped up handfuls of dirt, which immediately hardened into rock cannonballs.

My mind went blank. My sword had flew out of my hand when I had fallen on my back, and I was trying to think of the best spell that could take care of big ugly.

Then a flash of turquoise and black flashed behind the ogre. A gleaming bronze blade sliced up one side of the Earthborn and down the other.

Six large arms dropped to the ground, boulders rolling out of their useless hands. The Earthborn looked down, very surprised. He mumbled, "Arms go bye-bye."

Then he melted into the ground.

Piper stood there, breathing hard, her dagger covered in clay. Her expression-almost crazy, like a cornered animal. I was glad she was on my side.

"Nobody hurts my Harry." She said. Then smiled at me. I got to my feet; Piper grabbed me, and gave me the biggest, most passionate kiss she had ever gave me.

"Come on!." She cried. Then turned and ran toward Percy and Enceladus. I picked up my sword, and ran after her.

Percy had somehow manged to wound Enceladus in a few places. His ankle was bleeding gold, along with a few places on his arm, and left shoulder. Annabeth had come out from under her cap, and was helping fight Enceladus.

I watch as Percy ran up one side of the giant, and stabbed him in the neck. He swatted Percy off him. He fell to the ground hard. A fall that would have killed any that didn't have an Achilles cures, but Percy just jumped back to his feet ready to fight.

Enceladus laughed. "Thinks for bringing me the favorite daughter of Athena. I will enjoy killing her." He reached down, and before Annabeth could move out-of-the-way he picked her up in his giant hand. She screamed, and tried to stab him with her dagged.

"Put her down!" Percy yelled. I could see the rage in his eyes.

"As you wish." Enceladus said. Then he opened his hand, and Annabeth went falling dawn, about twenty feet in the air.

I threw out my hand and yelled_. "Wingardium Leviosa."_ and Annabeth hovered in the air; I slowly let her down on the ground.

Percy turned to Enceladus, rage written all over his face. He was almost scary. The wind begin to pick up around him. Lighting flashed.

"You're going to pay for that." Percy closed his eyes, and his mouth moved silently, like he was saying a pray. It took a few minutes, then he smiled a cruel smile that sent chills down my back.

When, Percy opened his eyes, the color in them was moving like he had little waves inside his eyes. He raised both arms. Sword and all. He began to glow a sea-green color. I could suddenly smell the ocean.

Then I heard a big roar. I looked and toward the San Francisco bay area. The ocean had raised in the air.

My eyes got big as the sea begin to go around like a watery tornado. Then a giant trident formed out of the water.

"NO!"Enceladus suddenly looked scared. "No, he...he can't Zeus forbid."

Percy smirked at him. "Yeah, well the sea doesn't like to be restrained."

He took off running, jumped on a big rock landed on Enceladus' giant knee, climbed up his arm raised Riptide and stabbed him right in the heart.

He then did a backflip, landing on his feet. Dropped to his knees, and pounced the ground as hard as he could. The mountain begin to shake so hard the part with Enceladus started to break away. We couldn't even stand, everyone but, Percy had to duck down.

Then the giant trident slammed down on the ground, making a huge wave, it went right through Percy, and headed toward the broken off part of the mountain, slamming into Enceladus washing him out of sight. The earthquake lasted a few more minutes into it slowed to a stop.

"Bloody hell." I cursed. Standing up. Percy was the only one still on his feet. Also the only one that was dry.

No one said anything we were all to shocked. The mountain had been half destroyed by Percy's earthquake, and the wave. Trees were knocked down. cracks were in the ground. A huge chunk of the mountain had split off, and was now its own little mountain.

We were all breathing hard, and covered in mud. The weird thing was besides a few puddles of mud, there was no sign of the giant wave.

"Teach you to put your hands on my Wise girl." Percy said.

"Percy." Annabeth was looking at him in shock. "Since when can you make earthquakes?"

Percy shrugged. His eyes were now back to normal, and he was no longer glowing. But he still had a sense of power coming from him that would rival even Dumbledore. I was suddenly really glad Percy was a good guy.

I reached out and felt of his sleeve just to make sure it was dry like it looked. Percy looked over at me.

"You're dry." I said. "That wave went right through you and you're dry."

He smirked. "As I son of Poseidon, I only get wet if I want to."

"What about my dad?" Piper asked. Looking around. Annabeth ran over to where Mr. McLean had been tied up, and pulled at something invisible. And Piper's dad came into view as she lifted my cloak off him. To my surprise my cloak was dry, along with who had been hidden under it.

"What's going on, Pipes...where?" looked around confused. Piper ran over to him. After a moment, I followed.

"Dad." Piper hugged him. "You're okay now."

Mr. McLean's eyes got real big. "There...was a giant, and...and he said somethings. Pipes. he said your mom was..."

"Aphrodite." Piper said. "Goddess of love, and beauty."

"It's true." He said. He looked around. There was now helicopters flying around, Park Rangers or maybe police coming to investigate.

"Umm, I don't mean to sound heartless or cruel, but we really need to get out of here." Nico said. I hadn't even noticed him, and Percy had walked over too.

"What are we going to do about my dad?" Piper asked looking up at me. "We can't take him with us to save Hera, and we can't leave him here."

I thought a minute. Then sat down on the ground next to Piper.

"Piper, baby, " I said. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." Piper said. Tears were now falling down her face.

"All right, what if I contact someone I trust to come get him." I said. "He's a wizard so he can get here in seconds." I said.

"Your godfather?" She asked.

I nodded."He can take him back to his place, and keep him safe into we save Hera."

"Okay." Piper said.

I stood up. "Where's my bag? I need my mirror."

"Here use mine." Annabeth handed me her mirror. I looked into it. "Sirius Black." It took no time to see Sirius's worried face cowling up at me.

"Is there a reason I haven't heard from you, young man." Sirius demanded.

Ignoring his question, I quickly explained everything to him. He agreed to come get Piper's dad.

With in seconds there was three loud cracks and Sirius, plus Remus Lupin, and Tonks were all standing there.

"Woctor, Harry, Annabeth." Tonks grinned.

"Hey," I said.

"Sorry, Pup, but Moony, and Nymphadora was there when you called." Sirius smiled. Then gave me a hug.

"Don't call me Nymphadora." Tonks demanded. She narrowed her eyes at Nico who was snickering. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but your name's Nymphadora?" Nico asked. He then yelped as Tonks got him with a stinging hex.

"You'll pay for that?" Nico slammed his sword down, and a skeleton formed, and begin to chase Tonks around.

Sirius started laughing at her. "You know James could do that. We never figured out how, but it freaked Lily out. You loved it though. When ever you got upset he would just tapped the ground with his wand, and make skeletons dance around. It always cheered you up."

By now Tonks had hexed the skeleton, and made it back to us. She was out of breath. "Okay, I have to admit, that was cool." She grinned at Nico. He looked taken back. "I need you next time I prank Fred and George."

"Harry, I'm glad to see you," Lupin shook my hand.

"It's good to see you to, Professor Lupin." I smiled.

"Please, Harry, I'm no longer your teacher, call me Remus." Lupin said.

"Or even Moony." Sirius put in.

"So, who's this muggle that needs our help?" Tonks asked.

"My girlfriend's dad." I said. "Did Sirius explain what happened?"

"We heard you tell him through the mirror." Remus said.

"Did you just say, your girlfriend?" Sirius asked. I pointed down at Piper. "I knew you two would end up together, the moment I first talked to her in the mirror."

"Is this him." Lupin asked, getting down next to Piper.

"Yes," Piper answered.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him." Lupin told her. "What's his name."

"Tristan McLean." Piper told him.

"The movie star." Tonks asked. Us three wizards looked at her. "What my dad's muggle-born, we have a T.V."

"I guess we should be going now." Sirius said. "Too many muggles around."

"Hang on a second." Piper grabbed my hand, and dragged me off to the side.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Harry, would you do me a huge favor?" Piper asked.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you." I told her.

Piper took a breath. "Could you use a spell to wipe my dad's memory of what happened away?"

My mouth dropped open. "What, Piper, I couldn't do that."

"Isn't there a spell that could?" She asked.

"Yeah, but we're talking about wiping a guy's memory away." I said.

"You just said you would do anything for me." Piper cried. "Harry, my dad can't remember what happened to him, it'll crush him, just look how he's handling it now. Please."

"Calm down." I said. I put both hands on either side of her face. "Piper, I'd do anything for you, but I don't know how to use the spell, I might mess up, and wipe his whole memory away."

PIper sighed, and looked ready to bust into tears. Seeing her like that was breaking my heart.

"Are you really sure that this is what you want?" I asked. Piper nodded.

"Sirius, would you come over here a second?" I called to him.

"Sure, Pup." Sirius called back.

When he made it over to us I explained what Piper wanted. He looked over at Piper's dad, then looked Piper in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. Piper nodded her head.

"Alright if you're sure, when I get your dad out of here, I'll see what I can do." Sirius told her.

"Thnk you." Piper gave Sirius a greatful hug.

We walked back to the others. Piper explained to her dad best she could about him going with Sirius. Both him, and Lupin helped Mr. McLean up, and they all apparated away.

"Well, I guess we should go save Hera now." Percy said.

As fast as we could, we gathered up all or stuff.

"How are we going to get there?" Nico asked.

"Piper, do you think you can charmspeak, someone to fly us over in a helicopter?" Percy asked, as he pointed up at one.

"No need." I said, pulling out the rock Hera gave me.

"Why do you have a rock in your pocket?" Percy asked.

"Hera gave it to me." I told him. "In my dream, she said it was away to get to her fast."

"A rock?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded. "She said all I had to do was remember one spell. I didn't know what she was talking about at first, but now I know what the spell most do." I held the rock in my palm. _ "Portus."_

The rock glowed for a second, Then stopped. I smiled. "Now it's a porkey."

"A what?" Nico asked.

"You'll see." I said. "Everyone, just lay a finger on it." They, all did. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they didn't believe it was going to do anything. "3..2...1.

I felt a tug on my navel, and we were all whisked away to our next battle.

.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

Chapter 18: I send A giant to Tartarus

Harry's POV

We landed in a small valley, with the murky shape of a building in the middle. All around us were flashes of light. Trees cracked and exploded at the edge of the clearing. Shapes moved through the mist. Combat seemed everywhere.

Piper pointed south. "Fighting's over there." Then she frowned. "No...it's all around us."

She was right. The sounds of combat rang across the valley. The snow and mist made it hard to tell for sure, but there seemed to be a circle of fighting all around the burnt out old house.

"There's the burnt out house." I said. "Wonder where Hera is?"

"Annabeth, Percy." A girl 's voice called. Then Thalia appeared in the fog, her parka caked with snow. Her bow was in her hand, and her quiver was almost empty. She ran toward us, but made only a few steps before a six-armed ogre-one Earthborn-burst out of the storm behind her, a raised club in each hand.

"Thalia, look out." I yelled. We ran forward to help, But then someone stabbed it from behind, and it melted into the ground. And standing there with his sword out was Jason.

Thalia, and Jason made their way to us. Thalia smiled at Annabeth at first. Then frowned at her dress.

"What in Zeus's name are you wearing?" She demanded.

"Please, don't ask." Annabeth said. Once again pulling down her dress. Then she took off the owl neckless, and put it in her bag. Thalia looked at us, and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"You guys have to get dressed up for battle?" Jason asked. "And how did you get all muddy, and wet?"

"They'll have to explain all that later" Thalia said. "You guys got here just in time. My hunters are holding a perimeter around the mansion, but we'll be overrun any minute."

"By Earthborn?" Piper asked.

"And wolves-Lycaon's minions." Thalia looked right at me. "You better be careful around them, they want revenge for you killing their master. There's also storm spirits-"

"But we gave those to Aeolus!" Piper protested.

"Who tried to kill us." Percy reminded her. "Maybe he's helping Gaea again."

"They could be different storm spirits." I said. "The ones we had, can't be the only ones there is."

"I don't know," Thalia said. "But the monsters keep re-forming almost as fast as we can kill them. We took the house with no trouble: surprised the guards and sent them straight to Tartarus. But then this freak snowstorm blew in. Wave after wave of monsters started attacking. Now we're surrounded. I don't know who or what is leading the assault, but I think they planed this. It was a trap to kill anyone who tried to rescue Hera."

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"Inside." Thalia said, "We tried to free her, but we can't figure out how to break the cage. It's only a few minutes until the sun goes down. Hera thinks that's when Porphyrion will be reborn. Plus, most monsters are stronger at night, If we don't free Hera by then-"

She didn't need to finish that thought.

"Where's Leo?" I asked.

"Leo's still inside trying to get the cage open." Jason answered

We followed them into the ruined mansion. An explosion shook the building. Just outside, a blue mushroom cloud billowed up, raining snowflakes and ice like a nuclear blast made of cold instead of heat.

"Maybe we should move faster." Nico suggested.

The house was built in a giant U, and Thalia led us between the two wings to an outside courtyard with an empty reflecting pool. At the bottom of the pool, two spires of rock and root tendrils had cracked through the foundation.

One spire was much bigger-a solid dark mass about twenty feet high, and what looked like a stone body bag. Underneath the mass of fused tendrils I could make out the shape of a head, wide shoulders, a massive chest and arms, like the creature was stuck waist deep in the earth. But it wasn't stuck it was rasing.

On the opposite end of the pool, the other spire was smaller and more loosely woven. Each tendril was as thick as a telephone pole. And in the center of the cage stood; Hera goddess of marriage, queen of the heavens, and my mother.

I stopped in my tracks, seeing her in my dreams was one thing, but in person was another. The others seemed to understand my hesitation. And went a head, and dropped down in the pool where Leo was standing trying to get the cage open. Only Piper stayed with me.

She looked just like she did in my dream: dark hair covered with a shawl, the black dress. She looked stressed, and older than she did in my dream. She didn't glow or radiate power like a goddess should.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked, rubbing my back.

I nodded "It's just not right." I said. "She shouldn't look like that. My mother shouldn't be locked in a cage, and..."

"It's not fair that you have to meet her for the first time like this." Piper said. She continued to rub my back, then kissed my cheek.

"Stop inspecting me like I'm one of your machines, Leo Valdez. Get me out of here." Hera was yelling at Leo. I couldn't help, but smile. I guess Gaea was right when she said I got my temper from my mother.

"We tried everything we could think of," Thalia said. "But maybe my heart just wasn't in it. If it was up to me, I'd just leave her there."

"Ohh, Thalia Grace, if I hadn't made that deal with Zeus," Hera snarled. "You would be sorry when I get out of here."

"Save it!" Thalia snapped. "You've been nothing, but a curse to ever child of Zeus for ages."

"What deal with Zeus?" Annabeth asked, cutting into Hera and Thalia's fight.

Hera fixed Annabeth with a stare. "That is none of your business, Annabeth Chase."

"Hey, there's no need to talk to her like that." Percy said.

Then they all started bickering like little kids. My heart sank a little, I guess my friends really didn't like my mother very much.

Finally I had enough. "Stop, it." I yelled. "All of you, I can't believe your standing there bickering like little kids." I looked at Thalia. "Your hunters, are out there fighting, so we can free her, and you're standing there arguing about it." Thalia glared at me, but I could tell she was ashamed of the way she acted. She mumbled something about going to help her hunters, then took off back toward the fighting.

"Leo, you knew all along the reason of this quest was to save Hera, so stop teasing her, and try to figure out a way to get that cage open." I demanded.

Leo gave me a salute and went back to work.

"I know you all don't like Hera, but I'm suppose to be your friend," I said. "So, if you care about me at all, could you at lease try to get along when I'm around."

I then looked Hera in the eye, she was looking at me with an expression I couldn't read. "That goes for you too, if you care about me, you'll stop fighting with my friends."

Hera said nothing, she just stared at me as I dropped down in the pool with everyone else. I reached up grab hold of Piper's waist and lifted her down into the pool.

Hera finally found her voice. "Heracleitus, I already let you by with your smart mouth once, but you're pushing it."

"Heracleitus?" Percy asked, laughing.

"You don't have room to talk, Perseus." Nico said.

"Perseus?" I asked, smiling. "But It's not as bad as Heracleitus."

"There is nothing wrong with the name I gave you." Hera snapped. "Now if you're done debating on who has the worse name, I would like to get out of here."

I turned to Leo. "So, do you think you can get it open?"

Leo looked at me. "Sorry, Harry, but I've tried for like two hours now, I still can't figure it out."

Percy nodded to the other spire. It seemed to of grown taller since we got here. "What is that thing?" He asked.

"That Perseus Jackson." Hera said. "Is the king of giants being reborn."

"Gross." Piper said.

"Indeed." Hera said. "Porhyrion, is the strongest of his kind, Gaea needed a great deal of power to rise him again-_my_ power. For weeks I've grown weaker as my essence was used to grow him a new from." She looked down at mine and Piper's hands that was now entwined with each others, and scowled.

"So, you're like a heat lamp." Percy said. "Or fertilizer."

"Joke all you wish." Hera said. "But at sundown, it will be too late. The giant will awake. He will give me a choice; marry him or be consumed by the earth. I cannot marry him."

"You're not getting consumed by the earth either." I said. Hera gave me a small smile.

"Can't we blow it up or something?" Leo asked.

"Without me you don't have the power." Hera said. "You might as well try to destroy a mountain."

"All ready done that today." Percy said.

"Just hurry up, and get me out of here." Hera demanded.

"Hang on." Annabeth said. "Your prophecy, said the cage would be open, by the forge, and the dove. Piper that most mean you have to help."

Piper shrugged. "I don't know anything about breaking open cages. But I'll do whatever I can to help." She let go of my hand, and went over to Leo.

"Okay, I got an idea now," Leo said. "But we'll need time."

The air turned brittle cold . The temperature dropped so fast, my lips cracked and my breath changed to mist. Frost coated the walls.

"Somethings not right." Annabeth drew her dagger. Percy uncapped, Riptide. I twisted my wand into a sword. Piper pulled out her dagger, Nico raised his sword, and Leo pulled out his hammer.

"You know what?" He said. "I think, I'll use something bigger." He dropped the hammer, back in his belt. Then pulled out a sledgehammer, with a bronze head.

He griped it with both his hands. "Now we're talking."

Then Storm spirits rushed in, but instead of winged men, they were shaped like horses, with dark storm-cloud bodies and manes that crackled with lighting. Some had silver arrows sticking out of their flanks, behind them came red-eye wolves, and six-armed Earthborn.

One of the wolves padded forward. It was dragging a human-size statue by the leg. At the edge of the pool, the wolf opened its maw and dropped it for us to see-an ice sculpture of a girl, an archer with spiky hair, and a surprised look on her face.

"Thalia." Annabeth, and Jason both ran forward, Percy grabbed Annabeth, and I grabbed Jason. Both fearing the same thing. The ground around Thalia's statue was already webbed with ice. We feared if Annabeth or Jason touched her, They too would frieze.

From somewhere behind the monsters, I heard a girl's laughter, clear, and cold. She stepped out of the mist in her snowy white dress, a silver crown atop her long black hair. She regarded us with deep brown eyes.

_"Bon soir, mes amis."_ said Khione, the goddess of snow. She gave Leo a frosty smile. "Alas, son of Hephaestus, you say you need time? I'm afraid time is one tool you do not have."

"What have you done?" Jason demanded.

"Oh so many things." Khione purred. "The daughter of Zeus is not dead if that is what you mean. She and the hunters will make fine toys for our wolves. I thought we'd defrost them one by one, and hunt them down for amusement. Let _them_ be the prey for once."

The wolves snarled appreciatively.

" Khione turned her eyes on me. "You're really the one they want. You killed Lycaon, who still hasn't returned from Tartarus. But his minions have joined us to take revenge for their master. And soon Porphyrion will rise, and we shall rule the world, and my wolves will get their revenge."

"Traitor!" Hera shouted. "You meddlesome, D-list goddess! You aren't reather to pour my wine, much less rule the world. And if one wolf goes anywhere near my son, you'll regret it."

Khione sighed. "Tiresome as ever, Queen Hera, I've wanted to shut you up for millennia."

Khione waved her hand, and ice encased the prison, sealing in the spaces between the earthen tendrils.

"Hey!" I yelled

"That's better." the snow goddess said. "Now demigods, about your death..."

"You're the one who tricked Hera into coming here." Piper said. "You gave Zeus the idea to close Olympus."

"Of course, Piper McLean." Khione said. "I also had Aeolus issue the order to kill demigods. It is a small service for Gaea, but I'm sure I will be well rewarded when her sons the giants come to power."

"There's just one problem with that." I said. "That's never going to happen. Gaea is not going to rise, and the giants are not going to come into power."

"You have other things to worry about, Harry Potter" Khione laughed. "You haven't kept track of the wizard world have you? There's been a mass break out at Azkaban. A lot of old Death Eaters are now running around free. Gaea's doings of course. You're too late. Tom Riddle knows who he is. He wants revenge on the gods, namely his father. It's only a matter of time, before he joins Gaea. She even promised to get him the prophecy he's been wanting to hear."

"What prophecy?" I demanded.

Khione laughed. "The one made about you and him. Tom wants to hear it. He thinks it'll help him defeat you."

"How do you know this?" I demanded.

"It's one of Riddle's demands, to get him to join Gaea. He's never heard the whole thing, only part of it." Khione said. "But after tonight he won't need to hear it, because you'll be dead." Khione turned to the biggest wolf.

"Alpha." Khione said. "He's all yours."

Piper jumped right in front of me, just as the wolf came at me. She screamed "Sleep." With such force the wolf dropped where he was, and started snoring.

"You've gotten better with your charmspeak," Khione laughed. "But that won't help you against my new friends."

It seemed to get colder, and suddenly went dark. For a minute I thought the sun had went down.

"No, it can't be." I shivered.

"Harry," Annabeth said, looking scared. "She's not talking about what I think she's talking about, is she?"

About that time a dozen robbed figures appeared. I suddenly felt despair. I heard Voldemort laughing, and Cedric dyeing. All the horrible things that ever happened to me. I had to shake my self, I couldn't let them affect me now.

I held out my hand and yelled._ "Expecto Patronum" _ A silver stag came flying out of the palm of my hand, and chased off the dementors.

"What the hell was those things?" Percy demanded. I looked at him he was griping the handle of his sword, but he looked shocked. And sick. I guess the dementors made him remember something he didn't like.

"Dementors," surprisingly Nico said. I looked at him he didn't look much better than Percy.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because, my father created them." Nico said.

"What!" I demanded.

"It was over a thousand years ago," Nico said. "Hades created them to help keeps souls in the Underworld. But they got out of control, too soul hungry, so my father ordered them destroyed, but as you saw some escaped before they could be killed, but these ones are worse than the first dementors. The first ones could only take souls that had already died, but through the years they learned how to suck a living person's soul right out of their body and gained the ability to make someone relive their most horrible memories."

"Okay, okay." I said. "We get it."

"Enough with all the talking." Khione said. "Monsters kill them."

And the battle begun.

I ran through wolves hitting them with the handle of my sword, knocking them out. If I had time before another one tried to attack, I would stab them with Sirius's knife.

Nico had summoned some more skeleton warriors which was doing a pretty good job, killing Earthborn. Nico was doing good too.

Leo had taken on Khione. He was the right man for the job. She kept summoning ice daggers to throw at him, blast of winter air, tornadoes of snow. Leo burned through all of it. His whole body was flicked with red tongues all of flame like he'd been doused with gasoline. He advanced on the goddess; using his hammer to smash any monster that got in his way, wherever Leo went, ice melted off stones. Even Thalia started to defrost a little when he stepped near her. Khione slowly backed away. Her expression went from enraged to shock to panicked as Leo stepped closer.

Annabeth and Piper were fighting whatever they could get to. They seemed to have each other's backs, and was fighting together like they had done it all their lives.

Jason had gotten control of a horse storm spirit, and was riding around taking out monsters, the horse seemed so strong, whenever it plowed through its brethren, he discharged so much electricity, the other spirits vaporized into harmless clouds of dust.

That gave me an idea. I ran, and got my Fireblot, then flew into battle. I knocked out wolves, killed Earthborn or whatever monster I could get to.

I looked around for Piper she was surrounded by Earthborn, but she was holding her own. She was so impressive-looking as she fought, almost glowing with beauty, that the Earhtborn stared at her in awe, forgetting that they were supposed to kill her. They'd lower their clubs and watched dumbfounded as she smiled and charged them. They smiled back-until she sliced them apart with her dagger, and the melted into mounds of mud. Then a bunch of wolves surrounded her. I took off as fast as I could toward them. One wolf jumped at her, I knocked it out cold with my sword, grabbed her arm, and lifted her onto the back of my broom.

"Nice save." Piper said, putting her arms around my waist. "I'm glad you're okay, I was worried when I didn't see you anywhere."

I flew around killing more monsters. Knocking out more wolves. We were running out of monsters to take care of.

"Harry, look." Piper cried. I looked to see something that nearly made my heart stopped.

The dementors were back, and had surrounded Percy. He was on the ground shivering. His hands over his head, his sword laying next to him. The one right above him was about to lower his hood.

I took off toward them. I chased most of the dementors away with my patronus, all but the one now about to suck out, Percy's soul.

"Piper, hold on to the broom, love." I said. "I'm getting off."

Piper took her arms from around my waist, as I stood up. I then jumped off my boom, twirled around in midair. Then sliced the things head off.

"You're not getting my friend's soul." I said. Then dropped next to him. Piper landed near by, jumped off my broom, and came running over.

"Percy, you alright" I asked, shaken his shoulder.

Percy looked up, and blinked. He his face turned red, like he was embarrassed.

"I heard things." He said. Piper and I helped him to his feet.

"I stabbed a few, but then more came, and..." Percy didn't finish what he was saying. He didn't have to, I knew all to well how dementors can make you feel.

"I know how you feel." I told him. "Dementors live off fear, and despair, and make you relive you worse memories."

"Gee, that makes me feel a lot better." Percy said. I smiled glad that he was getting back to his old self.

Percy then ran back into battle. Piper and I left my broom laying and ran back to fight on our feet. This time we didn't lose sight of each other, and fought together. We had each others backs. When one of us got in trouble, then the other would save us."

When we took down the last wolf together, Piper got it's attention with charmspeak; while I snuck up from behind, and stabbed it in the neck. The wolf melted into a shadow. We looked at each other, and smiled. And before I knew it we were kissing as everyone else battled around us. We had temporarily forgot there was fighting still going on.

"You're too late." Khione cried. Making Piper, and I jump apart, blushing. I hope our friends had been too busy fighting to noticed that Piper, and I were making out in the middle of a battle. We smiled at each other still blushing. I grabbed Piper's hand as we ran to join the others.

Leo was berrying down on Khione who yelled.. "He's awake! And don't think you won anything here demigods."

Leo sent his sledgehammer to blaze and threw it at the goddess, but she turned to snow, and Leo's hammer slammed into the snow women, breaking it into a stemming mound of mush.

Annabeth was breathing heard , but she smiled up at Jason. "Nice horse."

Percy smirked at him. "Yeah, but Blackjack's better."

Jason rolled his eyes at Percy. Then turned to Piper and me.

"I saw you two making out, while all of us were fighting for our lives." He was teasing us, I could tell it in his voice, but we still blushed scarlet, Piper even hide her face in my shoulder. Everyone else was laughing at us.

Then I heard a crackling sound behind us. The snow melting off Hera's cage, sloughed off in a curtain of slush, and my mother called. "Oh don't mind me! Just the queen of the heavens dyeing over here!"

We took off running, and jumped into the pool, the sun was now setting, we had little time to save Hera.

Leo frowned. "Uh, Tia Callida, are you getting shorter?"

"No, you dolt! The earth is claiming me. Hurry!"

What I saw scared me more than the sight of dementors. Not only was Hera sinking, the ground was rising around her like water in a tank. Liquid rock had already covered her shins.

''The giant wakes." Hera warned. "You only have seconds!"

"On it." Leo said. "Piper I need your help. Talk to the cage."

"What?" Piper said.

"Talk to it. Use everything you've got, convince Gaea to sleep. Lull her into a daze. Just slow her down, try to get the tendrils to loosen while I-"

"Right." Piper cleared her throat; went up to the cage and said. "Hey, Gaea. Nice night, huh? Boy, I'm tired. How about you? Ready for some sleep?"

The more she talked, the more confident she sounded. I felt my own eyes getting heavy, It seemed to have some affect on the cage. The mud was rising more slowly. The tendrils seemed to soften just a little-becoming more like a tree root than rock.

Leo pulled a circular saw out of his tool belt. Then he looked at the cord and grunted in frustration. "I have nowhere to plug it in."

Jason's spirit horse in the pit and wined.

"Really?" Jason asked.

The horse dipped its head and trotted over to Leo. Leo looked dubious, but he held up the plug, and a breeze whisked it into the horse's flank. Lighting sparked, connecting with the prongs of the plug, and the circular saw whirred to life.

"Sweet!" Leo grinned. "Your horse comes with AC outlets."

Our good mood didn't last long. On the other side of the pool, the giants spire crumbled with a sound like a tree snapping in half. Its outer sheath of tendrils exploded from the top, down, raining stone and wood shards as the giant shook himself free and climbed out of the earth.

I didn't think anything could be scarier than Enceladus, but I was wrong.

Porphyrion was even taller, and even more ripped. Like Enceladus, he was humanoid from the waist up, clad in bronze armor, and from the waist down he had scaly dragon legs; but his skin was the color of lima beans. His hair green as summer leaves, braided in long locks and decorated with weapons-daggers, axes, and full-size swords, some bent, and bloody-maybe trophies taken from demigods eons before. When the giant opened his eyes, they were blank white, like polished marble. He took a deep breath.

"Alive!" He bellowed. "Praise Gaea.!"

"Leo." I said.

"Huh?" Leo's mouth was wide open. Even Percy was looking at the giant in a daze.

"You, and Piper keep working." I said "Get my mother free."

"What are you going to do?" Piper and Hera demanded at the same time.

"You can't seriously be thinking what I think you're thinking." Piper went on.

"I'll be fine." I took either side of Piper's face and kissed her. "Just get that cage open."

"You better not get yourself killed." Piper demanded. I turned to climb out of the pit. When Piper grabbed me, turned me around, then threw her arms around my neck. She whispered in my ear so only I could hear. "I can _not_ lose you."

"Come on, Shorty. I'll help you." Percy patted me on the shoulder. But before I could even got out of Piper's arms, the Earthborn was reforming and more wolves seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Okay, change of plan." I said. "Leo, Piper, you stay working on the cage. Percy, Annabeth, you go take care of the Earthborn." I don't know where it came from, but I suddenly felt like the leader.

"Nico, can you summoned some more skeleton warriors?" I asked. He nodded. "Good, get them to stand guard around the pool, so none of them will try to stop them opening the cage. Then you and Jason go fight the wolves and here." I gave him my knife. "The blade is silver."

I took a deep breath. "I'll go take care of the giant." Then climbed out of the pool. And walked over to his side.

"Excellent!" the giant roared as I approached. "An appetizer! Who are you-Hermes? Ares?"

"I'm Harry Potter," I said. "Son of Hera."

Those white eyes bored into me. Behind me I could hear battles going on. And Piper talked to the cage in soothing tones, I could tell she was trying to keep fear out of her voice.

Porphyrion threw his head back and laughed. "Outstanding!" He looked up at the cloudy sky. "So, Zeus, you sacrifice your wife's son, rather than your own. " He looked back down at me. "I might be your step-father soon. Instead of fighting me, why don't you join me. It won't do me any good to have my soon-to-be wife mad at me for killing her son."

I said. "Do you really think Hera would agree to marry you." I got sick at the very thought. "Do you even know how gross that is"

Porphyrion roared in rage. "Do not speak to me like that, boy."

I flinched at the "boy" part; then suddenly grow angry.

"Don't call me, boy." I cried. "If you knew who I'm. You would be more afraid of me, then worrying about fighting the son of Zeus, I hope you enjoyed your two minutes of rebirth, giant, because I'm going to send you back to Tartarus. Oh, and tell Lycaon I said hi."

The giant's eyes narrowed. He planted one foot outside the pool and crouched to get a better look at me. "So... we'll start by boasting, will we? Just like old times! Very well, demigod. I am Porphryrion, king of the giants, son of Gaea. In olden times, I rose from Tartarus, the abyss of my father, to challenge the gods. To start the war, I stole Zeus's queen." He looked at my mother's cage. "Hello, Hera."

"My husband destroyed you once, monster." Hera said. "He'll do it again!"

"But he didn't, my dear! Zeus wasn't powerful enough to kill me. He had to rely on a puny demigod to help, and even then, we almost won. This time, we will complete what we started. Gaea is waking. She provisioned us with many fine servants. Our armies will shake the earth-and we will destroy you." The giant turned his attention back to me. "I'm going to start with your son."

"You wouldn't dare." Hera cried. She was weakening I could hear it in her voice. "Don't you touch him."

"You said a demigod killed you," I said. "How if we're so puny."

"You think I would tell you? I was created as Zeus's replacement, born to destroy the lord of the sky. I shall take his throne, I shall take his wife."

"I think not." I said. 'You're not going anywhere near my mother."

"What you see before you, child, is only my weakened form. I will grow stronger by the hour, until I am invincible." the giant said.

"Bloody fantastic." I said, sarcastically.

"I'm still quite capable of smashing you like a grease spot!"

He rose to his full height and held out his hand. A twenty-foot spear shot from the earth. He gasped it, then stomped the ground with his dragon feet. The ruin shook. All around the courtyard, monsters started to regather-storm spirits, wolves, and Earthborn.

"Great." I heard Percy yell. "We just go rid of these guys."

"Hurry." Hera yelled.

"I know." Leo snapped.

"Go to sleep little cage," Piper said. "Nice sleepy cage."

Porphyrion raked his spear across the top of the ruins, destroying a chimmy and spraying wood and stone across the court yard. "So son of Hera! I have finished my boasting. Now it's your turn. What were you saying about destroying me."

I don't know why I said what I said. I don't usually like boasting. But the words just came out of my mouth.

"Fine." I cried. "You want to know who I am,. "I'm Heracleitus James Evan Potter, son of Hera and James Potter. Descendant of Hades, The-boy-who-lived, the only known survivor of the killing cures. I slain a thousand-year old basilisk, and I fought Voldemort and won four times, and I killed Lycaon the king a wolves." I took a breath.

"Now, that I'm done with my boasting." I said. "Lets fight."

And before the giant even realized what I was doing, I ran straight at him, jumped on his scaly reptilian knee, ran up the side of his arm, then sliced his cheek with my sword. Golden ichor poured down his face.

"You, dare?" the giant bellowed. He swatted at me, but I jumped out-of-the-way, and landed back down on his knee. I sliced his knee, and jumped to the ground, and ran out of his reach.

"You get back here." Porphyrion yelled. "You will not make a fool of me."

I snorted. "Yeah, I'm a little late for that."

He bellowed in rage, and tried to grabbed me. I surprised him, by jumping on his hand, and running up his arm. This time I stabbed his neck with my sword. He screamed out in pain, and swatted at me as I ran back down the other side, cutting his arm in several places as I went. When my feet touched the ground, I sliced his dragon leg as I ran past back out of reach.

I was now standing there out of breath from all the running, and jumping I did, my clothes was still a little damp, and covered in mud, monster dust, and now a giant's gold blood.

"You're a better fighter then you look, demigod." Porphyrion said. "But I'll get you." He raised his hand, and this time I was too slow, Porphyrion swatted me with his hand, and knocked me flat on my back. He stood over me laughing. He turned to Hera.

"Time to say goodbye to your son, Hera." Porphyrion laughed, and raised his spear.

"NO!" Hera screamed. I could hear panic in her voice. "Don't you dare."

"Leave him alone." I heard Piper cry out.

Porphyrion laughed and raised his spear more.

Then suddenly thunder begin to rumble, and a blot of lighting streaked out of the sky, and blasted the giant. The giant staggered. His hair was on fire,and the side of his face was blackened from the lightning. The weapons in his braids were sparking and smoldering. Now rain was pouring down. soaking everything, and everyone.

I looked to my left to see Jason standing there holding up his sword.

"Hey, there brother." He said. "It looks like you could use a little help." He held out his hand and helped me up.

"You did that with the lighting?" I asked.

"You'll pay for that, demigod." Porphyrion yelled. He regained his balance and glared at us. "I will kill you both."

The giant raised his spear and it began to glow. "You want to play with lighting boy?" He said to Jason. "You forgot. I'm the bane of Zeus. Who I'm guessing is your father. I was created to destroy him, which means I know what will kill you."

He raised his spear, but before he could do anything, Jason and I looked at each other nodded, then took off running at Porphyrion. I ran up his right side, and Jason ran up his left. We took our swords, and sliced both his ears, then ran back down the opposite sides.

"Got it." Leo suddenly yelled out.

I looked over to see the stone and the wood cage crumble. Leo had sawed through the base of the thickest tendril, and apparently cut off the connection to Gaea. The tendrils turned to dust. The mud around Hera disintegrated. The goddess grew in size, glowing with power.

"Yes!" My mother yelled. She threw off her black robs to reveal a white grown, her arms bedecked with golden jewelry. Her face was both terrible, and beautiful, and a golden crown glowed in her long black hair. "Now I shall have my revenge!"

I had gotten distracted watching her, and by the time I got my attention back to Porphyrion, he had smacked me with his massive hand, and sent me flying. I hit a tree, and fell to ground; my glasses flew off, and the wind knocked out of me. I just laid there. Too stunned to move. I also lost my sword when I went flying through the air.

"Harry!" Piper came running over, and dropped to her knees, and pulled me into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Brilliant." I tried to smile. As all my friends came running over to me.

"Thank the gods." Annabeth said. "I thought he killed you."

"It'll take more than some giant to kill me, Beth." I said. As she knelt and hugged me.

"Heracleitus," Everyone moved away as Hera came up to me, she had, a staff with a Lotus top in one hand, and my wand in the other. She handed it to me; then grabbed my arm, and pulled me to my feet.

"You've done well, my son." Hera said. She pushed my hair out of my face. It was hard to see with out my glasses.

"But, you're not done yet." Hera said. She laid her hand on my cheek. "We have a job to do, we most destroy Porphyrion."

"But how I'm I going to do that?" I demanded. "Maybe you should get Percy or Jason to help you their more powerful than I'm."

Hera shook her head, and took her hand from my cheek. "Darling, I picked a wizard as your father so you would be just as powerful as a child of the big three, which you are. I picked James Potter, because he was a descendent of Hades, who blessed your family line with a special gift. An ability. Something your father never knew about. You my darling can banish, people or monsters to the Underworld or even Tartarus, including immortals. Anything, but gods. With just a few little word."

I stood there staring at Hera with my mouth opened. I looked at my friends, they were all staring at me with their mouths open. I couldn't really see their faces.

"Great, just great." I mumbled. "Bloody brilliant. One more thing to make me a freak." I begin to look around for my glasses.

"Hey, man, you're not a freak." Percy said. "A lot of demigods can do some weird things."

"Yeah, look what Percy can do." Annabeth said. "How many people you know stays dry when they go for a swim. And can breath underwater."

"And can destroy mountains." Nico said.

"And look at Leo." Jason said. "He can set his self on fire without getting burn."

"Well, you don't get more freaky than someone who can fly." Leo said, glaring at Jason. Who in turn shocked Leo, making him yelp.

I started laughing at them.

"See it doesn't matter what you can do you're not a freak." Piper smiled at me, and handed me my glasses. One of the lens had been creaked, but it was better than not being able to see at all.

"You're no more a freak then I'm." Nico said. "And I'm a son of Hades."

"I don't know, Nico." Percy said. "You do spend most your time talking to the dead."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Perseus." Nico said.

"Umm, guys have you forgot, there's still a giant who wants to kill us standing right over there." Jason said. I looked and Porphyrion was just standing there watching us.

"Heracleitus, turn your wand to the left." Hera said.

"But, turning it to the right makes the sword." I said.

"Trust, me, my son." Hera said.

Confessed I did as she said. And twisted my wand to the left, and it grow into a staff, that had a very sharp point, almost like a sword. The emeralds in the handle joined together to make one big emerald on top.

"Wicked." I smiled. "Lets go kill us a giant."

Piper gave me a hug and whispered "Good luck."

Then together me and Hera faced the giant.

"So, you think your going to beat me" Porphyrion laughed. "Isn't this cute, Mother, and son, going to fight me together."

Hera and I walked out a little father then the others.

"Heracleitus, you can use your magic, without the use of silly little spells." Hera said. "Just remember that."

Together we both raised our staffs, and magic flew from them, lighting up the mountain like it was daylight. Porphyrion started staggering. And stumbling as he was weakening.

"I need to unleash my full power," Hera cried. "Cover your eyes my heros." I closed my eyes as tight as I could. "Are your eyes close, my darling." I nodded my head. Though I didn't know if Hera was looking at me.

"Good." Hera said. Then a bright light shined threw my eyebrows. I knew my mother had taken her true form, but something told me it wasn't enough. I pictured in my mind where Porphyrion was and took off running toward him, with my eyes still closed. I don't know how I knew when I was close enough, but I did, and I jumped on his knee, and for the fourth time, I ran up his side, stood on his shoulder, and raised my staff. And the words just flew from my mouth.

"As a descendent of Hades, I banish you to the deepest part of Tartarus." I cried. And with my eyes shut tight, I raised my staff. Magic blasted out of the end of it. Like a jet black lighting bolt. It hit the giant right in the eye. Then I stabbed him on the forehead right between the eyes.

Porphyrion howled in pain, I jumped off him, as he melted back into the ground. I landed on my feet, then fell to my knees.

Piper was the first one to get to me. She dropped to the ground behind me, and threw her arms around my shoulders.

"You're alive." She cried, kissing all over my face.

"Stop that." Hera snapped at her. Piper's face turned red. She stopped kissing me, but she didn't let go of me.

"Dude." Leo cried. "That was cool, you just killed the king of giants."

I suddenly fell back, knocking Piper back a little, I was feeling real weak, and tired. I noticed Nico watching me wearily.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, her voice full of worry.

"Just tried." I said. Then looked up at Percy. "We're tied. A giant a piece." He grinned down at me. As I yawned.

"He needs rest." Nico said. "He used a lot of energy, to banish the giant." He patted me on the leg. "I'll help you get the hang of your powers, though I don't know how much help I can be. I doubt I could banish a giant." I don't know if it was my imagination or not, but his voice sounded almost relieved. Maybe I was just tired.

I wasn't really listening anyway, my eyes were dropping, and I leaned back into Piper's arms.

All around us you could see the aftereffects of Hera's full power, thankfully they all had closed their eyes, but now every vestige of winter was gone from the valley. No signs of battle, either. What monsters the other demigods hadn't killed had been vaporized. The ruins had no evidence they'd been overruled by a horde of wolves, storm spirits, six-armed ogres and soul sucking dementors.

Even the hunters had been revived. Most waited at a respectful distance in the meadow, but Thalia knelt by Piper.

"Is he okay?" She asked. Piper nodded.

Thalia looked around. "What happened to the giant?"

"Harry banished him." Piper told her.

"He what?" Thalia asked.

In a low voice so only, Thalia and my friends could hear, Annabeth explained to her what happen, and about me being Hades's great-great-great-grandson.

My eyes were completely closed now. Piper sat all the way down, and laid me in her lap. She ran a hand though my hair.

I opened my eyes back up, and smiled at her. Hera knelt next to me.

"You did great, my son." She said. "You go ahead, and rest now. I can help you all get back to camp. From there the hunters can go where they please."

I shook my head "I don't want to sleep," I said. Trying to get up, but Piper held me down. "You still own me some answers."

Hera signed. "I already told you the most important stuff, but if you still want some answers, it'll have to wait into after you have rested."

"No," I said. "I want to know why you didn't tell me about being a descendent of Hades, my birth still isn't too clear, and I want to know why, you didn't help my parents hide from Voldemort. You had to know he was after them and what about the prophecy, that snow goddess mentioned."

"It'll have to wait." Hera said. "There isn't time right now, I have to get to the solstice..."

Suddenly there was a creak of thunder, then lighting flashed across the sky, and a loud male voice rang out.

"BRING THE BOY!"

Hera paled. Then looked at me fearfully.

"That was my father wasn't it?" Thalia asked.

"I guess, Zeus and the other Olympians want to decide rather Harry lives or dies." Hera said. "But I don't understand, Zeus and I made a deal"

"No, they can't." Piper held on to me so tight it was hard to breath.

"They can't kill him." Percy yelled. "After what he just did, he saved you, he got ride of Porphyrion, it wouldn't be fair."

"When was my dad ever fair to anyone." Thalia grumbled. Making thunder roar.

"Zeus dose realize, if he kills Harry, my dad would probably get mad?" Nico asked.

"I can send you guys back to camp, but Heracleitus will have to come with me." Hera said. "I'm sorry, son, but you'll have to rest later."

"No," Piper cried. Then she refused to let me go, and thunder roared again. The rest of my friends started protesting on my behalf.

"Come on, Hera, you're his mother." Annabeth said. "Can't you do something."

"I have already talked to Zeus." Hera said. "Before you brought him to camp, I told him everything I had done. Why do you think we fought most the summer, but I guess the other gods may not like how Harry came to be. Never before has there ever been a mortal to act as a surrogate for a goddess before."

"Wait," Thalia said. "You didn't actuality give birth to him?"

"I'm the goddess of marriage, Thalia Grace." Hera snapped. "I don't go around having affairs. Yes I used a surrogate mother, but he is still my son."

"Guys... guys." I said. "It's okay, I'm sure I'll be fine." I pulled myself out of Piper's arms, and stood up. I held out my hand to help her up.

"I'll be fine." I told her. We hugged, then I gave her a kiss. Annabeth also gave me a hug. Then with Hera's help they were all gone.

"You ready, my son." Hera asked. She held out her arm I grabbed hold of it. "Don't worry, I will not allow you them killed."

"I still want answers." I said. Hera smiled.

"Close your eyes." She ordered. And just like that I was on my way to my possible doom.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry or Percy

Chapter 18: I anger two gods.

Harry's P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes I found myself on what I guessed was Mount Olympus. It was an amazing sight. Torches and fires made mountainside palaces glow different colors. The twisting streets were full of nature spirits bustling about. I saw a few Cyclopes. I could smell the sent of gardens in full bloom, like it was spring not winter. Music drifted up from many windows, the soft sounds of lyres and reed pipes. We stood in an outer courtyard; in front of huge silver gates. Which opened at once and Hera led me inside.

There was twelve enormous thrones that made a U around a central hearth. The ceiling glittered with constellations. I even saw one that looked like a huntress with a bow drawn.

Each god and goddess was about fifteen feet tall. They sat on their thrones looking down at me. Some out of curiosity, some like I was a problem that needed solved. One even glared down at me, like I had just killed his dog.

It was weird, he sat on a chrome-and-leather throne, he had a crew cut, wore a black leather biker's jacket, black jeans and a white muscle shirt, and combat boots. When he took off his shade his eyes was nothing more than hollow sockets filled with flames. I almost asked how he could see out of them, but the moment I looked into them I suddenly felt rage. I wanted to fight somebody, to hurt them. I had to look away.

When I looked away my eyes fell on Hermes. He was sitting on his throne. Checking messages on his cellphone. When he saw me looking he winked, and gave me a little wave.

I also saw A god sitting in a gold throne. He had blonde hair, and looked like a teenager. He even had an I-Pod stuck in his ears. When he saw me looking at him he gave me a thumbs up.

I looked around at all the gods and goddess. Besides my mother there was four other goddess.

One looked only to twelve years old. She had auburn hair up in a ponytail. And no expression on her face as she stared down at me with silvery yellow eyes. That reminded me of the moon.

Another one had a long black braid, and intelligent, stormy grey eyes. I knew at once this had to be Athena. because when I looked into her eyes, they made me think of Annabeth's.

Then one goddess looked to be older than the other two, she had brown eyes, and black hair woven with dried grass. The dress she wore was the color of a wheat field. And she glared at me like I was her worse enemy.

The last goddess wore a dark pink satin dress. Had on just the right amount of makeup. She was beautiful, but her looks kept changing. Along with her hair and eye color. First she had black hair and brown eyes, and looked almost like Cho Change, then red hair and brown eyes, and almost looked like Ginny Weasley, but the longer I looked at her the more she looked like Piper. The goddess gave me a knowing smile and a wink. Aphrodite, I guessed.

Then there was also a god that had his leg in a steel brace, a misshapen head, and a wild brown beard. He had fire flickering through his whiskers.

Next to him sat a god that looked like an adult, Percy. He had on beach shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and sandals. He gave me a friendly smile. And was looking at me with amusement in his eyes.

Next to him sat a god in a pin-striped suit, his black beard neatly trimmed and his eyes sparkled with energy. I knew right away that he was Zeus. He looked too much like Tom Riddle, before he became Voldemort. But older. He had the same black hair, and blue eyes. He even had the same glare. He looked a little like Thalia too.

Hera gave my shoulder a squeeze then went over to her throne growing to fifteen tall as she went. When she sat down I notices that at the feet her throne sat a tiny lion cub. Maybe no more than two or three weeks old.

"Well, boy." Zeus thundered. "Are you just going to stand and stare all day?" I blushed and walked forward. I glanced at Hera. She gave me a motherly smile. And picked up the lion cub and sat it in her lap.

"Are you not going to kneel before the king of gods." He demanded. I just stared back at him. I didn't want to kneel before him. Just the thought of kneeling before someone and saying. "My Lord." made me think of a Death Eater.

"Stay calm, brother." the god-that-looked-like-Percy said. "The boy is new to all this."

"Poseidon, you are already in trouble for helping your son when I had forbidden it." Zeus said. "So don't push it." Poseidon rolled his eyes at Zeus. I felt stupid that I didn't realize that was Poseidon, why else would he look so much like Percy.

"I asked for you to be brought here, so we could debate on rather or not you're too dangerous to have around." Zeus said. "A few of the other gods think it's only fair you would be here for it." When he said that he glared at Poseidon, then Hermes, then the blonde god."

"Well, yeah." I said. "It is me you want to kill."

"Do not smart mouth me, boy." Zeus said.

"Don't call me boy." I said. "Just tell me if I get to live or not."

"What is it with children and attitudes now a days." The wheat dress goddess said.

"Boys don't have respect for anything, Demeter." The auburn hair goddess said.

"Well, sorry if I don't show respect for someone who wants to kill me." I snapped.

"Watch it, boy." She said. "You'll make a fine-looking jackalope." I just rolled my eyes.

"And I believe your hunters would make a fine-looking herd of cattle." Hera said.

"You wouldn't dare." The goddess said back.

"Cures my son and see if I don't." Hera warned. The goddess glared at her.

"I for one think he should die." The god that glared at me said. He looked at Zeus. "Can I be the that kills him?"

"I agree with Ares." Athena said. "He is much to powerful to have we can't risk it."

"I don't agree, Athena." Aphrodite said.. "I believe, the cute little wizard should be allowed to live." She got this dreamy look on her face. "Him and Piper are like an action romance movie. Falling in love while on a dangerous quest to save their parents. This is one story I don't want to have a tragic ended. They'll be heartache along the way, but It'll help their love grow stronger. I can see a happy ending for them in the end."

"Aphrodite," Hera growled. "You will not interfere in my son's love life."

Aphrodite just gave Hera one of those knowing smiles and snapped her fingers and my clothes looked good as new. Then I realized they were new. I now had on faded blue jeans. And a white dress shirt.

"You are just the cutest little thing." She squealed. "I'm going to buy you all new clothes. It'll be so fun to dress you up. You'll be like my own living ken doll."

I blushed. And avoided everyone's eyes. I heard Hermes and the blonde god snickering. At me or at Aphrodite. I wasn't sure which, maybe both.

"Umm, you don't have to do that." I said. I didn't really like the idea of being someones living doll.

"Is that the only reason you want him alive?" Artemis demanded. "I for one think he is too dangerous to have around."

"What?" Hera said. "You will vote to kill him, if it wasn't for my son's help your puny little hunters would still be frozen on that mountain top."

"My hunters are not puny." Artemis said.

"Oh, come on, Sis." The blonde god said.

"Don't call me, Sis." she demanded.

He took the I-Pod ear phones out of his ears. "I think he should be allowed to live." He looked down at me and grinned. "I like him, he's cool. In fact I think I'm going to do him a favor." He stood up. Shrink down to normal size, and walked over to me.

"Apollo, what are you doing?" Hera demanded.

"Just chill." Apollo said. "I'm not going to hurt him." Apollo turned back to me. He took my glasses off my face, and threw them down.

"Hey!" I cried. Then he laid the palms of his hands over my eyes. He said an incantation, and I felt this burning sting for just a second then it stopped. Apollo pulled his hands away. I blinked then looked around. He had healed my eyes sight. I didn't even need my glasses anymore.

"Thanks." I said. Kind of surprised.

"No problem." Apollo said. "But you still owe me one high-five." I grinned as he high-fived me. " Maybe we can hang out sometime. You know go to clubs, pick up pretty ladies, and turn their boyfriends ears to donkey ears."

"Apollo." Both Hera and Aphrodite said.

"You well not turn my son into...well you." Hera snapped

"Besides, he already has a girlfriend." Aphrodite said. Apollo rolled his eyes.

He looked back at me and said. "Well, if it don't work out with that girl of yours, just give me an I.M. and we'll hit the clubs together." He gave me a wink and went back to his throne.

"We are wasting time here." Athena said. "What does everyone else think?"

"I don't care either way." The god with the brace said. "Kill him, don't kill him, doesn't matter to me."

"You have to make up your mind." Athena told him.

"I say let him live." Hermes said. "He's a good kid, I doubt we'll ever have to worry about him turning bad or anything."

"I too vote to let the boy live." Poseidon said. "He seems like an okay kid to me, plus he did give us an advantage; he banished the king of giants. He made Gaea lose a strong allie. Besides he reminds me of Percy."

The biker god snorted. "All the more reason to kill the punk. We don't need another Percy Jackson running around. I still owe him a good beating."

Poseidon glare at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but I spoke before he could.

"Leave, Percy alone." I demanded. "He has nothing to do with any of this, and I don't think there's anything wrong with being like him." Poseidon gave me grateful smile.

"You sure are a mouthy little punk." He said. "You just wait one of these days. I'm going to enjoy beating you to a pulp."

"You will not go anywhere near him, Ares." Hera said.

But I said. "I'll be waiting. Just get in line."

"How about we fight now." He said. "I can use a warm up."

"Ares, knock it off," Aphrodite said. She had started filing her nails like she was board. Ares glared at her, but did as she said.

"I see who wears the pants in your relationship." I said. The god in the brace started laughing, so did Hermes, Apollo, and Poseidon snickered a little.

"On, second thought let him live." The one with the brace said.

Ares's face turned red and he stood up. "You little punk, you're going to get it." He took a step toward me.

"Stop, the both of you I will not have fighting in the throne room." Zeus said. "Let's get back to way he's here." Zeus started rubbing his temples like he was getting a godly headache. "Hera had no right to go off and have a demigod child, much less get a mortal to carry it for her." He glared at Hera who flinched a little, but still held her ground.

I narrowed my eyes at that. I was going to have to read more on the myths about Zeus and Hera. I better not find anything I won't like either.

"Demigods are usually sired by a god or carried by a goddess." Zeus said. "No mortal has ever carried a child for a goddess. The boy should never have been born, I know we had made a deal, Hera, but after seeing how powerful he is; I'm not sure it's a good idea to keep him alive."

"What about Thalia or Jason or even Percy Jackson." Hera asked. "None of them should have been born, and they're as powerful he is, and you let them live, beside I have never took any oath not to have any demigod kids. I just never have because as the goddess of marriage. I can not cheat. And wouldn't even if I could."

"Yes," Athena said."But all them were sired by a god, to be carried by a mortal."

"You have no room to talk, Athena." Hera said. I could tell my mother was about to lose her temper. "Your kids are made from your thoughts."

"We're getting off track again." Zeus said. He was rubbing his temples again. Hera talking about kids being born from thoughts made me remember something Annabeth had told me about Athena's birth and I suddenly hoped Zeus didn't ask someone to hit him in the head.

"What are we going to do about the boy." He asked.

"The _boy_," I said. My temper getting the best of me. "Is right here, and _he _just realized something. You just can't stand the thought that Hera went and had a kid without you knowing. You have no room to judge someone. Look at all the kids you've had. I don't see what the difference is from Lily Potter carrying me then a mortal women carrying a baby a god sired. At lease my mother didn't cheat."

Zeus's eyes flashed. "Do not speak to me like that."

"Why not?" I asked. "You sit there on your little throne, and act like you're better than everyone else. When you do the same as they do. You got mad at Poseidon when you found out about Percy, even though you had two kids of your own. You wanted Hades to kill his kid after that oath was made, when you were hiding a son in the wizardry world. You're wasting time voting on rather or not to kill me. When you should be planing on how you're going to stop Gaea. Do you even know that Voldemort has join her?"

This time Zeus raised. "I will not be spoken to like this, you're very close to getting yourself killed." Thunder shook the throne room. And lighting crackled around Zeus.

"Then do it." I snapped. "Don't just say you are."

"No," Hera also stood. "Zeus, we have already made a deal. You know what will happen if you go back on it."

Zeus sighed. "I know we made a deal, but that was before I realized how powerful he was."

"I have already warned you what will happen if you kill him." Hera warned. I didn't know what she had threaten Zeus with, but it seemed to hit a nerve. He hesitated, before going on.

"I will not be disrespect by any demigod. I don't care who their parent is." Zeus thundered. "If the boy wants to live he needs to learn respect."

"Why don't you try to earn respect." I said. I knew I was stepping over of line, but I just couldn't stop what was coming out of my mouth.

"Heracleitus," Hera warned. "Behave."

Zeus took a step from his throne, and raised is hand, and a lighting blot appeared in it. I could hear a big storm going on down below.

"You will not kill him." Hera repeated. This time sounding a little worried. "We made a deal. If you got back on it. Your kids will suffer for his death." Zeus looked back at her. He hesitated then just a moment. Then took a step back. and lowered the hand that held the lighting bolt.

"What," I asked. "Mother, you can't do that." Both Zeus and Hera looked at me. Zeus even raised his eyebrow. "Please, if he kills me you can't kill Jason for it. Or Thalia. It wouldn't be right they didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry, son," Hera said. "But Zeus and I did have a deal, if he left you alone. I would leave his children alone, but if he went back on the deal, his children will suffer for it."

"Hang on a second." Poseidon said. He looked down at me. "How do you know of Voldemort joining Gaea?"

"That's what that snow goddess, Khione said." I told him."She all so said that he knows who he is and wants revenge on all you."

"Damn," Poseidon cursed. He turned to Zeus. "I warned you keeping who he was from him wasn't a good idea. Now we have to worry about him too. You know Geae will most likely replace Porphyrion with him. After being defeated so quickly, I doubt she'll let him return, beside it won't be so easy this time to kidnap one of us to bring him back."

"We are not here to discuss this." Zeus said.

"Hang on you can't just..." I started.

"I'm the king of gods, I'll do as I want." Zeus said. "I said that matter is closed and it is."

I opened my mouth to argue. But Hera cut across me.

"Heracleitus," She warned again. I looked her in the eyes and saw fear there. I knew it was fear for my life, Hera was scared Zeus would go back on his word and kill me. And me yelling at him wasn't helping anything.

For my mother I closed my mouth and instead gave Zeus such a fierce glare he looked taken back. In fact he looked into my eyes with a shock look. Like he saw something that shouldn't be there. Then he sat down on his throne. He still had that shock look on his face. Then he looked at Hera as if he suddenly felt sorry for her.

"Brother, is there something wrong." Poseidon asked. Though he didn't sound too concern.

"Now, who says he is too dangerous to live." Zeus asked. Ignoring Poseidon's question.

Athena, Ares, Artemis, and Demeter raised their hands. Along with a chubby god in a leopard-skin shirt. Black sweat pants. And purple socks with sandles. He had lbeen looking at a magazine, with a grumpy look on his face, similar to the look Uncle Vernon gets when he runs out of Brandy.

"Sorry," He said. Not sounding sorry at all. "But I agree with Ares, one Peter Johnson is enough."

"Who?" I asked

"Dionysus is talking about Percy." Poseidon explained. "He never gets any of the demigods names right."

"Now, who votes to let him live." Zeus asked.

"Do I get to vote?" A voice asked behind me making me jump. I turned around to see a guy or god more likely. He was tall. With shoulder length black hair. Messy like mine. And black eyes the color of an onyx. He was wearing a black suit; that if you looked close enough you could see what looked like tortured faces. He glanced down at me. Then looked back up at Zeus.

"Am I not allowed at the winter solstice anymore?" He asked. "Why was I not sent for or told that Hera has been saved, and the solstice had begun?" He walked a little farther in the room. "Why did my son have to be the one to come tell me? Did you not want me to know?"

"Hades." Zeus said. "Of course I was just going to send for you after..."

"When? After you decided to kill my descendent?" Hades demanded. He looked back at me and our eyes locked. I felt a shiver run down my spin. His eyes were creepy. They held both intelligence, and madness.

"He is not being killed." Hera said. Hades took his eyes off me and looked at her.

"What gave you the right to mess around with one of my bloodlines?" Hades demanded. He walked father on in the room, and stopped right in front of me. He lifted my chin with an ice-cold hand. And looked my face over. Then pushed my bangs back to look at my scar. Something I couldn't read flashed through his eyes as he stared at it.

"Take away the green eyes and scar, and you would look just like Ignotus." Hades amused. "You act like him too." Hades let go of me and looked back up at Zeus. "He too had the guts to yell at you didn't he?"

Zeus scowled. "We are not here to talk about some loud mouth demigod that lived a hundred years ago."

"We're suppose to be voting on rather we kill this boy or not." Demeter said. "I say we kill him."

"Of course you do." Hades said. I jumped a little when he laid a hand on my shoulder. "I say he lives." Hades looked Zeus right in the eye. "I know you just figured out something, and _he_ has to be the one to do it. If you want him finally gone for good."

Zeus looked at Hades and nodded slowly

"What are you two talking about?" Poseidon demanded, looking from one to the other.

"We will discuss it later." Zeus said. "It is nothing to discuss in current company." I thought he was talking about me, but when Poseidon opened his mouth to argue, Zeus's eyes flickered toward Hera, and Poseidon let it drop.

Zeus sighed like all this was getting to him. "The boy, gets to live. Only five voted to kill him, that means if you count Hades, eight wishes for the boy to live." He turned to Hera. "It has been voted on, now get your son out of my face, before he was to say something that gets him killed anyway, and you better hope I don't see him again for a long time."

"Hey," I cried. Hera shrink down to normal size, and came over to me. She put her arm around my shoulder.

"Hang on there, Hera." Hades reached in his pocket and pulled out a silver skull ring, a lot like Nico's. He handed it to me. He said nothing more, and Hera led me away. I slipped the ring in my pocket.

"Come a long, my darling, there is someplace I wish to take you." Hera said. Then I noticed she was carrying the baby lion.

I closed my and once more I was whisked away by my mother.


	20. Chapter 20

I Don't Own Percy or Harry.

Chapter 20 : My mother takes me to a grave

Harry's POV.

When I opened my eyes I fond myself standing at a white marble tombstone. On it read.

_**POTTER**_

_**James Potter Lily Potter**_

_**3/27/76- 10/31/96 1/9/76- 10/31/96**_

_**Last Enemy that shall be destroyed in Death**_

"You brought me to their graves?" I asked, choking back a sob.

"I thought you would like to see it." Hera said. "I knew you have never been and I thought it would be a good place for our talk."

"Talk?" I asked.

"You wanted answers didn't you." Hera asked. She sat the lion cub down and I watch as it started chasing birds.

I put my hands in my pocket. Then noticed I was now wearing a heavy winter coat. No wonder I wasn't cold. Even though it was snowing hard and most likely freezing out.

"First answer to one of your questions is an easy one." Hera said. "I didn't tell you about the prophecy, because I never got the chance. If you remember the only time I have really talked to you was in a dream as I was locked up in a cage. Plus, I didn't really know too much about it. I know it scared Lily and James enough to go into hidden, but I never knew what it said."

Hera bent down and wiped snow of the tombstone. Then a bright light shined and a bouget of lilies appeared in front of the tombstone. It shimmered and changed colors. They went from: pink to purple to dark blue to an emerald-green. It looked pretty.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"They really did mean a lot to me." Hera said. "Never before did I ever get attached to a mortal as much as I did James and Lily. One of the reasons I chose them was I thought they deserved a chance to have a child. Lily was a very kind women, and she would have been a very good mother to you. She was a very powerful witch and very devoted to me. I was her patron, so it didn't take too much to convince her to carry you for me, but James however. It took a while before he finally agreed.

"I understand that you chose James because of the banishing thing, being passed to me. But is there a reason you chose Lily?" I asked.

"For one she was James's wife. I couldn't just go and choose another women." Hera stood and dusted snow off her dress. "I know they were a little young, but I needed you old enough to fight when the time came." Hera looked at me.

"Many years before the first battle with the giants the titan Prometheus had prophesied that a son of Zeus born to a mortal women will be the one to defeat the giants. That led to Heracles being born." Hera sighed. "About seventeen years ago Prometheus had come to Zeus to warn him that the child of the great prophecy had been born, Zeus wouldn't listen. He miss understood what Prometheus meant. He thought he was talking about Thalia, and still trying to hide her birth from the other Olympians. He banned him from coming to Olympus. I wanted to know more about it; so I went to see Prometheus. He wouldn't speak of what he told Zeus. He did tell something else. He told me about the giants returning shortly after the titans. He told me of the great seven powerful demigods that would be needed. Three of which had already been born. Three would be born in two years and the last the fates had yet to decide who he would be. But he would be the last born and most important of the seven."

Hera looked down at the graves. "I wanted that seventh to be my son. I was tired of Zeus' sons getting all the glory for deeds they did. I wanted some of the glory. I knew of a follower of mine that had just been wed to a descendant of Hades. So I went to her, learned she was unable to have children, but wanted to be a mother. So I told her of my plan. To have her carry a child of mine and raise him like he was hers. She agreed. But it took sometime to get James to agree,they were in the middle of a war. He didn't want to bring a child into all that. But I couldn't wait, you had to be born when you were if you were going to be the seventh of the prophecy. Lily seeing this as her only chance to be a mother finally talked him into it."

"That was mean you know." I said. "Playing with someone's emotions like that."

"It was my only option." Hera said."That's what I thought back then anyway. You had to be sired by a wizard so you could be as powerful as a child of the big three. And I was set on James being your father. So you would have Hades' gift."

"So," I demanded. "The reason I was born was so you could be the mother of the next great hero. I was born out of jealousy of your husbands kids. You used my dad and his wife. You played on a young women's emotions, on her wish to be a mother. That wasn't right. All through this quest all I could think about was how I hoped you really cared about me. How I needed you to care." I blinked back some tears. "I guess I didn't get what I had hoped for." I turned and started walking away from her.

"Heracleitus, wait." Hera called.

"Stop calling me that." I snapped. Without turning around. "My name's Harry."

I would have walked on to where I didn't know, but as I made it to the gates, something I saw made me stop. As I passed a war memorial, it transformed into a statue of three people: A man with untidy black hair, and a women with a pretty and kind face; a baby in her arms. I never imagined there would be a statue. It felt strange to see myself represented in stone. No scar on my forehead. Which at that moment begun to sing a little.

I jumped when Hera laid a hand on my arm. I hadn't even seen her follow me. I jerked a way from her and out of the corner of my eye I saw a look cross her face. I couldn't really read. It was like a mixer of sadness and regret.

"When I learned my plan had worked and Lily was carrying my child. I went back to Prometheus. To ask if the seventh child had been chosen yet. He said yes. The Fates had now chose that child. The seventh child to be born would be a powerful descendant of Hades being carried by someone who wasn't his mother. But he also warned that playing with the fates had backfired. Because of when you were going to born. I had doomed you to nothing but suffering and hardship. You were now destined to fight two battles at once." Hera looked up at the statue. She was quit a moment before she started talking again.

"When Lily and James learned Tom was after you, they had come to me for help. I had planed to hide you all."

"Why didn't you." I demanded. My scar started to sting worse. I tried to ignore it, but it was getting hard to do.

"By then my jealousy had gotten the better of me." Hera said. "Lily and I had started fighting with each other."

"Why?" I asked.

"I had gotten Jealous because you started to favor Lily over me." Hera told me. "At first you seemed to like me more. I came by to see how you were doing just about everyday. But then Zeus was getting suspicious of where I kept going. He started asking questions. So I had to stop coming by so much. Thats when you started getting attached to Lily."

"Yeah, but that doesn't answer my question." I said. "Why didn't you hide us?" My scar was now hurting so bad I had to rub it.

"The day I came to take you into hidden James was smiling." Hera said. "He had news he couldn't wait to tell me, you had said your first word. I was happy. Into James told me what the word was."

"Why, what was it?" I asked.

"You had said mama." Hera said. "And you had said it to Lily not me. I got real jealous and accused her of turning you against me. I know it was stupid. Lily got mad and yelled back. Then we all got into it. In the end James told me to get out. And they went with Dumbldore's idea of the Fidelius Charm. That was the last time I ever saw them a live."

I looked at Hera opened my mouth to say something. Then closed it, and shook my head. I turned away from the statue and went on walking. To wherever my feet took me. I ended up in front of a house that had the second floor blow out. I knew right away what house it was.

I stared at it a moment before reaching out and touching the gate. Doing so made a sign appear out of the ground. On it was gold letters that read.

_On this spot on the night of Oct, 31, 1996. Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son Harry remains today the only wizard to ever survived the killing cures. This house was left in its ruined state as monument to the Potters and a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._

People had written on the sigh. Stuff like: Long live Harry Potter, and Our hearts go with you, Harry.

I couldn't stop the tears that started falling down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and before I knew it. I was being pulled into a hug. I don't know how long I stood there crying into Hera's shoulder, but it felt good to get it all out. And to finally for the first time I could remember, to be hugged by a mother that was mine.

Then I remembered I was mad at her and pulled away. I wiped my tears off on my coat sleeve.

"Harry," Hera said, startling me. "No matter the reason you were born you are still my son. I know maybe I went about it the wrong way. And I shouldn't have gotten jealous of Lily. She was suppose to be a second mother to you. She was the one taking care of you, but I did get jealous anyway. I'm sorry for all that. I'm sorry for the life you had to grow up in. If I could change it I would. I might have had my reasons for having you, but the moment you were born I got attached. You were so cute. Even Eileithyia adored you.

"Do you really care about me?" I asked. I couldn't keep the hopefulness out of my voice.

Hera laid her hands on my shoulder. "The most terrifying moment of my life was when I found out about the attack on you. I had sent Argus to get you. I was going to have him take you to camp. Chiron would have made sure you were cared for. But that half-giant had got there first." Hera grabbed either side of my face.

"Believe me when I say you are my favorite child. No matter the reason for your birth. I do love you. And I'm sorry I doomed you to such a horrible fate." Hera kissed my forehead.

I smiled and nodded. "Sorry about blowing up at you." Then frowned as a felt more pain through my scar.

Hera sighed. "You need to control that temper. You're going to say the wrong thing, to the wrong god one of these days." She let go of me and stepped back.

"I know." I said. Rubbing my scar again. This time Hera noticed and frowned.

I felt something tugging at my pant leg and looked down to see the lion cub.

"He's yours." Hera told me. "My gift to you."

"You're giving me a lion." I said, bending over and picking him up. He was so tiny, only about a mouth old, with golden- brown fur and big golden-brown eyes. I smiled when he yawned.

"Dose he have a name?" I asked.

"I thought you could come up with one." Hera explained. "I found him right before I was kidnapped. His mom and siblings were killed. I figured you would take good care of him. He was still feeding from his mother. So you'll have to bottle fed him. I'll give you milk from one of my cows."

I held him up. "I'll think of a good name." I sat him back down and got on the ground and started playing with him.

Suddenly a real sharp pain went through my scar. I grabbed it and yelled out.

"Harry," Hera rushed over and stopped me from falling over on my face. My scar felt like it was on fire. I couldn't stand it. I closed my eyes to try to stop the pain. And then the vision came.

_I was suddenly half walking, half running down a dark corridor. That led to a plain black door. I opened it and walked into a circular room. Full of doors . I opened one door and entered a room full of ticking. I ran over to the next door. Opened it and was now in a room full of rolls and rolls of selves full of little glass orbs. I ran along till I got to roll ninety-seven. I turned. And there laying on the floor was a figure writhing in pain._

_A long-fingered white hand pointed a wand at the figure._

_"Where is he." Voldemort demanded. "I know he's in America, but where?"_

_The figure tried to stand, but fell back down._

_"I will not tell you." Sirius said. "You'll just have to kil me." Voldemort raised his wand again and shot a spell at Sirius._

My eyes flew opened and I jumped up. "He's got Sirius." I said.

"What?" Hera looked at me with concern. "What are you talking about?"

"Voldemort's got Sirius at the Ministry of Magic." I said. "He's going to kill him. Please, mum, can't you do that light thing and send me there?"

"Without any help?" Hera asked. "I don't know if that's a smart idea."

"Please," I begged. "I just can't let Sirius die. He's the closest thing I got to a..." I hesitated. I was going to say he was the closest to a parent I have, but I looked into Hera's eyes. At the concern there, and changed my words. "He's the closest thing to a dad I have."

Hera studied my face a second, then sighed.

"Fine, but I'm sending help with you." Hera said.

I closed my eyes so she could do her light thing and prayed to all the gods that had liked me. I wouldn't be too late.

_A.N. I know the dates on the tombstone was wrong. I had to change them. Since Harry's two years younger than Percy. I hope I added it up right. I'm not good with math. And I got one small request to ask. If you review my story, let me know what you think about me putting Harry with Piper. I got a review saying it was weird. But I think they make a good couple. _


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't own Percy or Harry

Chapter 21: We go on a rescue mission

Jason's P.O.V.

We, as in. Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, and I, had just caught up with Nico. Just outside the border. He had went to the Underworld to see if Hades would try to stop them from killing Harry. I had my doubts that Zeus would listen to him even if Nico could get him to go. After what seemed like forever, Nico finally showed up.

"Dad just got back from Olympus." He said. "They voted to let Harry live."

"Thank god." Piper said. She had changed and cleaned up. We all had. With jeans and camp t-shirts on. Expect Nico. I don't think that kid, ever puts on anything that isn't black.

"Hera took him somewhere." Nico said. "So, he probably won't be here for a while."

"I wonder where Hera took him?" Annabeth frowned. I don't think she trusted Hera with Harry even though she's his mother.

Percy had opened his mouth to say something when a light shinned around us and we suddenly found ourselves standing in front of a batted old telephone box. In what looked like London. I turned around and to my shock there stood Harry.

"Harry," I said. Feeling relieved. Piper turned around and her eyes widened before she ran forward, and almost knocked Harry down hugging him. Harry gave her a small smile, but I could see worry in his eyes.

"They let you live." She cried, and kissed him. He blushed at all of us watching them kiss. But the worry didn't leave his eyes.

"What happen on Olympus?" Annabeth asked.

"I want to know why we're here." Leo said, looking around.

"Where is here?" Percy asked. "And how did we get here?"

"Hera, brought you here." Harry said. Annabeth scowled and started mumbling not so friendly things about the Queen of the Heavens

"Wait," Harry cried. "She did it for me." I raised my eyebrow at him. "I got this vision, Voldemort is in the Ministry of Magic right now torturing Sirius."

"What?" Piper asked. She knew how important Sirius was to Harry. We all did, but something didn't add up. Wasn't Sirius with Piper's dad. How would Voldemort get him without Tonks and Lupin knowing. He would have taken them too. Unless he killed them. Which would mean he would have killed Piper's dad too. But I doubted that, Harry would have had a vision of it.

"I asked Hera to send me here so I could save him." Harry explained. He was now walking toward the old telephone box. "She said she would send me help." He stepped in. "So if any of you want to help get in."

"What are we doing?." Piper asked. Not even hesitating before she got in.

"This is the way into the Ministry." Harry explained. "It'll take us to the atrium. From there we'll take the lifts to the Department of Mysteries. That's where Voldemort has Sirius."

I shrugged and got in after Piper. I didn't have a good feeling about this, but I got in anyways. I couldn't tell that worried face of Harry's no. And I wanted to be there if he needed help"

He then looked at Percy. "Sure, I'll help you." Percy got in followed by everyone else.

"After we save Sirius, you have to tell us what happened on Olympus." Annabeth said. "There was this big storm that passed by camp."

Harry nodded and dialed Six, two, four, four, two. And I was startled when a cool female voice said.

_"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, state your name and business."_

Harry took a breath and started to name us off " Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Nico di' Angelo, and Leo Valdez and we are here to save someone."

_" Thank you." The cool voice said. "Visitors please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robs."_

Seven badges spelled out Harry picked one up, and read. "Harry Potter rescue mission." All of us picked one up and put it in our pockets, but Leo pinned his on his shirt.

_"Visitors to the Ministry, you're required to submit to a search and prest your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the atrium."_

"Nobody's searching me, and I'm not presting anything." Percy said. "I don't even have a wand."

I saw Harry roll his eyes and smile. The box shuddered and the pavement rose up past the window.

_"The Ministry wishes you a planset evening." The cool voice said._

"Yeah it's been real planset." Harry mumbled. As the phone box took us farther underground. I hoped Harry wouldn't start feeling claustrophobic with us seven all crowded in this little telephone box . Finally the box stopped and we all got out.

The only sound was the steady rush of water from a weird-looking golden fountain. Were jets of water shot from the wands of a witch and a wizard. The arrow of a centaur, the point of what looked like a goblin's hat, and the ears of some weird-looking creature splashing down in a small pool of water. The weirdest thing about it; they were all staring up at the witch and wizard like they were above them or something.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Annabeth asked, pointing at the statue. "That wizards are more superior than anything else?"

"A centaur is just as good as they are." Percy said. Glaring at the statue like he would like nothing more than to make it explode.

"Come on the lifts are this way." Harry said, leading us past the security desk. Which was at that moment empty.

"That's not right. They should have been a security guard." Annabeth said.

"Maybe Voldemort took him out." Percy suggested.

Harry led us to the lifts and pushed the down button. A lift appeared almost at once. We got on, and he pushed number nine. The golden grils closed with a loud bang. And the lift descended. It seemed like it took for ever before the lift finally stopped and a voice said.

"_Department of mysteries"_

After Harry took off the heavy coat he was wearing and tossed it on the lift floor, we all got out. It was kind of creepy the only lights were from torches along the wall. The nearest ones were flickering from the rush of air from when the lifts had opened.

"Anyone else getting a creepy feeling." Leo asked.

"Yeah," Percy said. "Me."

"Harry, I just noticed you're wearing different clothes." Piper said. She looked Harry over. "And where are your glasses?"

"Umm, your mum gave them to me." Harry said, blushing a deep red, but had a scowl on his face. "And Apollo healed my eye sight, so I don't need glasses anymore."

"Man, are you blushing?" Leo asked. laughing at Harry.

"Why are you blushing?" Piper asked. She had a teasing tone in her voice.

"Maybe, because your mum wants me to be her own living Ken doll." Harry mumbled, scowling. Leo, Nico, and Percy burst out laughing. And Harry glared at them.

Harry said nothing more as he led us down the corridor and to a pain black door. He pushed it open and we entered a large circular room. With several identical unmarked knobless black doors. In fact the whole room was black. Even the floor and ceiling. And blue flames flickered in black candles. That hung on the walls in black candle holders.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Percy asked. "I think somehow we ended up in Nico's bedroom."

"Ha, Ha, you're so funny." Nico mumbled. "And I guess you came over and lit my candles." He nodded to the blue flames.

Harry snorted, as Leo shut the door.

The moment he did we regretted it. There was this rumbling sound and the room begin to spin. Piper garbed Harry's arm, like she was afraid the floor was going to spin too.

Then just as fast as it started it stopped, and there was no way of knowing which door we had come in.

"Okay." Percy said. "And the point of that was..."

"I think so we won't know what door we came in from." I said.

"But then how are we going to leave?" Leo demanded.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, Sirius's more important." Harry said.

"We'll save him, bro." I said, patting his shoulder.

"Come on, let's try this door." Harry said. Leading to one of the doors.

This room was rectangular, with gold chains hanging from the ceiling. It had a few desk and an enormous glass tank of deep green liquid sat in the very middle of the room. It had some kind of pearly white objects drifting around in it.

"Is that fish?" Leo asked, going over to the tank.

"No," Percy said, at once. "I would be able to hear their thoughts."

Leo looked closer, then suddenly got this sick look on his face. "I think it's brains."

"What?" Nico asked, going over to him. "You're crazy." Then when he looked his eyes widened. "Damn, I think you're right."

Now, Percy walked over there and looked. He got a sick look on his face. Annabeth went and looked after that. The only ones that didn't walk over to the tank was Piper, Harry, and I. She slipped her hand in his and entwined their fingers.

"What in the world are they doing with brains?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't want to know." Leo said. He looked like he was about to throw up, he even put one hand on his mouth and one on his stomach.

"Come on guys, lets just get out of here." I said, heading for the nearest door. Harry and Piper right behind me.

This room was larger than the others, dimly lit and rectangular, and the center of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet deep. We were standing on the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches, running all around the room and descending in steps like an amphitheatre. There was a raised daïs in the center of the pit, on which stood a stone archway that looked ancient, cracked and crumbling. I was amazed, the thing was still standing. Unsupported by surrounding walls, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil. Which despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had just been touched.

"Who's there?" Harry asked. He let go of Piper's hand, and scrambled down the benches one by one, until he reached the stone bottom of the sunken pit. His footsteps echoed loudly. Piper, Nico and I followed him, as we walked slowly towards the daïs. The pointed archway looked much taller from where we now stood, then it had when I'd been looking down on it from above. Still the veil swayed gently, as though someone just passed through it.

"You guys be careful." Annabeth said. Her, Percy and Leo were now on their way down the stone benches.

"Who's there." Harry asked, again, I didn't know what he was talking about nobody was there.

"Umm, Harry there's no one there." I voiced out loud.

"Who's talking?" He demanded again. He looked like he was in a trance. I was starting to worry about him.

"Harry, man, nobody's talking." Percy said, sounding as if he was starting to worry about him too.

"Lets just go." Annabeth said. "This isn't right, Harry, let's go."

"Leo, is that you?" Harry asked. I don't know what it was, but the veil had him almost hypnotized.

"I'm here, buddy." Leo said. Appearing from the side of the archway.

"Can't anyone else here them?" Harry demanded.

"I can hear them." Nico said. He was standing right next to Harry now. "There are people in there." He too was hypnotized by the archway.

"There is no in there." I said. "It's just an archway. Harry, bro, Annabeth's right, lets just leave."

"Maybe, we should leave." Percy agreed."Why don't we try another room." He had to grab Nico and pull him back. He had stepped on the dias and was about to walk through the veil.

"Babe," Piper said, grabbing hold of Harry's arm and trying to pull him away from the archway. "Lets go okay? We still have to find Sirius."

"Sirius," Harry said, and blinked.

He turned from the dias and went to say something, but stopped and looked at Nico with a raised eyebrow. They both had a look on their face like they were listening to someone. After a moment they looked at each other and nodded. Then Nico drew his sword as Harry twisted his wand into a sword.

"What are you guys doing?" Annabeth demanded. As they got on either side of the archway.

I watched as they lifted their swords and stabbed either side of the archway at the same time. The whole thing trembled and the ground shook. I had to lean up against the stone benches to stop from falling.

I watched in amazement as the archway trembled and fall. Dust flew everywhere and I coughed as some went in my mouth. When the dust cleared the archway was nothing more than a pile of rubble.

Harry listened a minute. "Don't hear them anymore." He looked at Nico. "Do you?" Nico shook his head and put away his sword. Harry twisted his back to a wand and put it in his pocket.

"Why did you guys do that?" Percy asked.

"Hades wanted it destroyed." They say at the same time. They both had dust in their hair. More than likely we all did.

"Umm, okay." Annabeth said.

"Why did Hades want that archway destroyed?" Leo asked.

"They were using it to study death." Nico said. "It was an entrance to the Underworld."

"Unspeakable, have been trying to find a way to make people immortal. They thought that death veil would help them find away." Harry said. "So, Hades wanted to put a stop to it."

"Unspeakables?" Annabeth asked.

"That is what the people who work down here are called." Harry answered. "Because they're not allowed to tell anyone what they do." He led us to the next room.

This room was the weirdest so far there was: dancing sparking diamond lights, clocks gleaming, large and small, from grandfather clocks, to some alarm clocks. Just ticking away. Between book cases or standing on desk ranging lengths of the room.

A crystal bell jar stood in the far end of the room. A jewel-bright egg rose in the jar all the way to the top, cracked open and a humming-bird emerged. Carried to the top of the jar, but fell in the draught its feathers became bedraggled and damp, and by the time it had been burned back to the bottom of the jar it had been enclosed once more in an egg.

"That's just wrong." Piper said.

"I think it's creepy." Leo said.

"This whole place is just wrong." Annabeth said.

Percy pointed at the bird "Grover would have a fit if he saw that." Annabeth nodded in agreement.

Harry started rubbing his arms and neck like he did when we were down in that drain. Being claustrophobic most suck.

"Come on let's try this door." I said, going to another door. "Faster we save Sirius. The faster we can get out of here."

The next room had a tail ceilings with rolls and rolls of selves full of little glass orbs. Harry walked down one roll looking at the numbers.

"This is it." He said. "Sirius, should be around here somewhere look for roll ninety-seven. They were around there somewhere." He pulled out his wand. I stock my hand in my pocket holding on to my coin.

"Are you sure this is the right room." Percy asked. "Shouldn't we hear them by now. Unless...

"Percy, shut up," Piper snapped at him.

"I don't think he's killed him." Harry said. "I think I would know. With my connection."

Nico shook his head. "I don't feel anyone's death. Being this close I would feel something." He looked at Harry. "You might be able to do that. You are a descendant of Hades."

"Then maybe we're not in the right room." I said.

When we got to roll ninety-seven. Nothing was there. No Voldemort, No Sirius, no death eaters. Nothing

"I don't understand." Harry cried. "They should have been here."

"Maybe they left." Leo suggested. I really didn't have a good feeling about any of this.

"But there is no signs of them ever even being here." Annabeth said. "Harry, does Voldemort know of this connection?"

"I'm...Not sure." Harry admitted.

"You think he was led into a trap." Percy asked.

"Then we all were." I said. Looking around for any signs we might be attacked.

"Harry, why's your name down here?" Piper suddenly asked. I looked their why.

"What?" Harry asked. Piper pointed up to one of the glass orbs on a self. And a yellow tag on the self had a date of some sixteen years ago. And below it was.

_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D._

_Dark Lord (?) Harry Potter_

"I don't know." Harry answered. We all gathered around them.

Piper suddenly gasped. "Didn't Khione say the prophecy Voldemort's after was hidden in the Ministry.

"You think that's it." He asked, reaching up and getting it.

"Very good, Potter." A drawling voices said. "Now, turn around nice and slow, and hand it to me."

I turned around and saw the cold grey eyes of some death eater staring at us his through his skull mask. Then all at once a dozen mask figures appeared and a dozen wands pointed at our chest.

"To me, Potter." He repeated. Holding out his hand. I saw panic flash through Harry's eyes when I looked at him.

"To me." The guy repeated yet again.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded. Several of the Death Eaters laughed. To my right a harsh voice of a female Death Eater said.

"The Dark lord always knows."

"Always." The guy echoed. "Now hand over the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is." Harry said.

"I want to know where Sirius is." Mimicked the female.

"You got Sirius I know you do." Harry said.

"The little baby Potter woke up fwightened fort what he dweamed was real." Said the women in a horrible baby voice.

I felt Percy move beside me. He stuck his hand in his pocket.

"Wait," Harry told him. "Don't try anything yet."

"Do you here him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us."

"Lady, I don't know who you are." Percy said. "But I've fought worse and won." The women Death Eater laughed.

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix." the male said. "He has a great weakness for heroics: the Dark Lord knows this about Potter. Now give me the prophecy"

"Dude, you're starting to sound like a broken record." Leo said.

"Where is Sirius?" Harry demanded. The Death Eaters once again laughed. I felt bad for him. I know he was just grasping at strews now. He was blaming himself for leading us in a trap.

"It's time you learn the difference between life and dreams, Potter. Now give me the prophecy or we start using wands.

"Go right ahead." Harry said. I knew he wasn't about to give up the only thing stopping them from attacking us.

"Just hand over the prophecy and no one gets hurt." The male said.

"Yeah, right, Malfoy ." Harry said. "Do you really think I believe you."

Bellatrix pointed her wand at him _"Accio Proph_..."

_"Protego_." Harry cried. The prophecy slipped to his finger tips but he caught it just in time.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little baby Potter," Bellatrix raised her wand. "Okay, then."

"No, not into we get the prophecy." Malfoy said. "If you smash it..."

"You're not getting it." Harry said.

"Maybe he needs more persuasion." Bellatrix lifted off her mask. She had this surkin face. Very pale with wild black hair and insane eyes. She gave off the impression of some that had once been beautiful, but something robbed her of her beauty. "Very well, take the smallest girl. Let him watch as we torture her. I'll do it."

Harry stepped in front of Piper. "You lay one hand or spell on her, and you'll be screaming for Voldemort down in Tartarus." He warned. Something in his voice must have told her he wasn't kidding because she looked stunned. And even a few Death Eaters took a step back.

"You dare speak the Dark Lords name." Bellatrix raged.

"Yeah, I have no problem saying Voldemort." Harry said.

"_Stup.." _ She tried to shot another spell at Harry, but Malfoy stopped it with a spell of his own. It smashed into a self and dozens of glass orbs.

_"_Do not attack we need the prophecy." Malfoy yelled.

"He dares...he dares." Bellatrix said. "He stands there filthy half-blood."

"Wait into we get the prophecy." Malfoy demanded."Then you can hurt him all you want."

Percy glared at him "You're not hurting any of my friends." He stepped a little in front of Harry. "You need to leave, before I get really mad."

Lucius Malfoy looked at him. He suddenly lifted the mask from his face and laughed. "You think you scare me muggle."

"Muggle my ass." Percy spat. He pulled out Riptide. Though I don't think that could do any good. I don't know if our swords would hurt a wizard. I guess there is a chance. It's not like they're normal mortals.

Percy stepped forward and slashed at Malfoy with his sword. It caught him on the cheek. And to my shock it left a big gash. Blood poured down his face. I guess wizards can be hurt by celestial bronze. Harry had said something about some of them being descendants of Hecate children. The ones he called pur-bloods.

"You dare hurt a pur-blood, muggle." Bellatrix screamed._ "Crucio, _She shot the spell at Percy. It hit him in the chest bounced off and hit a near by shelf. Knocking it over and orbs broke or rolled everywhere.

"Och." Percy mocked. "You really showed me."

For a moment nobody spoke. And the Death Eaters just stared at him. I could see their eyes wide behind their mask.

Harry reached around Percy and tapped my shoulder. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised in question.

He mimicked me throwing a coin. I nodded and showed it to me. He mouthed "Lighting." I nodded and smiled.

"Potter, I'm only going to tell you one more time." Malfoy said. "Hand over the prophecy."

"Dude," Leo said. "What is your obsession with this prophecy, it's getting a bet creepy."

"Give me room." I told My friends. They took a little step a way from me, and I stepped forward.

"You like to toss your little spells around. Lets see how you do with lighting." I said.

I tossed my coin in the air. It turned into my javelin as I caught it. I slammed the end down on the floor. There was a rumbling sound and the ceiling split open and lighting crashed down in the middle of the Death Eaters. Craking the floor and making the room shake a little. But enough to make the shelves begin to fall one by one. Little glass orbs going everywhere.

"RUN." Harry yelled, we all turned and ran. A few Death Eaters tried to stop us, but Percy smacked them in the head with the end of his sword. Shelf after shelf fell. Orbs rolling everywhere or smashing to pieces.

I heard Piper cry out, and looked to see a Death Eater had grabbed her arm. Harry turned around and raised his wand.

_"Stupfey,"_ Harry yelled. He hit the Death Eater with a spell and he flew back so far he was thrown out of sight.

Finally we reached the door. We ran through the bird room, passed the rubble that was once the creepy archway and into the brian room.

"Bloody Hell." Harry cried. Trying to catch his breath. "I should have known this was a trap. I'm so bloody stupid."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." I told him. "How could you of known?"

"Where's Annabeth?" Percy demanded, looking around.

"Leo isn't here either." I said. "Or Nico."

"Damn, they most of went through another door." Piper said.

"We have to go back." Percy and Harry said at the same time.

"I'm not leaving Annabeth." Percy finished.

"Nor Nico and Leo." Harry said. Then slipped the prophecy in his pocket. Some how it fit.

We headed toward the door when Percy stopped, and threw his arm out stopping us.

"Wait, I hear something." He said.

"Maybe it's the others." Piper said.

Footsteps was echoing through the hall. Then the Malfoy guy's voice called out barking orders. "We need to spilt up, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Crabbe, Rabaston go right, Jugson, Dovhov, door strait a head, Mahain, Avery, through here, Rockwood, Muluciber, with me, and remember be gentle with Potter into we get the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary

Percy snickered. We all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry," He said. "But did you hear their names." I rolled my eyes.

Then the door knob twist and the door was opening, and we ducked down behind two desk.

"I don't see anything in here." A rough voice said.

"Search." said another.

From under the desk I had hidden by Harry and Piper. I could see the robs of the two Death Eaters. Harry held his hand out and yelled._ "Stupefy"_

The spell hit the guy behind his legs and he fell to the floor, but the other Death Eater was able to dodge out-of-the-way, and turned his wand toward Harry.

"_Avada_..." He did not get to finish the spell, Percy came out from under his desk and tackled the Death Eater to the ground. He then turned him over and knocked him out with his fist. Making his mask go flying across the room.

"Remind me never to make you mad enough to hit me." Harry said. Percy grinned at him.

"Come on, we have to find the others." I said. Harry grabbed the Death Eater's wand off the floor and broke it in half. That would be one less we had to worry about.

We ran on trying to find the others. We were about to open another door when it suddenly opened and Annabeth, Leo, and Nico came walking out.

"Where have you all been." Harry asked. Watching Nico go over to the wall and slide down holding on to his ankle. Face full of pain.

"Five of them chased us into this dark room full of planets." Leo told us. "It was a very odd place. Most of the time we were just floating in the dark; anyway one of them grabbed, Nico's foot, I threw fire at him and blow up Pluto in his face."

"Come on you guys." Percy said "Lets just get out of here, and back to camp." He knelt and begin to look at Nico's ankle.

"Do you think you can walk?" He asked.

"it's just my ankle." Nico snapped. "I'm not helpless." He stood took one step and would have fallen if Percy hadn't caught him. He then put Nico's arm around his shoulder and helped him along.

We had walked into the next room. We decided to try to throw the Death Eaters off. So, instead of going straight we turned right and went through a door and ended up in the largest room yet. It was an ocean blue color. With over a dozen large tanks. Full of water. The light shining through the water gave off the impression that we were under the ocean.

There was a different creature in each tank. Little gold signs attached to the bottom of the tanks said what they were.

A tank full of pale green creatures was labeled: Grindlylow. I could see them peeping at us between weeds that was at the bottom of the tank.

Another tank had this ball looking things that had long rubbery legs with webbed feet was labeled: Plimy.

Another tank was full of silvery fish was labeled: Ramara.

Then a tank had a couple of creatures that looked like scaly monkeys with webbed hands was labeled: Kappa.

Most of the tanks only had water no sea creatures. and some repeated what creature was in another one.

The moment we walked into the room Percy leaned Nico against the wall and looked around the room, with an angry look on his face. I guess being the son of the sea-god. He didn't like all these sea creatures being kept in here and not in the sea where they belonged.

"What is this place?" Percy asked. "What gives them the right to keep all these sea creatures in here like this." He put his hand on one of the tanks. "That's real ocean water in there." He jumped back when a Grindlylow hissed and tried to bit his hand through the tank.

Nico laughed. "Not all sea creatures like you. Do they, Water boy?"

"What is that thing anyway." He asked Then frowned. "Hey, no need for name calling." He told it.

"Grindlylow." Harry said, trying not to laugh. "A type of water demon." He pointed to the weeds at the bottom of the tank. "They mostly live in weeds at the bottom lakes."

"How do you know that?" Annabeth asked. Looking a little surprised. She had leaned up against the tank and paid no attention to the Grindlylow, that was trying to grabbed her hair.

Harry shrugged. "I learned about them in my third year at Hogwarts. Lupin was my DADA teacher that year, plus the black lake outside of Hogwarts is full of them."

"Why do they have them here?" Percy demanded. Harry shrugged.

Suddenly the door flew open and three Death Eaters came in.

"We found them. They are in the office off..." He tried to shout.

_"Silenco_," Harry cried and cut his words off.

"Nice," Percy said. "You have to do that to Clarisse sometime." Then tackled the another Death Eater.

Then the Death Eater that couldn't talk raised his wand and pointed it right at Leo. He did a slicing motion and a purple light hit Leo in the chest and he fall over and didn't move.

"Leo," Harry, Piper and I ran to him. I could tell he was breathing.

"Thank the gods he's breathing." I said. I noticed that the Harry Potter rescue button pinned to his shirt, had been sliced up pretty bad, so I guess the force of the spell hit the button and not Leo, so he wasn't hurt as bad as he could have been.

_"Sectumsempra." _ While all of us had our minds on Leo, another Death Eater had come in the room. Hit Annabeth on the shoulder with a hex and she screamed and fell down, holding her shoulder. Which was now bleeding pretty bad. Blood already soaked through her orange t-shirt. Percy turned to the Death Eater in raged.

"You think you're so big with your little spells." Percy said. "How about I show you some of my magic." I had never seen him so mad.

Percy raised his hands and watery funnels formed from the tanks that didn't have a creature in it. The Death Eater's eyes widened, as Percy thrust out his hands and all the water slammed into him knocking him through the wall, and basically flooding the place.

Percy didn't give him another thought as he went over to Annabeth. She was a little pale as he checked her shoulder. I watch Percy kiss the side of her head. And run his hand through her hair. She gave him a weak smile.

Then I heard people running this way, and looked up to see more Death Eaters.

"Is it just me or are there more than before?" Piper asked. She was right they did look like more than before.

"Stay here," I heard Harry tell Piper. He kissed her cheek. Then before she could stop him he ran to cut off the Death Eaters. I didn't want him to fight all them alone so I ran after him.

"Hey." Harry yelled, once he got to them. He pulled out the prophecy and held it up. "If you want this prophecy you have to come get it." Then he turned and ran the opposite way of our friends. He went into the room that once had the archway. He jumped down into the pit by the rubble. And climbed on top of the pile of stone. Malfoy stood in front of him. And the other Death Eaters surrounded him.

"There's nowhere to run now, Potter." Malfoy said. "Just hand me the prophecy."

"Let the other ones go and you can have it." Harry said. Malfoy laughed at him.

"You're not in the place to bargain." Malfoy told him.

"You get away from my brother." I demanded. The same time Piper came running in the room.

"Piper, Jason, get out of here." Harry ordered.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone." Piper looked at Malfoy. "Get away from him." She spoke in smooth calm voice. "Get away from my boyfriend now."

Malfoy blinked a few times, and took a step away from Harry he had a blank look on his face.

"Lucius, what are you doing?" Bellatrix demanded. "Get the prophecy." She turned to Piper. "You're using that charmspeak The Dark Lord warned us about." She raised her wand at Piper.

"No!" Harry yelled.

_"Silenco." _She cried I grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her out-of-the-way. The spell missed her.

Bellatrix screamed in rage. "You dare interfere with a witches curse, muggle." She pointed her wand at me. _"Cruico"_

I screamed and dropped to the floor. It was so painful. It felt like my very bones were on fire.

"STOP!" Harry screamed. "You can have the bloody prophecy, curse me, kill me, whatever you want, as long as you leave Jason and Piper alone."

"Isn't that sweet." Bellatrix mocked. "Just like your dear, mudblood mother aren't you. So willing to give your life for another."

"Don't talk about Lily Potter like that." Harry demanded. I looked up to see his eyes turning a dark green. "And you're going to pay for hurting my brother." He held out his hand and shot a spell at Bellatrix. She screamed but dodged out-of-the-way. It hit another Death Eater and he was thrown against the stones and collapsed to the floor.

I saw Harry slip the prophecy back in his pocket and jump down from the rumble and run over to us

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded as he helped me to my feet. He looked at Piper in question

"I'm fine." Piper said. Then suddenly screamed. "Harry watch out." I grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out-of-the-way of a hex thrown by Malfoy.

"You okay?" I asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine spell didn't hit me." Harry told me, then looked at Piper.

"We need to get back to the others and get out of here." Harry said. "But we'll have to fight them first." He kissed Piper on the lips. "Be careful, both of you." He said. Before running off to fight Malfoy.

Bellatrix tried to cast a hex at Harry when he ran by, but Piper tackled her from the side. Bellatrix's wand went flying out of her hand as Piper punched what ever part of Bellatrix she could reach. She might have been good with casting spells, but when it came to fist fighting she was no good. I watched as Piper beat her up.

I turned to find myself face to face with a death eater. He had his mask off. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"This is getting boring." He said. "Why don't you all just give up that prophecy. You really think you little muggles can beat us."

I looked around. I watch as Piper got off Bellatrix snatch up her wand from the floor, and snapped it in half. I looked at Harry, he was doing a good job fighting Death Eaters taken them out with a spell one by one. But then got hit with a spell that made his wand fly from his hand. And land not too far from where Piper and Bellatrix was fighting. Harry just went on casting spells without it.

I turned back to the Death Eater I was fighting "Looks like we are winning." I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy and Annabeth run into the room. The former swinging his sword.

The Death Eater raised his wand. But I quickly flipped my coin into a javelin and slammed it down on the ground. Lighting came through the ceiling went through my javelin and hit the Death Eater and he went flying.

"Hey, that belongs to Harry." I heard Piper yell. I turned to see Bellatrix had picked up Harry's wand. She pointed it at Piper.

_"Cruico."_ She screamed. But nothing happened._ "Cruico, cruico."_ Still nothing happened. Bellatrix screamed in rage threw it down, turned and ran.

"Hey, come back here.' Piper screamed, and ran after her.

"Piper, come back." Harry yelled. Seeing Piper leave the room, he took off after her. So, I took off after him.

"Where is the exit." Harry demanded when a caught up to him. A door flew opened and we ran through it. Bellatrix got on one of the lifts it took her up. Piper hit a button and the lift opened. Piper got in and before we could reach her the doors closed and the lifts took her down.

"Damn." Harry cried. "Where is she going?" He pounded on the lift bottom.

"She's after that Bellatrix women." I told him.

"She's going to get hurt or killed." Harry said. The lift opened and we got in.

The lifts finally made it to the top. Where the atrium was. Somehow Harry knew that's where Piper was. The moment we got off we could hear Piper screaming like she had been set on fire.

Harry cried out and grabbed his forehead in pain. Then he got this panic look in his eyes.

"No," Harry said. "It can't be." He took off running toward Piper's scream. I was right behind him. And could hear Bellatrix's mad laughter.

We finally reached them and I stopped in my tracks. There standing over Piper's now quiet and unmoving form. Was Voldemort. He looked just like he did in the dream I had of him and Harry in the graveyard.

He heard us and looked up. A smile was formed on his thin mouth.

"About time you got up here, Potter." He laughed. "Did you hear how loud the muggle screamed, when I was having a little fun with it. It's music to my ears."

The hairs on the back of my neck and arms stood up. And the air was suddenly thick with the feel of magic. I couldn't really explain what it felt like. Almost like static electricity. I looked over at Harry to ask if he felt it; but was shocked to find it was coming from him.

Harry raised his hands and let loose raw magic: no spell, no jinx, no Hex or curse. Just raw magic. It slammed into Voldemort with such force he was thrown back about fifteen feet.

"Master." Bellatrix went running to him, same time Harry went running to Piper. I followed.

"Baby," Harry said, quietly. He got down next to Piper and lifted her up in his arms. Piper's eyes opened and she smiled up at him.

"Whats with the worried look?" She asked. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. Then helped her get to her feet. She winced a little in pain as she stood.

I looked back over to Bellatrix and Voldemort. Piper most of got hold of her before Voldemort came, because she had a black eye. busted lip. And bruised jaw.

I heard laughter as Voldemort came walking back to us. Harry immediately stepped in front of Piper, blocking her from anymore of Voldemort's spells. Piper laid her hand on Harry's side and looked around Him to see.

"You've gotten better, Potter." Voldemort said. He kept walking into he was so close to Harry he could reach out and touch him if he wanted. Harry didn't show it but I could tell by his eyes, that he was in pain. For some reason Voldemort being so close to Harry was making his scar hurt.

"But you will never be as good enough to beat me." Voldemort raised his wand.

_"Cru..." _

"No!"

Voldemort tried to cast a spell at Harry, but Piper ran out from behind him, and right at Voldemort. She pulled out her dagger and sliced crossed his cheek. Voldemort stumbled back. Shock on his face. He reached up and touched where Piper cut him. She had lift a huge gash on his cheek, blood was running down his cheek.

"I won't let you hurt him, with that...that spell." Piper cried. I decided not to mention to her Harry had already been under that spell once before.

Harry garbed Piper's arm and pulled her back.

"It's okay, love." Harry told her. "Don't get your self hurt over me. I'm not worth it."

"You are to me." Piper mumbled. Harry smiled at her.

"How cute." Voldemort hissed. "The-Boy-Who-Lived. is in love." He turned to Bellatrix, she was looking at Piper like she wanted to kill her, but had to waite for her master to give the okay. "Isn't cute, Bella?"

Bellatrix's nasals flared. "I think it's disgusting." She spat. "In love with a muggle."

"She's not a muggle, Bella." Voldemort said. "Remember what I told the enter circle? Demigod is what she's called. A half-blood."

"Not much better." Bellatrix said.

" I agree." Voldemort said. "I soon will be King of the gods, and I will order the death of all you Half-bloods."

Suddenly the fire places light up and a dozen wizards came pouring out. Then the phone booth opened and a long-haired old guy with a beard came walking out, followed by more lifts behind us opening and Death Eaters came running over. everyone stopped and stared at the seen before them. I guess in their world it would be a shock to come up on The-Boy-who-Lived and He-who-Most-Not-Be-Named, staring each other down.

"He's back." Someone whispered to my right, I looked over to see a chubby wizard in a pin-striped cloak. That in no way matched the bowler hat on his head.

"No shit." I said to him. He looked at me and frowned.

"I have had enough of this chit-chat, Potter," Voldemort said. "Give me that prophecy, NOW!"

"No," Harry said. He stared at Voldemort. No fear at all in his eyes. "How about we have a duel instead."

"Harry." The long hair wizard said. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'll be fine, sir." Harry said. He looked Voldemort in the eyes. "This time I'm ready. Just let me summoned my wand."

"Potter, you have no wand we snapped it." The pin-striped wizard said. Harry ignored him.

"Accio my wand." Harry said. At first nothing, then Harry's bronze wand came hurling in the room and knocked the bowler hat right off the pin-striped wizard, as it headed toward Harry. Who held out his hand and caught it without looking.

"I know what you're scared of." Harry told Voldemort.

"The Dark Lord, is scared of nothing." Bellatrix said.

"Oh really." Harry twisted his wand to the left, and it grow into a staff. Harry then slammed the point of it down on the marble floor. The floor shook as it split open. Then bones appeared and formed into skeletons, just like what Nico always does.

Voldemort's eyes grow and he took a step back.

_"Engorgio" _Harry shouted, and the skeletons grow to be the size of giants. They stepped in front of the Death Eaters blocking them from helping their master.

"Now, we duel." Harry said. He handed Piper his staff and threw out his hands and let loose more raw magic. It hit Voldemort before he could even block it. He was knocked down, but got back up. He shot a spell that sent pieces of glass out of his wand at Harry. Harry held up his hands and turned the glass into sand, as it flew past us he also made it part so none the sand hit either of us.

They duel for what seem like forever as everyone watched in amazement. Harry had really gotten good, he hit Voldemort with more spells, then Voldemort hit him with. Back and forth they went on like that into Voldemort seem to get tiered of losing and screamed out in rage when Harry hit him again and he went flying back.

Voldemort yelled out in raged. raised his wand, but instead of pointing it at Harry, he pointed it right at Piper's heart

_"Avdea Kadva."_ A green light-headed right at Piper. Harry's eyes widened in panic, and right before the spell hit her. Harry jumped in front of the green light. It hit Harry right in the chest throwing him back, he slammed against the wall and fell to the floor. Where he didn't move. The skeletons fell apart and their bones crashed to the floor with a very loud bang.

"HARRY!" Piper ran over to him, and dropped to her knees. She collected Harry in her arms. As she looked at him her eyes widened.

"NO!" She screamed out heart-broken. "Please, no." She put her head on his chest and cried. Just as the lifts opened and Percy and Annabeth came running into the room. Their eyes widen with shock when they saw Piper crying over Harry's dead body, his lifeless green eyes was starinng up at us .

Voldemort begin to laugh along with his Death Eaters. Percy, and I turned back to them. Rage was in all our eyes. Harry was our friend. He was my brother. Maybe not blood, but still my brother. And I was pretty sure Percy thought of him as a little brother. Percy walked toward Voldemort.

"Harry was my best friend." Percy said, as he started to glow sea- green. "How dare you kill him." his eyes began to move like little waves. Voldemort laughed, and one of the Death Eaters said.

"You think you can fight the Dark Lord, muggle?"

Percy scowled, "I'll show you muggle," He thrust out his hand toward the fountain, it exploded into pieces as water shot up out of it, Percy turned his hand palm up, then raised it, making the water rise more, no one spoke or moved, they were all too shocked, then Percy suddenly trusted his hand toward Voldemort and his Death Eaters, the big wave slammed into them knocking them back. Percy turned to me and gave me a nod. I understood what he wanted and my face split into grin, as I tossed my sword up in the air, and when it came back down, it was now a javelin, I twirled it around in one hand, as Percy held out his hands making sure none of the water ran over to us or our friends.

I then slammed the javelin down on the ground, thunder roared and lighting came through the ceiling hitting the ground in front of Voldemort, right in the water, there was a loud shock sound as the water sparked, and those standing closer to Voldemort and his Death Eaters backed away, as they yelled and tried to get away from the water, you could see the electricity in the water, as it glowed and sparked. I noticed Voldemort's eye widen in shock, then he quckly masked it and he took a step forward and his bare feet touched the water, and Voldemort smirked at the electricity didn't hurt him, I should have realized it wouldn't, not with him being a son of Zeus too, but a couple Death Eaters thought they would be safe and stepped in it next to their master only to scream as electricity ran througt out their bodies.

Then the room shock, and the windows along the wall burst out, and a real bright light formed. I looked to Percy, he shrugged as if to say, it's not me. Then we both closed our eyes as a bright light shined.

I didn't know what was happening, but I heard screaming and stuff braking the room was being destroyed along with the Death Eaters. And I had a feeling who was doing it.

"Come back here...come back and fight me like a man." Hera's voice rang out. I opened my eyes to see Hera standing in front of us. The atrium destroyed, even worse than what Percy and I just did, and dead Death Eaters laid everywhere. A tiny little lion cub ran over to Harry and smelled him, then started licking his face.

"Don't." Piper said. She waved him away, and pulled Harry closer to her. Hera turned toward us and ran right to Harry. I was surprised to see she had tears on her face, as she knelt next to her fallen son. She kissed his forehead, right on his scar, and closed his eyes. All of us was now knelt beside Harry. I even felt tears falling down my face.

"No," Piper cried out. "Harry can't be dead. I can't lose him." She looked at Hera. "Do something. You're a goddess do something. This isn't fair. They said he could live." She then looked up, and yelled. "HEAR ME! THIS ISN'T FAIR YOU SAID HE COULD LIVE!" She then looked and said softly. "You said he could live." She laid her head on Harry's and cried, then looked back up at Harry. "Do something, you're the Queen of the gods do something."

Hera looked up at Piper. "He is my son, my favorite son. Don't you think I would if I could?"

"Okay, I want to know what is going on here?" Pin-striped wizard demanded.

"I would like to know that." The old wizard dude said. He looked at Hera. "What do you mean, Harry is your son?"

"That is none of your business you old fool." Hera told him, she still had tears falling down her face.

"He's not dead." Piper kept saying. "He can't be dead." Annabeth came over and put her arm around her, I saw tears on her face too.

Piper looked down at Harry. "You hear me. You're not dead you..you jerk. Now breath." Nothing happened Harry didn't breath and no one said anything. Not even Hera. I picked up Harry's staff and turned it into a wand and put it in my pocket. I didn't like how this redhead nerdy wizard was staring at it longly.

"I love you, please breath." Piper repeated "Heracleitus Potter, I said breath. So do it." And too all our shock Harry suddenly took a deep breath and his eyes flew open. We all just stared as Harry smiled up at Piper.

"I love you too." Harry said. Then reached up and kissed her.

_A.N. Next chapter will be in Harry's pov. about what happen with him while he was dead and yes he was actually dead. I know he's doesn't really die in the book, but I changed it. it'll all be explained in the next chapter. And the reason Sirius never showed up is He, Tonks and Lupin are still off somewhere with Piper's dad. So he wouldn't even know that Harry was at the Ministry. _


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Percy.

Chapter 22: I talk to my dead parents

Harry's POV.

I was cold and shivering, and laying on a cold stone floor. I could hear something crying, and moaning not to far from me. I raised my head and looked around. That was when I noticed I was naked. No wonder I was cold. I stood and looked for something to cover myself.

"Here put this on." Someone said. I turned around and my jaw dropped. Standing in front of me was...well, me or someone who looked a lot like me. He was my hight, messy black hair, skinny. But instead of green eyes he had black eyes. But not like Snape's black eyes. His were kind and held mischief. He tossed me a black rob. I caught it and put it on, but didn't take my eyes of him.

"What? No hug for your great-great grandfather?" He laughed, mockingly holding his arms out like he wanted me to hug him.

"My what?" I asked.

"Now, listen here young man. Don't talk back to your elders." He said, shaken a finger at me.

"Do you know where I am or if I'm dead?" I asked.

"Just follow me and you will soon find out." He said."They are two very eager people waiting to see you. And for the moment you are dead." Then he turned and walked off. I had to hurry to catch up with him.

"What was that thing back there crying?" I asked. "And where are we going? Who are you? Why do you look like me? Who wants to meet me? And what do you mean for the moment I'm dead? If you're dead. You're dead."

"Hang on." The guy stopped and held up his hand. "One question at a time. For the first question. Don't worry about that thing, it's nothing that anyone can help. And I'm Ignotus Peverell. And I believe, it is you who looks like me." He started walking again. "Now come along."

"Oh," I said. following him.

I followed Ignotus for what seemed like forever. Then finally he turned a corner, and there sitting on a black stone wall was two people who made my jaw drop again.

One was tall, wearing glasses. In plain black wizard robs. And hazel eyes full of mischief. It was James Potter, my dad. His hair was just as messy as mine. And at the moment he had the same brooding look I get when I'm thinking of something unpleasant.

Next to him holding his hand was a very pretty women. With thick dark red hair, that fell a little past her shoulders. She wore an emerald-green dress that really brought out her eyes, and gold bands on her arms, and still had the little silver peacock around her neck. It was Lily Potter the women who gave birth to me.

When they saw us they both stood. James smiled real big and Lily had tears in her eyes and was looking me over like she couldn't get enough of me.

"Which one is Harry?" James joked, looking between me and Ignotus. Lily smacked him on the arm. But smiled.

"Harry," Lily came forward and hugged me. "You have gotten so big and handsome."

"Thanks." Ignotus said. Then started acting like he was fixing his hair. Lily looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" He demanded. "If he's handsome, then I am, he did get his good looks from me you know."

"He got his looks from me. I'm his dad." James gave me a one arm hug. "Come have a seat there is many things we have to tell you before you go back."

"Back?" I asked. "I thought I was dead." I sat on the wall between them. Ignotus stayed standing in front of us.

"Yes, but only temporary." Lily answered. "So, we don't have too much time."

"But we do have enough time to tell you what we need to." James said. "Lord Hades sent us to give you this." He held up a drachma. "So you can give it to Charon to get on the boat. Thats what he said anyway, but I believe he knew we would show you the door." He put the drachma in my hand. "You won't be needing that anymore."

"What door?" I asked. "Who's Charon, and what boat?"

"We'll explain soon, but right now there is something we need to talk to you about." Lily said. "We know that Nico, has already told you about Voldemort having Horcruxes. But do you know what they are, or how many." I shook my head.

"He made seven." James said.

"Seven." I choked out.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Lily said."You already have destroyed one. And Voldemort just destroyed another without knowing it. And we know where two are."

"The dairy, right." I asked "That's the one I destroyed, but Voldemort destroyed one without knowing it?"

James nodded looking grim. "Now, to what they are, one is a locket. Once own by Slytherine. It's a heavy gold locket and on the front is a S in the shape of a serpent.

"Then there's a diadam that once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw." Lily said. "We don't know what it looks like. But I'm sure it won't be too hard to find out. The diadem was a gift from Rowena's mother Athena. It's said that the diadam makes whoever puts it on smarter. How Voldemort got it I have no idea, it had disappeared centuries ago. To the wizardry world it's known as Ravenclaw's lost diadam. To the demigod world it's known as Athena's lost diadam."

"Beth, isn't going to like that." I said. Knowing my friend won't be to happy about the idea that something of her mothers has a part of Voldemort's soul in it.

"Don't forget, Hufflepuff's cup," Ignotus put in. "It's a small golden cup with two finely wrought handles and a badger engraved on the front."

"Okay, so far there's a locket, a diadam, and a cup," I said. "So, is the next Horcrux something of Gryffindore's?" I asked.

"No, he never got a chance to get something of his." James said. "We're not really sure, but we think one's his snake."

"Nagini?" I asked. "He put part of his soul in a snake?"

"We're not really sure, but he's really close to it for some reason." James said. "So either it has a part of his soul in it, or he's..."

Lily suddenly reached around me and smacked James on the back of the head. He grabbed hold of his head and jumped up.

"Don't you finish that sentence, James Potter." Lily said.

"Thanks, I really needed that picture in my head." Ignotus said. making a face, the same face I make whenever I think something is gross.

"Sorry," James said, sitting back down and rubbing his head. "See how she treats me, Harry. We're dead and she still beats on me." He winked at me telling me he was kidding. I laughed as Lily rolled her eyes.

"I was Just trying to say..." James tried again.

"James!" Lily cried.

"Okay, okay." He raised his hands as if in surrender, but he was laughing.

"Now, as we were saying." Lily said, glaring at James. "We think it's his snake."

"What about the other one?" I asked.

"That's a ring, that once belonged to his grandfather Marvolo Gaunt." Ignotus said. Then he scowled. "Git, stole the ring from my nephew. It belonged to my brother Cadmus Peverell. He was the middle child. You see they were three of us. Antioch was the eldest, Cadmus was the middle, and I was the youngest. All three of us was sons of Hades."

"Ignotus is my great-grandfather." James told me. "He had one son, who had two daughters. The eldest was my mother who married a Potter. There is no more Peverell's out there. Like most demigods, Antioch dead young. The middle brother Cadmus dead kind of young too. He killed himself, but he was old enough to leave behind a son. Who was killed by Morfin Gaunt. Voldemort's uncle. He stole the ring from Cadmus's son. Gave it to Marvolo who used it to claim he was a descendant of the Peverells."

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"Harry, the Peverell name goes all the way back to almost the beginning of wizard kind." James said. "A lot of Pur-bloods like to claim they were from that line. Any Peverell was well-known. They don't realize that the last three that carried the name wasn't even pur-bloods."

"Let me guess, the ones that claim that are people like the Malfoys." I asked.

"Yep," James said. "Lucius Malfoy himself went around Hogwarts claiming he was a descended from Antioch. Into I asked him one day how was he descended from someone who never had any kids."

"I bet he loved that." I said, smirking.

"Ignotus, tell Harry about the Hallows." Lily said.

"What Hallows?" I asked.

"Harry have you ever heard the old wizard fairy tale. The tale of the three brothers." Ignotus asked. I nodded. In my first visit to the burrow; I heard Mrs. Weasley telling it to Ginny. I remembered it by heart, because it was the only fairy tale from that world I had ever heard.

"Good, then we don't have to go into all that." James said. "And it's not so much a fairy tale then the truth bent a little."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"For one the story doesn't go as far back as people believe." Ingotus explained. "And There was no bridge, and the three bothers in the tale was not only wizards, but also demigods sons of Hades."

"You mean you and your brothers." I asked. Ignotus took a bow.

"Yes, and the gifts that was given to us was from, Thanatos the god of death. The real story is me and my two older brothers had went to the Underworld to see if we could trick Thanatos, like a lot of people did in some old stories." Ignotus explained. "My brothers were able to trick him into giving us gifts. By chaining Thanatos up and letting the dead out. Thanatos swore on the river Styx that he would give us each a special gift if we let him go. "

"Did you?" I asked.

"Yes," Ignotus said. "And Antioch asked for a powerful wand that could not be beat. Not having any choice, Thanatos made him one. In the fairy tale the wand was made out of elder. But that wasn't true. Thanatos used wood from a tree in the Underworld. I don't know what kind. But that's what makes the wand more powerful than the others."

"And that wand is still out there somewhere." I asked. Ignotus nodded.

"My brother bragged too much about how powerful his wand was, and one night when he was sleeping at an Inn, someone snuck in his room and slit his throat. They stole the wand, and it had cause nothing but bad luck and bloodshed to whoever has it."

"What about Cadmus?" I asked

"Cadmus, had another reason to trick death. His young wife had just dead. Cadmus had wanted Thanatos to let his wife go, but after being promised a gift, he got an idea. He knew if he asked for his wife, the moment Thanatos was let go he would reclaim her. So he asked for a stone that could bring people back from the dead. Thanatos had no other choice but to make it. When Cadmus used the stone later on. His wife did come back. But she was cold and sad. She did not belong in this world. So, that part was true, but in the tale she's said to have been a girl he had wished to marry and there is no mention of a son"

"So he killed himself for he could be with her?" I asked. "But what about their son?"

"His grandparents on his mum side took him in long before he killed himself." Ignotus answered. "They didn't believe about the stone and thought the death of their daughter had made my brother crazy."

"What happened to the stone?" I asked.

"When Cadmus's son was seventeen, he had fallen in love with a young girl. Not knowing what the stone really was he had the stone put in a ring. He was going to use it to ask her to marry him, but then Morfin Gaunt came along. They got in a fight and the boy was killed. Morfin took the ring and gave it to his father. Who used it to claim he was descended from the Peverells. And years later, Voldemort killed the Riddle family, then framed Morfin and used those deaths to turn the ring into his first Horcrux."

"But how would we know where it's at?" I asked.

"We already know where it is." Lily said. "It's hidden in the ruins of Marvolo's old houes in little Hangleton."

"The same town that graveyard is at?" I said. I would have went pale if I hadn't been dead.

James patted my leg. "It'll be fine, son. Just take Nico with you, Lord Hades wants the stone brought to him once the Horcrux is destroyed."

"Nico will have to get someone else to go with him now." I said. I felt bad about getting myself killed and not being able to help my friends. And I just knew Piper was crying her eyes out.

"And, Hades also wants the wand found and brought to him." Lily said. "He wishes to destroy them both."

"So, what was your gift?" I asked Ignotus. But my dad was the one to answer.

"Have you not figured that out?" James asked, smiling.

"Your cloak." I answered. "He made Ignotus the invisibility cloak."

"Your cloak now." James said. "And he didn't make it. You see Ignotus wasn't like his brothers. They were cruel and only out for them selves. Antioch was worse. He was greedy on top of everything else."

"And dad didn't bless them with the gift he gave us." Ignotus said.

"Ignotus was the youngest and favored by both their mother and Hades." James said. "His older brothers was jealous of that and was sometimes mean to him. He tagged along with them so he could try to stop them, but they wouldn't listen, and when Thanatos asked him what his gift would be. He decided to ask for a cloak like Thanatos. And Thanatos knowing he had tried to stop his bothers and help him out. He decided he would reward him and took off his own cloak of invisibility and gave it to him. Ignotus lived to be an old man and when he knew his time had come he passed the cloak down to his only son and welcomed Thanatos like an old friend."

I looked at Ignotus. "But if you died old. Why do you look young?" I asked.

He grinned. "When you die you can choose which form of life you want to look like. Your old self or young self. Most people stay the way they died. But I chose to look young."

"Oh," I said. "So, if Hades is looking for the Hallows, does he want the cloak back too?"

"No, the cloak is where it belongs." James said." You're a descendant of Ignotus, and the cloak was giving to him as a gift. He didn't trick Thanatos to get it. It's rightfully yours."

"And dad wouldn't get it back even if he wanted it." Ignotus said. "But he doesn't really care about the cloak. He just wants the other two back because they are dangerous."

"Oh," I said. "So, where is this other horcrux at?"

"Voldemort has it hidden in a cave. Where he use to visit when he was a kid. You have to take a boat across nasty water to get there. And at least to people are needed to retrieve it." Lily answered.

I nodded. " Nico could get Percy to help since it's on water, and maybe he should take someone else too. Like Jason."

"Good thinking son." James said. "But it'll be you helping Percy And Nico."

"But what about this horcrux you said Voldemort destroyed. What was it." I asked

Lily and James looked at each other.

"About that." James said, running his hand through is hair making it messier then it was. "I don't know how to tell you this, so I'll just come out and say it. It was you."

"What? How could it be me?" I asked.

"When the killing curse back fired on you when you were a baby, and rebounded on him a piece of his soul flew off and attached it's self to the only other living thing in the room. Which was you." Lily said. She ran her hand through my hair in a motherly way.

"That's why you could speck to snakes." James said.

"So, I can't speak to snakes anymore.?" I asked. I little hopefully.

"Yeah, you can, the language is now embedded in your memory." Lily said. "But that might not be a bad thing. It may help you one day."

"There's something I don't get though." I said. I explained to them about Olympus and How I now think Zeus had figured out I was a Horcrux and Hades telling him Voldemort had to be the one to kill me.

"So, what I don't get is if Voldemort had to be the one to kill me, then shouldn't he be the one that has to destroy all the Horcruxes?" I asked. Then something dawned on me. "He tricked Zeus didn't he. Anyone could have killed me. And got rid of the Horcrux, but he wanted Zeus to believe it had to be him, so he wouldn't vote to have me killed."

"Not really," James said. "He didn't need to trick Zeus for that, Hera had already covered making sure Zeus didn't kill you."

"Lord Hades may not admit it or act like it, but he has taking a liking to you." Lily smiled. "It's not an easy thing to do. He gave you a ring didn't he. He usually gives those to his children. It's his way of claiming them. Letting the other gods know they're his, but he has only ever giving a descendant one of those rings once before. And he didn't even know it came from him, did you James?"

My dad held up his hand and I saw a skull ring like the one Hades gave me. The ring was on his middle finger next to his wedding band. "I found it in the Potter Family vault when my parents passed away. I thought it was something that belonged to my dad, so I wore it. Plus I think it's cool looking. Hell I didn't even find out I was a descendant into I was dead. Ignotus told me. Hades was the one to put the ring in my vault." I then looked at Ignotus hand. He too wore a skull ring, but on his right ring finger. He also had a wedding band on his left ring finger.

"But I still don't understand why did Hades trick Zeus then?" I asked."

"Hades seems to like you even more than me." James said. "That's something hard for anybody to accomplish, getting somebody to like them more than me." Lily reached over to smack him again, he dodged out-of-the-way, but then fell off the wall onto his butt. Ignotus laughed and came over and took James's spot next to me. James glared as he stood back up.

"Harry, how did you die?" Lily asked.

"I guess you can say I let Voldemort kill me." I said. "He yelled the killing curse at my girlfriend Piper; I jumped in front of her, and let it hit me instead of hitting her. I didn't even defend myself. The only thing I could think of was to make sure that cures didn't hit Piper?"

"And if things had went the way they were suppose too, you would still be alive." Lily said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "And how would I have lived no one had dead for me that time."

"I think you already know, son." James said. "Think back. Remember what _he_ did. In his ignorance in his greed and cruelty?"

"He took my blood." I said.

"Precisely," Lily said. "He took your blood and rebuilt his body with it! Your blood is in his veins. Harry, My protection inside the both of you.! He tethered you to life while he lives."

"You were his seven Horcrux, the one he never ment to make. He had rendered his soul so unstable that it broke apart when he committed those acts of unspeakable evil," James said. "The murder of us, the attempted killing of you. His knowledge remained woefully incomplete. That which Voldemort does not vule. He takes no trouble to comprehend. Love, loyalty innocence, Voldemort knows and understands nothing_ nothing_. He took into his body a tiny part of the enchantments Lily laid upon you when she died. His body keeps her sacrifice alive, and while that enchantment lives so do you and so does Voldemort's one last hope for himself."

"And Hades knew this?" I asked.

"He did." James said."He planted it in Zeus' head Voldemort had to be the one to kill you. Anyone could and then the other horcruxes. Then Voldemort could be killed. But if Voldemort killed you, you would have a chance to live. Hades knew there was a possibility that you would die saving someone. He wanted you to have a chance to live once the Horcrux was destroyed."

"So, how did it not go as planed?" I wondered.

"When you slammed into the wall your neck broke." James said. I could she sadness in his eyes.

"And that's what killed me?" I asked.

"Yes, son, but you're not going to be dead any longer." James said. "Lily, I believe it's time to show him the door."

"Hang on." I said. "What about the part of Voldemort's soul that was in me?"

"It's gone, sweetie." Lily said. "You don't have to worry about that any longer." I sighed in relief.

Lily stood. "Come along, Harry. It's time to go." She held out her hand and I took it. James took my other hand.

"Just follow Ignotus, son." He said. I nodded and Ignotus stood turned and begin to walk. We followed, and my parents held on to my hands tightly.

"So, who's Charon and what boat were you talking about?" I asked.

"Charon works for Hades. He shows people to the Underworld when they die, but if you don't have a drachmas, you can't get on his ferry. He takes it across a river and to the Underworld. But if you don't have the money to get on, your soul just wonders around."

"But I don't see any river or ferries." I said. "Did I go somewhere else."

"You should have went to the Judgment Pavillion, so they could judge for you to go to Elysium, since you dead a hero. That is where we went when we died." James said. "But since Thanatos was taken, things in the Underworld have been all missed up. Hades is going crazy. Lily, Ignotus and I have helped him out, but I don't know how much help we've really been."

We kept walking Into we got to this large black door that at the moment was closed.

"There it is." Lily said. "You just have to wait a second, something will make the door open. You see without Thanatos here to stop them, anyone powerful enough can open it."

"If anyone of us, me, you are Ignotus was still alive we would have the power to open it. That was part of our gift. But since we are all dead at the moment we don't have the power anymore. Don't worry though, once you come back to life your gift will return." James let go of my hand and patted my back.

"How will we get it to open then?" I asked.

"Just wait a second, sweetie, someone will open it." Lily smiled at me. "Someone with a strong voice."

I nodded not really understanding what she ment then looked at Ignotus. "I think Hades was wrong."

"About what?" Ignotus asked.

"He said I acted like you." I explained. "But you act more like the way Sirius said dad did."

Ignotus smiled. "He meant your temper. I know some of it comes from Hera, but I was known for blowing up at the gods in my time. And you know you're a prankster deep down." He gave me a wink. "With me as your great-great grandfather how could you not be?"

"Do me a favor, Harry." James said. "Next time you see Hades call him grandfather."

"Why?" I asked.

"Igontus dared me to onice and his reaction was hilarious." James said.

"Don't listen to him, Harry." Lily said. "When ever you see Hades be respectful to him. And to the other gods you may come across. I know it might not be easy. But it's not a good idea to be on the bad side of a lot of gods."

I suddenly got an idea. "Why don't you guys come with me?" I asked.

Ignotus shook his head. "I don't belong up there. I liven things us down here, if I left the Underworld would be a gloomy place."

I snorted then looked at my parents. Lily had let go of my hand. And had took hold of either side of my face.

"We don't belong up there either, Harry." Lily said. "We lived our life. Now we are giving you a chance to live yours. Besides when Thanatos is freed he'll just come to bring us back."

"But won't Thanatos come claim me ?" I asked.

"You are apart of the prophecy," James said. "You weren't suppose to die yet. We think maybe this won't count. You just have to take that chance. You're needed too much up there."

"And we believe Hades wants you to live." Lily said. "And if you listen, I think someone else does too. Aphrodite was right about one thing; love can be a strong thing."

I listened at first I heard nothing, but then I could heard Piper's voice.

"_You're not dead. So breathe" Piper said._ _"You hear me you..you jerk."_

My dad, and Ignotus started laughing. "I like her." They said.

"We'll miss you." Lily hugged me. "And we love you." She kissed my cheek.

James ruffled my hair than hugged me. "Tell, Padfoot I said get a hair cut. Or at lease brush his hair." I laughed.

I held out my hand to shake Ignotus', but he grabbed me and gave me a hug and lifted me off my feet. "I'll miss you my little grandson." He joked. Then sat me back down and acted like he was crying. James laughed at him, but Lily shook her head.

_"I love you please breath."_

I could hear Piper again. And the moment she had said "I love you" The black door flew open with a rush of wind. And I realized what Lily meant by a strong voice would open the door. Piper's love was bringing me back to life. I gave my mum and dad one last hug.

_"Heracleitus Potter, I said. " Piper cried "So, do it."_

I smiled and stepped through the door. Next thing I knew I was taking a deep breath and my eyes flew open. I found myself laying in Piper's arms. The coin my dad had gave me was still in my hand. I smiled up at my girl.

"I love you too." I told her. Then sat up and kissed her.

"Get a room. " Percy said. I pulled away from Piper and looked at him. He was smiling at me looking relieved and shocked. I made a face at him jokingly. Then stood. Hera grabbed hold of my arm and helped me.

"But you were...how?" Annabeth looked just as shocked as Percy.

"I'll explain later." I told her then looked at Hera. "When did you get here?" I Looked around. The whole place was destroyed. "What happened?"

"Your mom happened." Piper said. She had stood and wrapped her arms around my waist so tight I didn't think she planed on to ever to let me go. I put one arm around her and rubbed her back.

"Potter," I looked to see Fudge coming toward me. "You have a lot of explaining to do." he glanced at Hera. "And I don't know who you are, lady, but you destroyed the Ministry and killed all these Death Eaters. You are going straight to Azkaban.

I gently got myself out of Piper's grip and stepped in front of Hera. "I don't think so." I said. "You go anywhere near her and you'll answer to me." I heard a soft growl and looked down to see my little lion cub growling at Fudge. It was cute.

Hera patted my shoulder and I stepped from in front of her and she came forward and glared at Fudge with such a fierce look I was surprise he didn't drop dead.

"You dare to talk to me like that, mortal." Hera thundered. "You are to show me respect. You do not yell at or threaten me. Are you will be laying on the floor with all these death eaters."

"Hey, don't talk to the Minster like that." Percy Weasley demanded.

"Percy, shut up." I told him.

"Hey, I didn't say anything." Percy Jackson said. And I started laughing.

"He wasn't talking to you fool." Hera told him. His face went red. "He was talking to that idiot." Hera pointed at Percy Weasley.

"Oh," Percy Jackson's face was now as red as Percy Weasley's hair. "How was I suppose to know." Hera had to lay her hand on my arm to get me to stop laughing at him. All the wizards were watching me like I was crazy.

When I stopped, Hera tuned back to Fudge. "Now you saw for yourself that Voldemort has returned. You are to alert the wizard world about this. And I know what you're thinking and don't even try it."

"I don't...what..I" Fudge stumbled.

"You're thinking about throwing my son and his friends in Azkaban for trespassing and whatever other stupid charges you can come up with, but it would be a grave mistake if you do. Voldemort has joined forces with something so powerful your tiny little mind couldn't even comprehend. My son and his friends are the only hope we have of the world being saved. And I do mean WORLD!" Hera yelled. "Not just you're little wizard world. I mean the whole damn thing. Mortals, Wizards, demigods, and us gods." Hera said. She was radiating so much power Fudge took a step back. "And my son is the only one who can take out Voldemort."

"Your son?" Fudge asked. "Ma'am." He added. In an effort to be more polite. Hera put her hand on my shoulder.

"Harry Potter is my son." Hera announced. "Lily Potter may have gave birth to him, but biologically he is mine."

I heard a gasped and looked over to see Percy Wealsey. His eyes wide and staring at me.

"Is that true, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir." I Answered.

"That is none of your business you old fool." Hera said. "If you hadn't been nosing in other people's business. Maybe Harry wouldn't have had such an awful life. You sent him to those Dursley's knowing full will they would hate him. If you had just waited, I had sent someone to get him. He should have went to camp and been raised there. Not to some poor excuse for mortals. And get that idea out of your head about sending him back there. I know you're thinking it. He no longer goes to your school, you have no say over him. When it came to his life outside of school you shouldn't of had a say then either."

After those words left my mother's mouth. Percy, Piper, Annabeth and Jason surrounded me. As if blocking me from someone who might grab me and disappear to the Dursley's with me. Percy even grabbed my arm, as if to make sure if someone did then he would go too.

"Fine, no charges will be brought up on any of them." Fudge said. "But I want all of you out of here."

"There is just one more thing." Hera said. "I want it known that Sirius Black is an innocent man. And is to be given custody of my son."

"What?" Fudge said. "I will not.."

"Are you telling me no." Hera asked.

"No, ma'am." Fudge said. "But Black is a dangerous man."

"He is not." Annabeth and I said. Annabeth had gotten close to Sirius when she had to stay at Grimmould place with me the first part of the summer.

"Cornelius." Dumbledore said. "I have already told you of Sirius' innocence."

Hera stepped forward and stomped her foot and snapped her fingers. Fugde blinked, and his face went blank.

"Yes, of course." Fudge said. "Sirius Black will get a full pardon, and custody of Harry Potter."

"He is not only to be given custody of Heracleitus. But he is to have all parental rights." Hera demanded. I looked at Hera shocked.

"Really?" I asked. Hera looked at me and smiled.

"Fine." Fudge said. "I'll see to it onne I'm done here."

"You better." Hera warned Then turned to Dumbledore. "Dumbledore, I believe they are some things we need to talk about. But this is not the place. We most go to Grimmould place. They are a few heros who need to be checked out. I believe you have a couple healers in your order."

"That I do." Dumbledore said, nodding his head.

"Good." Hera nodded. Then a light shined and I picked up my lion then grabbed Piper's hand as we were whisked away once again.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

Chapter 22: Yelling at Grimmould place

Harry P.O.V.

I was sitting at the table in the kitchen at Grimmauld place. Piper was next to me, her seat turned sideways with her legs in my lap. Hera was standing behind us. My lion was running around the room playing with butterbear bottle caps. We had been here for three hours already. The sun would be coming up soon. We were all tired, and a little grumpy. Leo was upstairs getting looked after by Hestia Jones. She was one of the healers that was in the Order. She had fixed Annabeth's shoulder and Nico's ankle with just a wave of her wand. And they were in the kitchen too. Nico was standing off in the shadows somewhere. Jason sat next to Piper, Annabeth next to him, and Percy next to her.

Across from me was Sirius. He was filling out some custody papers. Hera had handed him, she had pulled them out of thin air. Three chairs down from Sirius was Snape. He had brought some potions over for Leo on Dumbledore's orders. Now he was sitting here being nosey. Mrs. Weasley was also in here. She had come down when our arrival woke her up, along with Bill Weasley. Dumbledore had explained to them what had happen and why we were here. Then turned to me to explain everything else.

It took almost all night for us to explain to Dumbledore about the gods, and how Hera was my mother. And after meeting her, and seeing how much she cared about me. I made it clear that Lily had been my mother too. I told them all what had happen when I got hit by the killing course. Sirius had laughed when I had told him, dad said to get a hair cut. Now we were all sitting here listening to Hera and Mrs. Weasley fight over me.

"No," Hera said. "Heracleitus and Sirius will live in New York. Where they will be close to camp."

"I understand your concern, but Harry will be perfectly safe right here."Mrs. Weaseley said. She had sat down in one of the seats between Sirius and Snape "Now that the truth has come out, I'm sure he will be allowed back at Hogwarts."

I glanced at Sirius, he rolled his eyes when he saw me looking at him. And gave me a little smile. Mrs. Weasley didn't like the idea of Sirius getting custody of me. She had heard me telling Sirius..

"Mrs. Weaseley," I said. "I'm sorry, but I'm not planing on going back to Hogwarts." It pained me to have to say that and to give up the first place that felt like home, but I had no choose. I couldn't beat Voldemort and help fight Gaea sitting in school. "If there wasn't a war going on, than yeah. I would gladly go back to Hogwarts. I could always go to camp in the summer. But I have to go back to America. I need to help the demigods at camp half-blood. And help with this war."

"You're too young to think about fighting in some war." Mrs Wesley said. "You're not even sixteen yet."

"Wish someone told me that about a year ago." Percy said. "When I was saving the world right before I turned sixteen." Annabeth reached over and took his hand in hers and held it.

Mrs. Weasley just huffed and went over to the stove to make some more tea.

"Percy Jackson, you are a demigod." Hera said. "That is your life. You should be use to it by now." I noticed Mrs. Weasley flinch a little at Percy's name. And Bill made a face.

"Of course, I am." Percy cried. "After all I've saved your necks since I was twelve." He started banging his head on the table, only stopping when Annabeth grabbed the back of his head and made him stop. Percy sure could get moody when he hadn't had any sleep.

"Too young or not." I said, putting my hand on Piper's leg. "It's something I have to do."

"Harry, are you sure you don't want to go back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore asked. "You are more than welcome."

"It's not that I don't want to, sir." I said. "It's I can't. I have to help. I can't just sit in school while everyone else is doing all the fighting. I have to do what I can to stop Voldemort, and Gaea."

"Tt's your choose of course, but if you were to change your mind the door of Hogwarts will always be open to you." Dumbledore said.

"Harry, dear." said, as she filling the tea kettle with water. "Albus is just trying to do what is best for you."

"Like when the old fool left him on a door step at the beginning of November." Hera spat. "I'm just glad I could get Argus to keep an...eye on him." Us demigods snorted at Hera's words. Then started laughing. I know it wasn't funny, but we hadn't had any sleep in like two days.

Our laughter was cut off by a hiss, then a small growl. I looked over to see my pet lion cub about to get in a fight with Crockshanks. I jumped up and ran over to get him.

"No, no," I said. "We don't fight Crockshanks." I carried him back to the table and sat down, Piper put her legs back in my lap and I sat the tiny lion cub on her legs. I should have realized Hermione and Ron would be here. It was still winter break.

Mrs. Weasley then turned to Hera. "Don't you think it would be better if Harry went to someone with a stable home?" She asked. "Arthur and I could take him in."

"No," Hera snapped. "I picked who I can trust with my son's well-being. Sirius might act like an idiot sometimes.."

"Hey," Sirius and I said. Hera raised a hand cutting off our protest.

"As I was saying. Sirius might act like an idiot sometimes, but no one matters more to him then Heracleitus."

"Yes, but Sirius has been known to act rash." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sirius is sitting right here you know." Sirius said. I heard Percy snort. But the women ignored him.

"Harry can also use a mother figure in his life." Mrs. Weasley said.

Hera's eyes flashed. "He has a mother." She yelled.

"One who has never been there for him." Mrs. Weasley said, coming back over after siting the kettle on the stove.

"I won't be spoke to like this by some mortal." Hera said. "You think it is my fault. I would have been there for him, but my husband's ancient laws forbid any god or goddess to interfere in their demigod child's life. I've come very close to breaking some of those laws. Heracleitus and I already came to an understanding about this. And I believe he fogives me." Hera looked at me. And I smiled and nodded my head. If I hadn't already I would have when she said I could live with Sirius.

Hera turned back to ."When were you there when he needed it. How many times has your son Ronald come to you and said he believed Heracleitus was being abused at the Dursleys. Didn't your twins, Fred and George tell you he was being starved and had bars on his windows the summer they picked him up in that flying car. But did you do anything to help him. At least I sent help when he needed it."

"Mum...," I tried. Hera was getting to close to something I didn't want anymore people knowing. Namely Snape.

"I thought Fred and George was making things up to get out of trouble." Mrs. Weasley said. "I mean who would lock up a child."

"The Dursley's apparently." Jason mumbled. I glared his way and he gave me an apologetic look.

"Pup, what are they talking about?" Sirius demanded. He had a getting angry look in his eyes.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I told him

"Maybe you should do a little more listening and a little less shouting at your kids and take time to really hear what they are trying to tell to you." Hera told Mrs. Weasley.

"Mother, please." I said. Hera looked down at me and ran her hand through my hair.

"Don't tell me how to raise my kids." Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Then don't try to tell me who can raise mine." Hera said. "I know you have so many kids that it's hard to keep track of which ones is yours. But here's a hint. Your kids have red hair." Hera pulled gently on the back of my hair ."Last time I checked his hair was black." Sirius suddenly let out a bark of laughter

Mrs. Weasley's face turned red. And she opened her mouth, but then Dumbledore stood and raised both his hands.

"Ladies, ladies, please." He said. "We don't need to fight with each other. We all want the same thing here. And that's what is best for Harry."

"Best for him." Hera cried. "Don't you stand there and tell me you want whats best for my son. You are the one that left him with those people."

"Stop, please," I said, handing my lion to Piper and standing. I looked at Hera. "Mother, please. Stop all the arguing. I'm going to live in New York, okay. Lets not fight each other. That's what they want isn't it. Voldemort and Gaea. For us to be too busy fighting each other to pay attention to what they are doing. We can't win if we keep fight with each other and not them."

"You're right, son." Hera said. She laid her hand on my shoulder. "I got a little carried away. I as a goddess expect respect from mortals." She glared at Mrs. Weasley. "And respect for my son and his wishes." She now glared at Dumbledore.

"Harry," Dumbldore said. "I had no idea how bad it really was for you at the Dursley's. I wouldn't have sent you back there if I had, protection or not. I do not condone child abuse. And I'm truly sorry."

"It's all right sir." I said. "It's not like I ever told you. It doesn't matter anymore anyways."

"Pup, it does matter." Sirius said. I could tell he was holding in a lot of anger. He sat a side some of the papers and picked up the last set of papers that needed signed. I watched him read them then he smiled real big before he started signing them.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked. Watching him as I had sat back down and Piper put her legs back in my lap.

"I'll show you in a second." He answered. I looked at Hera and she gave me a knowing smile.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley tried again." I really think you should go back to Hogwarts."

"Don't you see, Molly?" Snape asked. "The great Harry Potter is to good for Hogwarts now. He has an even bigger head now that his mother is a goddess." He sneered at me then at Hera who gave him such a nasty glare it wiped the sneered right off his face.

"Severus," Dumbleodre warned.

"It's true." Snape said. "The arrogant little boy has done nothing but hiding while we all have put our lives on the line to stop the Dark Lord."

"I was kicked out of Hogwarts." I said. "Even if I hadn't went with Percy and Annabeth. I still couldn't have went back. And I haven't been hiding."

Piper suddenly slammed her feet on the floor and laughed. "Hiding, you think he was hiding." She sat my lion on the floor and stood. "Do you know what we have been through the last three days. Well, how about I tell you." She stopped and took a breath. "Well, first we left camp on a quest on hippogriff. Flew from New York to Canada to find some wind god. When we got there his sons wanted to kill us painfully, his daughter wanted to make Harry and Jason her new icy toys. When we left we headed to Chicago. Somewhere over Detroit we were attacked by dementors, fell from the hippogriff, crashed through a glass roof. Where we were almost eaten by Cyclopes. We barely got away."

"Piper," I tried. "Love, calm down." She didn't seem to hear me as she just went on.

"Do you know what happen next?" Piper cried. "We finally made it to Chicago and had to go down a drain following these storm spirits we needed to take to Aeolus. We ended up in this weird department store owned by this witch named Medea. We had to fight her dragons to get away. Then we nearly got frayed by a gate and once again fell from our hippogriff. Into the yard of Midas himself. I had to watch as he turned my boyfriend to gold. "

"Baby," I tried again, this time standing up. But Piper ignored me.

"We finally got away and had to take shelter in a cave, out of a huge snow storm, werewolves showed up. Along with Lycaon the very first werewolf himself. We fought them and Harry killed Lycaon. Jason's sister Thalia came along and showed us the way to Aeolus. Where he tried to kill us. We made it to California we had to fight a giant who had kidnapped my dad. After Percy destroyed him, Harry got Sirius to come get my dad and take him somewhere safe. While we had to go fight another giant to save Hera: we fought wolves, six armed ogres, demantors and the very same snow goddess who wanted Harry as her icy statue. Harry and Hera took out Porphyrion. But it didn't end there. Not for Harry anyway, all of us got to go back to camp, but he was taken to Olympus, where twelve powerful gods voted on if they should kill him or let him live." I came up behind Piper and put my arms around her waist.

"Baby, it's fine." I said. "Don't get yourself all worked up over Snape. " I glared his way. "He's not worth it."

Piper nodded and took a breath and glared at Snape as she sat back down. "Forget what I said. You have obviously been in more danger then we were, with teaching potion and all." She laid her head on the table and begin to sob. I took my seat, reached over and rubbed her back and whispered in her ear. After a minute she raised her head and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry," Piper said. "I'm a little edgy, I just had to witness my boyfriend die and come back to life." Piper looked at me. "I thought I had lost you forever." I gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her to me.

"This is just crazy." Mrs. Weasley said. "You all are nothing but children." The tea kettle went off and Mrs. Weasley went back over to it.

"Yeah, well, a couple of these children have already saved the world once." Percy said.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to say something, but Bill stopped her "Mum, these are not your kids as much as it doesn't seem right for them to fight. You have no say over what they do."

"But, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Isn't your son, Molly." Sirius said. "Besides, I'm sure he doesn't want to have to fight anymore then you want him to. You know Harry wouldn't unless he really felt he had to."

Mrs. Weasley glared at him while she dropped a tea bag in a cup. "You can't sit there and tell me you're actually going to allow him to fight. Don't tell me you want him too."

"NO," Sirius snapped so loud I jumped. "Of course I don't want my godson to fight in a war. But there isn't anything I can do about it. No matter if I allow him to or not. Voldemort will still come after him. I've said this same damn thing all bloody summer. " He glared at Dumbledore. "If we had just told Harry and had removed the bloody prophecy from the ministry like I suggested. He wouldn't have been tricked into going there."

"But Harry didn't need to know about all that yet." Mrs. Weasley said. "He is just a boy."

"I don't think he's just a boy." Sirius said. "He will be of age in less than two years. Being in the dark about things like that can get you killed. Now Voldemort most likely has that prophecy and now he'll know what it says. And I still don't know." Sirius glared at Dumbledore when he said the last part.

"Calm down, Padfoot." I said. "Voldemort doesn't have the prophecy." Piper sat up for I could get in my pocket. I pulled out the little glass orb and held it up. Sirius's eyes widened when he looked at it. Then smiled.

"I already knew of the prophecy before going to the Ministry." I said, sitting it on the table. "Do you know who told me about it." I asked Dumbledore that question and he shook his head. "That snow goddess, who wanted me and my brother as her icy statues. One of the things Gaea promised Voldemort to get him to join her, was to get him this prophecy. I guess he still didn't trust she could. So he took it upon himself to lull me there to get it. When she told me about it I felt like a clueless idiot. Not knowing what she ws talking about."

I watched as Hera picked it up off the table. "I know you were just trying to protect me, sir, but Sirius is right. " I went on. "You can't keep people in the dark about stuff this important."

Dumbledore looked at me sadly. "I understand that now Harry. And I truly am sorry. Even an old man like me can make mistakes." I nodded.

"Glad you finally realize that." Hera said. She looked down at the glass orb. "Now to get this somewhere safe." Hera held out her hand and there was a blinding light almost like sun light shined around it and the orb disappeared. "Now it is safe."

"Where did you send it?" I asked. She gave me a smile.

"To Apollo." She said. "Who else better to keep a prophecy safe, then the god of prophecy himself. Don't worry, darling, you will get to hear it soon. But now is not the time. You have been through enough for one night. "

"She's right." Sirius said. "Right now what you need is some sleep."

Dumbledore stood up again."Severus and I most be getting back to Hogwarts." He looked at me over his half-moon glasses. "You have my full support and the help of the order if you need it. And if you don't mind to keep me posted on whats going on and what you're doing and I will tell you any news I hear on Voldemort and of anything else they may happen in the wizard world."

"Yes, sir." I said. When Dumbldore walked by me he patted me on the shoulder. Before going out the door he stopped and said.

"You may not come back to Hogwarts, but if ever you need a safe place, or just feel up for a visit, Hogwrat's doors are always open, to those in need." He smiled at me.

"Thanks, sir." I said.

Dumbledore nodded, patted my shoulder, then left Snape at his heels.

"Heracleitus, I most be going to, I have been gone to long" I stood so I could give Hera a hug. She then handed me a baby bottle full of milk. I hadn't seen her with.

"It's for your lion cub." She add to my confuses look. I nodded.

"See you, mum." I told her. She smiled kissed my forehead. Then disappeared.

"I'm going to go get dressed, you all should get some sleep." Mrs. Weasley said, leaving the room.

"Well, wasn't that fun." Nico said, taking the seat Snape had sat in.

Bill also stood. "I think I'll try to get a couple more hours sleep, before I have to go to work." He yawned, then left the room.

"I don't like that Snape guy." Piper said, making a face. She had put her feet back in my lap, my hands were on her legs.

"Don't worry, Piper." Sirius said, grinning real big. "Nobody likes Snape." He past the last set of papers he had signed over to me. "Look at that." It took me a while to understand what they said. But when I finally did my eyes got big.

"This is adoption papers." I said, shocked

"I saw that." Sirius laughed. "Hera really wanted to make sure no one could take you from me."

Now Sirius was not only my guardian he was also legally my father.

"Dose this mean I can call you dad?" I asked. Sirius looked at me startled. "I don't think dad would mind. After all I have two mothers way not two fathers."

"If you want to." Sirius said. "You don't have to."

"Well, I want to, dad." I smiled. Sirius smiled back and stood.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up and put this papers away." He said. "You guys should get some sleep. There's two spare bedrooms up that landing by your room." Sirius told me. "Your friends can sleep in them. Theres enough beds for the girls to share a room and the boys to share one." He said. Before leaving.

Piper leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Looks like you're going to finally get that family you always wanted."

I smiled at her. It seemed so. Now all we needed was Voldemort gone and Gaea sleeping and I would be the happiest person on earth.

We all decided that we could use some sleep. So I showed them to the landing, but as I watched my friends go up the stairs Piper stayed by me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Can I stay with you?" Piper asked. I reached over, put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to me.

"Sure." I answered and bent down and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"I just don't want to be away from you after what happened at the Ministry." She said, laying her hand on my cheek. Then dropping it down to lay on my chest.

"Baby, you don't have to worry about me." I said. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head so I could look her right in the eyes. "I promise you that nothing can keep us apart. Not Gaea, not Voldemort, not even death. No matter what or where you are. I'll always find away to you."

Then I gave her another long passionate kiss. Even longer then the first kiss, and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against me. Her arms going around my neck. When we finally broke apart we laid our foreheads together. Looking each other in the eyes. Both thinking the same thing. Both wanting the same thing.

I kissed her cheek took her hand and led her into my room. Where I shut and locked the door behind us.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: i don't own Percy or Harry.

Chapter 23: The Next Day.

Harry pov.

Bright sunlight shined in my bedroom window waking me up. I ignored it and rolled over to put my arm around Piper, to find she wasn't there. I opened my eyes, frowned and sat up to see a folded note sitting on the night stand. I reached over and picked it up, it was written in accent greek, so it would be easy to read.

_Harry,_

_Tonks and Mr. Lupin took me to see my dad. You were sleeping so peacefully, I couldn't bring myself to wake you. I'll be back soon._

_Love always,_

_ Your girl, Piper_

_P.S. Last night was amazing._

I smiled remembering what we did last night after we entered my room, and reached over to the floor and picked my boxers up and put them on. I then went into my bathroom and took a shower. Puting on some of the old clothes of Dudley's I had left behind. After my shower I went to check on Leo and maybe see Ron and Hermione.

I walked down the hall into I came across an open door and looked in to find Leo sitting up in bed. He had a tray of food laying across his lap and was picking at it looking grim.

"Leo," I said, going into the room. "I'm so sorry."

Leo looked up startled then rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it, Uncle Harry. I'm fine, in a little pain, but fine." He said.

"But if I hadn't gone to the Ministry you wouldn't be hurt." I said.

Leo shook his head. "Dude, don't blame yourself." Then Leo suddenly grinned. "I know I'm your favorite nephew now. Look how worried you are about me."

I snorted then shook my head. "You're weird, has anyone ever told you that?"

"everyone I meet." Leo said grinning. Then he winced in pain.

"How are you doing, really?" I asked.

"Like I said I'm fine." Leo said. "A little sore, and I have to take some nasty potions ever four hours, but other than that I'm fine."

"Good, I'm glad." I patted Leo's leg. "I'll come back and see you later. I'm going to go see where everyone else is."

"All right, uncle Harry." Leo said.

"Don't call me uncle." I said, going out the door. I walked a little ways down and came to another door that was open and I heard people in it talking. I want in and suddenly had my vision blurred by a mane of bushy brown hair.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione demanded, she stepped back and took a good look a me. "You've gain some weight. And look a little taller. And where are your glasses."

"Don't need them anymore." I shrugged.

Hermione frowned "What is that on your neck?" She looked closely at my neck and her eyes widen as I blushed. "Harry, is that hickys all over your neck." I reached my hand up and rubbed my neck. My face going even redder. I heard laughter. As Fred and George came walking over to me.

"I believe our little Harry has grown up." Fred said, slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"I believe he has." George said, slinging his arm around my other shoulder. "I think I might cry." George said, wiping his eye, like he was wiping away tears.

"All right that's enough." I said, stepping out from under them. "And I thought Leo was weird." I went over and sat down next to Annabeth on the sofa, her and Percy was sitting on. She had a very old book in her lap, and Percy had his arm around her shoulder.

I looked at Annabeth "How's your shoulder?"

"Fine. " Annabeth said. "Hasn't bothered me since it was healed." She looked up from her book, and t my neck, my face got red again, but Annabeth just shook her head, and mumbled some thing that sounded like. "That's why, Piper never made it up to our room." I decided not to comment and turned to Nico.

"Nico, how's your ankle?" I asked.

"It's fine." Nico answered. He was sitting in an armchair looking through an old book.

I felt someone looking at me and looked to see Ron glaring at me. He was sitting in front of a small table, playing chest with no one. The other chest pieces playing themselves.

"Hello, Ron." I said He just grunted and looked away.

"Whats his problem?" Percy demanded. I looked at him and shrugged. I didn't know why Ron was acting like that.

"How long are we going to be here?" I asked.

"A couple of days." Annabeth said, turning a page in her book."The healer said Leo couldn't be moved into then."

"Want to leave already do you?" Ron asked.

"How long has Piper, been gone?" I asked. Ignoring Ron. I wished I knew way he was so mad at me.

"About two hours." Jason answered. I just noticed him. He was sitting on another sofa talking to Ginny Weasley who sat next to him. I couldn't hear what they were talking about. But they seem to be hitting it off.

"So, Harry where have you been all this time." Hermione demanded.

I figured it was okay to tell them what has gone on. So I took a deep breath and explained everything to her. From Hera being my mother to Voldemort's Horcruxes. And all about the quest I had been on. How I had a vision about Voldemort hurting Sirius and went to the Ministry to save him. And I told them what happen there, but left out that I had been dead.

When I was through Hermione was standing there gaping at me like a gold-fish.

"Sirius told us about him being pardoned, and you get to live with him now." Hermione finally said. "It's wonderful. I'm happy for you."

I grinned "He even signed adoption papers. Were going to live in New York so I can be close to camp."

"That must be why mum is in such a bad mood, and keeps glaring at Sirius." Fred said.

"We're happy for you though, mate." George put in.

"Oh, that reminds me." Percy said. "If you guys need a place. The apartment building My mom and I live in had a few apartments empty. I'll check with my mom and see if they still are.

"Thanks." I said. "I'll talk to Sirius about it."

"Just can't wait to get away." Ron said.

"All right. What is it?" I demanded. "What did I do to make you so mad?"

Ron snorted. "You should know."

"Know what?" I said.

"Why don't you just go on back where you were." Ron demanded.

"Hey, man." Percy said. "Lay off him." Ron glared at him.

"We had to put up with a lot this year." Ron said. "From Hermione being teased for sticking up for you, because everyone thinks you are either lying or crazy. Hermione and I had to take most of what people would have said to you, but since you weren't there and we were, and known as your best mates, people targeted us and it's your fault, Potter."

"I'm sorry, about that Ron, but now that people is going to know the truth about Voldemort they should stop." I said. What Ron just said to me kind of stung.

"That's not all." Ron said. "We had the worst DADA teacher this year. Some Ministry hag, that was only there to spy on Dumbledore and whoever wanted stick up for you. We all ended up in detentions. Hermione more than me. Do you know what we had to do in her detention?'' He turned to Hermione "Show Potter your hand."

"Ron, his name is Harry, and I don't think..." Hermione tried.

"Do it Hermione." Ron demanded.

"You don't have to take being mad at me out on her." I said. I couldn't believe Ron was acting this way. It was worse than when my name came out of the goblet. I turned to Hermione. "Is something wrong with your hand? Let me see."

Hermione hesitated. Then held out her hand and I took it. My eyes widened. There carved into her skin was words. It took me a while to make them out.

"I will not tell lies." I read. "Hermione what...who..Someone carved in your hand?" Annabeth took her hand and looked. So did Percy.

"That's sick." Percy said.

"It's this quill. Umbridge made us write lines with." Fred explained. "When you write on the paper the words appear on the back of your hand." He held his hand up. "If you write with it enough the words end up carved in your skin."

George held up his hand. "Ours says "I will not pull pranks." He grinned. "Like that stopped us."

"Ginny even has some." Fred said. "It's not as noticeable as ours. You have to look real close to see it. But you should see Neville Longbottom's hand. It's the worse than all of ours. "

I looked over to Ginny to see Jason taking her hand and looking at it. He frowned as he looked real close and read out. "I will not talk back to the High inquisitor."

"The high what?" I asked, watching as Ginny pulled her hand from Jason's with a blush on her face.

"It's been bloody awful, Harry." Ginny told me. "Fudge made her the High Inquisitor. She gets to sit in other teachers classes and inspect them. Everyday shes putting up these new rules all over the castle. And she even goes over top of what Dumbledore says. Becaues Fudge is backing her. And if teachers aren't teaching the way she thinks they should she can fire them."

"She sacked Trelawney." Ron said. "No complaint there though."

I frowned at that. I may not like Trelawney, Umbridge didn't have to fire her. Maybe Dumbldore will give her job back when Umbridge is gone.

"You said her name was Umbrige." I said. "You don't mean Dolores Umbridge. A short ugly women with a big pink bow in her hair. Looks like a toad?"

"That's the one." George said.

"She was at my hearing this past summer." I scowled "Fudge even let her snap my wand."

"She'll be gone now though." Fred said. "You just wait, now that the truth is out. Dumbldeore will get Hogwarts back."

"I hope so." Hermione said. She sat down across from Ron. "Hogwarts is awful with her there."

"I'm sorry." I said "I can't help but feel like this is my fault."

"Here we go again." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Harry, everything is not your fault."

"I know." I sighed.

"Fudge thinks Dumbldeore is making an army to fight against him." Ginny said. "So, we weren't even learning anything in defence this year. All we did was read from some stupid texts book."

"Why would Dumbledore make an army?" I asked.

"Fudge is an idiot." Fred said.

"Yep, " George said. "But we didn't take it. Did we Hermione?" George smirked at Hermonie with what looked like pride in his eyes.

"We weren't learning anything from her." Hermione said. "So, I had this idea we learn our selves. So I got some kids who wanted to go against Umbridge and we taught them."

"We?" I asked.

"Ginny and I " Hermonie answered. "I just wished you could have been there to teach us, but we did good by ourselves."

"You did all the teaching Hermione" Ginny said. "I just helped you find some cool spells to teach people."

"You should see Neville, he learned a lot." Fred said.

"Yeah, he even beat Malfoy in a duel." George said.

"You're kidding?" I asked, shocked.

"Nope." George smiled. I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, hows your dad?" I asked. "I had this vision a few days ago. That he was.."

"Attacked by Voldemort's snake." Ron finished. "He's fine. Still at St. Mungo's, but fine. No thanks to you."

"No thanks to me." I repeated.

"You just said you had a vision of it and you didn't let anyone know. And he was guarding something at the Ministry that had to do with you." Ron spat. "If Kingsley hadn't been with him, dad would have died."

"Don't blame Harry." Annabeth said."It's no his fault. And how was he suppose to warn someone when he was in another country."

"And he happened to be really bad hurt when he dreamed that." Jason said. "He was uncossion and had lost a lot of blood. We had just got away from some Cyclopes that wanted to eat us."

"You what?" Hermonie demanded.

"I don't think eating Harry would have filled them." Fred said, thoughtfully.

"You're right there, mate." George told him. "He is way too skinny. Not enough meat. And that Jason boy wouldn't have filled them either."

"Yeah, look at him he's just as skinny as Harry." Fred said. "Well almost. Nobody is that skinny."

"Or short." George added. "Or ugly."

"Shut up." I told them. They just laughed. "I'm not that skinny, or that short. Nico's shorter than me." Nico glared up at me then went back to looking through his book.

"Don't you love how he didn't deny being ugly." Fred laughed, and my face turned red as everyone, but Ron laughed.

Ron suddenly stood. "How can you two just sit there and joke around with him?" He demanded. "He ran out on all of us. and left us to Voldemort. How can you act like he didn't turn his back on us."

"Becaues, he didn't." Nico said. "Harry and I are working on destroying Voldemort. And I believe it was you wizards who turned their backs on him. So just leave him alone" He flipped a page in his book and said no more.

"I didn't turn my back on you, Ron." I said. "Like Nico said, we've been working on destroying Voldemort. We know how now. I had no other chose but to leave. I was kicked out of school and there was no way in Hades I would go back to the Dursleys."

"Whatever," Ron Snorted. "I still say you turned your back on us."

"What's your problem, man?" Percy demanded. "Harry's been off risking his life. And he even dueled with Voldemort a few hours ago. And was almost killed. So don't tell me he turned his back on anybody. Harry wouldn't do something like that."

"It's okay, Percy." I said. "You don't have to explain anything to him." I stood. "I'm going to go check on Leo."

I left the room and walked back up the stairs. I guess I should have realized Ron would act like that. I opened the door to Leo's room. Saw he was asleep and left. I didn't want to wake him. So I went on up to my room and laid down on my bed. Where my new pet lion was curled up asleep.

Everything I had been through the last few days finally caught up with me and I started crying. I know, it was a baby thing to do, but I couldn't help it. My little lion work up and came over and laid next to me. I reached over and got his bottle Hera had gave me last night. It was magic. It never had to be refrigerated and it refilled it's self.

"You need a name." I told him as I fed him. He looked up at me with golden brown eyes. And I smiled he was just too cute. I thought about what I could name him.

"How did you get in here anyway?" I demanded. "You sneaky little kitty. Hey think I'll call you Marauder. You like that?"

There was a knock on the door and Piper walked in.

"Hey, " she said quietly. As she closed the door; came in and walked over and laid down next to me. "Hermione told me about the fight you had with Ron."

"I don't want to talk about it." I told her, wiping my eyes. She reached over and started petting Marauder. We laid in silence for a while. Before I sighed and sat the bottle back on the night stand.

"Hows your dad?" I asked, rolling over and facing her. Piper smiled. There was something different about her. I couldn't think what. She just looked a little different

"He's fine." She answered. "Tonks had taken him to her parents place. Her dad use to be a healer. And he fixed him up. Said he could go home in a couple of days."

"Did they..?" I asked. Piper nodded.

"Mr. Tonks did it." Piper said. "Dad thinks he was in an accident. They even let that slip to the press. So they won't be any questions about him disappearing." She suddenly frowned looking worried. "Babe, do you think I did the right thing. Having them take away his memory?"

I laid my hand on her cheek and rubbed her jaw with my thumb. "You said he wouldn't be able to handle those memories. So, yes I think you did the right thing." Piper smiled, and snuggled into me. Marauder had jumped to the floor and was running around somewhere in the room. I finally realized why she looked a little different. Her hair was longer and not choppy and uneven. And her eyes. They were no longer changing colors but had stopped on a pretty blue.

"Pipe,r how is your hair longer?" I asked. She laughed.

"Now he notices." She teased and pulled away a little. "Tonks saw how my eyes changed colors and had this thought that I might be like her." She stopped explaning for a minute and closed her eyes and made the same face Tonks does when ever she's changing her looks. Then suddenly her hair became short and uneven again. And when she opened her eyes they were a light green.

"You're a Metamorphmagus." I said, shocked. Piper nodded.

"Apparently you don't have to be a witch to be one." Piper said, snuggling back into me. "I think it has something to do with Aphrodite being the goddess of beauty. And being a Metamorphmagus has to do with your looks." I nodded I guess it makes since. "I can make myself look how ever I want."

"If you ask me. You're perfect the way you are." I said.

"I love you." Piper told me. Her eyes were back to changing colors.

"I love you too." I said. Leaning in and kissing her. Piper put her arms around my neck as she kissed me back. When we broke apart Piper smiled up at me. And I laid my hand on her waist.

"I punched him." Piper said. I frowned in confusion.

"Punched who?" I asked. She blushed a little.

"Ron," She answered. "After Hermione had told me about your fight and what Ron had said. I just got so mad about him upsetting you. I punched him."

"You punched Ron." I said. A little shocked.

"You're not mad are you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, but I guess I'm not the only one that needs to learn to control their temper." I said. Smirking at her. Piper rolled her eyes and reached up to kiss me again. I learned in and kissed her harder. We ended up making love for the second time.

When we finally made it down to dinner. I noticed Ron had a black eye. And wouldn't look at me. I guess he would come around. He always does. It just felt good to be back in the wizard world. Even if it was just a few days. I was happy. Truley happy for the first time in my life. I know it won't last long with what lays ahead, but for now it felt good to feel like I had a family, and friends. I can trust and count on. And I had Piper who I loved more than anything. I wasn't about to let anyone mortal or immortal take any of them from me. I promised myself I would destroy Voldemort and stop Gaea. So we could live in peace. Into the next villan comes along anyway.

I looked at my friends Percy and Annabeth. They were smiling and talking while they ate. I watched as Annabeth rolled her eyes at something Percy said then kissed him.

I looked at Jason he was talking to Ginny. I think he liked her. He gave her a smile and she blushed. I guess she liked him back.

Next to him was Nico. Who was talking to Lupin and Sirius. They all seemed to be getting along. My thoughts went to Leo upstairs. Tonks had taken his tray to him and was now up there eating with him keeping him company. I looked back over to Piper she was talking to Hermione. I smiled. Happy that they liked each other.

Yes we were going to win this war. I just knew it. In my gut. I knew it. We would stop Voldemort and Gaea. And just maybe us demigods could be happy for once. For a few years anyways. I was going to see to that.


End file.
